


Surmontez l'insurmontable

by Agua



Series: Le royaume de Séquira [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 66,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agua/pseuds/Agua
Summary: Dans un monde ravagé par les mauvaises décisions d'un dieu instable et souffrant, les quelques individus qui survivent à la tempête doivent rescaper la vie fugace qui se cache un peu partout. Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.La première étape est de maintenir une santé mentale acceptable dans ce chaos incommensurable qui menace de leur faire perdre la volonté, et les forcer à baisser la tête pour éviter de comprendre l'horreur qui les menace. Autour d'eux, le monde se déchire et se recolle, et les dieux brûlent de tristesse dans les chaînes qui les emprisonnent. Seule Siommé détient la clé qui peut changer les choses, mais ça non plus, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, parce que Siommé est celle qui tue tout le monde, et sa rédemption paraît impossible.Pourquoi tant de désespoir? Parce que, parfois, il faut surmonter l'insurmontable pour arriver à ses fins. Où est l'espoir, demandez-vous? Auront-ils des amis, et où seront-ils pendant les grandes batailles qui les frapperont? Je serai honnête avec vous, mes amis et compagnons. Je ne sais pas si l'espoir vit encore, mais une chose demeure certaine: si quelque chose peut les sauver, Gaïa le trouvera.





	1. Brasier

Elle fixait le visage qui la fusillait de reproches silencieux, collé sur la face de l'espèce de truc de peau. Les deux gros yeux mauves la suivaient depuis une tête qui se dégonflait lentement pour aller s'éparpillent sur le reste du tissu visqueux vaquant à vif sur le sol de terre brûlé. En gros, cette chose était comme une sorte de corps vide, avec des veines sombres qui formaient des dessins étranges sur son front, et un regard fixé sur sa tortionnaire, Siommé, la femme qui tenait l'esprit de poussière d'une main victorieuse, la femme qui pouvait tout faire, tout détruire, tuer les mères et abandonner leurs enfants sans arrêter sa danse joyeuse. C'était celle qui avait tué sa maîtresse: et celle qui allait assassiner tout ce à quoi elle tenait si elle ne se dépêchait pas de se relever.  
Alors pourquoi ne se levait-elle pas? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas bouger?  
–Tant pis. Je n'aurai qu'à recommencer. N'est-ce pas, petite chose dégoûtante? Tu es d'accord, n'est-ce pas? fit Siommé en se penchant sur l'espèce de sac de peau qui la foudroyait du regard.  
Il avait l'air d'un petit manteau crasseux abandonné dans la mare de cendres. Il avait l'air tellement pathétique qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, et la chose dans sa panique se mit à pleurer, en essayant de s'éloigner de sa tortionnaire, mais elle lui frappait la face de la paume de sa main, amusée, ricanant de plaisir.  
–Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça, fit Siommé, la voix entrecoupée d'un rire moqueur. Tu vas la retrouver bientôt. Et cette fois-ci, tu ne pourras pas la faire faire tout ça. J'ai une longueur d'avance, maintenant. Je sais ce qui la fait tiquer, ajouta-t-elle en désignant les enfants au bout de la colline. Je ne pourrai plus me faire tromper, maintenant. Que c'est dommage pour toi, espèce de fausse déesse - de -- d'être vivant de pacotille. Tu ne mérites même pas d'exister, petite chose! Ta mère va l'apprendre bientôt, et tu seras sublimée comme il se doit. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi! Je vous préviens, n'essayez rien.  
La femme avait l'air d'essayer de se convaincre elle-même, ce qui n'était pas très convaincant, mais le sac de peau était assez impressionnable et criait de toute la force de ses poumons, crachant des morceaux de chair et des bouts de veine secs. Siommé s'approcha avec un sourire jusqu'à ce que sa bouche ne soit qu'à quelque centimètres de son oreille.  
–Pauvre truc. Tu ne supportes pas ce qui arrive? Tu as perdu ta maîtresse? Ah, mais tais-toi. Tiens, voici un cadeau pour la remplacer.  
Elle lorgna un bâton à côté d'elle, mais prit finalement une roche et, en quelques coups bien placés, réarrangea les morceaux du visage, colla une sorte de limace sur les os de son front. Les yeux la regardèrent faire avec confusion, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne recule pour contempler son oeuvre.  
–Ça, c'est joli! tonna-t-elle en observant joyeusement le visage. C'est presque acceptable. Ça va te faire quelque chose à admirer en attendant que Lo'rié revienne, dit-elle d'un ton qui semblait presque amical. Tu vas peut-être me laisser en paix, maintenant que nous sommes amis.  
La chose se mit à pleurer, et Siommé secoua la tête.  
–Non, non, ne vois-tu pas:. Tout va pour le mieux pour elle! Tu comprends? Ah, et puis tant pis. Je m'ennuie, il n'y a plus rien à faire ici. c'est un jour joyeux! Lo'rié retourne chez elle -- chez nous. Mon histoire continue! Merveilleux. Adieu, truc dégoûtant.  
Elle fit un salut, puis ouvrit un portail qui brûla l'air en petits tisons jaune pâle - et lorgna le corps calciné qui trainait par terre à côté du sac de peau. La chose informe poussa un cri quand le corps calciné fut arraché de son étreinte protectrice, et voulut le retenir, mais Siommé l'avait agrippée avec toute la force de son corps puissant, et tirait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le sac de peau poussa un cri de désespoir, ce qui fit rire Siommé comme une bonne blague. Quand elle eut terminé de rire, elle s'essuya les yeux et disparut dans son portail avec le morceau de charbon, laissant le truc de peau pleurer seul. Le truc sanglota un long moment. Puis, quand il eut fini, quelque chose de doré brilla sur son front. Le truc de peau toussa, crachant une sorte de jus translucide, et se leva lentement sur des jambes flageolantes. Ses entrailles se recollèrent autour d'os mous et incolores, pour finalement lui donner assez de force pour qu'il puisse aller se rasseoir sur la bûche.  
« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer à se battre. Ça ne sert à rien. Rien de ce que je crée ne va nulle part. Je devrais partir. Laisser ce monde s'arranger et aller voir ailleurs. Je devrais partir. Abandonner ce monde. Le laisser disparaître, le laisser devenir acide et puant. Ça sera mieux comme ça. Madame reviendra - elle réglera tout. Elle règle toujours tout. Je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter, justifia-t-il en essuyant ses yeux flasques. Tout sera réglé, tout continuera comme toujours. »  
Le truc - la créature - fixa la nuit, le regard terne, les bras pendants, puis tendit un bras informe vers le feu de bois. Il l'éteignit, et la lueur chaude du feu fit place à une froideur verte et bleue.  
« C'est l'aube, raisonnait le truc par habitude. Les filles n'aiment pas l'odeur du feu passé la nuit. » Puis la familiarité de l'observation lui donna envie de sangloter. « Tout est fini. Madame est finie. Je suis finie. Je ne suis personne - je ne devrais pas être ici. Je devrais -- pourquoi suis-je ici? Je ne devrais pas être ici. »  
Il y avait trop de pensées dans son esprit pour pouvoir formuler des phrases complexes. Il se leva et descendit la colline, avec un oeil tourné vers les herbes qui ondoyaient lentement dans la lumière froide du petit matin, pour aller réveiller ses amies de toujours et savoir leur opinion. « Et il faut que je leur dise. Elles doivent être prêtes pour la guerre. »  
Il s'arrêta devant les sacs pour contempler les enfants endormis. Ils avaient l'air paisibles - rouges de santé, avec une fourrure bien fournie et une respiration profonde.  
« Maintenant que Madame est partie, il n'y aura plus rien pour qu'elles soient aussi en santé dans les mois prochains. Je leur donne une semaine ou deux - trois si Siommé aime le chiffre - avant que quelque chose n'arrive. »  
La chose avait l'impression que tout lui tombait dessus comme une balle.  
« C'est à moi de s'en occuper. Je ne suis pas prête - je ne suis pas digne. J'aurais voulu que Madame soit avec moi quand ça arriverait -- mais cette tâche existe parce que je suis seule. C'est logique -- j'aurais dû être prête. Je vais rater -- comme j'ai raté. Je devais la rendre heureuse et j'ai échoué. Je ne mérite rien. »  
Puis il se prit la tête entre les mains et émit un long râle, un gargouillis de douleur déchirant.  
« Madame -- Lo'rié, reviens. Reviens. Il ne faut pas que ça arrive -- il ne faut pas laisser ça arriver. »  
Soudainement, une idée lui tomba dessus.  
« Siommé a joué dans mon visage. Elle ne ferait rien sans que ça lui apporte quelque chose. » Le truc renifla. « C'est bien ma chance. Une nouvelle bombe à retardement, à un moment pareil. Personne n'est prêt. Si elle nous frappe maintenant, la dimension n'aura aucune chance de survivre. »  
Puis elle pensa. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être? Je n'ai pas été informée que j'allais être empoisonnée par elle. Ce n'est pas mon destin -- c'est illogique. Sauf si -- sauf si elle a détruit l'idée de Madame. Elle aurait pris l'idée de Madame -- son geste d'amour -- ma marque d'or -- je n'y crois pas. »  
La chose se passa une main sur le front. Elle eut une sorte de vision de ce que son visage était devenu. « Hideux - comme d'habitude. »  
Puis elle comprit.  
« Les marques vertes que j'étais destinée à porter -- mon signe distinctif… elle aurait souillé mon signe… je ne veux pas ça. Je devrais lui tenir tête -- mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire? Elle va tous nous prendre. Et ça pourrait nous aider. »  
Cela lui échappa: elle poussa un hurlement de douleur qui réveilla d'un coup ses soeurs et les fit accourir autour d'elle.  
-Je suis réveillée, déclara la chose en se relevant.  
-Nous aussi, rétorqua Leila d'un grognement sardonique.  
-Siommé a frappé. Je suis redevenue… je suis redevenue unique. Madame l'O - Lo'rié est partie.  
Les filles la fixèrent d'un air surpris. Dans la tête du truc de peau, plusieurs possibilités se bousculaient. Ça n'avait pas été écrit auparavant. Est-ce qu'elles comprenaient? Est-ce qu'elles seraient tristes? Est-ce qu'elles savaient que Madame et elle n'étaient pas la même personne?  
Une vague de tristesse la frappa en pensant aux idées que Madame l'Ombre avait eues avant que Siommé ne prenne tout et ne refasse le monde. Elle avait eu l'idée de faire des cinq d'entre elles des sortes de déesses. Elle pensait écrire une histoire où une sorte de divinité les rencontrait, comme une mère. Il y avait le royaume du Palais, l'emprisonnement - et surtout, la bibliothèque qui contenait toutes les informations sur les lois et l'histoire du Palais. Elle avait voulu les explorer, mais --  
Était-ce un de ces mondes où elle se faisait toujours interrompre pour couper le fil de ses pensées, quand ses blablatages ennuyeux étaient trop longs pour être supportables quand en une tirade? Elle espérait que Leila ou Kipinä ne se mettraient pas à lui crier après, à dire que Madame était parti par sa faute. Elle s'attendait à de la colère -- ce n'était pas vraiment logique, mais à quoi pouvait-on s'attendre? La créature ne savait pas comment créer des gens réalistes. Elle aurait voulu avoir le mode d'emploi, mais rien de cela n'était possible. « Madame est capable de créer des gens qui ont des émotions logiques, désespéra-t-elle. La seule chose que je puisse faire est de propager mes propres émotions. Je suis vraiment égoïste - à ne pas penser à ce que les gens ressentent vraiment. Je pourrais les empêcher de ressentir des émotions - ou les faire ressentir des choses qui ne sont pas respectueuses - ou… oh, et puis zut. »  
-Nous sommes seules - et nous allons probablement mourir, dit-elle avec colère. Tout est de ma faute. Je suis ridicule; je vais tous nous faire tuer.  
Elle se dit qu'elle avait vraiment manqué de tact et essaya de se racheter en donnant des bonnes nouvelles. « Elles avaient besoin d'un chef fort -- j'ai besoin d'un chef fort. Du nerf! »  
-Venez, j'ai un endroit sûr préparé pour vous. Vous allez survivre la tempête. Vous savez c'est où, nous y sommes allées le mois dernier. De l'eau, de la neige molle, des stalactites -- vous vous souvenez?  
« Peut-être qu'elles ne sont pas allées dans cette version de l'histoire. »  
Elle se mettait les pieds dans les plats après à peine cinq secondes d'autonomie.  
« J'en ai marre. Je fais déjà tout de travers. Je ne pourrai jamais finir ma mission - mieux vaut m'en aller vite. Je ne pourrai pas supporter de rester ici et de tout mal faire. »  
Serait-ce éthique? Serait-ce déloyal? Elle se posait ces questions en sachant qu'elle s'en faisait peut-être pour rien, mais en ignorant comment se réprimander correctement: elle ne comprenait pas exactement comment c'était mal de s'en faire pour rien, mais se critiquait quand même. Cela faisait d'elle une hypocrite - ou pire, une mauvaise personne.  
« Pas grave - les filles d'abord. Du nerf! »  
-Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez le chemin -- je vais vous y emmener. C'est par là, désigna-t-elle d'un mouvement du menton.  
« Je ne sais pas si elles m'écoutent, ou si elles ont peur. Je n'ose pas regarder. Est-ce que ça les tue que je ne remarque pas leurs émotions? Je suis en charge du monde pendant que Madame est partie -- je devrais être meilleure que ça et faire honneur au potentiel émotionnel du monde. »  
Elle risqua un regard vers Cristalline. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue (la dernière fois que sa maîtresse avait créé quelque chose sans Siommé, plus précisément), elle était la plus imprévisible. Elle se souvenait de la fois où elle avait tabassé Estrella pour sa trahison dans les prisons du roi. Mais elle savait que Cristalline avait reçu un nouveau poids depuis lors: sa personnalité avait changé, et son impétuosité était devenue du courage et de la stabilité. Était-elle fâchée contre la créature pour avoir laissé partir Madame sans elle?  
« C'est ridicule que je m'en fasse pour ça - je ne suis pas ici pour me faire des amis - mais j'aimerais quand même ne pas me faire exiler du groupe. J'ai encore des choses à leur apprendre, et je ne veux pas compromettre la sécurité du groupe avec des batailles. Je ne pense pas qu'elle se batte encore contre les gens. J'espère que non. »  
Elle vit que Cristalline soutenait Kipinä par les épaules, les yeux inquiets -- un testament de sa nouvelle sagesse. « Elle a grandi. »  
Puis elle promena son regard vers Kipinä - les joues humides, les mains tremblantes. Madame disait, dans le temps, qu'elle se pensait bonne. La créature voyait quelque chose d'autre dans ses manière d'alors - son espèce de volonté de se faire dire qui elle était, d'exposer des mensonges pour que les gens lui disent qui elle était vraiment. Kipinä avait toujours eu une personnalité plus ancrée que les autres.  
« Elle n'est pas dans une bonne passe, mais elle s'en sortira dans quelques années, je pense. Le voyage lui fera du bien. Elle essaie de se trouver - elle se trouvera dans les livres du Palais. Le voyage… Est-ce que nous allons le faire? Allons-nous revoir Lios et Kridzo? Nous devions y aller - puis on a dit que ce serait trop enfantin, alors… »  
Un regard insistant lui fit tourner la tête. Leila la fixait, les épaules tendues. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'une tempête.  
« Elle sent les tempêtes. C'est un truc de félin. Je pense que la tempête est stable. Elle va arriver. C'est au moins ça. »  
Elle n'aimait pas cette idée que Siommé avait eue, mais elle ne pouvait que s'incliner. Pourquoi faire autrement? C'était une bonne idée avec du potentiel qui ferait avancer la dimension de cinq cent mille ans. Ça impressionnerait les autres dieux. Ça donnerait à Siommé le pouvoir de faire… quelque chose. Pour la gloire, l'estime de soi, l'autorisation de faire ce qu'elle voulait -- peu importe pourquoi.  
Madame disait que Siommé était mauvaise. Qu'elle allait tout détruire. Elle avait déjà commis des dommages inimaginables aux gens qui leurs étaient chers. Kaininä. Haïdo. Morts de la peste, ou enlevés à leur seule enfant. Elle avait ruiné leurs vies d'un deuil horrible -- cruellement, avec des idées tordues. Parfois, la créature était d'accord avec Siommé - pour un dieu, de tuer des populaces n'était pas grave. C'était de ces choses qui arrivaient et qui mettaient du piquant dans leurs journées. Et puis -- les dieux ne s'attachaient pas à leurs créations. C'était l'une des lois de leur panthéon: si on s'attache, si on refuse de causer la douleur, si on se bat contre ceux qui veulent causer des catastrophes et des accidents -- on est peureux. On fait honte, même: de voir une sorte de grand enfant faire joujou avec ses personnages et ne pas vouloir rendre l'univers assez réaliste est une sorte de tache sur votre honneur. « Si vous inventez des mondes, vous devez créer la souffrance. » De faire autrement veut dire qu'on n'est pas vraiment un dieu. On n'est qu'un enfant incapable de faire ce qu'il faut faire dans ce métier.  
Mais pas Madame l'Ombre. Sa maîtresse n'avait jamais cru à ça. « Je vois où ça mène, s'interrompit le truc de peau. Pas le moment. Je sais, ça fait techniquement cinq minutes qu'elle est partie, mais pour nous, ça fait pour toujours. Siommé l'a enlevée de la réalité: son statut est instable. Il n'y a aucun signe d'elle dans le futur pour l'instant. Elle est en vie. Elle est hors du temps, dans la plaine de terre de Siommé. Elle doit être dans sa tente en train de se faire interroger. »  
-Est-ce que ça t'inquiète vraiment? On pourrait y aller tout de suite. Je ne veux pas attendre, feula Leila en fixant la créature d'un air irrité. Est-ce qu'on peut y aller? J'ai froid, plaida-t-elle en se faisant une toilette rapide.  
Ses yeux en fente paraissaient presque noirs dans la lumière bleu foncé du jour nouveau - mais son émotion était facilement lisible dans ses bras courts de semi-bipède qui frissonnaient et se grattaient l'un et l'autre comme pour se rassurer. « Ça la rend nerveuse. C'est ma faute », se dit la créature.  
-Si tout le monde est d'accord, je peux vous y emmener avant que le Soleil ne se couche ce soir.  
C'était une estimation: elle ne savait vraiment pas où cette grotte était placée. C'était logique, pour une raison que la créature avait peur de nommer, au cas où Siommé l'utilise contre elles dans le futur. Mais elle savait en tous cas qu'elle était quelque part où il y avait de grands arbres vert foncé et de l'eau en abondance. Peut-être à Kamounja. Il y avait un coin plus montagneux à ce pays, plus en bordure de la chaîne de montagnes où commençait le pays des Maïnas. Elle ne savait pas si Madame aurait vraiment fait ça: c'était une très évidente référence au voyage qu'elle avait jadis prévu pour gagner le royaume de Lios.  
« Une escale aux prairies de Kamounja pour faire le plein de vivres et rencontrer Estrella. Une petite bataille pour se tenir éveillés, puis l'apogée de l'aventure avec la vision des murs austères du palace de pierre noire. »  
Elle ne l'avait jamais mené à bien, en partie à cause de Siommé, mais les autres dieux avaient également participé à sa décision.  
« Trop bébé, trop sous le nez, trop joyeux. Pas assez émotif, pas assez métaphorique. Une aventure, un combat. Rien de plus. »  
Madame l'avait abandonnée et s'était mis au travail autrement.  
« Elle n'a jamais cessé de reluquer cette idée. »  
Elle fut sortie du trou profond et magnétique de ses pensées par la réalisation soudaine que Laüreline était là, près d'elle, verte et jaune, magnifique. « A-t-elle encore ses cheveux? Je pense que Siommé voulait les lui couper et lui donner une allure moins féérique. »  
La créature voulait se tourner et lui sourire, et sentir sa chaleur familière, encore une fois. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour Laüreline, mais elle se sentait mal d'y penser. Laüreline avait seize ans dans cet univers, et la créature en avait dix-sept: pour Laüreline, elles avaient grandi ensemble, mais les souvenirs de la créature remontaient à plus loin - à des centaines d'années de vie faites et refaites et à des milliers de destins différents dont elle se souvenait, et dans lesquels elle avait toujours été consciente et active. Elle avait des millions de souvenirs différents dont Laüreline était complètement exemptée. Elle aurait l'impression de faire la cour à un enfant innocent et ignorant du monde, ce qui la rendait mal à l'aise.  
« Non, je ne ferai pas ça. Et puis, je ne pourrais pas charmer une amie de Madame. Elle ne me connait pas, c'est ma maîtresse avec qui elle est amie. »  
Elle se tourna à la fois de ses pensées et vers Laürelin.  
« Elle a encore ses cheveux, mais ils sont plus courts. Comme une collerette. C'est une sorte d'oiseau - mais elle a gardé son visage. »  
La créature la fixa, en se demandant si elle allait lui dire quelque chose.  
« Je n'aurais pas dû attirer l'attention sur elle si elle ne fait rien. »  
-On n'a même pas mangé, protesta la Fée de sa voix douce.  
-Tu mangeras là-bas, protesta Leila, que la nervosité rendait irritable. On doit y aller, on n'a pas le temps. N'est-ce pas, Lo?  
Elle se tourna vers la créature, qui ignora l'utilisation du surnom de sa maîtresse.  
« Ce n'est pas le temps de leur rappeler que Madame est partie. Elles auront une meilleure occasion de faire leur deuil quand nous serons en sécurité. »  
-On a le temps, corrigea-t-elle en fixant le sol. La tempête ne frappe que dans deux semaines, quand nous serons arrivées. Il n'y a aucun risque.  
-Tu as dit qu'il y avait urgence, s'énerva Kipinä. Pourquoi tu nous as réveillées si rien n'est arrivé?  
-Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait prévoir! s'interposa Cristalline. Tu as entendu: Siommé vient d'arriver. C'est urgent! Il faut partir d'ici avant que tout se calcine. Je propose de partir tout de suite.  
La créature approuva. Elle aimait que Cristalline prenne la tête de leur groupe. Ça lui laisserait le temps de s'habituer à sa nouvelle position. Sans sa maîtresse, elle pensait par elle-même, et ne vivait pas en tandem avec elle.  
« Pas le temps pour les détails. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe - pourquoi faut-il partir? Ne me dites pas que j'ai inventé un danger qui incarne le fait que je veux partir? Je pensais que ce serait plus compliqué que ça. »  
Elle révisa sa vision du monde, et vit que le statut de Siommé avait changé. Apparemment, elle détruisait les endroits où elle passait: soit en lançant des rayons depuis son antre, soit en expulsant de l'acide de ses pores en respirant. C'était mortel: certains événements prévus avaient été brûlés par les gouttes de son acide. Presque comme du feu: à quelques endroits dans la ligne du temps, c'était du feu. Elle nota cette incohérence et se dit qu'elle y penserait plus tard. Madame serait restée assise à faire une tempête d'idées pour rabouter l'illogisme à d'autres facettes de l'univers, mais la créature préférait laisser l'erreur stagner et trouver des solutions toute seule, sans elle.  
« Il faut partir - la tempête. La destruction. »  
Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et scruta l'immensité sombre de l'Univers. Quand elle regardait bien, elle pouvait sentir à quel point elle était minuscule. Elle pouvait sentir la planète autour d'elle, gigantesque mais microscopique, et le sentiment lui donnait envie de crier et de rire en même temps. Elle ignorait comment quelque chose comme elle parvenait à vivre, comment quelque chose d'aussi gros et d'aussi fragile à la fois pouvait se manifester ainsi en une âme complexe et en un corps chaud: et le sentiment était terrifiant.  
« Madame, rappelle-moi, pria-t-elle. Rappelle-moi dans les prés et les champs qui sont ton domaine. »  
Cristalline tapotait l'épaule de Laüreline, prenait ses bagages et se les enfilait, aidait Kipinä à se calmer en attendant le départ. La créature les voyait même si elle avait le dos tourné, avec l'envie de les laisser continuer seules et d'aller s'enterrer dans une grotte pour l'éternité. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait réussir à trouver une façon de vivre dans un tel univers. Elle n'avait jamais vécu sans Madame à ses côtés.  
Les filles la regardaient. La créature prit son sac et donna le signal du départ. Elle inspira l'air frais et pointa une direction au hasard, priant pour qu'elle soit la bonne. Le groupe ne remarqua pas son hésitation et suivit d'un pas cadencé.  
« Elles sont habituées de suivre Madame quand elle voyage. Elle marchait toujours très vite. Devrais-je leur demander de ralentir? »  
Elle ne savait pas combien de temps leur voyage prendrait, ni comment elle allait faire pour rester patiente et attendre aussi longtemps avant de pouvoir se retirer. Mais elle savait qu'il lui fallait accomplir sa mission auprès des filles avant tout. Elle ferait son deuil quand elles seraient en sécurité. Peut-être y aurait-il une escale dans une caverne quelque part aux confins de la forêt.  
« Kamounja est près de Draquilian, qui est en bordure d'Ail-Ellian. Il y a aussi le royaume de ces créatures vertes et jaunes - non, ce sont les Chirkas. Je pense à Bukilian, encore une fois. Il y a une escale près de Bukilian, cette grotte gris pâle dont je parlais tout à l'heure. Arriverons-nous à temps? Estrella arrive souvent dans ces environs. Peut-être que nous allons devoir la croiser - encore une fois. »  
Elle repoussa un râle. « Pas encore ces émotions fortes et ce dilemne. Je ne sais jamais comment me positionner face à elle. Enfin. L'escale: elle doit être entre le flanc de la montagne et les forêts externes de Bukilian. Quoique je pensais qu'elle était ailleurs. Et je ne sais même pas si je pense à la bonne grotte. Est-ce celle-ci que nous devions trouver? Et si oui, où se trouve la fin de la mission? Est-ce la grotte d'ambre? Laquelle est la bonne? Si seulement Madame était là pour me dire quoi faire. Je ne peux rien faire toute seule. Les choses que j'ai créées sont ridicules. Rien ne fonctionne, et mes décisions sont tellement risibles que rien ne tiendra plus de vingt ans. Je suis certaine qu'il faudra changer les décisions que j'ai prises. »  
Elle voulait pleurer, mais elle repoussa son émotion et se concentra sur la route.  
« Essayons d'être organisés. Je dois déterminer une escale parmi les grottes: la grise, la noire, ou la bleue. Je dois aussi me souvenir de leur position. Si je ne peux pas le faire, nous irons vers la grotte d'ambre directement. Cela prendra quelques semaines au plus, ce qui nous laissera à découvert, à risque de trouver Estrella en route. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle nous veut, mais mieux vaut être prudentes. Elle essayera sûrement de nous être hospitalière pour la première nuit: nous n'auront qu'à partir avant qu'elle nous pose des questions. Je dois aussi planifier le reste du voyage. De quoi cette aventure a-t-elle l'air? Je sais que Madame aimait les histoires passionnantes avec des amitiés, des larmes, et des conflits. Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de faire cela. Il y a aussi la question de Siommé. »  
Elle se figea soudainement en entendant un craquement horrible exploser dans l'espace vide entre les mondes.  
« Oh, non. Siommé nous écoute. »  
La créature eut le premier réflexe de se jeter sur ses camarades pour les protéger de son corps, puis elle se dit que mieux valait se battre pour sauver leur peau.  
« Je ne peux pas les protéger si elles meurent. »  
-AUX ABRIS! hurla-t-elle. SIOMMÉ ARRIVE! Préparez-vous! Prenez vos armes!  
Leila la regarda, d'un oeil que la paniqué rendait irritable.  
-On n'a rien pour se défendre! feula-t-elle en adoptant une position défensive.  
Quelque chose se mettait à vibrer. L'air se mit à sentir le brûlé.  
-On fait quoi? paniqua Kipinä.  
-On se défend, répondit la créature avec une sorte de frustration.  
« Oh, non. Elles n'ont rien encore. Je suis nulle, j'aurais dû m'en apercevoir. J'ai appelé Siommé - non, il ne faut pas dire nos faiblesses à l'ennemi. Mieux vaut fuir. Elles ne pourront jamais se battre contre elle. »  
-Kipinä, tu peux nous téléporter? demanda-t-elle.  
-Où ça?  
-À la grotte ambrée! répondit la créature en espérant qu'elle faisait la bonne chose.  
Kipinä hurla un "oui". Immédiatement, des vagues jaune doré les enveloppèrent, laissant entrevoir les prairies et le ciel à travers les craques dans le courant. Puis les vagues cessèrent, et elles étaient ailleurs.  
La créature sortit la première de leur cercle protecteur, inspectant les environs. « La grotte est tout près. Je pense que j'ai gaffé. Cette idée ne sera jamais gardée. Tout va trop vite, on ne comprend plus rien. Ce rythme est affreux. Nous allons tous mourir. » Puis elle se tourna et trouva la grotte.  
-Enfin de retour, marmonna la créature. J'avais tellement hâte. Tellement de bons souvenirs.  
« Je suis foutue. Tout est perdu. Ah, et si seulement Madame ne tenait pas compte des avis des autres dieux, tout serait meilleur. Enfin, je trouverai une façon de les sauver. Il me faut juste trouver quelque chose à manger en premier. »  
-Les filles? Vous allez bien? appela-t-elle.  
Cristalline apparut à côté d'elle.  
-Tout le monde est en santé. Nous n'avons rien perdu de nos vivres.  
-Il nous faudrait quand même de la nourriture fraîche, fit la créature, qui détestait le goût de la viande sèche.  
-Je propose de finir nos provisions avant de passer aux fruits.  
La créature hocha la tête, tout en se disant qu'elle trouverait bien des petits fruits pour agrémenter leur souper.  
« Souper… est-ce le soir? Non, c'est le matin. Tout est confus. »  
-Où sommes-nous? demanda Laüreline en s'approchant à grands pas pour ne pas s'enfoncer dans la boue.  
-Kamounja, répondit Leila, qui fouinait dans son sac.  
-Les régions externes, corrigea Kipinä, puis, à Leila: Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
-Je vérifie que nous avons assez de médicaments pour le voyage.  
-Je vais chercher de l'eau, piailla Laüreline en prenant une gourde.  
-Du bois, fit Kipinä en se rengorgeant. Ce n'est pas une tâche qui me fait peur.  
Laüreline pouffa et s'en alla dans répondre. Les deux autres partirent dans leur direction, transportant le sac, qu'elles vidèrent dans une anfractuosité de la roche grise pour avoir plus de place pour leur chargement. Cristalline et la créature les regardèrent partir.  
-Je n'ai rien à faire, commenta Cristalline. Nous avons assez de viande - tant mieux, je ne voulais pas aller chasser. Je suis épuisée. Je me sens inutile, mais au moins, je peux relaxer. Un somme me fera du bien.  
Elle s'appuya sur une bûche et ferma les yeux. La créature s'assit à côté d'elle, en observant les environs. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir sa place parmi cette scène et ses interactions familières.  
-C'est Madame que tu connais, pas moi, émit-elle. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me traites comme une amie.  
-Chuut, souffla Cristalline. J'essaie de dormir.  
La créature murmura une excuse et la regarda s'endormir. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage. « Dors bien. Je veille sur toi. » Cristalline avait l'air beaucoup plus jeune quand elle dormait. C'était encore une enfant qui entamait à peine sa quatorzième année. « Je me souviens des premières tentatives. Elle avait onze ans. Nous avons décidé de la laisser vieillir. Treize ans, c'est très peu, mais nous n'avons plus le temps d'attendre. Il faudra espérer qu'elle saura composer avec les événements. »  
Elle se laissa choir sur la bûche et un soupir lui échappa. Malgré l'odeur des arbres illuminés de Soleil et les gargouillis des cours d'eau environnants, elle ne parvenait pas à se calmer. La seule chose qui lui importait était de réussir.  
« Madame est partie. Elle compte sur moi pour réussir. Je dois créer quelque chose de bon, de passionnant - sinon, c'est toute notre vie qui sera chamboulée. C'est le dernier pilier du monde. Sans Séquira, plus rien n'aura un sens. Je ne sais même pas si nous surviverions. Siommé peut-être vivrait quand même, mais je ne peux pas en être certaine.  
Je ne peux pas exprimer correctement à quel point l'époque de l'émotion me manque. Jadis, nous faisions des mondes pour vivre à-travers eux. Nous avons vécu tant de choses, et planifié tant de futurs différents ensemble… »  
Elle les voyait encore: la formation élémentaire, les voyages au coeur de l'Univers, les épopées hors de la dimension.  
« Mais depuis que Siommé a propagé le mensonge que la seule façon de survivre était de créer des mondes dynamiques et intéressants, tout a été chamboulé. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi Madame a décidé de la croire. Je ne doute pas de sa bonté, mais j'avoue parfois avoir peine à croire qu'elle ait accepté de réécrire son monde pour plaire aux idéaux de Siommé. Madame mérite mieux que ça. Ses idées sont réduites à des squelettes sans chair. Elles sont trop originales pour que Siommé ne puisse les contenir. »  
Ses pensées la portèrent vers sa maîtresse et le traitement qu'elle subissait en ce moment. Elle avait toujours imaginé que la torture attendait les dieux qui se faisaient prendre par l'Arbitre, mais rien de cela n'était vrai.  
« Elle les fait revivre. Elle les brûle et les laisse vieillir. Ils ne gardent aucun souvenir. Elle… elle ne se souviendra pas de moi. »  
Elle pensa à toutes leurs aventures: à sa création, faite d'une poupée de paille; à leurs aventures vers la liberté, leurs horribles souvenirs de la vie avec Siommé et leur échappée vers la liberté. Toutes leurs aventures aux confins de Séquira, et tous leurs plans…  
Sous le choc, elle ne parvint à rien ajouter d'autre, et s'accotta contre le morceau de bois, trop tétanisée pour se tenir droite. « Je ne peux pas croire que ça soit fini. Je pensais qu'elle retrouverait la mémoire et que tout continuerait comme toujours… »  
Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, couvrant sa bouche pour essayer de ne pas exploser en peine. « J'ai -- nous sommes finies. Notre vie ensemble, notre histoire -- ma raison de vivre, le début de mon existence. Effacé à ses yeux. Je ne suis plus… je ne suis plus rien. Et si elle détruisait ce monde? Si elle grandit auprès de Siommé -- non, Madame est plus vertueuse. Elle ne se ferait jamais briser à ce point. J'espère… »  
Elle se releva pour se changer les idées, même si sa tête tournait sous l'effet du deuil. « Tant pis si rien n'a un sens, ou si Siommé ne trouve pas le monde assez poétique. Il doit bien valoir quelque chose quand même. Et s'il ne vaut rien, je le protégerai quand même. Madame reviendra et son monde fleurira à nouveau. Il me faut simplement être patiente. Le moment arrivera. »  
Et sur ces paroles, elle se laissa tomber sur la bûche et s'endormit, laissant le monde sombrer dans une délicieuse inconscience.  
Elle n'avait pas eu conscience du temps qui s'était écoulé pendant son sommeil, outre le fait que Cristalline était réveillée et tenait un morceau de viande dans ses bras. Elle l'a regardait d'un air de reproche, l'air de dire: "Tu n'es pas capable de nous diriger. Je regrette de t'avoir emmenée avec nous." Elle lui jetait son sac et son déjeuner au visage en lui sifflant des reproches d'un ton irrité.  
-Nous sommes prêtes. Partons. Nous n'attendons plus que toi.  
Enfin, c'est ce que la créature avait imaginé, car elle se réveilla pour vrai une dizaine de secondes plus tard quand une grosse branche lui tomba dessus. Elle la repoussa, puis s'assit, notant l'humidité du sol sous ses orteils. Enfin - si orteils était le bon mot. Elle n'avait que de la peau ronde et lisse - pas de pieds à proprement parler. C'était plus un sabot qu'une patte. Elle avait pris l'habitude de les désigner ainsi pour faire rire Madame, qui trouvait amusant l'idée qu'elle fasse semblant d'être une Elfe alors qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas grand-chose de ressemblant. Madame l'avait créée pour ressembler à une Elfe, la seule forme de vie intelligente qu'elle connaissait alors, pour lui servir de compagne et de protectrice - mais elle n'avait alors pas su à quoi ressemblaient les créatures, et le résultat avait été.. elle.  
La créature se leva pour chasser ses pensées. Les vieux souvenirs de Madame étaient teints par la nouvelle de l'amnésie de sa maîtresse, et elle ne pouvait plus y repenser en souriant. Mieux valait penser à autre chose.  
Mais malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne parvint pas à chasser son émotion quand elle vit les filles paqueter les morceaux de viande et les gourdes dans leurs sacs, enroulées dans la brume bleue.  
« C'est comme quand Madame et moi avons voyagé jusqu'à Séquira pour la première fois. Madame voulait que nous soyions prêtes à voyager et nous avions paqueté nos vivres près de cette même source. Je me demandais si nous allions atteindre notre objectif. »  
Puis Laüreline la vit et lui adressa un sourire. Kipinä remarqua que la créature était réveillée et asséna un coup de coude à Cristalline pour la faire réagir. Cristalline sursauta et la frappa gentiment pour répliquer. Quand elle finit par comprendre le message, ses yeux s'éclairèrent.  
-Ah! Gaïa. Te voilà. Tu as faim?  
Elle lui rendait un morceau de viande.  
« Je ne peux pas les priver de vivres. »  
La créature secoua la tête et prit son propre sac.  
-Je me prendrai des herbes en passant.  
Laüreline eut l'air déçue, mais Cristalline lui donna un coup d'épaule pour la faire sourire.  
-Allons, c'est pas grave. On a une belle journée de voyage devant nous. Tu penses qu'il y aura de la brume?  
-Elle va faiblir, avertit Laüreline. Il va faire froid. Puis il va pleuvoir.  
-Sur notre chemin?  
-Sur notre chemin.  
Gaïa se mit à écouter les autres. La conversation de Laüreline et Cristalline n'était pas ennuyeuse tant que stressante.  
-On peut partir? marmonna Leila dans son coin.  
-Arrête un peu, protesta Kipinä. Cristalline décide quand on part. Tu veux faire son travail? Essaye pour voir -- c'est la seule qui ose parler à Gaïa.  
Leila grogna et prit une bouchée de son morceau de viande. Kipinä continuait, en secouant son bâton pensivement.  
-Je voudrais pas m'y essayer. Je voudrais vraiment pas toucher ces morceau de peau sur son visage. Je sais pas --  
Leila lui mit un coup de pied. Kipinä la repoussa.  
-Dis pas ça de Gaïa. C'est ton dieu -- c'est notre chef.  
-C'est même pas Lo'rié, souffla Kipinä. Elle est pas --  
-Kipinä, doucement. Tes mots attirent l'attention, murmura Laüreline en les séparant.  
Le silence se fit. Elles levèrent les yeux vers l'immensité bleue du ciel, comme pour tester les remous de l'arrivée de rayons électriques. « Elle s'en vient écouter. Le monde tangua sous les yeux de Gaïa. C'est celle qui a pris - qui a tué Madame. »  
La créature se leva un peu trop vite.  
-Allons-y. La grotte n'est plus loin. Nous serons arrivées avant midi.  
Elle pointa dans la direction de la grotte grise. « La bleue? Je ne sais plus. En tous cas, c'est celle où passent des cours d'eau. »  
-Gaïa, je suis désolée --  
-Grotte -- bagages. Midi, prononça Gaïa en tendant son sac à Leila, qui venait de se lever.  
La jeune fille haussa les épaules et prit sa besace sans rien ajouter, mais elle lui jeta un regard compatissant en se rangeant près de Laüreline. Mais la vérité était que Gaïa avait complètement oublié ce qu’elle avait dit et qu’elle ne voulait que reparler à sa Mère. Cristalline compta soigneusement les valises, question de savoir si elles avaient tout apporté, puis releva la tête et donna le signal de départ.  
-Vous avez entendu Gaïa, déclara-t-elle. Nous arriverons à midi. Marchons vite pour ne pas rester dans le coin quand la pluie tombera.  
Leila hocha la tête et Laüreline piailla avec enthousiasme.  
-On a tous entendu. Pourquoi tu fais ça à chaque fois? lança Kipinä d'un ton moqueur.  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça à chaque fois? contrecarra Cristalline.  
Kipinä lui donna une bourrade amicale, puis se mit en marche à côté d'elle.  
« Elle devait marcher à côté de moi, je pense », nota Gaïa en observant la ligne de marche. Leila avec Laüreline, Kipinä avec Gaïa; Cristalline devant puisqu'elle dirigeait. Elle refusa de repenser à sa conversation avec Leila et tourna la tête vers la forêt.  
« Enfin. J'imagine qu'elle préférait être avec sa meilleure amie. »  
Elle admira obstinément les arbres qui bruissaient presque agressivement, les branches claquant entre elles comme des mains énervées. Elle décida de ne plus écouter la forêt et fixa le sol. C'était mieux: la texture du sol boueux était douce, et elle pouvait imaginer la rivière glisser doucement à sa gauche. Elle ne voulait pas la regarder pour ne pas s'éparpiller.  
« Je dois me concentrer sur le groupe et notre futur. Garder la paix entre moi et Kipinä, empêcher notre asile de se faire bombarder. Essayer de deviner ce qui est arrivé à Madame depuis hier. Pas le temps de regarder les ruisseaux. »  
Elle jeta un dernier regard plein de regrets vers l'eau claire, puis se concentra sur la discussion entre Cristalline et Kipinä, espérant ne l'avoir pas manquée.  
-Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour l'approcher, murmurait Kipinä d'un ton admiratif. Je t'admire vraiment. Tu lui parles comme si de rien n'était. Je n'arriverais pas à faire ça, avec les pans de peau qui bougent sur son visage et ses mains -- ses mains. (Elle frissonna) As-tu déjà remarqué?  
-Kipinä, asséna Cristalline d'un ton dur. J'espère que tu vas changer ton attitude. Gaïa mérite ton respect.  
-Je sais, admit Kipinä. C'était différent avec Lo - avec elle. Elle avait l'air tellement gentille, elle brillait presque. Je ne voyais plus ses bouts de peau.  
-Arrête avec tes bouts de peau, sois plus polie envers l'incarnation de notre mère, ordonna Cristalline d'une voix furieuse. Cette jeune fille a mérité ton respect et ta politesse, tu ne peux pas te mettre à obséder sur son apparence comme ça!  
-Mais j'ai peur qu'elle pue, souffla Kipinä. Si je m'approche, est-ce que je vais être malade? Est-ce que --  
-Kipinä.  
-C'est vrai! Je ne sais pas je dois faire -- je veux savoir comment tu fais!  
Cristalline jeta les bras en l'air, exaspérée.  
-Mets ton nez ailleurs, il y a plein de ruisseaux ici -- ou sens le vent. Ou regarde autre chose que son apparence physique -- comme ses expressions faciales, articula-t-elle d'un ton de reproche. Écoute-la quand elle parle.  
Gaïa écoutait la conversation avec une fascination morbide. Elle remarqua que Leila et Laüreline étaient silencieuses, et comprit qu'elles allaient se joindre à la conversation. Leila posa une patte avant sur l'épaule de Laüreline pour lui signifier son changement de conversation et s'approcha d'elles.  
-Je fais juste me tenir à quelques pas, informa Leila. Mais Cristalline, tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce qu'elle s'adapte à son visage aussi facilement, ce n'est pas réaliste. Il faudrait trouver déterminer une marche à suivre pour pouvoir graduellement augmenter nos limites -- faire un périmètre pour pouvoir marcher autour une après l'autre et s'approcher lentement?  
-Un périmètre? répéta Kipinä en éclatant de rire, prenant sa suggestion comme une blague. Non, non -- je ne veux pas faire ça. Je veux juste m'habituer à son corps, pas la traiter comme un animal en cage.  
-On est tous des animaux, corrigea Leila.  
-Oh, la ferme, Leila, protestèrent Cristalline et Kipinä en même temps, mais elle les ignora et continua:  
-Et puis, ce ne serait pas pour mal faire, ce serait juste pour mieux apprendre à la côtoyer. Je suis sûre qu'elle comprendrait nos efforts.  
-C'est horrible, souffla Laüreline depuis sa place au bas de la file, les larmes aux yeux. Ça doit lui faire tellement de peine…  
-C'est une adulte, elle va comprendre, grogna Kipinä dans sa barbe.  
Leila s'approcha d'elle et lui fourra sa patte sur le visage.  
-C'est pas une adulte, elle a au moins une centaine de millions d'années. Et puis, soyez plus sympathiques. Vous savez qu'elle entend, n'est-ce pas? critiqua-t-elle. Ne dites pas ce genre de choses à voix haute. Vous ne savez pas l'impact que vous pourriez avoir.  
-Comment tu le sais? marmonna Cristalline de mauvaise grâce.  
Leila se tourna vers la créature, sans oser la regarder.  
-Vous savez que nous marchons dans une file d'à peine un mètre?  
Elle recula et reprit sa place devant Gaïa.  
-N'importe qui aurait entendu votre commérage, conclut-elle dans un murmure contrit.  
Laüreline sursauta.  
-Je suis tellement désolée, souffla-t-elle en regardant Gaïa avec regrets. Tellement désolée.  
-Tu n'as rien fait, protesta Kipinä en secouant la tête.  
Son visage était rouge de honte, mais elle regardait son aînée dans les yeux quand même, cherchant une excuse acceptable.  
-Je n'aurais pas dû dire ces choses-là, admit-elle. Je devrais… m'habituer… pour pouvoir mieux te côtoyer.  
-Ce n'est vraiment pas une excuse, la rabroua Cristalline.  
-C'est le mieux que je puisse faire, plaida Kipinä. Je suis une Humaine, tu es une Elfe. Je ne peux pas vraiment --  
La créature comprit ce qu'elle essayait de dire. « Quand deux espèces se ressemblent assez pour que l'une soit comme une mauvaise caricature de l'autre, les gens ont tendance à avoir peur, réfléchit-elle. Même si je ne suis pas une Elfe, j'imagine que j'y ressemble assez pour la rendre mal à l'aise. Ce serait comme de voir une motte de lave qui prétend être Madame. Je serais terrifiée, raisonna-t-elle. J'imagine qu'elle n'y peut pas grand-chose. Et puis, je ne peux pas prétendre comprendre toute ses subtilités des Humains. Je suis sûre qu'elle va essayer de s'améliorer. Ça devra faire l'affaire. »  
-Je vois, accepta Gaïa en tendant la main. C'est accepté.  
Kipinä paniqua un instant, ne sachant pas quoi serrer (la jeune fille n'avait pas de doigts à cette main, et l'autre était une serre immobile et incapable d'être prise), puis elle finit par se décider à prendre les quelques moignons entre ses longs doigts et à les secouer. La tension s'effaça immédiatement et le groupe, qui avait considérablement ralenti durant la dispute, pour finalement s'être arrêté, reprit sa marche.  
Gaïa se rendit compte qu'une dizaine de minutes avait passées - du temps précieux qu'elles auraient dû utiliser pour se rendre à la grotte. Au lieu de cela, elles avaient perdu du temps à se chicaner. Gaïa se dit qu'elle aurait dû les calmer beaucoup plus tôt. « Je voulais savoir ce qu'elles en pensaient. Moi-même, je ne sais pas quoi dire. D'habitude, je ne fais que regarder Madame utiliser mon corps, je ne le possède pas moi-même. C'est assez nouveau. »  
Elle se sentait un peu comme si elle venait de découvrir son corps, et ignorait elle-même comment elle était censée réagir. « J'espère que j'ai eu une réaction appropriée. Si j'avais causé des répercussions en n'inculquant pas la bonne réaction en Kipinä, cela pourrait provoquer des horreurs dans quelques années. Je suis certaine que Madame saura quoi faire quand elle reviendra. »  
Elle se mit à observer les environs. « Avec cette dispute, personne n'osera se parler pour les prochaines minutes. Aussi bien en profiter. »  
Les buissons se clairsemaient sur les berges pâles, laissant apparaître leurs racines luisantes d'eau boueuse et leurs troncs fins et fuselés. C'était magnifique, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de sourire. Elle ne pouvait que se demander si elle avait pris le bon chemin - était-ce sûr de se rendre à la grotte bleue? « La grotte grise? Peu importe - ce sera la grotte bleue. »  
Elle ne savait pas si c'était le choix le plus sécuritaire, avec Siommé qui rôdait. De faire escale serait pénible. Et Siommé se manifestait à chaque fois qu'elles allaient bien; leur malheur la gardait loin. Pour elle, plus elles allaient mal, mieux cela allait. Mais pour le groupe, c'était vraiment un poids. Gaïa devait s'assurer de ne pas être trop heureuse pour ne pas que quelque catastrophe arrive. C'est un poids é - non, je ne peux pas y penser tout de suite. Siommé aurait ma tête. Attendons.

Elle aurait lancé un regard meurtrier au ciel où elle imaginait la déesse ricaner de satisfaction maléfique, mais elle n'en fit rien, d'abord parce que son code de conduite l'empêchait de le faire, et parce qu'elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention des autres. « Et si Madame me voyait… elle aime… elle aime cette femme. Si elle me voyait… elle me dirait de ne pas me mettre en colère et de lui pardonner. Je ne veux pas -- je ne le ferai pas. »  
Quand elle s'arrêta enfin pour boire un peu, quelque chose tambourinait dans sa tête. « Ma marque? La faim? La fatigue? Nous avons marché toute la journée -- au moins la moitié de la journée, en tous cas. Je ne sais pas si je le suis, mais je suis certaine qu'elles sont fatiguées. Pas question de faire halte avant tard la nuit - je ne tiens pas à arriver trop tard à notre escale. Il doit nous rester quelques kilomètres. Avais-je dit qu'il nous faudrait une demi-journée de marche? Peut-être. »  
Elle calcula mentalement les événements de la journée. « Rien de concluant. Siommé s'en vient -- où elle viendra bientôt. Avant le souper, je pense. Mais mieux vaut monter le camp tout de suite. Allons à la grotte. »  
La créature pointa une direction où les arbres se collaient les uns sur les autres, toute trace de Soleil disparue sous leur cime grandiose.  
-C'est là que nous devons aller, déclama la créature avec enthousiasme. La grotte de la source, désigna-t-elle une sorte de butte de roche entre les arbres, renfoncée contre leurs racines. Allez, mettez-vous à l'aise, pensez comme vous le voulez. Gracieuseté de votre Dame de l'Ombre.  
Elle prit les valises de Laüreline et Leila, qui étaient épuisées, et les transporta vers le fond de la caverne, en sautillant entre les cours d'eau qui s'entortillaient sous ses pieds.  
Kipinä avait la bouche ouverte et fixait les stalactites qui pendaient au plafond. Laüreline avait l'air de vouloir s'endormir contre les murs froids. Cristalline, elle, ne réagit pas, occupée qu'elle était à gérer les valises et à planifier l'organisation du campement. Gaïa ressentit une pointe de quelque chose monter en elle, et elle s'approcha de Cristalline pour lui poser une main sur l'épaule.  
-C'est le domaine de ma Dame, ici. On ne fait pas de campement. On profite, on vit, on chante.  
-On peut faire un feu? demanda Leila.  
-Non, estima Cristalline. Pas de bois brûlé, ça encombre.  
-Si, infirma Gaïa avec un sourire. Vous avez besoin de chaleur. Laissez-moi m'en occuper. Vous êtes mes invitées ici. Profitez de votre soirée, il y a de la nourriture dans le coin.  
Elle pointa un tas de fruits et, en prenant la besace de nourriture, s'en fut à l'extérieur pour ramasser du bois.  
« Le bois doit être mince pour faire peu de cendres. La viande sera cuite - ou bouillie? Peut-être que Siommé croira que nous sommes en territoire "ami" si elle sent de la fumée ici-bas. Elle se demanda si elle était si facilement bernée, puis décida que oui. Siommé tire son pouvoir de l'obéissance aveugle et de la transparence de ses sujets. Elle ne remarque pas et ne s'attend pas au mensonge. Ça pourrait marcher -- je pense même que c'est possible. »  
Elle prit un tas de bois, le disposa en Soleil et mit un charbon au centre. Rapidement, le bois prit feu, et elle put s'attacher à sa prochaine tâche: la cuisson des morceaux de viande. Avec les mains qui tremblaient, elle racla la couche de glace qui enserrait la viande froide, puis embrocha les bandes de chair, qu'elle disposa sur le feu. Elle remarqua en retard qu'elle n'avait pas préparé de rocher ou de bidule quelconque où poser les bouts de bois qui faisaient griller la viande, pour ne pas avoir à les tenir tout le temps de la cuisson. Elle se rabroua intérieurement de son erreur (se rabrouer était d'ailleurs une pratique que Siommé appréciait) et emboîta rapidement les bâtons sur des rochers concaves. Elle commençait déjà à se lasser, et se prit à espérer que quelqu'un l'aide dans la pratique compliquée du repas du soir. Elle détestait faire des choses de ses mains -- pas par fatigue, mais par ennui. Et ce serait un mensonge de ne pas dire qu'elle se sentait toujours un peu seule, et que, même quand elle disait qu'elle irait seule, une partie irrationnelle et complètement ridicule de son esprit voulait quand même être accompagné -- comme un enfant. Elle essaya de se justifier, mais ne trouva rien, et décida d'oublier tout ceci et, en soupirant d'agacement envers elle-nême, elle se mit à la préparation des épices. « Herbes, nectar, glace, viande gelée. Le tout bouilli. Faire bouillir dans de la bile de -- »  
-Tu as besoin d'aide?  
Laüreline s'était assise près d'elle, une sorte de tige à la main, en caressant avec distraction le bout d'une branche qui brûlait lentement. Gaïa essaya de se sentir moins coupable d'avoir rouspété sur sa tâche et essaya d'oublier la question.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est? interrogea curieusement Gaïa en désignant l'espèce d'herbe.  
-Tige de Broymba. Je ne savais pas si tu avais mangé. C'est sucré -- tu voulais des fruits, alors j'ai voulu te donner quelque chose d'équivalent.  
La créature en aurait pleuré.  
-Merci, marmonna-t-elle entre la boule qui lui serrait la gorge, et, par gratitude, elle croqua tout de suite dans la plante.  
Elle l'engloutit en un clin d'oeil, puis se sentit coupable en pensant sentir le début d'une pensée égoïste.  
« Je n'y crois pas: j'ai contrôlé son action; je m'attendais à ce qu'elle vienne m'aider à préparer le repas. Je n'ai pas à m'attendre à ça -- elle ne me doit rien du tout. J'allais même penser que quelqu'un aurait dû venir faire le repas avec moi. Quelle blague. Je sonne comme un enfant gâté. Je n'ai pas à m'attendre que les gens m'aident comme ça et à être déçue quand, logiquement, rien n'arrive. Et je dois l'avoir appelée inconsciemment. Laüreline entend les esprits -- elle a dû entendre mes demandes. »  
-Désolée, fit-elle en serrant les poings. Je n'aurais pas dû attendre de toi que tu viennes faire le repas. Ça te réduit à quelqu'un qui n'est que bon à aider et c'est diminuant. Je suis vraiment désolée.  
-Je viens de le dire, protesta Laüreline de sa voix timide, ses oreilles tournées trahissant le fait qu'elle avait entendu ses pensées.  
-Hein?  
« Est-ce qu'elle vient de me dire que je suis désolée? pensa Gaïa, confuse. Je suis vraiment distraite pour avoir manqué ça. Je n'ai vraiment rien entendu. »  
-Que je venais t'aider, expliqua Laüreline, qui avait presque l'air gênée.  
Selon son expression faciale, Laürelin croyait que son aide était refusée, et que, par souci d'être dans ses pattes, elle regrettait d'avoir demandé; Gaïa, elle, fut soulagée de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas insulté Laüreline en la forçant à venir, comme elle avait agi de son propre gré -- et un peu soulagée, elle devait se l'admettre, d'avoir de l'aide pour son travail.  
-Merci, fit la créature avec gratitude. Non -- de rien. Non -- je veux dire: désolée. Je veux dire, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait -- tu as tout entendu, ça doit vraiment ruiner ta nuit, je devrais continuer toute seule, tu peux aller te reposer. Par les étoiles, je suis vraiment désolée…  
Gaïa fixa le sol, coupable. Elle entendait les filles s'installer et discuter ensemble calmement.  
« Laüreline ne doit pas manquer ça -- c'est trop un beau moment. Chassons-la, ou elle restera ici. Elle est si gentille -- il faut que je lui dise de partir. »  
-Laüreline, c'est très gentil, mais je ne veux pas te gâcher la soirée. Tu peux retourner avec les autres -- je me débrouille. Promis.  
Laüreline avait l'air de vouloir résister (la seule chose à propos de laquelle elle tenait son bout était sur le sujet d'aider les autres, et elle le tenait et pas à peu près), et Gaïa commença à paniquer.  
« Et si elle reste ici? Je ne veux vraiment pas lui voler sa soirée. Il faut qu'elle s'en aille -- je ne peux pas lui voler sa soirée -- je ne peux pas lui faire ça. J'espère qu'elle va comprendre et qu'elle ne pensera pas que je ne veux pas de sa compagnie. Je me sens juste trop mal. Et peut-être que c'est une affaire d'honneur aussi -- le déshonneur d'avoir empêché à sa soeur -- à sa camarade d'avoir passé du bon temps. »  
Elle eut l'idée de lui demander d'aller chercher d'autres morceaux de viande à griller, puis décida de ne pas le faire. « Je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'être condescendante et de lui donner une tâche parce que je la trouve ridicule. Non -- sérieusement. »  
-Profite de ta soirée, Laüreline. C'est important de se recharger. Le ciel est noir, expliqua-t-elle en observant la toiture du monde.  
Laüreline suivit son regard: les nuages s'amalgamaient en boules de coton gris sombre. Le ciel sentait le soufre.  
« Pourvu que je n'aille pas apporté la malchance… Si c'est le cas, il ne faut pas qu'elle reste dehors: elle doit aller se cacher. »  
-Allez, ordonna Gaïa, maintenant frénétique. Vite. Vite.  
Elle pleurait presque, prise de panique et de la frustration accumulée des événements de la journée, quand Laüreline finit par céder et repartir. Gaïa ne put s'empêcher un soupir de gratitude et, quand elle fut disparut sous le couvert des arbres, elle continua à touiller ses morceaux de viande.  
Quand l'orage tomba enfin, ce n'était pas la furie de l'Arbitre. C'était de la pluie noire et drue -- aucune apparition démoniaque ou étincelles brûlantes -- aucune raison de paniquer. C'était juste l'averse. Elle aurait voulu que ça soit la Femme en Jaune pour vrai, pour qu’elle aille une raison de renvoyer Laüreline à l’intérieur, mais la vérité était que Gaïa se sentait trop mal d’avoir rouspété sur sa tâche pour accepter son aide en bonne conscience. Elle avait l’impression que d’accepter son aide aurait été presque une récompense d’avoir chialé au lieu de travailler.  
Gaïa se prit la tête entre les mains en réalisant son mauvais calcul. « J'ai raté. Tout va mal finir. Tout va mal finir… tout va -- je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots. Tout va mal -- Lo'rié -- Madame l'Ombre est morte. Tout est bouleversé. »  
Elle sortit les morceaux du feu et se laissa aller à pleurer, pleurer, jusqu'à ce que le vent se mette à souffler et qu'elle dûsse revenir avec ses morceaux de viande. La pluie n'avait pas atteint l'intérieur de la grotte bleu-grise - « Grise-bleue. Enfin. Peu importe. » - Gaïa, trempée après à peine trente secondes de marche sous l'averse, déboula dans la grotte, ses brochettes à la main.  
« Zut. Le sac. »  
Elle ressortit et prit la besace de cuir, puis s'assit encore, pour se relever une nouvelle fois.  
« Le feu. Devrais-je l'éteindre? Ah, zut -- le tison doit être éteint. »  
Elle se dit que le signal de fumée risquait de chasser Siommé des environs, mais se dit qu'elle l'avait quand même attirée en disant son nom.  
« Était-ce si simple, finalement? Aurais-je exagéré en croyant qu'elle serait bernée? Ou peut-être est-ce Madame… »  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant Madame s'obstiner avec Siommé pour amortir les coups.  
Puis elle se rappela de sa tâche. « Le tison. Devrais-je arrêter le feu? Il pourrait tenir Estrella à distance. Sauf si elle le suit pour nous trouver -- ce qui est très improbable. Mieux vaut l'éteindre pour ne pas gaspiller de bois. »  
Elle étouffa les flammes et revint à l'intérieur, laissant les restes du soleil de bois dehors.  
« Nous pourrons les réutiliser, ou les laisser pour d'autres voyageurs. L'antre de Madame doit servir. »  
Elle vint donc s'asseoir à l'intérieur près du feu où les filles discutaient en riant. Elles échangeaient des anecdotes d'enfance tour à tour, et s'étaient rendues à Laüreline pendant l'absence de Gaïa. La principale intéressée avait les yeux brillants, par gêne et par humour à la fois, alors qu'elle écoutait les récits de ses soeurs. Gaïa aurait voulu écouter, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le coeur à bavarder. Et c'était sans compter le fait que la conversation ne la regardait pas. C'étaient des affaires de famille.  
« Je devrais avoir mieux à faire, se dit-elle. Ne serait-ce pas mieux de penser à autre chose, comme une invention, ou un principe? C'est ce que les gens intelligents font de leur temps, non? Ne devrais-je pas faire comme eux? Je sais que c'est insultant et tout à fait inacceptable pour toutes sortes de raisons, mais je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Que dois-je faire, présentement? Je me sens mal, mais je ne sais pas comment l'enlever. »  
Elle essaya de pleurer, mais un sanglot lui échappa avant les larmes, et, mortifiée par l'idée de pleurer devant ses soeurs (elle détestait pleurer devant les autres), elle arrêta son geste.  
« Si je pouvais pleurer silencieusement, je le ferais, mais je suis trop expressive. »  
Elle choisit finalement de terminer la cuisson de la viande. Elle se fraya un chemin près du feu et regarda la viande griller en silence.  
« Je me reposerai pendant le tour de garde. J'ai le temps de faire un petit somme pendant le repas. »  
Heureusement qu'elle ne mangeait pas de viande. L'idée de rester éveillée tout le long de l'heure du souper lui paraissait éreintante. De rester éveillée pendant la nuit était une perspective bien plus agréable.  
« Tant qu'Estrella ne vient pas me rejoindre près du feu pour parler de son passé et de ses valeurs, ou de son pays et de ses coutumes. J'en ai soupé de ses manigances. »  
En repensant à la scène familière, elle voulut grincer des dents.  
« Je ne sais pas si Estrella essayait vraiment de me manipuler, mais sa discussion avec moi était simplement trop bizarre. Pourquoi est-elle venue me parler comme ça, et pourquoi discutait-elle ainsi? Jadis, je trouvais cela amical, même romantique, mais maintenant… c'est juste triste. J'espère que je passerai la nuit seule. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à combattre l'Arbitre aujourd'hui. Je voudrais pouvoir digérer la journée et les émotions. Ça tomberait très mal -- quoiqu'elle tombe toujours mal quand elle fait ce genre de choses. Espérons que la nuit sera agréable. »  
Elle sépara les morceaux de viande dans une sorte de transe mixée à la colère de devoir se noyer de stimulations quand tout ce qu'elle voulait faire était de profiter d'un moment de calme et de silence, mais elle se dit qu'elle était irritable.  
« Je devrais pouvoir faire ces choses avec toute mon énergie. De faiblir ainsi n'est pas adulte. Je ne suis pas une adulte, je sais, mais quand même. Je ne devrais pas… j'ai encore de l'énergie en moi, je devrais continuer avec le sourire. Je suis censée être encore debout -- je devrais refouler tout et continuer. Je devrais vraiment le faire. D'être épuisé est quelque chose qui n'arrive qu'aux enfants et aux gens qui font exprès pour tout faire rater, ou pour gâcher les plans ou l'ambiance. Je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots -- mais j'espère pouvoir dormir bientôt, et trouver le calme. »  
Elle s'appuya sur un rocher plus lisse que les autres et grogna de satisfaction en sentant ses muscles se détendre.  
« Muscles? Ai-je des muscles? Je suis faite en bois et en feuilles. Ma peau est faite en paille. J'ai une -- Madame m'a fait une couche de peau -- »  
Une souffrance accrue à l'abdomen lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle se sentait comme si des vagues de douleur la transportaient dans leurs bras froids et brûlants, leurs mouvements harmoniques la faisant rire et crier en même temps. Elle voulait dormir pour les chasser, mais quelque chose la tenait éveillée. Peut-être le besoin de mettre en mots ce qui était arrivé.  
Elle prit sa décision et se rassit. Quand elle s'approcha, le silence se fit -- gracieuseté de son expression sordide. Faisant face à ses camarades, elle avala sa salive et commença. Elle pensait expliquer les événements, mais sa langue l'apporta ailleurs, et elle se retrouva en terrain de conduire une cérémonie de décès.  
-Hier, Madame l'Ombre est tombée. Je l'ai -- elle a été une partie très importante de ma vie. Elle sera… appréciée -- vénérée par ses soeurs et ses alliés au-travers Séquira. Nous prions pour qu'elle revienne avec toute la force de son esprit et tout son courage pour nous assister dans le combat contre Siommé. Nous prions pour que les esprits des âmes plasmiques la secondent et l'aident depuis leur place au sein de la Mère comme elle les a aidés de leur vivant, dans l'espérance de les sortir de leur cocon et qu'ils respirent l'air de la vie à nouveau. Nous prions pour que son corps, jeune et emballé, vive des saisons hors de l'aura de celle qui l'a prise, et que son esprit vieux est mûr soit sauvé des griffes de l'Arbitre qui s'étend dans la nuages de soufre et dans les mers de fumée. Que son esprit soit protégé et connaisse le bonheur de l'immortalité et la chaleur de la Mère dans ses prairies verdoyantes où chaque âme plasmique se retrouve après le sommeil de toujours. À bientôt, Madame. Je te retrouverai dans très peu. Ne t'inquiète pas de nous avoir quittés, mais passe du bon temps dans ton foyer, sachant que tu reviendras un jour, plus forte que jamais.  
Ç'avait été une brève cérémonie, mais Gaïa avait commencé à donner des mots d'espoir pour inspirer sa Dame qui les entendait peut-être dans son oreille éternelle.  
-Cristalline, Laü -- les filles, vous voulez dire un mot?  
-Tu commence, murmura Laüreline.  
Cristalline déglutit et réfléchir un moment.  
-Tu reviendras, et ton esprit chassera les démons et les contrées maléfiques.  
-Tu peux prendre ton temps. Nous allons t'attendre aussi longtemps qu'il le faut, tempéra Laüreline.  
-Pas trop, quand même, nous sommes en danger mortel, apporta Leila. Prends ton temps, mais reviens bientôt. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous surviverions sans toi. Nous te devons toute notre vie jusqu'alors. Nous ne pourrions pas la garder sans toi.  
-Tu nous as éclairées pendant toute notre vie de tes réponses et ton savoir, dit Kipinä, le visage rougi. Nous te devons toutes nos bons choix et toute notre guidance. C'est toi qui nous a guidées hors des impasses. Nous prions pour que tu guides les esprits hors de leurs impasses et pour que tu les guide vers la salvation comme tu nous a guidées.  
-Ton retour sera ponctué de grandes fêtes, et de bien de la joie. Tu es l'air que nous respirons et le baume qui nous guérit, et nous t'attendons pour toujours s'il le faut. Nous ne te laisserons jamais derrière. Prends bien soin de toi, Lo'rié, mère de la vie, et profite du temps de repos qui t'attend.  
Gaïa ignorait quoi ajouter. La tête vide, elle prit les mains de ses camarades, qui, à leur tour, prirent celles de leurs voisines. Ensemble, elles formèrent un cercle uni, un réseau de support silencieux pour leur chef disparue. Les secondes passèrent, longues et profondes comme coulées dans le beurre, et quand elles se furent écoulées, Gaïa avait lâché les mains de ses consœurs et avait reculé jusque dans son coin de la grotte, les yeux enduits de larmes ardentes.  
Sans comprendre pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi, ou pourquoi son estomac brûlait comme si elle avait mangé de la pourriture, elle se sentait nue et primitive. Elle avait l'impression que tout son corps voulait se battre, ou ses tordre par terre en feulant et en bavant. elle avait l'impression d'être un animal à l'agonie, incapable de réagir de façon acceptable, dompté par les coins les plus primaux de son esprit. Elle voulait pleurer, elle voulait crier. Elle voulait se hurler de reprendre ses esprits et de se calmer, se dire qu'elle était immature, qu'elle avait teinté la cérémonie de ses propres voeux et que son discours suintait de désir égoïste, qu'elle avait abandonné ses soeurs en parlant la première avec son expression d'enfant contrarié et son émotion négative qu'elle aurait voulu battre de ses poings pour ne plus avoir à confronter. Son esprit tambourinait de regrets acides -- du « pourquoi suis-je autant en colère? » au « Siommé ne doit jamais refaire une chose pareille, c'est si horrible. » Elle se berça avec la force de sa rage et la lourdeur de sa désolation jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité l'emporte et la fasse tomber de fatigue dans le manteau gris et glauque de son esprit.  
Elle aurait voulu dormir jusqu'au lendemain, et peut-être plus longtemps encore, mais son devoir l'appela plus fortement que la lassitude de son esprit. Elle se poussa dans une position assise et écouta d'une oreille absente ses soeurs -- ses camarades aller se coucher. Elles discutaient à voix basse en se glissant sous les fourrures; quand elles se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, Gaïa sur que son moment était venu et elle se leva. « Tour de garde. Il fait froid. Pieds mouillés. »  
Elle se baissa pour s'abreuver à une coulée d'eau qui passait sur le sol, pour que la gifle du liquide glacé la réveille correctement. Elle voulut gémir: l'eau était presque comparable aux trucs gelés de Maïnlian.  
« Attendez une seconde. Avons-nous quitté Maïnlian? Avons-nous commencé le voyage au-dehors? Je me souvenais d'un temps où nous étions là-bas. Nous n'avons pas traversé les montagnes depuis que je suis ici. Nous devons avoir passé tout ça pendant que je dormais -- avant que Madame ne me soit arrachée. »  
Elle s'extirpa de la grotte, dont la chaleur devenait étouffante. La beauté sombre de la nuit étoilée était comme un beaume sur sa fatigue. Les étoiles brillaient de lumière blanche, froides dans le ciel d'ébène, éclatantes et pures. Elle aimait le contraste de l'éblouissant sur l'invisible.  
« Étrange que ces deux choses soient des choses que nous ne pouvons pas voir: le trop brillant et le trop sombre. »  
Elle s'assit par terre sur la boue granuleuse, avec l'envie de se rappeler des souvenirs. Elle s'ennuyait déjà. Elle avait l'impression que tout était trop calme. Elle n'avait rien à faire, ce qui l'inquiétait un peu. Elle voulait s'arracher la mâchoire, éventer son front trop chaud, son cerveau bouillant.  
« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Est-ce que j'ai chaud, ou est-ce une émotion que je ressens? Je devrais le savoir -- j'ai l'impression qu'avec chacune de ces observations ridicules, je perds une partie de mon esprit. Comme s'il s'envolait. Comme si je perdais une occasion de dire quelque chose d'intelligent. C'est ridicule, et je devrais d'écrire pourquoi, mais les mots me manquent. Ceux qui entendent ceci et se sentent mal ou insultés, attendez un peu. Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot sur ce sujet. Je finirai cette ligne de pensée plus tard. »  
Rien ne se passait. Rien du tout. Elle s'ennuyait: rien ne se passait. Les papillons ne lui fournissaient pas quelque chose à décrire, et les filles qui dormaient n'étaient -- elle arrêta d'y réfléchir. C'était trop ennuyeux. Elle aurait voulu avoir un sujet passionnant auquel penser pour avoir quelque chose à faire.  
« Si j'avais une question à me poser, peut-être sur les lois universelles du monde ou la physique d'une averse, je ne m'ennuierais pas. Est-ce que c'est parce que je ne suis pas assez intelligente? »  
Soudainement, elle avait l'impression que son front se creusait, dans une sensation horrible. Elle se dit que son cerveau se modifiait pour accepter peu importe ce qu'elle faisait. Intelligence? Ennui?  
« J'ai entendu parler d'un enfant dont le cerveau a arrêté de se développer à cause de décennies d'ennui. Était-ce… non, je pense que j'ai mal interprété la situation. Hmm… »  
Elle voulait continuer d'y penser, mais les bruits autour d'elle la distrayaient.  
« J'imagine que mon cerveau n'est pas formé pour l'ennui, finalement. »  
Elle finit par s'avouer vaincue et écouta la discussion de deux papillons qui parlaient d'un ex-compagnon.  
« Il s'intoxiquait. Son fils est irresponsable, à présent qu'il est comme lui. Il s'intoxique comme lui. Pauvre toi, avec lui, il devait être violent. Allons, c’est trop horrible. N'en parlons pas. »  
Elle nota l’odeur de la racine qui les intoxiquait, et finit par les apercevoir au bout d’une branche mince, attablés devant une racine qui sentait le suc frais.  
« Ton troisième fils est rendu adulte. Il doit avoir des mauvais souvenirs de lui. Pourra-t-il rester sobre? Pauvre de lui, il est terrifié. Il déteste les racines -- »  
Gaïa ne savait pas si elle devait continuer à écouter. Ce n'était vraiment pas de ses affaires. Un peu surprise de savoir que les papillons avaient ce genre de vie personnelle, elle décida d'écouter ailleurs. Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de conversations qu'il était permis de surprendre. La conversation avait ravivé son attention, et elle se sentait plus alerte.  
« Au moins. »  
Elle voulait crier. Tout était trop distrayant : les paroles des créatures des bois autour d'elle étaient trop alléchantes. Elle ne voulait pas écouter, mais son coeur lui criait d'aller les rejoindre et de parler avec eux. D'être entourée.  
« Mais je dois monter la garde. Il n'y a rien à faire, mais je dois rester là quand même. Tout est trop bruyant, mais rien ne l'est assez. Tout est horrible. »  
Elle voulait pleurer, rager, mais rien ne sortait. Elle voulait courir et frapper, maudire le ciel et la terre et crier son désespoir, mais rien ne sortait. Elle aurait voulu demander à la Mère de lui redonner Lo'rié en santé, lui demander pourquoi elle lui avait pris son amie, sa dame, sa vie, mais elle ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi. Qu'est-ce que ça lui apporterait? Pourquoi est-ce que de faire une chose pareille aiderait la Mère? Était-ce son plan?  
« Quel est son plan? Rien ne semble avoir du sens. Je ne comprends pas ceux qui lui vouent une dévotion infinie, ou qui prétendent savoir qu'elle veut le bien. Comment sommes-nous censés le savoir? En quoi est-ce que tout ceci est bien? Comment… nous ne pouvons même pas voir l'apogée de son plan. En quoi est-ce que tout cela a un sens? Où cela mène-t-il? Je veux bien croire que la Mère nous surveille, mais en quoi est-ce que sa bonté est évidente? Pourquoi croire qu'elle veille sur nous?  
Pourquoi… comment est-ce que nous sommes sûrs de cela? Ce que l'Univers nous démontre est à quel point l'espace est chaotique. Il a un sens -- un sens physique, pas psychologique. Rien de cela ne prouve une sorte d'entité puissante, sauf… je veux dire, nous pourrions parler du fait que nous ne savons absolument rien, et que l'Univers nous est inconnu. Il m'est inconnu à moi, moi qui en plus est si peu intelligente, ce qui signifie que toutes mes idées -- chaque idée que je puisse avoir est en soi portée à l'échec -- chaque idée est en soi et de par sa nature complètement hors-sujet.  
Je me disais que le chaos de l'univers, et le fait fascinant que même les parties de l'espace qui semblaient parfaites pour y trouver la preuve de l'existence de la Mère, sont vraiment différentes. Elles ont plus l'air de morceaux de sable flottant à l'infini que d'une sorte d'entité mystérieuse. Je pourrais dire que je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble une entité mystérieuse, et que je ne pourrais pas la reconnaître si je la voyais.  
Mais n'est-ce pas naturel de reconnaître quelque chose? Je me disais que je serais en mesure de reconnaître ma Mère si je la voyais dans l'espace. Elle aurait une signature spéciale, une sorte d'émotion. Une sorte de familiarité rassurante. Je serais bien. Je serais parfaitement bien. »  
Elle soupira, avec l'impression que quelque chose mourait en elle.  
« Le bonheur… de retrouver le bonheur là-haut semble si ridicule. Tout semble froid. L'Univers semble froid. Ce n'est qu'une autre sorte de paysage, une autre sorte de planète. Une sorte de mer inexplorée -- aussi froide et dénuée de vie que celle qui parcourt la planète. Ce n'est pas normal -- enfin. C'est juste une autre facette de la vie. Tout comme le ciel que nos ancêtres pensaient être divin -- l'espace n'est pas ce que nous pensions. Tout n'est qu'une partie différente de la physique. Jamais nous ne trouvons la théologie rassurante que nous souhaitions voir apparaître.  
Ce n'est pas vraiment habituel de penser à ça. Je n'y suis pas habituée. Je me demande si c'est normal pour toutes les espèces. Ça ne doit pas. Est-ce que les insectes se demandent à quoi ressemble l'Univers, et s'inquiètent de l'importance de leur destinée? Est-ce que les poissons sont capables même de se parler? Est-ce que… est-ce que de parler a rapport? On dit que parler est un signe d'intelligence, mais pourquoi? Parler ne veut pas dire qu'on a des choses à dire -- que l'on connaît des choses. Que l'on comprend les mystères. Compter et comprendre les nuances du monde, ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut atteindre en parlant. Il faut… autre chose.  
Je me demande parfois à quel point je suis intelligente. Aucunement, si je me fie à ce que je viens de dire. Tout ceci -- tout ceci ne sert à rien. Il ne mène à rien. Il y a une différence entre faire des conclusions et vraiment comprendre sur un niveau différent, que je n'ai pas franchie. Tout ce monologue ne sert à rien, à part à montrer à quel point je suis certaine d'être intelligente. Le suis-je? Je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais, c'est que je suis atrocement simple. Je me verrais dans la rue et je verrais toutes mes pensées, tous mes défauts, si simplement. Je n'apporte rien -- je ne suis rien d'autre que ces adolescents qui pensent tout savoir, ces adolescents si naïfs qui ne connaissent absolument rien du tout, dont les conclusions stupides ne serviront qu'à leur faire peur et les rendre malheureux. À quoi servent les fausses rivalités et la prise de camps de façon insensible et mal pensée quand bientôt, on s'apercevra que rien de cela n'était vrai?  
Je dis cela et je sais que je vais y repenser et trouver autre chose à ajouter. Je n'aurai rien conclu vraiment. Rien de ce à quoi je pense n'est pertinent, n'est complet. Ces gens intelligents sont capables de trouver des vérités irréductibles quand ils sont plus jeunes que moi, et je m'irrite en ne sachant absolument rien. Je sens présentement toute la naïveté et l'incertitude de mon esprit. Je ne suis rien -- et j'espère ne pas avoir l'air d'autre chose.  
C'est bien, de pouvoir penser ainsi. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire, et honnêtement, je ne veux rien faire d'autre en ce moment. C'est bien. Je ne voudrais pas qu'en écoutant mes pensées, les gens pensent que je m'amuse à affirmer mes pensées comme ceci, mais la vérité est que je m'amuse à penser, tout simplement. Je sais que je ne parviens certainement pas à comprendre grand-chose, mais c'est bien de simplement méditer et tout remettre en ordre.  
Je voudrais penser à n'importe quoi. Je ne sais pas comment faire. J'allais relaxer -- j'allais me mettre à penser à des pensées au lieu de penser à des événements. J'allais penser à l'Univers en général et pas à un sujet précis. Beurk. Toute cette attitude me donne l'impression de me trouver meilleure que je le suis vraiment. Je ne suis pas… je ne suis bonne à rien -- pas très bonne. Je touche à peine la pointe de l'iceberg. Je n'y touche même pas, disons que je la regarde de loin. Ou que j'entends vaguement des bruits, assez pour avoir une vague conception de ce qu'elle est. Ce à quoi je pense présentement est vraiment très peu amélioré. Je ne prends pas vraiment le temps de penser comme ça, et de structurer mes idées. Est-ce que je devrais?  
Toutes ces pensées sont vraiment étranges. J'ai l'impression de faire le ménage. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment le décrire. Je n'ose pas. Je ne sais pas si je devrais. Est-ce que ça intéresserait quelqu'un? Devrais-je pourrir un moment qui était très bien comme ça avec des pensées dont on dira être "une tentative de forcer les gens à adhérer à une philosophie de la vie très ridicule, d'une façon si peu subtile, qui manque de grâce." Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que je fais. Est-ce que c'est ce que je fais? Je sais que les gens ne penseraient pas ça, mais… je veux dire, je sais que présentement, personne n'entend. Mais je sais que, quand tout sera fait et dit, tout le monde aura conscience de ce que j'ai dit.  
Je sais que tout le monde trouvera que je pense trop. "Ce moment est juste Gaïa qui pense! Personne ne veut savoir ça! Donnez-nous de l'action!" Mais honnêtement, c'est ce à quoi je pense en ce moment. Je ne sais pas si j'aimerais savoir que les gens voudraient juste avancer le temps. Des fois, de penser aussi publiquement a ses problèmes. Tout le monde peut critiquer votre façon de penser et vous dire comment penser mieux. Heureusement que personne ici ne le fait. Ce n'est qu'après coup que les dieux peuvent voir le fruit du labeur de tout le monde. Et ils sont cruels. »  
Gaïa écouta un oiseau pour changer ses idées, mais ce fut vain.  
« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux recevoir en réaction à toute ma pensée. Ces mots, ces phrases, c'est toute ma pensée, c'est toute la vie, en un sens. Je mets toute mon âme, et je ne voudrais pas le voir être méprisé autant. Enfin -- assez pensé aux âmes plasmiques. »  
Elle soupira.  
« Je n'ai vraiment rien à dire. Je ne sais pas à quoi penser. Des fois, c'est une bonne chose, comme maintenant. Je ne veux penser à rien, j'aime laisser le silence planer dans ma tête. Mais en même temps… si je ne pense à rien, et que mes mots sont si stupides, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire de moi? Je sais que je suis vraiment comme tout le monde, mais des fois, je trouve ça un peu… »  
Elle pinça les lèvres, dans sa frustration de ne pas savoir comment exprimer son sentiment.  
« Des fois, je trouve ça un peu… limitant. Je me dis… je ne veux pas vivre de parlage et de chasse. J'aime bien, mais je préfère autre chose. Je préfère voir des nouvelles choses, voyager, rencontrer des gens doux et subtils, des gens délicats et moins… moins bruyants. Pas que d'être bruyant est mauvais -- mais ce n'est pas… des fois, trop de bruit me fait peur. Je suis plus à l'aise dans le silence.  
Je sais qu'il y a des gens comme moi. Je dois avouer que, parfois, ça m'agace. Je me sens un peu en rivalité -- et je me sens comme si je devais suivre des règles pour être comme eux de la bonne façon, comme si une âme est plus un travail qu'une façon d'être. Je me demande si je "suis les bonnes règles" qui me rendent comme eux. Je sais que c'est stupide -- et ça me frustre. Je sais à quel point certaines choses sont stupides. Je voudrais parfois simplement les effacer. Je sais que c'est impossible -- je ne veux simplement pas être de ces gens bruyants. J'aime trop le silence. »  
Elle regarda ailleurs, fixa son oeil sur une motte de terre brun clair.  
« Je ne devrais pas faire ça. Je pense à des choses trop énervantes. Je pense à trop de choses -- je pense trop. C'est ce qu'on disait. Je ne pouvais pas penser autant, ce serait épuisant -- c'était ce que j'en tirais. Je ne sais pas si je devrais continuer à penser -- je ne veux pas avoir l'impression de me donner en vedette, ou de dire que tout ce à quoi je pense est digne d'admiration.  
Je ne sais pas… je voudrais penser davantage. Je voudrais trouver les réponses à mes questions, et enfin pouvoir partir à l'aventure juste pour le plaisir de trouver des nouvelles choses. Partir un matin dans une vallée juste pour recoller des ossements de dragon pour pouvoir comprendre sa biologie. Me faire souffler au visage par un vieil animal qui sent mauvais ne me dérangerait pas -- si je regarde son ossature, et que je note qu'elle partie de sa langue sent ainsi, que je pense aux morceaux de nourriture qui pourrissent dans ses gencives, que je me dis que je devrais faire un onguent pour laver ses dents. Je ne sais pas si j'oserais créer l'onguent moi-même. Je ne sais pas si je voudrais me concentrer sur une chose si unique, si terre-à-terre. Peut-être que ce n'est pas le problème. »  
Elle voulait chasser Siommé pour profiter encore de ce temps de réflexion. Espérant que Siommé ne vienne pas l'interrompre, elle continua.  
« Je m'ennuie. Si souvent, je m'ennuie. Je voudrais presque partir, des fois. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Je sais que Madame attend, qu'elle veut que je reste. Mais je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Quand Madame était ici, elle me laissait penser a ma guise pendant qu'elle agissait. Elle m'avait même donné un livre où je consignais toutes mes pensées. Ici, je ne peux pas. Je suis sur le terrain. J'avoue que je suis distraite. Je m'ennuie trop. Je n'ose pas parler de tout ce qui se passe, par peur de me lasser. De tomber dans le trou noir de la lassitude.  
Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Des fois, c'est comme si je devais penser, comme si j'attendais avec impatience le moment où noter tout ce qui me passe par la tête. Mais ce n'était pas comme ça avant. Et puis, je sais à quoi je pense; à des choses en soi si peu importantes qu'elles ne méritent pas l'attention, ou le temps de la journée. Je me demande parfois pourquoi je pense si tout ce à quoi je pense est si inintéressant. Peut-être que si je me donnais le temps de penser à ma guise pendant la journée, je pourrais penser à des choses plus intéressantes.  
Mais je me dis aussi, sur ce sujet, que je n'essaie pas assez fort. J'ai entendu des histoires d'enfants savants qui pensent à des choses si intéressantes que je suis stupéfaite. Je pense à moi-même et je me dis que je suis vraiment stupide. Je me sens juste stupéfaite, choquée. Des fois, je suis en colère, parce que ce genre de choses m'aurait intéressée dans ce temps-là. Et ces enfant semblent si sûrs d'eux et ont tant de gens qui les laissent penser comme ils veulent et faire de leurs idées des choses concrètes au lieu d'être des idées en l'air… mais je dis cela et je me dis que je sonne comme ces gens qui… enfin. Je radote. Tout ceci n'a pas sa place ici-bas.  
Écoutez-moi. Je suis tellement en colère, c'est pathétique. Je sonne comme… »  
Elle se coupa. Elle ne voulait plus y penser. Ou voulait-elle? Elle aurait voulu noter qu'elle avait emporté une branche enflammée pour faire de la lumière, mais son esprit lui disait que c'était ennuyeux et qu'elle devrait s'attarder à quelque chose de plus intéressant. Elle voulait se gifler pour s'être mis autant de pression.  
« La ferme. La ferme. »  
Elle souffla sur la bougie. Peu de temps avait passé: une trentaine de minutes, une heure peut-être. Elle devait penser lentement.  
« Je voudrais y penser, mais cela n'a pas sa place ici! Ce n'est pas ce genre de choses que nous devons faire présentement. Ces choses auxquelles je pense n'ont pas leur place maintenant. Cette aventure n'est pas censée être psychologique. Des événements s'en viennent. Ce n'est pas le temps. Et c'est probablement de ces choses que je regretterai en les revoyant. »  
Gaïa se laissa tomber sur le mur de la caverne, simplement épuisée. On aurait pû croire qu'elle s'était prise une roche en plein visage tant elle tomba raide.  
« Je suis épuisée. De me forcer à arrêter de penser est plus fatigant que de me mettre à penser. Mais ces idées n'ont pas leur place dans cette aventure. Ce n'est pas… c'est censé être une aventure physique, avec tous ces événements que les gens aiment, pas une fille qui pense pendant son tour de garde. Ça n'ira jamais -- je suis trop dans ma tête pour créer des aventures. Ça ne va pas -- je vais finir par me laisser aller à penser tout le temps. Qui veut avoir ça? Ça n'aiderait personne. J'aime l'idée, mais c'est trop…  
Mais en même temps, comment combler les vides? Ces moments que je ne décris jamais par pur ennui, je pourrais les utiliser pour décrire mes pensées. Ne serait-ce pas ennuyeux à lire pour les dieux qui viendront à la fin du temps? Sera-ce trop ennuyeux, pas assez réaliste, trop vague? Je sais que les âmes plasmiques n'aiment pas lire des pensées qui portent partout quand le moment est important. Ça détruit le momentum. »  
Elle se dit qu'ils avaient raison, avec une sorte de résignation. Puis elle changea d'idée.  
« J'aime ça, être ainsi. J'aime réfléchir aux choses. Je n'ai pas besoin de me demander ce qui est arrivé sans les minutes précédentes, je fais juste vivre et réfléchir comme je souhaitais. »  
Mais elle n'osait pas continuer. Elle avait l'impression de promouvoir quelque chose, de parler comme si elle se vantait, ou vantait les mérites d'autres personnes. Voilà qu'elle s'était arrêtée encore. Elle avait l'impression que son crâne s'était écrasé, ou qu'elle avait reçu une roche qui empiétait sur son cerveau. Un poids lourd -- pas dans le sens qu'elle considérait les autres gens des trucs méprisables. Mais dans le sens que d'arrêter de penser était un poids, une chaîne.  
« Ils ne comprendront pas ce que j'essaie de dire. Je suis en train de me renfoncée -- les derniers mots de cette phrase étaient mal formulés, ils penseront que je pense du mal d'eux. Est-ce sans espoir? Devrais-je laisser tomber? »  
Elle regarda les restes du soleil de bois, en les touillant avec son bâton.  
« Dire que je pensais que j'étais mieux quand je pensais plus profondément. Je viens de tout rater. Ce que je viens de me dire, c'est méprisable. Juste une idée d'adolescent à peine adulte qui devra y repenser dans quatre mois et qui se prendra la tête en riant de ce qu'il était dans le temps, qui se dira qu'il était tellement naïf et qu'il ne connaissait rien. Ce n'est pas une vie -- ce n'est pas un destin. Je devrais arrêter de penser à ça. C'est pathétique -- ça ne mène à rien, ça va me ruiner. »  
Elle s'appuya encore contre le mur avec un soupir qui ressemblait à un reniflement de tristesse.  
« Je suis finie, tout mon esprit -- toutes mes pensées sont finies. »  
Elle regarda ailleurs, essayant de se justifier, de trouver quelque chose qui lui permettrait de continuer à penser à sa guise. Elle écouta les papillons, les oiseaux. Ils parlaient encore -- elle les écouta sans entendre ce qu'ils disaient.  
« J'imagine que ce qui me tourmente est de ne pas avoir un endroit où penser -- quelque chose comme me forcer à ne pas penser, et me battre pour savoir si je dois le faire. C'est terriblement évident. Terriblement évident -- je suis contente de l'avoir compris, mais c'est tellement… Et je viens de montrer qui je suis vraiment. Je ne suis pas… je ne suis pas vraiment agréable. Je ne suis pas très… je comprendrais que les gens ne m'aiment pas, ou ne veuillent pas vraiment s'approcher. Je suis trop… rigide? Froide? Je ne sais pas comment le dire. Je comprends les filles d'avoir peur de moi. Moi aussi, dans leur position, j'aurais peur. »  
Elle leva la tête. Les étoiles brillaient. Elle aimait leur présence. Un peu comme ses amies.  
« Bon, voilà que je me fais des "amis" dans les étoiles. Je dois me dire que "je suis tellement seule, personne ne m'aime, personne ne me comprend, bou-hou, que la vie est dure". Je suis sûre que les gens me diraient -- qu'une personne en particulier me dirait que ce n'est pas si pire, que ce n'est pas vrai. Peut-être que je me trompe. Je ne veux pas vraiment y penser. Je me demande si elle aurait raison, cette personne. Est-ce que c'est de ma faute? Est-ce que je suis trop froide, trop catégorique? Est-ce que je fais peur, en étant trop peu chaleureuse?  
Je pense à trop de choses! Ce que je dis n'a plus de sens, je n'arrive à rien, je ne me base même pas sur des faits. Je devrais me taire. »  
Frustration -- la frustration de quelqu'un de rigide qui se fait refuser sa seule et unique et très chère interprétation du monde et qui ne veut pas voir autrement.  
« Je devrais me taire -- je me fais peur. Je ne devrais pas faire ça, ça rend tant de gens malheureux. J'imagine Laüreline devoir me parler, se confronter à un mur froid et sans réaction, elle qui est si gentille et si douce et -- bon, je m'arrête. Peut-être que j'imagine Laüreline ainsi parce que je confonds ce que je souhaite être à sa véritable personnalité. Ça me dégoûte. »  
Elle regarda ses mains, qui, même si elle ne gesticulait pas, étaient brillantes d'expression et d'attitude. Elle voulait se les arracher. Et elle avait l'impression que la nature se modifiait pour lui ordonner de mieux formuler sa phrase, où elle s'auto-détruirait.  
« C'est impossible, c'est Lo'rié qui contrôle ce monde, pas moi. Peu importe ce qui arrive, je suis un vivant, un sac de peau. Oh non, j'ai dit -- j'ai dit Lo'rié. J'aurais dû dire Madame l'Ombre. Ou simplement Madame. Je m'excuse aux dieux que j'ai offensés. »  
Elle se dit qu'elle sonnait comme une lèche-bottes, qui s'inclinait trop profondément à des forces inutiles. Même si elle savait que les dieux étaient loin d'être des forces inutiles, elle détestait avoir l'impression que les gens là mépriseraient s'ils entendaient ce à quoi elle pensait. Une foule de mauvais souvenirs lui remontaient, et après avoir réfléchi, elle commença à se sentir très mal. Elle avait l'impression que toute sa personne était risible, que n'importe quelle partie d'elle était digne de mort. Elle se souvenait des autres et elle voulait mourir, ou peut-être crier, ou pleurer. Elle voulait souffrir, comme elle avait voulu souffrir jadis pour s'éviter la peine de savoir que c'était réel.  
« Maintenant, c'est différent. Je suis une adulte. Les vieux aiment les gens qui pensent à autre chose. J'allais dire "plus intelligents". Franchement -- je me suis fait dire ça par une source irréfutable, mais je ne dois pas en parler ainsi. C'est stupide et vraiment méchant. Mais si je continue à penser ainsi, qu'arrivera-t-il au monde de Madame? Il sera mal entretenu. Ses points forts seront mal apportés, ses sentiments entrevus seront effacés par la façon que j'aurai de marcher dans son monde. Tout sera différent. Est-ce une bonne chose? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être devrais-je simplement me taire et arrêter de me donner tant d'importance. C'est le monde de Madame, pas le mien. Ce que je fais ne change rien à ce qu'elle a créé. »  
Elle entra, s’assit, se releva. Pourquoi s'était-elle assise?  
« J'ai encore tant de choses à décider que je ne devrais pas passer le reste du tour en silence. Je devrais en profiter pour penser. »  
Elle reprit sa place près de l'embouchure.  
« Je voudrais juste penser… penser jusqu'à ce que j'aie dépensé toutes mes opinions, et que celles qui m'arrivent soient nouvelles, et me rafraîchissent comme le vent de la mer. Penser jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus rien à imaginer. Penser à tout ce que je suis capable de penser. »  
Elle regarda le ciel. Elle avait toujours peur qu'en pensant trop, elle utilisait le pouvoir de Madame, qu'elle invoquait un peu son âme pour penser à sa place. C'était ridicule -- vraiment ridicule -- mais elle aimait y penser. Quand elle se critiquait et se disait que c'était impossible, elle se sentait mieux. Elle avait la hantise de vraiment utiliser son pouvoir et d'invoquer des choses. Peu importe ce qu'elle ferait, concrètement, avec ce pouvoir: l'impression de troubler le cours des choses normal de son monde la faisait paniquer. Elle espérait ne jamais pouvoir le faire, peu importe les conséquences : elle ne voulait pas changer la nature, ou modifier le cours de la mer, ou dompter la puissance du vent. Sous aucun prétexte ne voulait-elle faire cela: c'était absolument horrible.  
« Les gens qui souhaitent avoir la magie (peu importe laquelle) ne savent pas à quel point il est horrible d'y penser. J'ai croisé des chasseurs ternes (des gens qui ne savent pas chasser) qui me parlaient de leur désir de commander l'électricité. Je comprends leur désir de vouloir faire de grandes choses, qui est vraiment normal, mais… pour l'avoir essayé, le sentiment d'horreur qui vous empoigne quand vous faites quelque chose qui n'est pas votre nature est absolument terrifiant. Vous vous sentez vide, comme si tout ce que vous êtes s'est retrouvé dans le trou noir qui aurait reçu la glande manquante qui commande la magie -- et vous forcez, et ça fait mal d'essayer de la conjurer, d'essayer de faire fonctionner un organe que vous ne possédez pas. Vous avez mal, tout votre esprit y passe, et quand vous y êtes passé, vous essayez de le faire pour vrai, et vous en êtes incapable. Vous avez brisé votre âme pour une stupide glande qui est absolument banale, quand vous y repensez -- et vous ne voulez jamais réessayer. Vous ne voulez plus scinder votre esprit. Au moins, vous apprenez à mieux apprécier votre corps normal, mais… »  
Elle sentait une sorte de bile remonter dans sa gorge.  
« Trop de mauvais souvenirs. »  
Elle aurait voulu pouvoir répéter ces mots aux foules, les faire savoir à tout le monde, pour éviter aux gens le tourment qui avait été le sien. Elle ne savait pas comment elle y parviendrait, ni si ses mots seraient bienvenus, et choisit de ne plus y penser.  
Devant ses yeux cernés, les étoiles brillaient dans un ciel véritablement abyssal. C'était l'heure la plus sombre de la nuit. Gaïa avait mal aux yeux après avoir fixé la lumière du feu pendant trop longtemps, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison à son état intérieur. Elle sentait quelque chose crier à l'intérieur -- quelque chose que sa méditation avait effacé pendant un moment, qui revenait en force maintenant qu'elle ne savait plus quoi penser, exactement. Elle voulait le chasser, ou pleurer, ou crier. Appeler ses soeurs pour leur demander de l'aide.  
« Franchement. Demander de l'aide. Bébé gâté. Je ne dois pas juste parler aux gens quand j'ai besoin de leur aide -- encore moins ma famille. Enfin, ceux qui sont proches. C'est ridicule -- immature et enfantin de la pire façon. Je voudrais l'effacer pour toujours. »  
Elle sentait sa tête tourner. Pas de fatigue -- peut-être plus de colère? De désespoir? Du désespoir de ne pas savoir quoi dire pour se rassurer? Elle voulait hurler, encore une fois. Elle se sentait mal -- trop mal. Sa tête élançait douloureusement. Ses yeux étaient fuyants. Elle aurait voulu s'endormir. Elle ne pouvait pas s'endormir, et les conversations des prédateurs nocturnes étaient trop intelligibles pour les ignorer. Ils parlaient fort, et riaient en échangeant les nouvelles de leur famille ou en commentant les derniers couples de la meute. Elle n'avait rien contre la conversation elle-même, mais contre le mal de tête qui lui prenait. Elle aurait presque pleuré. Elle aurait voulu ne plus avoir à entendre de voix pour les prochains mois, mais ce serait impossible -- il y avait du monde partout et il fallait leur parler et sourire et leur faire la conversation et elle était tellement épuisée, elle avait dépensé toute son énergie à parler à tout le monde et elle en avait plus qu'assez de faire la façade.  
Elle avait dû le faire toute la journée hier et elle avait trouvé l'exercice incroyablement difficile. De parler était facile, mais l'exercice conscient de devoir dire la bonne chose et de devoir sourire juste de la bonne façon était très prenant -- sans parler du fait qu'elles avaient croisé tant de créatures différentes qui venaient lui parler de Maïnlian et de tout le monde -- demandant des nouvelles, offrant leurs condoléances à passer à de la famille tout là-bas quand elles reviendraient de voyage, marchant un peu avec elles puis partant faire chemin ailleurs. Gaïa avait répondu à tout le monde et elle était épuisée. Elle avait dû changer d'attitude et d'émotion en trop peu de temps.  
Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle disait qu'elle avait présidé à la discussion avec tous les groupes de la veille. Elle n'avait pas été la seule personne à faire quoi que ce soit.  
« Mes soeurs n'ont pas fait grand-chose -- pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'avoir tout fait, ou d'avoir représenté mes camarades? Elles aussi devaient leur parler. Je sais que la journée a fatigué tout le monde. Peut-être que je pense que j'étais la seule à vraiment fait élan conversation -- mais c'est faux. Elles répondaient "oui", "merci", serraient la main, regardaient ailleurs. Elles étaient là aussi -- mais j'ai l'impression que j'étais la seule à mettre mon coeu-même dedans. Ce n'est vraiment pas quelque chose de mal de ne pas l'avoir fait -- c'est moi qui a trop pris ça au sérieux.Et puis, elles sont épuisées elles aussi. Peut-être que le simple fait de voir du nouveau était épuisant en soi pour elles. Je ne devrais pas parler d'hier en les traitant comme des enfants, ou comme si j'étais le chef, ou que j'étais plus importante. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'en avoir fait plus -- et pourquoi je me sens comme si mes efforts… je ne sais pas comment le dire.  
Enfin -- passons. Laissons-les dormir et arrêtons de réfléchir aussi ridiculement. J'avais presque oublié Siommé. »  
Sa tête tournait. Elle dut s'appuyer sur la paroi rocheuse encore une fois.  
« Pas le temps de relaxer. Je dois monter la garde. Je voudrais presque sauter jusqu'à l'aube -- mais je ne peux pas. Je dois rester ici et surveiller. C'est mon travail. »

*

Aux yeux de Gaïa, l'aube était belle -- la plus belle chose qu'elle pût imaginer, sauf peut-être Madame descendant du ciel sur un nuage d'ombre, mais comme ceci ne risquait pas d'arriver, elle devait se fixer sur la première idée. Elle avait attendu l'aube depuis ce qui semblait être des décennies, et voilà qu'elle montait enfin. Elle aurait pleuré si elle n'avait pas eu autre chose à faire: le déjeuner.  
Elle s'extirpa de son trou de mousse baigné de rosée, avec l'impression que la mousse avait gelé sur son derrière et s'était collée sur ses plumes. Elle frissonna (l'idée était répugnante) et jeta un oeil dans le trou, juste pour être certaine que rien n'était resté collé. Heureusement, la mousse restait aussi verte que d'habitude. Elle soupira, puis se tourna vers la grotte.  
« Déjeuner. Je ferai cuire de la viande séchée -- non, trop long. Je prendrai une partie des restants d'hier, et ajouterai des fruits. Aiment-elles les fruits? Je pourrais simplement prendre de l'eau. Non, elles en ont déjà. Va pour les restants d'hier. J'ajouterai des herbes fraîches. »  
Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait causé son regain d'énergie, donc s'en méfia et refusa de s'en servir pour se motiver. Elle fit le repas en silence, puis réveilla ses -- les -- elle réveilla la compagnie.  
Leila se réveilla en premier, suivant une vieille idée selon laquelle elle dormait comme une bûche sauf quand de la nourriture était impliquée. Il y avait aussi l'idée qu'elle puisse également se réveiller pour écouter une histoire de Gaïa (ou était-ce de Lo'rié?) mais celle-ci avait été rayée pour de nombreuses raisons très évidentes.  
Malgré les mauvais souvenirs impliqués, Gaïa ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à la petite Leila qu'elle avait jadis été qu'elle revoyait faire surface. Puis vint Cristalline, qui s'empressa de paraître réveillée - elle tenait à être la première debout en toute situation, sous prétexte que cela faisait d'elle un chef plus présent et en contrôle. Kipinä se réveilla en même temps que Laüreline sans grand fracas. Les filles se rassemblèrent autour du petit feu et regardèrent d'un oeil embué de sommeil Gaïa terminer de faire le repas.  
Elle leur servit les morceaux de viande de la veille dans un bol d'eau fraîche, et ajouta une poignée d'herbes fraîches à chaque bol. Puis elle s'assit en retrait, et écouta les filles manger goulument le repas, un peu fière d'elle malgré ses réserves.  
Gaïa ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regretter qu'elle ne voyageât pas seule. Elle ne savait pas si elle était à blâmer, ou si elle était hypocrite, mais elle n'aimait pas vraiment la compagnie des autres. Elle les trouvait un peu chialeuses, ce qui était… infondé, pour dire les choses gentiment. D'où cette idée pouvait-elle venir? Elle ne savait pas si son opinion était teintée par quelque chose, et elle se sentait ridicule d'être si critique quand elle devrait simplement accepter ça et passer au-travers.  
« C'est moi qui me plains depuis des jours, pas elles. Et puis, quel genre de personnes chiale contre les autres? Les personnes chialeuses. »  
Mais elle avait beau se dire de se taire, une idée germait à l'intérieur. Elle en avait un peu assez de --  
« Je ne peux pas dire ça. C'est terriblement, ridiculement insultant. C'est inacceptable. Sérieusement! Combien de lunes ai-je passées à me parler d'intelligence et de ce genre de choses, à essayer de me motiver à "mieux faire" en insultant tout le monde et à faire semblant que j'étais différente? C'est inacceptable. Peu importe que je pense que cette idée pourrait s'en aller quelque part. Je me tais, et c'est tout. »  
Elle se tut obstinément.  
« Encore des mauvais souvenirs. »  
Elle s'appuya sur la paroi et serra ses jambes contre elle dans un effort inutile pour se réchauffer. Elle les regarda manger en silence, assaillie de pensées plus désagréables les unes que les autres, et incapable de les arrêter.  
Elle voudrait pouvoir dire qu'elle était meilleure que ça, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de s'en faire, mais rien ne fonctionnait. Elle voulait mourir, ou hurler. Rien ne pouvait la distraire de ses pensées, même le bavardage de ses camarades. Elle se sentait seule et stupide. Isolée, illusionnée, noire de remords comme la suie la plus sale.  
C'était affreux - encore plus maintenant qu'elle était en voyage et qu'elle n'avait rien à faire pour se distraire. Quand Madame était là, elle pouvait exprimer ses peines en écrivant dans le cahier mental que Madame lui donnait, ou créer un petit monde dans sa tête. Parfois, Madame lui expliquait les sciences, et elle buvait ses mots. Elle se demandait parfois pourquoi Madame était capable de tout expliquer si simplement. Gaïa devait être moins intelligente.  
Parfois, elle se sentait mal. Elle avait l'impression d'être inutile, et de ne rien pouvoir faire. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir comprendre les même choses que Madame pour pouvoir se rapprocher d'elle. Mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Gaïa aimait ses histoires et ses propres ridicules émotions -- trop pour s'intéresser à autre chose.  
« Je me dis que la question de mes émotions était si difficile à résoudre qu'elle me passionnait. Je me demande si j'ai manqué de jugement. Aurais-je dû suivre l'exemple de Madame et essayer de comprendre sa création? Suis-je… Peu importe. »  
Mais elle savait à quel point elle était faible sur ce département, et ça lui donnait envie de mourir. Elle voulait laisser les filles continuer sans elle et rester seule pour se battre avec son tourment, mais c'était impossible. Jamais elle ne pourrait les abandonner -- ni désobéir à Madame comme ça. Elle ne désirait rien de moins que de partir d'ici, d'aller faire de nouvelles choses ailleurs, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle ne pouvait pas aller explorer d'autres horizons, elle était prisonnière. Avec Madame, son existence avait été bonne, car elle pouvait jouer dans l'Univers miniature dans sa tête et imaginer des histoires pour elle, mais maintenant -- maintenant, tout était simplement horrible.  
Et elle se détestait de son opinion et de son attitude. Elle se faisait peur, en se mettant de la pression, et elle ne voulait pas continuer, mais elle devait le faire, pour devenir meilleure ou pour se trouve d'une raison de partir. Elle en avait assez de toute sa vie ici, elle voulait partir.  
« Mais rien ne fonctionnera jamais. J'en ai assez. J'en ai marre de tout ceci -- rien ne fonctionne, rien ne change, il n'y a rien de nouveau. Je voudrais explorer, mais il n'y a rien à explorer. Je devrais faire des choses nouvelles, mais comment? Je ne suis pas capable. Ce serait trop de travail, trop de préparation, et je ne veux pas tout chambouler. Je ne peux rien faire, je ne veux rien faire, je veux dormir. Je pourrais aller voir les montagnes quand tout cela sera fini. Aller noter les changements. Peut-être trouver quelques équations pour les changements, ou les chutes de roche. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable -- je ne sais pas si j'aime ça. Mais je dois essayer. Mon cerveau va fondre. Est-ce que c'est possible? Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne veux pas perdre mon cerveau. C'est très important pour moi, j'aime penser. Je voudrais continuer, et tout réfléchir. Je ne peux pas -- ce n'est pas assez doux, pas assez… je ne sais pas. Rien ne marche et je suis ridicule.  
Si je continue à penser si ridiculement, je vais tout perdre. Je ne pourrai jamais rien faire. La vie est trop courte et je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Je ne peux pas tout faire ce que je voulais faire. Je ne peux rien faire -- je veux mourir. J'en ai assez. Je suis fatiguée de toute cette cruauté, je suis fatiguée de ne pas pouvoir explorer autant que je voudrais. Je suis fatiguée de me dire que je ne pourrai jamais être aussi heureuse que je voudrais. Je suis fatiguée. J'en ai assez.  
Je veux partir mais rien ne fonctionne! Je veux arrêter de souffrir mais rien ne fonctionne! Rien ne fonctionne et j'en ai plus qu'assez! Je veux découvrir de nouvelles choses et je veux m'amuser et découvrir mais IL A FALLU QUE J'AIME ÉCRIRE DES HISTOIRES AU LIEU D'ÉCOUTER LES INFORMATIONS DE MA MAÎTRESSE. IL A FALLU QUE JE M'ATTACHE À CETTE PRATIQUE, ET MAINTENANT, JE SUIS FORCÉE À CONTINUER À LE FAIRE. COMME UNE IDIOTE. POURQUOI A-T-IL FALLU QUE JE LE FASSE? POURQUOI A-T-IL FALLU QUE JE M'Y PRENNE? POURQUOI A-T-IL FALLU QUE JE CHOISISSE AUTANT DE PASSIONS QUI NE FONCTIONNENT PAS ENSEMBLE? POURQUOI A-T-IL FALLU QUE JE FASSE ÇA? J'AI G CHÉ MON EXISTENCE ET JE ME SUIS VOUÉE À QUELQUE CHOSE QUI NE VAUT PLUS RIEN POUR MOI -- pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je sois comme ça? »  
Elle aurait voulu se mettre à courir. Abandonner tout derrière elle. Peut-être mourir, pourquoi pas. Quitter ce monde -- cette idée stupide. Elle voulait mourir et rien ne pourrait la convaincre d'autre chose.  
« Quand cette histoire sera terminée, je m'en irai. Je laisserai Séquira derrière moi. Il doit y avoir quelque chose de meilleur derrière l'Univers qui m'attendra pour m'apprendre de meilleures choses. Je finirai bientôt cette foutue histoire et je partirai apprendre les sciences, ou quelque chose d'autre -- à bas ces affaires pitoyables. Je ne voulais pas insulter l'ouvrage de Madame, mais… je veux partir. Je veux voir ailleurs. Je suis sûre qu'elle comprendrait. »  
Elle regarda ailleurs. L'odeur de la fumée lui montait à la tête. Elle pouvait presque voir des animaux dans la danse. Puis les filles se levèrent et ramassèrent leurs choses. Gaïa les regarda, puis se figea.  
« Je pourrais juste donner la dimension à Siommé et partir. Ou la détruire moi-même. Juste .. tout abandonner. Pourquoi pas -- Pas question. Je ne peux pas.  
Mais son idée persistait.  
« Allons, ce n'est pas grave. Personne ne s'ennuiera de ce monde. Détruits tout et pars. Ou bien, meurs, tout simplement. Quitte le monde. Tu le hais. »  
Elle voulait continuer à jouer avec l'idée, mais refusa.  
« Siommé, tu m'as mis quelque chose dans la tête, n'est-ce pas? Qu'as-tu fait à ma Marque? »  
Elle posa la main sur son front, comme si cela allait l'aider à mieux voir.  
« Est-ce que Siommé a mis quelque chose dans ma Marque? Ce ne serait pas si simple. Je sais que ce n'est pas si simple pour moi. Enfin. Peu importe. »  
Elle demanda au groupe de s'arrêter près du ruisseau.  
« Ma Marque est verte. »  
Elle refusa la main de Laüreline et les silhouettes de Kipinä et Cristalline. Leila n'avait pas bougé de sa position, et Gaïa l'ignora.  
« Pourquoi se sentir mal pour les laisser ici pour une minute? Elles ne remarqueront pas que je suis partie. »  
Elle sentait quelque chose brûler dans sa tête. Elle voulait être seule. Rien de plus ne comptait. Elle s'enfonça dans les bois et gagna un flanc de montagne, qu'elle monta d'un trait.  
« Pas grave. Je veux du silence de la paix. Je ne veux pas être suivie. »  
Puis elle s'arrêta à mi-côte, les jambes brûlantes et le corps qui vacillait, et regarda l'immensité sous elle, l'immensité silencieuse et si belle mais si inhospitalière, et poussa un vagissement de bête à l'agonie, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Elle hésita, puis se lança à l'abandon. Ses ailes se déployèrent toutes seules et elle perça le silence, remontant et battant des ailes jusqu'à ce que sa gorge soit rêche d'avoir trop ri. Elle avait du mal à respirer, sa gorge était presque liquide, ses muscles brûlaient et menaçaient d'arrêter de bouger. Elle continua et continua jusqu'à ce que son coeur soit calmé, que son désespoir soit passé ailleurs, porté par la vitesse et les pleurs surexcités.  
Puis elle baissa les yeux et vit tout. La forêt verte, les ruisseaux. Le vent et la terre. Tout était beau, vivant -- tout était magnifique et intéressant. Les feuilles, les animaux, les rochers -- et le ciel au-dessus d'elle, et la montagne. Le climat et le vent et tout. Tout semblait si simple -- son monde était si magnifique.  
« Je me fiche de ce qu'elles disent. Je me fiche qu'elles pensent que je suis folle ou qu'elle me crient après pour être partie toute seule. Je ne partirai pas -- ceci est mon monde et je vais le protéger. Tu as entendu, Siommé? Je vais les protéger! Même si ce monde m'use, et que ces gens me tuent, je vais le protéger! »  
Elle pensait qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais le chemin du campement, mais elle finit par apercevoir le petit ruisseau où elles s'étaient arrêtées. Elle se reposa par terre et reprit son souffle. Ses ailes noires se replièrent silencieusement sur ses épaules. Elle voulait frapper quelque chose, observer une roche, la disséquer, passer du temps en forêt et explorer la nature. Elle voulait aller voir les étoiles et plonger jusqu'au fond de la mer pour rencontrer tous les poissons et trouver un nom pour chacun d'entre eux. Et peut-être que Siommé avait eu peur, parce qu'elle ne fit rien. Elle n'envoya personne -- ni Estrella, ni un vent pestilent, ni une armée de mort-vivants. Rien du tout.  
Gaïa pouvait presque se sentir bien et oublier que Siommé avait scindé Lo'rié pour toujours. Elle l'avait arrachée à son corps, elle avait détruit le lien qui l'attachait au monde. Elle avait brûlé la ligne. Elle avait fait la pire chose possible -- et Gaïa allait l'arrêter si ça lui prenait toute sa vie.  
« Madame n'a plus son corps, n'a plus son monde, n'a plus sa vie -- elle n'a plus rien. Elle lui a enlevé sa passion -- cette ESPÈCE DE PESTE COSMIQUE-- »  
Elle se serait envolée vers les cieux tout de suite si elle avait pû le faire, donner un mauvais quart d'heure à Siommé. Elle se sentait imbattable, et c'était peut-être l'adrénaline, mais ça fonctionnait. Silmmé ne faisait rien -- Gaïa l'imaginait et elle la trouvait faible, risible. Elle serait facilement vaincue.  
« Elle A TROUÉ L'AMBITION DE MADAME, ELLE A TROUÉ SON ME -- ELLE A TROUÉ MADAME, ELLE A MUTILÉ!!! ELLE VA LE REGRETTER!! »  
Elle serait partie tout de suite si elle n'avait pas compris ce qui s'en venait. Une impression horrible la maintenait sur le sol, une impression de ne pas devoir partir.  
« Le monde va s'éteindre. Je dois… je dois le protéger, je dois… »  
Elle pensa à toutes les forêts, à tout ce qu'elle avait vu tout à l'heure, à cette immensité.  
« Je dois les sauver. Ma Mère, je ne pourrai jamais faire ça seule. Je ne pourrai jamais… »  
Elle avait soudain envie de pleurer.  
« Nous allons tous mourir et c'est de ma faute. Je ne pourrai jamais -- je ne veux pas -- c'est impossible, je me mutilerais. Je ne peux pas soutenir toute cette immensité. Je dois… non… »  
Elle regarda les filles devant elle. Quatre filles. Une pour chaque --  
« Franchement… non, sérieusement, c'est risible, ce n'est pas… »  
Elle voulait hurler au ciel, lui reprocher cette idée archaïque, lui demander comment elle était censée sauver le monde avec ça. Mais elle savait que c'était un dernier recours, la seule idée possible. La seule idée prévue, la seule idée que Siommé ne pourrait jamais contrecarrer. Si c'était le moment, ça voulait dire que rien de mieux ne fonctionnerait.  
Elle fixa l'horizon, le regard vide, perdue dans ses pensées.  
« Pas ça, c'est l'idée la plus improbable que je connaisse. C'est celle qui a le plus de risques de mal fonctionner… elle ne sera jamais admise par le conseil des dieux, s'il existe encore… et je ne sais pas si j'y passerai… »  
Elle se tourna vers les filles, ouvrant les bras dans le début d'une explication, puis décida d'attendre.  
« Il nous reste une journée de marche pour arriver à l'asile. Je me fiche qu'Estrella y soit. Tant mieux pour elle. Je m'en fiche. Allons-y. »  
-Le repaire est (elle s'étouffa dans sa salive et reprit:) dans une dizaine de kilomètres. Environ une journée de marche. Partons. Maintenant. Ne trainez pas.  
Elle se mit à marcher rapidement, en prenant son sac. Elle espérait que les filles la suivent tout de suite. Elles le firent miraculeusement et elles purent continuer à marcher.  
Gaïa aurait voulu accélérer la journée, mais rien n'y fit. Elle dut souffrir douze longues heures de marche aussi pénibles que douze jours. Estrella apparut mystérieusement à environ deux heures, et Gaïa leva les yeux au ciel et lui désigna sa place dans le rang. Elle n'était pas d'humeur pour son blablatage. C'était toujours la même chose -- creux et ridicule et tellement désagréable. Et les filles se faisaient prendre à chaque fois -- ce qui était normal, elles étaient jeunes et naïves, qui pouvait les en blâmer? Mais Gaïa ne voulait pas l'entendre encore une fois se présenter.  
-Dépêche, Estrella, on te gardera pas ta place, avertit-elle en voyant qu'elle traînait à côté de la file.  
Estrella suivit, mais ne rentra pas dans le rang, et marcha en périphérie de Gaïa.  
-Je ne veux pas entendre ton baratin, fit-elle. Pas ce soir. Je préfère voyager en silence.  
Estrella haussa un sourcil, puis s'approcha.  
-C'est bon de te revoir, murmura-t-elle d'un ton vaguement honnête.  
Gaïa regarda ailleurs. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas l'entendre.  
-Tu comptes les foudroyer tout de suite ou tu veux nous suivre jusqu'à l'asile avant? demanda-t-elle d'une ton exaspéré. Sérieusement, Estrella, je connais tes plans -- il ne marche vraiment pas, ton baratin -- ça fait des années, mets-toi à jour. Arrête de nous casser les oreilles.  
-C'est qui? protesta Cristalline en gesticulant.  
Gaïa se dit que c'était son premier rire joyeux en plusieurs longs jours.  
-Tu ne te souviens pas? Après tout ce temps… la magicienne qui vous a… non… Madame a tout effacé. Estrella, qui va nous trahir dans quelques semaines, et qui se spécialise dans les coups de magie dans le dos. Tu ne veux pas savoir le reste.  
Elle foudroya Estrella du regard. Elle ne dit pas le reste.  
« Tu es contente? se cria-t-elle intérieurement. Tu viens de tout ruiner. Tu peux être fière -- elle va te détester et partir, et tu ne la reverras jamais, et elle devait être ici -- je devrais m'excuser. Je ne sais pas. »  
Puis elle revit la scène dans sa tête et voulut exploser de rire.  
« Je sonne vraiment comme un enfant quand je suis en colère. Leila avait raison. Je n'ai même pas de raison d'être en colère. »  
Et puis, toute la scène était ridicule, et elle ne haïssait même pas Estrella. Elle passa un bras autour de son cou et l'étreignit comme une amie de longue date, comme seuls des esprits anciens peuvent faire.  
-Estrella, mon amie, ça fait longtemps.  
-Trop longtemps. Je m'ennuyais de ton sarcasme, fit Estrella avec une moue boudeuse.  
-Je le pense vraiment, contredit Gaïa. Pas la peine d'être triste. Bon, tu veux rester avec nous pour la nuit? La porte est ouverte, je t'ai gardé une couchette. Tu comptes nous voler nos provisions, ou…?  
-Je ne vais pas vous voler! protesta Estrella. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venue, j'ai -- Écoute-moi, franchement, espèce de fruit pourri!  
Puis elle se mit à rire et prit Gaïa par le cou.  
« Heureusement, je n'avais vraiment pas le goût de l'écouter. »  
-Tu m'as manqué.  
-À moi aussi. Je m'ennuyais de me faire assassiner. Au fait, tu compte le faire comment? Pas ici, ça serait trop sale. Tu as prévu la rivière? La chute d'eau, peut-être?  
-Pas devant elles, souffla Estrella, paniquée. Est-ce qu'elles savent que…?  
-Pas encore -- pas encore, mais ça va venir, fit Gaïa d'un ton badin.  
« Pas avec l'Arbitre qui va nous cracher dessus si je dis un mot. »  
-Ça peut attendre. La caverne est tout près. Profitons du voyage.  
« Tu reviens comme d'habitude -- dans des moments de détresse. Toujours une situation horrible. Ça fait du bien de te revoir. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la vitesse à laquelle elle est arrivée. Je pensais… est-ce à cause de moi? »  
Elle soupira.  
« C'est l'apocalypse. Madame fait toujours ça quand elle a perdu espoir. »  
Tant pis pour les politesses; Gaïa savait qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps.  
-Estrella, Estrella, susurra Gaïa en lui fourrant le nez dans le cou. Tu m'as manqué.  
Estrella rosit de plaisir en sentant son souffle sur son cou - mais Leila grogna dans son coin.  
-On dérange? grinça-t-elle.  
-Chuut, plaida Laüreline, les yeux rêveurs. C'est tellement beau.  
Kipinä éclata de rire.  
-Très beau. Des filles qui flirtent de façon si risible. J'en pleure.  
-Kipinä! s'exclama tout le monde.  
Mais Cristalline lui tapa l'épaule en riant.  
-C'est vrai que c'est comique, souffla-t-elle à son oreille. Regarde comme elles s'affichent, elles sont comme des enfants.  
-Tu as déjà vu des enfants flirter? pointa Leila en ricanant.  
Kipinä renifla d'un air supérieur en toisant Leila de toute sa hauteur, et sa soeur lui claqua l'oreille de la queue, le visage irrité. Estrella les regardait faire avec une sorte de joie.  
-Vous n'avez pas changé, fit Estrella avec un sourire nostalgique.  
Gaïa pouffa de rire et leva les yeux au ciel.  
-Ouais, toutes les choses que je n'aimais pas d’ici sont restées - comme l'apocalypse. Alors -- allons-y, je te raconterai tout près du feu.  
Estrella hocha la tête et prit sa place à côté de Laüreline.  
-Elle voulait passer du temps avec vous, mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Pour sa sécurité, souffla Gaïa à Kipinä et Leila sur le ton de la confidence.  
-Je ne sais même pas c'est qui! protesta Leila.  
-Moi non plus! renchérit Kipinä.  
-Justement, assura Gaïa. C'est mieux comme ça.  
-Elle voulait m'avoir à elle seule, expliqua Estrella depuis sa place dans la file.  
-Attention, je pourrais partir, plaisanta Gaïa.  
-Je peux aussi te tuer, riposta Estrella.  
-Pas encore, geignit Gaïa à la blague.  
Le silence se fit, brisé par les états de rire des deux jeunes femmes. Laürelin et Leila échangèrent un regard, et Gaïa se dit qu’elle devenait vraiment brusque quand elle passait du temps avec Estrella.  
-Tout va bien, expliqua Gaïa en tapotant gentiment l'épaule de Laüreline. C'est une amie. Elle a l'habitude de… Enfin, ça fait longtemps, elle et moi.  
-Elle a l'habitude de te tuer? demanda Kipinä, le visage interdit.  
-Mouais. C'est pas si pire; ça pique un peu, mais sinon…  
-C'est --  
Gaïa ferma les yeux pour se calmer.  
« Évidemment. J'aurais dû attendre. C'est peut-être la fin du monde, mais je ne dois pas les terroriser. »  
Mais cette pensée réprobatrice ne fit pas son chemin: elle avait déjà abandonné l'idée de tout régler dans cette version des choses.  
« Le meilleur monde sera peut-être le prochain. Tous ceux-ci sont affreux. Tant pis pour mes décisions. »  
-Allons à la grotte, trancha Gaïa. Tout de suite.  
-Je peux vous téléporter, proposa Estrella.  
Elles échangèrent un regard, puis Estrella les fit toutes disparaître dans un rayon turquoise.  
Quand elles revinrent sur terre, elles étaient autour d'un soleil de bois allumé au centre d'une grotte ambrée qui sentait le miel et le soleil.  
-Enfin, je n'en pouvais plus, souffla Gaïa en s'étirant. Vivement la nuit.  
-Pourquoi attendre? fit Kipinä en jetant un regard calculateur vers le ciel.  
-Non, Kipinä, protesta Gaïa.  
Estrella comprit et son visage s'éclaira de surprise.  
-Depuis longtemps, devina Kipinä en anticipant sa question. J'ai passé du temps chez Lios.  
Estrella sourit avec affection.  
-Tant mieux. Ce sera un honneur pour lui de t'avoir dans ses rangs.  
Gaïa sourit.  
« Je ne me souvenais plus de sa politesse. »  
Le temps passa lentement. Gaïa serait morte plutôt que de le décrire. Elle voulait sauter le temps jusqu'à leur conversation près du feu. Elle avait attendu cela trop longtemps.  
Finalement (ENFIN), elles se retrouvèrent assises ensemble dehors, à regarder les étoiles.  
-À chaque fois, je pense que cette scène va changer, mais elle reste.  
-Tu dois l'aimer, fit Estrella.  
-Je ne pensais pas, mais… si. C'est la première fois que je suis tombée en amour avec toi, expliqua Gaïa tout doucement.  
Estrella sourit.  
-Je pensais que ça allait perdre de son émotion, après tout ce que tu as fait pour nous assassiner, mais la magie est encore là.  
Elles restèrent là, à un cheveu l'une de l'autre, puis Estrella sortir une fiole de sa poche.  
-Mucus de Sgong, dit-elle.  
Gaïa soupira.  
-Maintenant?  
-Pas le choix. Elle le veut. Je ne peux pas lui dire non.  
Estrella lui prit les mains, les yeux pleins d'eau.  
-Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime, et que je t'admire.  
Gaïa embrassa une de ses larmes et la serra contre elle pour arrêter de trembler.  
-Je reviens bientôt, promit-elle.  
Puis elle leva la bouteille de poison. Estrella l'arrêta.  
-Siommé compte venir ici elle-même, débita-t-elle. Elle veut finir tout. Elle veut apporter l'apocalypse.  
Gaïa inspira lentement.  
-On va tous mourir.  
Estrella la serra contre elle.  
-Nous tous.  
Gaïa soupira, prit le poison et explosa dans un nuage de poussière.  
Puis le monde s'effaça dans une nuée d'étoiles.


	2. Suivant un bout de viande

Parfois, elle ne savait plus ce qui était le présent et ce qui était l'avenir. Lequel était lequel? Elle voyait tout défiler, et ses amies changeaient mais restaient les mêmes. Elle voulait pleurer et crier. Mais elle restait en vie. Maintes fois elle songea à disparaître pour de bon, mais rien ne fonctionnait.  
Combien de fois était-elle venue ici, pour tout recommencer? Certains se demandaient pourquoi Lo'rié avait parfois un guide en Gaïa. Gaïa ne perdait pas ses souvenirs à chaque désintégration. Elle reculait, et retrouvait celle qu'elle avait été, et Lo'rié comprenait, et elle lui donnait des conseils pour la prochaine fois. Elle n'était jamais triste de ne pas vivre plus que quelques semaines. Elle savait qu'elles réussiraient. Pourquoi? Parce qu'une fois, elle avait réussi à imaginer l'idée parfaite, celle qui les tiendrait en vie, celle qui surviendrait à tous leurs besoins. Mais elle n'arrivait jamais à la finir.  
Parfois, Gaïa se demandait si elle finirait par craquer, elle aussi. Elle pensait à retourner là-bas et elle voulait mourir. Siommé la prenait toujours quand elle se mettait à pleurer, elle la réanimait à cet instant de faiblesse, et Gaïa la fixait avec un air désespéré. Elle voyait encore le corps sans vie de sa maîtresse, et elle voulait pleurer. Siommé n'avait jamais su comment Estrella était parvenue à échapper à sa vision, mais c'était mieux comme ça, parce qu'elle était le chaînon manquant dans leur lutte contre l'apocalypse.  
Gaïa ne voulait pas retourner, elle voulait rester ici -- mais comme d'habitude, la réalité la happa et elle fit remise dans son corps. Elle se mit à crier de rage, et de désespoir. Siommé la regardait d'un air joyeux.  
-Tiens, disait-elle. Ça va te faire quelque chose à admirer en attendant que Lo'rié revienne.  
Elle faisait quelque chose, mais Gaïa ne comprenait jamais. Les larmes et la mollesse de son corps l'empêchaient de comprendre. Siommé s'envolait avec Madame, et Gaïa pleurait, pleurait, pleurait. Elle s'asseyait sur la bûche, et elle séchait ses larmes. Son corps se recollait lentement, et elle respirait une première fois, puis elle allait réveiller ses camarades, se sentant plus isolée que jamais.  
-Levez-vous, fit-elle d'un ton surenjoué. C'est la volonté du monde!  
Elle prit un moment pour rire de sa propre phrase, mais les filles se contentèrent de grogner et de se mettre debout. « Lentement. Plus lentement que la précédente. »  
-Tu vas nous dire un jour ce qui nous attend? De quelle volonté tu parles? grogna Cristalline.  
Gaïa garda son expression souriante. Comment réagir…  
-Le monde vous attend. Levez-vous! fit-elle.  
Kipinä leva les yeux au ciel.  
-La volonté du monde, imita Kipinä. La blague.  
-Ne parles pas de Madame l'Ombre sur ce ton, avertit Gaïa. Lève-toi plutôt. C'est la volonté du monde.  
Leila paraissait déjà lasse.  
-J'en ai soupé… Quelqu'un peut la faire taire?  
-Non, protesta Laüreline, choquée. Ne l'écoute pas, fit-elle en regardant Gaïa. Tu fais de ton mieux.  
-Oh, arrête, protesta Cristalline, que ces réveils rendait irritable.  
-Mangeons, proposa Gaïa. C'est le monde qui l'attend.  
« Je commence déjà à me lasser. »  
Elle tendit un morceau de viande en espérant que ce monde serait fini bientôt.  
-Youppie! De la nourriture! s'exclama Cristalline en sautant sur un morceau.  
Leila lui donna un coup de coude et en prit un aussi.  
-Laisses-en-nous, protesta-t-elle.  
-Je vais vous nourrir, quand même, s'insurgea Cristalline.  
-Arrêtez de vous disputer, s'énerva Kipinä.  
Gaïa les ignora, prise de doutes soudains.  
« Une histoire de voyage dans le temps… je n'y crois pas. Ça ne peut pas être le destin que la Mère nous réserve. Des fois, je me demande s'il ne vaut pas mieux tout -- non!! Je dois garder espoir. Madame reviendra bientôt. Je dois l'attendre. Quand elle reviendra, tout sera mieux. Comment suis-ce censée survivre ça? Siommé détruira le monde pour sûr. Dire que, des fois, j'ai bon espoir. Maintenant, je n'attends plus qu'Estrella n'arrive tôt. Peut-être cette version a-t-elle du potentiel, mais je ne sais plus. Je ne veux plus -- non, je peux encore me battre. Je veux encore me battre. »  
La perspective de passer l'éternité dans cette prison temporelle la terrorisait, mais elle ne pouvait pas arrêter.  
Elle passa une première journée renfermée sur elle-même, à vivre son deuil seule. Puis, la nuit venue, elle s'enroula dans sa fourrure et regarda les étoiles. Elles étaient toujours aussi belles à chaque jour qui passait. Cela lui faisait oublier ses soucis, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Elle pouvait arrêter de penser à Estrella, et à sa présence qui lui faisait des noeuds dans l'estomac. À toute sa vie qui venait d'être chamboulée (encore une fois). À tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début des temps. Et à elle. À Lo'rié, sa dame, sa seule amie. Celle à qui elle avait fait serment. Elle ne pouvait pas la décevoir. C'était pour elle qu'elle faisait tout ça.  
Alors elle se rendormait l'esprit serein, le visage de Madame soudé à sa mémoire et présent dans chaque recoin de ses rêves. Elle fit des cauchemars qui la ramenaient aux premiers temps de son exil. À ses pensées qui tournaient autour d'Estrella: est-elle comme moi? Suis-je enfin moins seule? Puis à ses doutes, ses peurs.  
« Elle veut me tuer. Elle est cruelle. »  
À cette bizarre idée qu'avait eu le destin de les rallier, malgré tout, car elles étaient les seules capables de s'aider.  
« L'éternité est bien longue quand on n'a personne sur qui s'appuyer. Il a bien fallu que nous nous entendions bien éventuellement. »  
Au début d'affection entre les deux, aux petits cadeaux qu'elles se faisaient, à la nourriture donnée en catimini, aux feuilles embaumées de Maïnlian échangées contre des morceaux de fruit exotique. À cette entente silencieuse de se procurer ce dont elles avaient besoin: à la voyageuse, une maison fixe; et à celle qui ne quittait jamais son chemin, un rappel du monde qui ne cessait de changer. Et puis, elle pensait à tout le reste -- et par les étoiles, il y en avait beaucoup. Certes, Gaïa était horriblement passionnée, et Estrella avait cette rigidité bizarre qui vous faisait frissonner, mais elles avaient bien dû passer à-travers. Après un certain temps, tout commençait à perdre son sens, même ce but divin qui vous était transmis. Elles commençaient à s'en moquer.  
C'était un peu bizarre que Gaïa et Estrella soient amies, quand les deux avaient un caractère affreux. Bon, c'est vrai, elles pouvaient être gentilles dans leurs moments, mais toutes les deux étaient crues et sans merci. Elles vous lançaient des insultes au visage, ou vous jugeaient durement, et elles ne voulaient pas mal faire, mais elles étaient quand même très malcommodes la plupart du temps. Passer du temps ensemble aidait à adoucir leurs esprits brûlants de frustration et d'angoisse, et parfois -- parfois, si vous les regardiez près du feu, se serrant par les épaules comme un vieux couple pendant un festin, on aurait cru qu'elles vivaient la vie qu'elles avaient toujours voulu avoir.  
Parfois, les filles voulaient poser des questions, quand elles les voyaient s'embrasser ou juste se parler de choses tellement insensées qu'elles ne pouvaient pas suivre la conversation -- et elles répondaient seulement qu'elles étaient amies de longue date. Et c'était logique -- et personne ne rajoutait rien. On retournait au festin, parce que ces journées-là finissaient toujours en festin. Gaïa avait un faible pour les festins. Nourriture et ambiance, elle ne souhaitait rien de plus de sa dernière journée. Estrella finirait par la poignarder quand même, alors pourquoi s'inquiéter de trop profiter de la soirée? Ça ne changerait pas grand-chose.  
Ce soir, Estrella n'avait pas prévu grand-chose, et son poignard brillait encore vert de poison dans sa garde de cuir, et c'était tant mieux pour Gaïa parce qu'elle voulait lui donner une pause. Des fois, Estrella en avait assez de jouer les assassins, et Gaïa faisait le tour de magie pour elle. Aujourd'hui, elle faisait les choses en grand, avec un morceau de viande juste trop grand pour sa gorge -- et ça ne serait pas trop suffoquant, ça serait plutôt douloureux. Gaïa préférait souffrir le martyr plutôt que de suffoquer, alors elle supporterait bien les miettes dans ses poumons. Elle s'était assise à côté d'Estrella, et, la tête sur son épaule, elle regardait le ciel avec elle. Les filles étaient debout: ce n'était pas l'heure encore. Elle voulait d'abord parler à sa belle.  
-Estrella, tu m'as dit que Siommé s'en venait, murmura Gaïa. Qu'elle s'en viendrait bientôt?  
-Ne dis pas ce mot, souffla Estrella doucement. Ça va l'attirer, tu sais bien.  
-Tout va bien ce soir, promit Gaïa. Maintenant, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu me disais hier?  
-Pas bientôt, je pense, fit Estrella. Mais elle s'en vient. Elle s'en vient. Elle va parcourir les océans et raser les terres pour arriver ici. Je pense qu'elle veut les…  
Elle fit un symbole que je ne peux pas dire parce que madame le saurait et ça serait vraiment dommage pour nous. Mais Gaïa comprit et ferma les yeux.  
-C'est prévisible, pouffa-t-elle en secouant la tête. Je me demande si elle va se trouver de nouveaux plans.  
-N'insulte pas mon maître, s'il te plaît, fit Estrella délicatement.  
-Tu sais qu'elle a tué des millions, protesta doucement Gaïa. Je n'ai pas d'amitié pour elle, mais je ne dirai plus ça devant toi. J'ai plus d'amitié pour toi que pour ce que je dis.  
-Elle voulait faire la bonne chose. Elle ne voulait pas être mauvaise, dit Estrella tout bas.  
Gaïa ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux.  
-On ne peut pas être jugés sur les mêmes lois que les vivants, soupira Gaïa, comme si elle se souvenait de quelque chose d'ancien. Peut-être.  
Elle leva les yeux.  
-Qu'allons-nous faire? Je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue tout ça. Je ne sais même pas si nous marchons.  
-J'ai l'impression que je suis censée répondre oui, fit Estrella, pour être polie. Mais je ne suis pas sûre non plus. Pourquoi sommes-nous ensemble? Des fois, j'ai l'impression qu'on se tape plus sur les nerfs qu'autre chose.  
-Il le faut bien, dit Gaïa. Si on n'est pas capables de s'aimer après cent ans, à quoi on sert?  
-Ça va bien arriver un jour. Mieux vaut se préparer, non?  
-J'ai l'impression que tu es en train de me faire une insulte.  
-Juste parce que tu le regardes de cette façon, fit Estrella en lui prenant la main.  
Gaïa caressa sa paume et regarda Estrella dans les yeux, sondant ses prunelles pâles.  
-Tu es affectueuse aujourd'hui.  
-Tu n'aimes pas ça? s'inquiéta Estrella en retirant sa main.  
-Non, non, je… je me demande juste si nous sommes rendues là.  
-À se tenir la main?  
-À chercher à s'aimer, expliqua Gaïa avec un petit rire, et elle lui reprit la main amicalement.  
-On va l'être bientôt, prédit Estrella.  
-Des fois, j'ai l'impression que tu n'aime pas comment je pense.  
-Je t'avoue que je suis un peu insultée, nota Estrella.  
-Non, non, je -- je disais juste que. Enfin, tu as raison. Je suis désolée. J'ai juste l'impression que tu ne m'aimes pas au naturel, tu sais?  
-Pas grave, et -- enfin, tu es mieux au naturel, tu sais?  
Gaïa rougit un peu.  
-Tu trouve?  
-Enfin, tu -- peux-tu m'expliquer de quoi tu parlais, je suis un peu… perdue.  
Mais une sorte de chaleur les avertit que Cristalline dormait, toute sa froideur résorbée pour économiser ses forces. Gaïa se tourna vers Estrella et lui prit les mains.  
-On se revoit de l'autre bord. Courage. Je t'aime, fit Gaïa en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.  
Estrella la salua, puis ce fut la bouchée de viande, l'étourdissement, et le noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Certains mondes sont plus courts que les autres. La longueur des chapitres varie donc.


	3. Le temps d'une étoile

Elle aurait bien voulu qu'Estrella soit là quand elle se réveillait, mais elle était toujours devant cette fichue bûche. Au moins, elle était confortable, mais ça ne battait pas l'idée d'entendre la voix d'une amie en se réveillant. Pas qu'elle aimait particulièrement Estrella, mais c'était la seule qui la comprenait. Enfin, elle la verrait bientôt. C'était une bonne raison pour se réveiller tôt. Gaïa s'essuya donc les yeux et régula sa respiration. Quelque chose de meilleur arriverait bientôt: elle devait garder espoir.  
-Allons à la forêt! cria joyeusement Gaïa en s'approchant des fourrures.  
-Quoi? Où? fit Cristalline.  
-Parle moins fort, j'essaye de dormir, protesta Leila en se bouchant les oreilles.  
-Paresseuse, se moqua Kipinä.  
-Allons-y! fit Gaïa en tendant des bouteilles d'eau à tout le monde.  
Laürelin se posa sur l'épaule de Cristalline et siffla quelque chose. Cristalline haussa les épaules.  
-Bon, d'accord. Attendons que tout le monde soit réveillé.  
Gaïa s'assit par terre et attendit.  
« Au moins, sans cette version, je n'ai pas besoin de parler. Je peux juste rester là à rien faire, et personne ne va m'adresser la parole. Je peux faire ce que je veux. »  
Parfois, le changement de dynamique était frustrant. D'avoir l'impression que tout changeait et que rien ne fonctionnait était…  
« Siommé. Encore. »  
-Tout le monde debout! Il faut se mettre en file! chantonna Gaïa en se levant.  
Tout le monde se mit en file. Gaïa en avait déjà assez et espérait pouvoir partir bientôt.  
« J'en ai assez de ces mondes stupides. Si au moins je n'avais pas besoin de parler de cette façon… c'est le truc que je me suis donné pour ne pas perdre espoir. À chaque monde, on recommence. On fait les choses différemment. Ça aide à me changer les idées, mais parfois, je ne veux rien d'autre que de broyer du noir. Comme aujourd'hui. Je voudrais juste marcher en silence et aller faire autre chose. C'est incroyablement ennuyeux de rester ici chaque jour. Si seulement j'avais le droit de faire autre chose, et d'aller ailleurs. Je m'ennuie terriblement. »  
Elle aurait pu philosopher ou essayer de comprendre tous les principes scientifiques du monde en attendant, mais elle ignorait si elle en était capable. Elle perdrait sa mission de vue si elle se mettait à faire des hypothèses.  
« Devrais-je? Je vais devenir folle si je reste ici à rien faire chaque jour de ma vie. Je pense que je vais essayer quand le monde changera. »  
Elle se mit à siffloter, à la fois parce qu'elle était de meilleure humeur, et parce qu'elle devait rendre son personnage crédible.  
« Je suis censée être une sorte de boute-en-train dans cet univers. Je pourrais commencer tout de suite. Ughhhhh… si seulement nous étions déjà arrivées. Je ne devrais pas traiter ces dimensions comme des paperasses ennuyeuses, mais comme aucune d'elle ne fonctionne… pourquoi s'intéresser? Tant que ce n'est pas celle-ci qui devient l'ultime destin - je ne sais pas si je supporterais de rester comme ça pour toujours. »  
Elle commença à compter les alentours.  
« Un nuage, deux nuages. De la brume. Des arbres - des conifères. Un peu de feuillus. Des arbres à mousse. Des plantes foncées. Des buissons à baies. Un peu de neige plus loin. Les montagnes. Des plaines vert tendre là-bas. Des ruisseaux. Certains devraient être gelés, mais bon. Des stalactites près des ruisseaux gelés. La montagne flottante devrait être plus loin. Existe-t-elle déjà? Je ne sais plus. Suis-je censée le savoir?  
Enfin. Mes amies - Laürelin la Fée, vert tendre, de longues mèches de cheveux épais et plats couleur pistache. Une sorte de bec orangé, un visage humain. De gros yeux noirs qui sont en fait vert sombre. Des ailes, pas de mains. Des pattes. Plumage touffu couleur d'émeraude. Des yeux expressifs. Leila la Métamorphe, pelage doré, visage félin, petite tête, long cou. Crête de poils gris-noir de la tête à la queue, une petite touffe de poils à l'extrémité de la queue. Son pelage est pâle, plus que je ne le pensais au départ. Ses yeux sont jaune pâle, et en fente. Son visage est rond. Quand on voit sa silhouette de loin, on dirait une goutte d'eau. Kipinä l'Humaine, petite, maigre, la peau brun boue et les cheveux bouclés et secs. Ses glandes de graisse sont cachées sous sa nuque, masquées par ses cheveux. Des ongles tranchants, un nez plat, ondulé comme une fleur. Des yeux noirs et énormes. Des sourcils noirs, des pieds carrés. Cristalline la Maïna, bien bâtie, huit pattes mais elle n'en sort que quatre à la fois. Son poil est presque bleu, mais il parait blanc et translucide.  
Le vent est doux. Il est comme un serpent qui ondule dans une eau invisible qui souffle quand il s'y promène. Ça me rappelle une histoire. L'histoire de la couleur bleue du ciel. »  
-Le serpent du ciel vivait dans l'univers bleu. Il jouait avec les nuages et explorait les cieux. Un jour, il a perdu sa maison quand un buffle de lave est arrivé. Il est parti à la course et n'y est jamais retourné. Depuis, il cherche les cieux à la recherche d'un endroit où il pourra vivre toute la vie dans la joie.  
Gaïa ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait pas connu ce serpent, mais elle savait qu'il avait été très triste, et ça lui arrachait le coeur.  
-On dit qu'il parle dans le vent, finit-elle en regardant en haut.  
« Une courte histoire. Une triste histoire. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai. Peut-être que si. J'aimerais bien le rencontrer. »  
-Comment il s'appelait? demanda Kipinä.  
-Silnéon, répondit Gaïa. "L'eau du ciel". C'est sa couleur bleue.  
-C'est lui qui lui donne sa couleur? essaya Kipinä.  
-C'est lui, la couleur, corrigea Gaïa. C'est lui, la tristesse.  
Elle leva les yeux et se dit qu'elle pouvait presque sentir le serpent colossal nager dans les brumes célestes, ses écailles bleues ondulant dans l'athmosphère. Elle tendit la main pour le toucher, et il se frotta contre elle, puis elle lui dit de s'enfuir et il disparut. Elle ne voulait pas faire peur à ses amies avec cette apparition.  
« Je viens de créer une personne, réalisa Gaïa. Je viens de créer une personne. Il est vivant -- il fait partie du monde, maintenant. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec lui? Est-ce que Lo'rié -- Madame -- est-ce que Madame va m'en vouloir? Va-t-elle souffrir? Suis-je en train de drainer son pouvoir? Et la Femme en Jaune, va-t-elle me poursuivre? Je viens de laisser ma marque dans le monde. J'ai créé une personne. Est-ce que j'ai changé le cours des choses? Je viens de m'imposer dans le destin. Est-ce que je vais encore changer d'univers? Pitié, non. Je veux rester ici avec Silnéon, je viens de le créer. Je veux le voir grandir. Peut-être que je peux rester ici avec lui. Peut-être que je viens de m'imposer comme déesse. Comme Madame. Après tant d'années avec elle, ça devait arriver. »  
Elle voulait se rafraîchir. Son front brûlait. Elle guida le groupe vers une rivière et se mit de l'eau dans le visage. Cela fait, elle observa sa marque.  
« Disparue. Plus de marque vert pâle. La mienne est bleue, décida-t-elle. Et sa marque prit la couleur qu'elle avait choisie: bleu foncé comme le cosmos. La marque de Lo'rié est dorée, celle de Siommé est verte, celle de Zelti doit être orange. La mienne est bleue. Est-ce que j'ai volé les pouvoirs de Madame? C'est elle qui fait de l'ombre. Pourquoi ma marque est dorée -- peut-être que je ne suis trompée. Attendez -- Lo'rié devrait avoir une marque bleue ou noire pour symboliser le cosmos et l'ombre. Zelti, vert pâle, pour la tempête. Zelti, orange, pour les volcans. D'où vient l'or?  
Je porte la marque de Lo'rié, mais quelle est la sienne? Je ne comprends vraiment pas. A-t-elle une marque? Je ne sais plus. Tout change constamment. Pourquoi sa marque brille? Est-ce vraiment sa marque? Est-ce une marque spéciale? Je devrais avoir la marque de Lo'rié si je suis en sa possession. Elle doit être -- c'est impossible, Madame est la plus forte.  
Enfin, ma marque va redevenir dorée bientôt, maintenant que j'ai décidé à quoi elle ressemble. Ce n'est pas parce que je me mets à créer que je ne n'obéis plus à personne. »  
Elle se mit de l'eau dans le visage.  
« Tout est ridicule. Pourquoi Estrella vient-elle me voir? Va-t-elle elle aussi avoir ses propres pouvoirs quand elle viendra me voir? Si c'est ce qui arrive, elle va sûrement se ranger du côté de Siommé. Comment faire autrement? Siommé est trop cruelle pour lui désobéir. J'en ai assez. »  
Elle se demanda si elle devait faire halte tout de suite. Tant pis pour Siommé, qui allait sûrement la tuer dans quelques minutes. Elle en avait assez. Mais elle devait sauver tout le monde, alors pas le temps de se mettre dans le pétrin.  
« Allons à la grotte. Et vite. »  
Il fallait y aller à pied pour ne pas que Siommé puisse détruire l'événement. Plus les voyages étaient longs, plus il était difficile de les enlever de la ligne du temps sans briser autre chose. Il fallait seulement espérer que tout se passe comme il le fallait, et que le reste de l'aventure soit assez passionnant pour que Siommé ne veuille pas risquer de le détruire en enlevant le voyage.  
« Allons-y. Je suis déjà épuisée. Des fois, je voudrais partir pour toujours. Et le conseil des dieux ne voudra jamais de cette pitoyable histoire. Ils vont -- j'aurai honte et jamais je ne voudrai reparler de Séquira. Pourquoi il fallait que ça soit si pourri? »  
Elle s'endormait. Elle aurait pu créer sa propre grotte protectrice, mais de faire ça ne ferait qu'avertir tout le monde.  
Gaïa s'assit par terre et attendit que la panique baisse. C'était absolument ridicule, mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Et elle ne voulait pas partir tout de suite. Mais en même temps, de laisser tout le monde --  
Elle sentit l'odeur maudite et se leva d'un trait.  
-Partons! lança-t-elle. Courons!  
Elle prit son sac et se mit à trotter vers la prairie, en essayant de chasser sa frayeur en respirant calmement. Les filles la suivaient de près; elle eut une vision de leur première naissance, dans le temps où Madame veillait sur tout le monde, et où les choses étaient simples. Elles avaient couru comme cela pour se rendre au Palais, Cristalline et Leila et Laüreline et Kipinä. Madame avec elle et le vent dans leurs cheveux, les buissons ronds et verts que Madame affectionnait tant et plantait partout, les herbes pâles et frêles qui virevoltaient dans la brise. Le ciel était haut et clair, et même si l'air sentait la fumée et les armures, tout était bien, en fin de compte. Il y avait eu des Guerriers sombres plus loin dans la plaine, des grosses armures désincarnées qui les poursuivaient sans cesse, le métal transpercé de veines empoisonnées, le poitrail brûlant d'une voix abyssale. Mais ces guerriers n'étaient jamais de taille, et elles pouvaient continuer leur voyage. Elles iraient dans le Palais et verraient des cages et des prisonniers, rencontreraient un roi impitoyable, mais rien n'était jamais dangereux avec Madame et tout serait une partie de plaisir. Estrella les trahirait pour une potion, puis pour son frère, puis par alliance avec un groupe maléfique -- mais elle serait toujours assez fiable et sympathique pour ne pas vous faire peur, et assez honnête pour vous sentir bien avec elle malgré ses quelques secrets. Puis elles feraient la paix avec le roi, et retourneraient chez elles, et reverraient leurs parents et leurs amis. Tout serait très bien.  
Mais Siommé était née, et avait très bientôt contribué à la démise de ce monde innocent. Gaïa n'avait rien pu faire, et Madame avait lentement commencé à faire alliance avec cette nouvelle déité pleine de bons conseils qui lui apprenait les ficelles de leur art. Madame n'avait rien vu venir, mais Gaïa avait suivi quand elle avait commencé à détruire le monde. Elle avait détruit Séquira, et Gaïa était restée là à prier et à espérer que Madame reviendrait et les ramènerait à la vie.  
Lios avait été le choisi, dans ce sens que Madame avait choisi son histoire pour recommencer à s'intéresser à leur monde. Elle avait nourri et fait grandir ce petit garçon et avait fait fleurir le petit coin isolé de Bukilian à travers ses yeux. Puis un jour, Madame avait retrouvé goût à son monde, avait voulu explorer à nouveau les vallées et les mers de sa création, qu'elle avait toujours trouvées si belles. Mais Madame n'avait pas voulu trop s'éprendre du petit pays tout de suite, elle n'avait pas donné à Lios le bonheur qu'elle avait l'habitude de donner, et Gaïa avait dû guider le petit homme jusqu'à son destin elle-même. Elle lui avait parlé, une seule fois, avait encouragé l'enfant à pénétrer dans le Palais sacré qui avait été bâti jadis pour accueillir la vie mais que Madame avait laissé périr trop longtemps. Puis Madame avait retrouvé l'inspiration, car ce petit geste de foi avait enflammé son désir de revoir la vieille Histoire se réanimer, et elle avait commencé à inventer des peuples et des lieux. Gaïa avait été réanimée et elle n'avait pas pu retourner voir Lios.  
Et Madame était revenue un beau jour, avec une nouvelle idée. Dans ce temps-là, Siommé était en dormance, elle imaginait patiemment ses propres mondes dans son coin de l'Univers, et elle n'était pas une menace. Sa présence dans la vie de sa maîtresse avait été un bref soubresaut et ne recommencerait pas, Gaïa en était sûre.  
Mais Siommé avait recommencé, elle avait pris d'autres dieux sous son aile et les avait critiqués et guidés, et pendant que Gaïa se réjouissait des nouvelles idées de Madame, Siommé se mouvait dans l'ombre et détruisait silencieusement tous les mondes des autres. Et tout aurait pu continuer aussi joyeusement pour toujours, mais ce n'est jamais le cas -- c'est tout bonnement impossible quand Siommé rôde plus loin. Et Siommé avait détruit tous les dieux, un par un, jusqu'à ce que Madame entende à nouveau sa voix. Et Gaïa avait paniqué, elle avait eu peur, et elle avait vu revenir toute la destruction alors que Siommé drainait peu à peu toutes les forces de Madame.  
Gaïa pensait que Madame s'inquiéterait, partirait peut-être pour guider l'ennemi plus loin. Verrait tout venir et imposerait des mesures d'urgence. Mais Madame n'avait rien vu. La Femme en Jaune l'avait tuée. Puis elle l'avait faite renaître de ses cendres et l'avait emmenée avec elle. Puis le monde avait commencé à se détruire, encore et encore, et tout allait de mal en pis depuis lors, et Gaïa n'avait plus revu Madame depuis. Elle devait être morte, vraisemblablement. Morte ou torturée, condamnée à renaître. Encoconnée.  
Mais maintenant, Séquira était le seul monde, parce que Madame était la seule qui restait. Et tous les dieux veillaient sur elle, par pitié pour le monde survivant. Gaïa les voyait parfois dans le ciel, eux et leurs yeux tristes, et elle se demandait s'ils rêvaient de leurs mondes disparus. Il en restait jadis, des mondes nouveaux, mais celui-ci -- celui-ci devait être parfait pour que Siommé laisse enfin Madame tranquille.  
Elles avaient deux options: soit Lo'rié se battait pour sauvegarder l'ambiance de son monde jusqu'à ce que Siommé arrête, soit elle se rendait à la femme en jaune et faisait ce qu'elle disait pour qu'enfin, elle soit satisfaite, et puisse faire renaître un nouveau dieu et recommencer. Certes, ce serait une vie horrible, mais au moins, les dieux seraient encore en vie. Et Siommé n'était jamais satisfaite, elle créait et détestait et recommençait alors, sans pitié, sans amour, et ses monde smouraient d'eux-mêmes sans posséder d'inspiration.  
Elle ne savait pas quand le plan de Siommé avait changé, passant de faire le monde parfait à obséder sur le même monde et détruire ses imperfections. Gaïa aurait voulu comprendre, peut-être même l'éviter, guider Siommé vers une meilleure philosophie. Elle savait que Siommé faisait de cette destruction un mandat, qu'elle était réellement désespérée. Elle voulait un monde parfait, probablement par orgueil. Et Gaïa estimait qu'elle avait déjà été un dieu, avec un monde. Peut-être que son monde était détruit. Qu'elle avait fait la même chose au sien. Peut-être que Madame restait parce qu'elle voulait aider, se disait Gaïa. Mais elle avait compris éventuellement que Madame ne se souvenait plus de rien. Que Siommé avait détruit son monde, ses idées, encore une fois. Que rien n'existait, que Madame devait se battre pour sa survie. Elle n'avait plus la force de protéger la cohérence du monde; Madame avait toujours voulu améliorer, et elle acceptait les améliorations. Parfois, elle créait des incohérences elle-même, mais elles fonctionnaient toujours et créaient une nouvelle branche à l'Histoire. Mais maintenant, elle ne protégeait plus son monde, elle essayait de le changer, elle voulait tout réécrire. Et Siommé tirait les ficelles, on sentait son odeur dans l'air si on savait quoi noter, son odeur de soufre, ses idées répugnantes, et elle imprégnait tout. Plus rien n'était sans elle. Et Madame avait perdu son envie de vivre, et elle mourait. Madame mourait. La première d'entre elles, la seule qui avait survécu. Madame mourait.  
Et Gaïa devait sauver le monde elle-même. Ç'aurait été le devoir de Madame si elle n'avait pas été absente, ou celui de l'un de ses élus si elle en avait choisis, Lios peut-être, ou Yliane. Mais Madame n'avait pas la force de le faire, et peut-être pas la volonté non plus. Seules les Cinq étaient survivantes, Gaïa sentait leur aura plus vieille que tout survivre à toute la noirceur, et elles dureraient encore longtemps. Siommé n'avait rien ajouté, mais elle parvenait à détruire peu à peu leur essence. Madame avait toujours aimé leur histoire, mais Gaïa ignorait combien jusqu'à ce point; assez pour tenir Siommé en respect, assez pour que le monde meurt plutôt qu'elles périssent.  
Gaïa sentit une sorte de noeud se former dans son estomac, et brûler comme un cercle de feu. Elle avait envie de vomir, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de paniquer. Elle devait recommencer le voyage.  
Elle se leva et donna le signal du départ, puis bondit en avant. Pour une fois, elle était heureuse de marcher seule. Elle pourrait réfléchir. Des fois, de parler aux autres était presque physiquement douloureux et lui donnait envie de pleurer. Cela l'épuisait. Et heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de manger tout de suite. Manger était parfois épuisant, surtout quand d'autres gens étaient là.  
Tout était épuisant. Et bientôt, Gaïa fit l'erreur de fermer les yeux, et tout fut fini pour de bon.


	4. Pour un instant (interlude)

La main de Siommé envoya des flammèches rouler sur le bord de la table, où elles s'éparpillèrent avec frénésie comme si le feu lui-même voulait se sauver d'elle quand elle était en colère. Son visage était contorsionné par la rage, ses dents grinçaient horriblement, et du point de vue de la table, la vision était terrible. La table voulait s'enfuir de là la queue entre les pattes, et oublier le couteau qui s'enfonçant parfois sur son dos dur, oublier la terre battue qui lui brûlait les coussinets quand elle posait le pied dehors. Elle voulait s'enfoncer dans les ombres chaudes de l'abysse qui s'étendait au-delà de la motte de terre, et oublier les cris qui résonnaient sans que jamais rien ne les étouffe. Plus jamais elle ne voulait entendre des enfants en souffrance pour aussi longtemps qu'elle vivait. Elle préférerait s'aventurer dans le néant spatial plutôt que d'avoir à regarder les yeux brûlants de Siommé et sentir ses cheveux lourds de poussière frôler son flanc comme des algues meurtrières, à attendre qu'elle donne le coup mortel. À savoir qu'elle donnait le coup mortel à des enfants, et à compter les jours avant que ce soit son tour de se prendre un couteau dans le ventre.

Jamais Siommé ne détruisait la table, parce qu'il y avait une carte dessus, et qu'elle avait besoin d'une surface dure pour l'examiner, mais c'était tout juste si elle était plus calme qu'avec les autres objets de la tente, parce qu'elle ne s'empêchait pas de lancer les vases et les sculptures au bout de ses bras comme si elle croyait que ça allait les aider à fonctionner mieux.

En pratique, ça marchait très bien, parce que les boussoles et les détecteurs de reliques terrorisés ne se le faisaient pas dire deux fois et s'allumaient en deux secondes pour que leur maîtresse les observe, tremblants de la peur qu'elle les lance une autre fois. Mais Siommé était clémente et ne les brisait jamais tout à fait, et finissait toujours par les ranger dans leurs étagères le soir venu. C'était le signe de sa bonté, disaient les cartes et les lampes dans un effort désespéré de s'attacher à leur dame : elle prenait toujours soin de ses objets, même si elle les lançait à bout de bras. Elle les ramassait doucement à la fin de la journée et les lavait un par un : ça voulait bien dire qu'elle les aimait bien, non?

Les objets voulaient se détendre et penser qu'elle leur voulait du bien, mais aucun d'entre eux n'y croirait assez pour le dire à haute voix. Tout le monde était terrorisé de Madame, et n'hésiterait pas à se cacher le plus loin possible si d'aventure elle voulait les consulter. Ils avaient beau rêver, ils n'étaient pas dupes, et tous les beaux discours du monde ne suffiraient pas à les faire vraiment croire que Siommé leur voulait vraiment du bien. Ils s'évaderaient tous un jour, quand l'îlot serait effrité ou que Madame quittait son rocher pour aller ailleurs comme elle le faisait jadis, et alors les bibelots s'enfonceraient dans le néant et ne reviendraient jamais. Ils iraient ailleurs; dans des planètes vertes où l'odeur des plantes fraîches et le parfum de l'eau claire serait imbibé dans leurs circuits et leur bois, et ils seraient libérés de toute trace de la dame. Ils seraient libres tant que le parfum purifierait leur corps des horreurs qu'ils avaient vues.

Ils s'installeraient dans un beau village où les objets étaient luxueux et bien fabriqués, et ils se sentiraient bien au milieu de tout ce beau monde; et même s'ils seraient déséquilibres de voir que les objets ne parlaient pas dans ce monde-ci, ils seraient plus qu'heureux de faire de nouvelles découvertes auprès des animaux qui les avaient créés, et ils leurs raconteraient des histoires. Ils parleraient de Siommé la femme de l'espace, qui flottait dans l'air sur son île de terre et qui volait les enfants et les adultes qui faisaient de mauvaises choses. Ils parleraient des objets et des tentes, ils raconteraient les nuits de murmure et les jours de silence, les coups de couteau et les bouffées d'étincelles qui les avaient gardés captifs pendant deux cent ans, et ils s'endormiraient fiers de leur nouvelle famille et de leur vie qui s'annonçait belle.

Mais dans l'ombre, le ciel se teinterait de poussière, et sur le ciel de nuit se dessinerait l'ombre d'un îlot de roche, et une femme aux cheveux affreux et au visage vide lèverait les bras et de sa colère immense sortiraient des éclairs de mort et des échos de famine et de guerre. Et les objets n'auraient pas conscience du temps passé durant leur sommeil, mais, inlassablement, ils se réveilleraient à leur place, dans la tente, avec le corps un rien plus parfumé qu'avant, et Siommé brandirait un couteau et graverait une marque sur leur flanc, et la table tremblerait et pleurerait et demanderait pardon.

Mais quand Siommé aurait fini, elle reculerait et admirerait son travail, et malgré elle, elle aimerait le résultat et laisserait les objets flâner pour le reste de la journée. Et ils iraient dehors pour un moment, et ils verraient la planète vert et rose en orbite, avec ses arbres calcinés et ses eaux brunies, et ils demanderaient ce qui s'est passé. Et Siommé, assise sur sa chaise, sirotant du jus frais, annoncerait qu'elle avait passé le jugement et qu'elle avait rectifié les gens mal faits. Et elle rirait comme un enfant qui a gagné une partie de cache-cache. Pour un instant, on verrait ses dents, et sa langue, et sa bouche; et on verrait la personne qu'elle avait été; une jeune femme heureuse de créer des mondes et débordant de joie et de rire; et on aurait envie de ramener à la surface cette femme heureuse qui avait l'air si joyeuse et détendue en ce petit moment de joie.

Puis quelqu'un crierait en pointant de sa patte de bois la clairière nue au milieu de la forêt, celle où était le village avec ses petits enfants brunis et ses bibelots en or, et on regarderait dans l'atmosphère avec un cri de panique, et on verrait une femme aux yeux brûlé qui flottait dans le ciel bleuté de la planète rose; et on regarderait le sol et il n'y avait plus une maison, plus une table, ou une étagère, ou un animal. Et on crierait longtemps, sans que la femme bouge ses yeux morts, sans que quelqu'un réagisse, sans que Siommé lève les yeux de sa boisson qui était la chose la plus sucrée qui existait dans cette île flottante au milieu du cosmos depuis des milliers d'années et qui n'était jamais arrivé à destination.

La foule des objets crierait, longtemps, sans s'arrêter. Mais la femme ne se remettrait pas à bouger, et Siommé se lèverait enfin pour reprendre la carte et se remettre au travail pendant que l'après-midi était beau, et les plumes et l'encre et les manuels de science s'en iraient d'un pas lugubre vers la tente où ils étaient attendus. Mais la table resterait là, à prier, et elle regarderait son flanc et prierait encore. La marque sur son dos disait "c'est ainsi que ça va bien aller", et en la voyant elle joignit ses pattes et pria plus fort, parce que l'odeur de Siommé brûlait son âme depuis le coin où elle était gravés. Et la table se demanderait si ils arriveraient jamais à partir, si ça se passait toujours comme ça. S'il y avait même un espoir de s'en sortir quand les choses tournaient de la sorte. La maîtresse revenait toujours vers eux; elle les trouvait toujours, et elle détruisait leur seul espoir de bonheur. Elle tuait tout sur son passage, et jamais elle ne manquait de les retrouver.

Jamais ils ne pourraient s'en aller, et s'il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait les sauver ce n'était pas eux, c'était Lo'rié, la petite fille en escale sur une planète lointaine, au bout de leur vision. La planète bleu et noir avec les nuage immaculés, celle qui roulait lentement derrière la rose. Lo'rié, qui était leur seule espoir de survie, qui était assez jeune et assez forte pour survivre aux machinations de Madame, qui avait assez de passion pour lui tenir tête. Lo'rié allait survivre, et c'était bien assez pour eux.

Mais en attendant qu'elle puisse les sauver, la table devait attendre parce que de parler trop de Lo'rié rendait Madame irascible et prompte à la colère, parce qu'elle regrettait se faire parler de son apprentie, et qu'elle était triste qu'elle l'ait quittée. Et Madame ne manquait pas de planter un couteau dans son dos quand la table disait quelque chose de mal, et elle ne s'y risquait pas. En attendant, les objets se rassemblaient ensemble pour cacher Lo'rié des recherches de Madame. Il fallait que ça soit assez. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de la faire tuer. Et tant qu'ils avaient leur mot à dire, ils protégeraient Lo'rié avec leur vie, parce que Lo'rié était la seule enfant des plus vieilles mes plasmiques en vie dans leur monde, et jamais au grand jamais elles ne la livreraient à leur tortionnaire. Plutôt mourir.

Si Lo'rié pouvait résister, tout l'Univers pourrait résister aussi, et les objets se retourneraient contre Siommé et l'emprisonneraient pour qu'elle ne puisse plus leur faire de mal; et les peuples lointains feraient des danses et des chants pour hurler qu'ils étaient en vie, pour défier Madame de venir à eux. Séquira se réanimerait, et avec elle renaitrait Lo'rié de ses cendres, et enfin ils auraient une chance de survivre à la bataille qui s'en venait. Et elle serait vaincue une fois pour toutes. Plus jamais son règne de terreur. Plus jamais sa fumée horrible.

Et déjà il fallait retourner à l'intérieur, parce que Madame allait deviner où se cachait Lo'rié si elle y pensait trop longtemps, et ce serait horrible; alors il fallait faire comme si de rien n'était. Jouer son jeu, jour après jour, jusqu'à ce que Lo'rié ne revienne et que tout se passe bien. Et Siommé n'aimerait pas qu'elle revienne, parce que Siommé ne supportait pas les histoires qui finissent bien, mais Lo'rié serait avec elle et elle ferait bien ce que la fille voulait. Et Siommé serait saine à nouveau, et tout irait bien. Ce serait heureux, mais malheureusement, c'était trop beau pour être vrai, et il fallait savoir qui était dans le coup. Qui allait gâcher cette histoire jolie? Qui allait se retourner à la dernière minute et tout faire rater? Madame avait des alliés dans la place et elle les enverrait vers ses ennemis.

Ça allait mal aller.


	5. Nouvelle aube

« Cristalline, c'était probablement la traîtresse. Regardez ses yeux aimants, ses poings serrés. Voyez comment elle frappe fort quand on menace ce qu'elle protège. Quand on insulte ses amis, elle se retourne contre vous, vous roue de coups et de critiques bien placées, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez à genoux à demander pardon. Elle est assez irritable pour faire un pacte avec le diable pour sauver la peau de ses amis. Sauf si vous avez plus de résistance qu'elle et que vous riez de ses insultes pathétiques et que vous vous relevez. Ce n'est pas elle, finalement; elle est trop faible. Elle s'attendait à ce que vous soyez épuisée, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que vous soyez encore en bon état, et cette furie qui se pense ravageuse mais qui ne sert à rien, c'est son point faible. Elle tombe par terre et elle ne se relève pas.  
Kipinä crie son nom, et vous transperce de ses yeux alcalins. Elle crie comme un coup de tonnerre, frappe comme la tempête, rage que vous ayez osé battre quelqu'un d'aussi fort que Cristalline; elle est trop puissante, plus que vous, ça ne se fait pas. Personne ne doit battre les gens qui sont doués, ce n'est pas poli. L'honneur, c'est de la Kipinä toute crachée, et ça vous dit qu'elle est moins commode qu'on le pense. Ça allume vos suspicions, ça et ses coups surpuissants qui vous tombent dessus et vous font perdre l'équilibre. On ne va pas l'appeler une traîtresse, quand même, parce qu'elle fait trop pitié dans son empiétement: c'est évident qu'elle n'a pas la force mentale de vous tirer dans le dos. Elle crie parce que vous avez insulté son honneur par intérim, que vous l'avez faite échouer à une tâche qu'elle voulait faire: comment pourrait-elle vous trahir avec une telle motivation? Elle n'a pas assez de force dans sa passion et dans ses convictions. Elle est poussée par l'amertume et la préservation de soi, et en tant que tel, son égo n'est pas assez fort pour qu'elle se croit capable de jouer dans le dos de quelqu'un, ou qu'elle se donne à une grande cause. Elle est rayée de la liste. Heureusement, parce que vous ne vouliez plus vous battre avec elle.  
Elle pourrait vous frapper dessus pour de vrai et vous faire de réelles blessures, mais vous ne voulez pas vous battre. Vous savez que c'est une autre personne qui a trahi, ça ne vaut pas la peine de se battre contre elle.  
Vous vouliez attaquer Gaïa, ou Laüreline, mais Cristalline vous tombe dessus, elle vous racle les épaules avec toute sa force. Ce n'était pas son tour, elle a déjà joué, vous vous dites, irritée. Vous n'osez pas lui faire signe de s'en aller, vous voulez bien la laisser jouer si ça peut la faire se sentir mieux. Mais vous vous ennuyez après trente secondes, Cristalline ne pourra jamais vous tuer et c'est très répétitif sans l'attrait du stress qu'un vrai bon duel causerait. Vous voulez presque la repousser dans une vague d'impolitesse, pour lui dire que vous vous ennuyez horriblement et que vous voudriez vous battre contre quelqu'un d'autre. Kipinä, peut-être. Ça, c'est une bonne magicienne, comme il ne s'en fait plus.  
Vous vous retournez et vous voyez une femme en vert avec des ailes retroussées comme pour vous faire peur, et vous voyez des yeux clairs comme des sources de minuit qui vous toisent depuis la tête mince, et un seul regard vers ces orbes de mystère suffit pour que vous compreniez comment votre combat est devenu publique, et comment tout le monde a pu arriver aussi vite pendant ce qui devait être une attaque nocturne. Laüreline lit dans votre esprit et voit tout ce que vous voulez faire, toutes les stratégies qui vous passent par l'esprit. Elle vous a entendu arriver et lit présentement les secrets qui se tapissent dans les profondeurs de votre âme. Vous voyez la Dame-d'en-Haut et votre bouille d'enfant, des pleurs et des claques, vous voyez une quête et des gens qui crient. Sa grandeur vous met à genoux. Vous ne pouvez rien lui cacher, et vous préférez abdiquer. Vous ne voulez pas vous battre contre quelqu'un au pouvoir si magnifique. De frapper quelqu'un de si divin serait un blasphème et vous n'êtes pas prête à aller en enfer tout de suite. Vous décidez de vous débarrasser d'elle, parce que le combat n'est pas fini et que vous voulez continuer à vous battre; vous catapultez un lasso de corde et elle roule à terre, parce que même si elle peut voir tout ce que vous pensez, elle ne peut pas s'en aller du chemin si vous lui lancez des chaînes sur le torse.  
Elle est piégée hors du combat et de la ligne de feu, et ça vous convient, parce que, si elle était la traîtresse, elle serait facilement battue, alors vous l'écartez de votre liste. Vous pouvez continuer à vous battre à votre guise. Vous vous tournez vers votre prochain adversaire, vous scannez les environs. C'est Leila qui prend les devants, toute de dents et de férocité, mais vous ne lui jetez pas un regard, parce que Leila est trop honnête pour faire quoi que ce soit de la sorte et vous avez mieux à faire que de vous battre pour rien. Et vous vous retournez pour voir quelqu'un d'autre dans la masse mais tout à coup, c'est Kipinä qui vous saute dessus, et Cristalline vous racle le visage, et quand la première s'enfuit, vous êtes figée dans un duel sans merci avec la petite peste à fourrure que vous ne regretterez pas de corriger. »

C'est Leila qui atteignit Gaïa en premier, la nouvelle d'une intruse dans le campement tombant de sa bouche comme un chardon ardent. Gaïa ne s'en fit pas trop au départ, mais quand elle entendit qu'elle maniait la foudre et blessait tout le monde, elle bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita vers les lieux. Des brigands, des carnassiers, elle supportait. Ses amies s'en sortiraient elles-mêmes, pas la peine de s'en préoccuper. Mais une magicienne comme celle-là pouvait réellement les tuer. Leila disait qu'elle était bukilie, une raison de plus de prendre la menace au sérieux. Pas qu'ils avaient une réputation pour la magie (et Gaïa n'aurait pas été au courant même si une telle rumeur existait), mais parce qu'ils possédaient plusieurs gens-clé dans le déroulement de l'histoire que Gaïa tenait à rencontrer. Cette magicienne pourrait les guider jusqu'à son royaume et les lui présenter, et Gaïa pourrait s'assurer de leur sécurité sans avoir à les chercher elle-même. Tant que ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui avait une dent contre Lios, ce serait parfait.  
Elle se fit un petit sourire à elle-même en imaginant tout ce qu'elle avait prévu. Comme toujours, la vision d'une pièce commune où tout le monde déjeunait ensemble devant un lever de soleil après que tout soit réglé lui donnait envie de crier de joie, et de chanter aux dieux qu'ils étaient enfin libérés. Mais ce serait pour plus tard -- Gaïa avait une famille à aider.  
Cette magicienne blonde était toujours aussi facile à désorienter. Gaïa ne savait pas combien était dû à sa force mentale et combien était le résultat de la dynamique avantageuse de leurs divinités respectives. Elle ne se donnait donc pas le mérite de la chose, mais fut tout de même soulagée quand elle s'écroula dramatiquement par terre quand Gaïa lui eût enlevé son bâton. Gaïa savait qu'elle dormait. Aucun magicien ne s'évanouissait quand on lui enlevait son bâton; Estrella était simplement trop embarrassée pour se relever. Gaïa éclata de rire, lui tapota l'épaule amicalement et alla détacher Laüreline de sa corde. Son regard analysa les brûlures sur sa peau, et tout à coup, l'envie de rire disparut comme neige au soleil. Elle sentit l'horreur l'envahir, puis la compassion, puis une sorte de rage la fit trembler de la tête aux pieds. Elle fixa la cime des arbres pour jeter un regard brûlant vers la silhouette du Palais qui se dessinait au loin. Elle irait là-bas et elle demanderait justice pour les blessures de ses soeurs.  
Mais en attendant, elle devait guérir leurs blessures. Cristalline avait plusieurs pans de peau manquante, et elle saignait abondamment; Laürelin avait des bleus et des contusions un peu partout, et Kipinä avait l'air d'avoir une épaule disloquée. Gaïa eut envie de vomir, mais elle se reprit, et ravala sa colère. Ce n'était pas le temps de s'encombrer de rage inutile, elle devait faire quelque chose pour elles. Après avoir dissous leur douleur d'un petit claquement des doigts, elle s'affaira à recoudre leurs chairs meurtries, avec des fils d'or qui glissaient entre ses doigts comme le fil d'une araignée tisserande. Elle le maniait si bien qu'Estrella qui attendait derrière aurait presque eu envie de l'embrasser et pas de la tuer comme elle se l'était fait ordonner. Alors elle s'assit confortablement et la regarda faire en silence sans bouger de sa place. C'était bien plus agréable de regarder de l'art que d'assassiner quelqu'un.  
Quand Gaïa eut fini, elle recula un peu pour que son amie puisse voir son travail, lui demanda si c'était ressemblant. Elle parla des vraies Marques des Éléments, et des anciens rites, avec la mer qui bouillonnait et la foule qui riait et qui chantait autour de vous. Elle parla des anciennes chansons et des anciens fruits et légumes, de ses camarades, de sa vie, et pour un instant ce fut comme si elle venait d'un autre monde, un monde où elle avait été quelqu'un d'autre, puis le sourire qui l'avait illuminée s'évanouit, parce que Gaïa était Gaïa et ne serait rien d'autre tant que cette mission ne serait pas finie. Elle décida que c'était très ressemblant, et Estrella, satisfaite, dit que c'était beau. Les torsades bleues ressemblaient à des vagues froides sur les jambes et les bras de Cristalline, et les brasiers sur les paumes de Kipinä sont féroces et presque en vie. Laürelin a de jolies tornades sur ses ailes, mais c'est Leila qui possède les dessins les plus étonnants, avec les morceaux de roche qui s'entrelacent dans des langues noires et brunes sur ses paupières fermées. Estrella lâcha un sifflement épaté. Gaïa s'était surpassée. Estrella est encore plus en amour.  
Puis Gaïa se tourna vers la magicienne avec un air sidéré.  
-On avait dit que tu n'allais plus essayer de tuer mes amies, accusa-t-elle en battant des mains. Je ne peux pas continuer à faire ça tout le temps. Tu vas finir par te faire prendre!  
-Je faisais attention, murmura Estrella en s'approchant. Allons, vis un peu.  
-Estrella, ne parle pas de ce genre de choses, s'il te plaît. On en a déjà parlé, je ne veux pas entendre ce genre de discours. Elles sont en vie, elles méritent de le rester. Ce ne sont pas des jeux.  
Estrella haussa les épaules, mais se tut quand Gaïa s'écarta ostensiblement d'elle, et ne vint pas s'asseoir, choisissant plutôt de s'appuyer contre un arbre.  
-J'ai assez de mal à faire la part des choses comme c'est, marmonna Gaïa. Les complots, les idées noires, les attaques -- tu sais combien c'est difficile d'organiser tout pour pouvoir bien faire? Avec autant de choses à régler, je ne peux pas me permettre autant d'infractions, fit-t-elle, les yeux intenses. S'il te plaît, fais attention, plaida-t-elle. Je ne peux pas m'en sortir sans ton aide. S'il te plaît?  
Estrella baissa les yeux, l'air tourmenté. Elle refusa de soutenir les yeux suppliants de Gaïa et s'obstina à demander intérieurement au sol de l'aider. Le sol ne répondit pas, parce qu'il n'était pas vivant, ce qui frustra grandement Estrella. Elle lui reprocha de ne pas être très aidant, puis retourna son attention vers la guérisseuse, qui la fixait encore, et regretta de devoir lui dire la vérité.  
-On va mourir si on ne fait rien de mal, souffla-t-elle enfin. C'est ce que le contrat disait. Tu sais que c'est ce qui doit arriver. On ne peut rien faire, c'est la seule chose qui nous est permis.  
Gaïa tendit les mains vers Estrella et l'aida à s'asseoir, sans les lui lâcher cela fait.  
-Nous avons le choix, promit-elle farouchement. Toi et moi, et tout le monde, nous pouvons tourner le vent de bord. Tous ensemble.  
Estrella baissa la tête, puis la remonta, et s'approcha d'elle, le visage peiné.  
-Gaïa, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. Siommé s'en vient, il faut se cacher. Il faut sacrifier quelqu'un pour elle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
-Estrella --  
-Il le faut, Gaïa, je ne changerai pas d'avis sur ça. Soit je tue quelqu'un d'important ou --  
Gaïa poussa un grognement de frustration et dégaina l'épée de la magicienne, puis se la planta dans l'abdomen. Estrella la soutint, le visage horrifié.  
-Pour l'amour du ciel, Gaïa -- pense avant de faire ça, marmonna-t-elle.  
-Je m'excuse, fit Gaïa entre deux sursauts. Je t'ai pas laissé le temps de prévoir. Tu vas retourner voir Siommé, tu vas tout faire bien aller --  
-Oui, oui, je sais. Ne vas nulle part. Je reviens bientôt.   
Puis Estrella claqua des doigts d'un air résolu. Ses cheveux blonds vibrèrent dans l'atmosphère alors que celui-ci se contorsionnait autour d'elle comme quelqu'un qui s'est assis sur une roche et qui essaie de se replacer plus confortablement. Estrella ne changea pas de place, et regarda le spectacle de l'Univers qui se déplaçait autour d'elle pour créer la nouvelle réalité, réarrangement ses pièces comme des morceaux de casse-tête. Elle prit le temps de s'installer sur l'arbre à côté d'elle et réfléchir aux implications de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait recréé la réalité. D'autres auraient dit que c'était affreux; d'autres, que c'était nécessaire. Gaïa s'en servait pour sauver les gens qui lui étaient chers, tout en supportant l'opinion de sa maîtresse sur le sujet. Estrella aurait dû lui dire que c'était hypocrite, mais elle n'y tenait pas. C'était juste une histoire, se disait Estrella. Juste un jeu que la Mère faisait pour se changer les idées. Et Estrella n'avait pas peur de Siommé pour un sou. Elle pouvait se permettre de déroger au règlement une fois de temps en temps. C'était bien à ça que servaient les pouvoirs qu'elle avait reçus, n'est-ce pas?  
Estrella s'appuya la tête contre le tronc et ferma les yeux, prévoyant qu'une bonne sieste allait lui faire du bien. Quand elle se réveillerait, tout serait rentré dans l'ordre, et elle pourrait retrouver Gaïa et sa troupe, et enfin peut-être faire la chose qu'elles étaient censées faire depuis des dizaines d'années. Mais sinon, Estrella attendrait, comme elle attendait toujours, parce que Gaïa en valait la peine, et ne cesserait jamais de la valoir.


	6. Terre

Gaïa se réveilla avec un cri sur les lèvres et un visage derrière les paupières. Un visage gris bordé de blond pâle, des yeux verts étincelants. Estrella. Elle l'avait encore trahie. Enfin -- ni l'une ni l'autre n'appelait vraiment une attaque une trahison, plus depuis longtemps. Depuis que leurs maîtresses avaient disparu du confins des mortels, elles étaient en termes amiables, et pouvaient même se parler de temps à autre. De se faire attaquer comme ça aux premières lueurs de l'aube était très Estrella, et ça n'avait été une trahison que les dix premières fois. Maintenant, c'était plus un concours de qui peut arriver au point de rendez-vous en premier. Une espèce de course contre le temps, avant que Vous-Savez-Quoi n'arrive et force la main de sa filleule. Enfin -- ce n'était pas trop mal, quand elle y pensait. Elles avaient de la nourriture, de beaux paysages, des conversations agréables ensemble. Et la mort elle-même n'était pas trop pire après l'avoir vécue plus de cinquante fois. C'était plutôt les circonstances qui l'irritaient en ce moment.  
Gaïa soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle s'était faite avoir aussi facilement. Elles avaient décidé formellement de ne pas tuer les filles. Même Celle-d'en-Haut était d'accord, et Celle-du-Bas avait décidé de se sortir le museau et avait donné à Gaïa son plus beau sourire à date. Elle avait adoré cette décision, et Gaïa tenait à la garder. Mais voilà qu'Estrella, ou la Femme en Jaune, peu importe qui avait eu l'idée, venait de tout gâcher, et tout était à refaire. Attaquer autre chose, d'accord -- elle pourrait régler ça plus tard. Tant que ça ne nuisait pas à l'histoire, tout allait bien (c'était quand même important). Mais si il fallait qu'elle se fasse interrompre à chaque fois qu'elle allait donner quelque chose d'important à ses camarades, elles n'allaient jamais réussir. Ce serait la faute de Gaïa pour ne pas avoir bien organisé, évidemment -- mais elle apprécierait que l'Univers joue en sa faveur.  
La Femme en Jaune aimait les conflits. Si Gaïa pouvait lui en donner un sans mettre ses amies en danger, tout irait pour le mieux. Elle pourrait simplement créer une bataille entre l'espace et la nature, et tout le monde pourrait s'enfuir, ou s'y habituer; et pendant que cela arrivait, elle aurait le temps de gagner du terrain et peut-être un jour pourrait-elle enfin arriver au Palais comme elle aurait dû le faire depuis quinze ans. C'était un plan simple, presque trop simple. Siommé accepterait sûrement, et elle leur ficherait la paix, tant que son intérêt était comblé; mais une petite chose suffirait à tout foutre en l'air, et Gaïa ne faisait pas confiance à la Femme en Jaune. Elle trouverait cela trop simple et changerait d'idée en plein combat. Tout le monde serait démoralisé et l'espoir général retomberait à zéro. Gaïa ne pouvait pas le risquer. S'il fallait qu'elle se taille une voie parmi les attaques, soit. Elle ne laisserait pas son royaume mourir aussi horriblement que Siommé prévoyait tuer ses compagnes.  
Gaïa se leva, portée par sa détermination, et se frotta les yeux une fois avant de réveiller ses soeurs. Elles dormaient encore sur leurs couchettes de fourrure au fond de la petite grotte de terre où elles avaient passé leur enfance. Gaïa refusa d'être nostalgique et se préoccupa à la place de la planification du voyage. Après une régénération, tous les changements corporels disparaissaient. Elles n'avaient plus les Marques élémentaires, ce qui n'était pas une surprise, comme elles ne parvenaient jamais à les garder longtemps. Elles se faisaient toujours reporter avant de pouvoir se réveiller. En y pensant, elle essaya de se sentir moins coupable en se convainquant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, puis se prit la tête entre les mains. Il fallait vraiment faire quelque chose à propos de toutes les dimensions qui avaient été désintégrées. Ce n'était pas la seule solution, il y en avait d'autres, et peut-être que Madame voulait garder les Cinq en vie à tout prix, mais Gaïa tenait surtout à ce que tout le monde survive. Elle avait été égoïste en laissant le monde se faire réinventer tant de fois, juste parce qu'elle voulait sauver quatre personnes. Elle devait voir l'ensemble, pas juste elle-même.  
Elle secoua ses soeurs et se leva pour se toiletter rapidement, feignant d'ignorer les questions de tout le monde. Heureusement qu'elle avait décidé depuis longtemps de ne pas répondre à tout ce qu'elles disaient, sinon, elle aurait du mal à savoir où le groupe en était dans les informations. Elle s'étira les jambes en répétant pour elle-même la liste d'événements passés.  
-Nous sommes à Maïnlian, le soleil ne s'est pas encore levé --  
Elle se souvient que le soleil ne se levait jamais.  
-Le soleil ne s'est jamais levé. La messagère attend près de la forêt. Il faut la dépasser. Elle nous trouvera dans trois jours.  
Elle s'ennuyait de la simplicité de l'ancienne Séquira. De voir le soleil se lever lui manquait. Elle se souvenait à peine du temps où elles pouvaient voyager sans avoir peur de leur ombre, où leurs ennemis étaient prévisibles, où elle était certaine de tout bien faire. Elle aurait tout donné pour retrouver la guidance de Lo'rié et retrouver ces temps-là, quand elle riait encore, et qu'elle pouvait courir dans l'herbe sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit.  
-C'est le jour trente-quatre d'avant l'Aurore, le Palais est gris, la brise est belle. Il faut partir avant midi. La Déesse bénira notre route.  
Elle pensa à Lios. Dire qu'ici, il n'avait que vingt-huit ans. Elle l'avait toujours imaginé plus vieux. Il n'était même pas adulte encore. Elle voulait pleurer pour sa jeunesse perdue, mais ça ne servirait à rien. Il fallait agir, pas réagir. L'Aurore viendrait dans quelques temps; parfois dix jours, parfois une heure; on ne pouvait pas prévoir. Chaque fois, des changements minimes se produisaient, et il fallait être prêt pour toute éventualité. Le plus long avait été deux semaines, ou deux mois. Le voyage dans les grottes des Trolls des Neiges, le second voyage. Ç'avait été très long et pénible, mais Gaïa regrettait presque de ne plus être dans les abysses froides et humides aux tréfonds de la montagne. Au moins, elle avait eu l'impression que sa vie menait à quelque chose, alors que maintenant, elle ne servait qu'à guider l'histoire à la même place, une fois après l'autre.  
Depuis le dernier développement, elle avait perdu presque six dimensions. Aucune d'entre elles ne fonctionnait, Estrella l'avait tuée à chaque fois. C'était difficile de savoir qui faisait quoi et qui avait orchestré le retour dans le temps, mais il était impossible de revenir. Personne d'en-haut ne pouvait arrêter la maîtresse quand elle faisait quelque chose. Ils devaient tous attendre qu'elle soit satisfaite.  
Mais elle devait espérer qu'aujourd'hui serait une bonne journée. Elle avait réussi à accéder ses souvenirs d'avant, et elle n'avait pas eu de mal à se souvenir de Lios. Il fallait faire vite avant que son esprit ne s'écroule sous le poids de l'incohérence de la chose. Elle se concentra sur elle-même pour reprendre le contrôle de son esprit flagellant.  
Elle avait dit: jour trente-quatre. Jour trente-quatre avant l'Aurore. Qu'était l'Aurore? Le moment-clé de toute l'histoire, l'arrivée au Palais, la première fin de leur aventure avant que tout ne s'écroule. Le moment où les filles s'échappaient des donjons et planifiaient de revenir en arrière pour élucider l'énigme du royaume terrible. C'était là qu'elles devaient revenir.  
Gaïa sentait une sorte d'émotion envahir son poitrail, et elle se demanda si ce n'était pas un signe de force de la part de sa dame. Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Mais évidemment, la Femme en Jaune voudrait tuer quiconque osait reprendre le travail de Madame, par nostalgie ou par deuil. C'était l'héritage de Gaïa, elle avait le droit -- même le devoir -- de le guider vers sa naissance, mais Siommé ne voulait rien entendre. Elle était bornée. Heureusement qu'elle avait assez de dignité pour ne pas envoyer ses laquais à sa suite pour avoir eu l'idée de terminer le travail de la déesse.  
Enfin -- Gaïa estimait que tout finirait par bien aller. Les dieux étaient encore en vie, il en existait plus que deux dans le monde, et il faudrait bien qu'ils interagissent un jour. Cela serait une bonne direction à prendre et --  
À ce rythme-là, la dimension serait détruite avant qu'elles puissent même quitter la pièce. Ce serait absolument horrible. Estrella ne pouvait que reculer le temps; mais la Femme en Jaune… la Femme en Jaune pouvait faire bien pire. Elle pouvait détruire les dimensions pour toujours.  
Gaïa le savait parce qu'elle en avait déjà perdu plusieurs. Toutes sortes d'éventualités perdues qui, à chaque fois, la tuaient un peu plus. Elle avait perdu espoir trop de fois pour compter. Et encore maintenant, le rythme que prenaient les événements la rendait malade de fatigue. Elle voulait presque s'endormir et revenir quand les choses prendraient un tournant plus logique. Plus dynamique. Au lieu de ça, elle était coincée dans ce monde de misère, et rien n'avancait jamais, et à chaque fois qu'elle s'attachait à quelque chose, ou qu'elle parlait à quelqu'un, Estrella devait tout faire reculer. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se sentir en sécurité, telles étaient les lois de Siommé. Elle était cruelle. Tout simplement cruelle.  
Gaïa ne regretta même pas d'avoir dit ces mots, même quand l'espace se mit à tourner autour d'elle et que tout se mit à disparaître dans une spirale abyssale. Elle flottait sans but dans le cosmos, à regarder tout partir en trombe, avec ses bras enroulés autour de ses jambes. Elle voulait juste demander si c'était la bonne, cette fois-ci. Si elle allait vraiment mourir. Elle en serait presque heureuse. Mais elle n'entendit rien d'autre qu'une voix sèche lui dire de retourner sur place et de tout faire tourner. Gaïa ne répondit pas et pinça les lèvres.  
-Tu as tout fait rater, crachait la voix. Tu n'as pas écouté, encore une fois. Combien de fois il va falloir te dire de ne pas parler des problèmes des dieux? Ça ne doit pas se savoir! Ce n'est pas quelque chose que les mortels doivent apprendre! Tu sais qu'il y a une hiérarchie d'éléments qu'il faut que tu utilises? Il y a des choses qu'il faut déduire, pas expliquer! Tu as une idée de ce que tu fais à la dimension? Tu fais tout rater! Il va falloir que je recommence tout par ta faute! Non mais, tu n'utilises pas ta tête, des fois? Ça fait trop de fois que je te le répète! Bon sang, force-toi un peu! C'est comme si c'est toujours la première fois que je te le répète!  
Gaïa avala sa salive, qui était soudainement très épaisse.  
-Des fois, je me demande si tu utilises ta tête. Réfléchis, un peu! Combien de fois il faut te répéter les choses? C'est fatigant, à la fin, de toujours devoir te répéter! C'est comme parler à un bébé, tu fais jamais rien correctement quand on te dit de le faire. C'est pas si difficile, quand même! Fais attention!..  
Une pause. La voix grogna.  
-Retourne, et réussis cette fois-ci, dit la voix. Je veux pas que tu rate encore cette fois-ci.  
L'Univers se mit à vibrer, mais s'arrêta d'un coup. La voix s'était attendrie, comme si elle voulait se faire pardonner.  
-Allons. Tu sais que je t'aime, hein? Tu le sais? Viens là.  
Une étoile rouge se matérialisa et poussa Gaïa à lui donner un câlin. L'étoile était chaude.  
-Allons, c'était pas pour mal faire. Ça t'a fait de la peine, hein, de te faire chicaner comme ça? Je sais, c'est pas amusant de se faire dire ça. Pauvre petite. Mais c'est parce que je t'aime que je te dis ça, je veux que tu sois à ton meilleur et que tu ne te mettes pas dans l'embarras quand tu vas arriver là-bas. Tu comprends? Il n'y a que toi qui puisse faire ce travail. C'est important, c'est pour ça que je me fâche. Je veux juste que tu sois à ton meilleur pour tout le monde. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas?  
Gaïa hocha encore la tête.  
-Bonne fille, fit Siommé, et l'étoile manifesta un bras pour lui frotter l'épaule. Tu peux retourner à Séquira maintenant. Tu es capable de m'écouter maintenant, je suis certaine que tu peux. Allons. Vas-y.  
La voix dit quelque chose que Gaïa n'écouta pas, les oreilles trop pleines d'adrénaline, puis l'Univers s'enroula sur lui-même et elle n'eut même plus à y penser.


	7. Poussière de rêve

Tout s'étira et s'effrita, jusqu'à ce que Gaïa se retrouve au milieu de la grotte brune, assise sur sa couchette, à regarder les filles à côté d'elle somnoler paisiblement. Elle dut patienter quelques secondes avant que son coeur ne se calme. Quelque chose d'acide avait enserré son coeur de griffes empoisonnées et brûlait ses organes dans un feu terrible. Elle voulait pleurer et se mettre en boule, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de souffler. Le strict minimum de réconfort devrait faire. Elle avait eu la chance de retourner à peine trois minutes plus tôt au lieu que Celle-d'en-Haut ne détruise tout et ne recommence. Elle devait se compter chanceuse.  
En se lavant, elle ne put s'empêcher de regretter la situation. Si le plan de Lo'rié avait eu le temps de marcher dès le départ, elle serait ailleurs en ce moment. Elle pourrait faire autre chose de son existence que de parcourir toujours les mêmes routes. Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau se mourait à chaque seconde de plus qu'elle passait dans ce cercle infernal. Chaque situation la rapprochait d'un état second qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas atteindre. Elle se sentait nulle de régresser ainsi; si elle continuait à faiblir, elle deviendrait absolument pitoyable, et probablement énervante. Elle perdrait sa sensibilité et son jugement, ce qu'elle craignait plus que tout. Elle s'imagina en train de réagir d'un éclat de rire à quelque chose d'horrifiant, et eut le frisson.  
Normalement, elle aurait voulu trouver une façon de s'échapper de cette situation, mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Mieux valait sortir de cette roue infinie au plus vite pour ne plus avoir à se poser la question. Avec une nouvelle information, elle serait revigorée, elle en était sûre. Il fallait que ça soit vrai, ou elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait. Rien qu'à penser à encore réveiller ses soeurs, à encore avoir la même conversation avec Cristalline à propos du trajet, et à encore aller dans cette foutue clairière, elle avait l'impression que son cerveau essayait de sortir de sa tête, mort d'ennui. Il lui pesait sur le front comme une roche, et elle avait peur d'avoir blessé trop gravement son esprit pour qu'il fusse jamais pareil. Elle avait l'impression de perdre une partie de son âme pour toujours à cette répétition aussi lassante qu'implacable.  
Elle finit par trouver la motivation de se lever. Même si son cerveau lui disait de s'agiter, elle avait l'impression de flotter dans le néant. Rien ne lui importait en cet instant précis, sauf peut-être dormir. Mais elle devait se mettre en marche. Elle aurait bien dit pourquoi pour se remonter le moral mais elle n'avait pas le droit d'en parler pour ne pas se faire zapper hors du temps une deuxième fois.  
Le souvenir de la menace lui donna du coeur au ventre. De savoir qu'elle avait un objectif concret lui redonna espoir d'atteindre un jour la salvation. Elle secoua vivement les épaules de ses soeurs, puis ramassa leurs sacs.  
-Nous sommes à Maïnlian. Le soleil ne va pas se lever. La messagère attend près de la forêt. Il faut la dépasser. Elle sera là dans quatre jours. C'est le jour…  
Elle se concentra un instant.  
-... Le jour trois avant l'Aurore, le Palais est gris, la brise est belle. Il faut partir avant…  
Elle réfléchit. Elle prévoyait que le temps avait raccourci entre le point de non-retour et leur position. Elles n'avaient pas longtemps. Trois heures, peut-être? Elle aurait dit le matin, mais cela n'existait plus depuis des siècles. Seules existaient les reflets vert et jaune du soleil maladif au-dessus des vallons gelés. On l'appelait le soleil des chasseurs, et il ne brillait qu'en avant-midi.  
-... Avant l'aube du chasseur. La Déesse bénira notre route.  
Elle marcha vers l'extérieur. Soudainement, un sentiment horrible lui arriva. Elle voulut courir, mais son corps ne bougeait pas assez vite. Il fallait faire quelque chose -- mais rien ne fonctionnait, elle devait se dépêcher mais tout allait trop vite, et elle sombrait sans un abysse sans fond…  
-COUREZ! NE VOUS ARRÊTEZ PAS! COUREZ, VITE! ALLEZ À LA GROTTE! KIPINÄ! TÉLÉPORTE-LES!! ESTRELLA!  
Elle ne savait pas si son amie allait répondre.  
-ESTRELLA! Estrella!  
Ses amies s'agitaient autour d'elle, mais elles ne bougeaient pas assez vite et tout allait tellement mal et est-ce qu'elle venait de livrer Estrella à Siommé? Elle sentait une sorte de menace, une peur instinctive, et pour la première fois, elle eut peur pour son amie. Elle se dit qu'elle devait distraire Siommé, lui faire croire n'importe quoi, la berner encore. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Puis un souvenir lui parvint: la bataille. Elle avait toujours aimé les insultes. Suffisait de lui en sortir une… mais Estrella? Serait-elle saine et sauve? Pouvait-elle la sauver? Elle voulait s'excuser, demander pardon, mais elle devait faire quelque chose.  
-ELLE NE VIENDRA PAS! promit-elle. ELLE NE VIENDRA PAS, J'EN SUIS CERTAINE! JE VOULAIS JUSTE TE FAIRE SUER! cria Gaïa, désespérée. JE VOULAIS TE BERNER! ET ÇA A MARCHÉ, TU ES TELLEMENT UNE INCAPABLE! ALLONS, TU SAIS DE QUOI JE PARLE! VIENS TE BATTRE!! ALLEZ!  
Elle devait être convaincante pour que Siommé se montre. Et voilà qu'elle ne pouvait plus prononcer son nom sans se faire maudire: Siommé était focusée sur elle. Tant mieux.  
Elle lança son bâton à Kipinä. Elle devait partir avec les autres. Tant que Celle-d'en-Haut attendait sa réplique, elles avaient du temps, et elle ne leur porterait pas attention. Elle les vit la fixer avec terreur, leurs bagages sur le sol, et leur fit signe de partir d'un regard désespéré.  
-SIOMMÉ! TU ES UNE INCAPABLE! TU AS TROP PEUR DE DÉTRUIRE LE MONDE QUE TES COMPAGNONS CROYAIENT QUE TU ALLAIS DÉVELOPPER SI BIEN? ALLONS, JE SUIS SÛRE QU'IL SERA MIEUX SANS TOI. NE TE BERCES PAS D'ILLUSIONS --  
Et ça y était. Elle avait été transportée dans l'espace pour en débattre. Siommé voulait faire ses preuves. Bingo.  
-TU SAIS QUE TU ES INCAPABLE DE LE FAIRE AU COMPLET. PERSONNE NE S'ENNUIERA DE TOI QUAND TU LAISSERAS TOMBER. Personne.  
Gaïa avait fini, elle ne savait plus quoi dire, mais Siommé la garda ici parce qu'elle aimait le drame. Elle voulait que Gaïa la regarde et la foudroie des yeux, mais Gaïa ne voulait pas le faire. Elle ne pouvait pas essayer de manifester autant de haine, c'était impossible.  
Mais Siommé -- Siommé était plus forte qu'elle. Et Siommé se fichait si elle faisait du mal ou pas. Elle figea le temps, et d'un mouvement souple, enfonça ses doigts dans son nez et tira.  
Pendant un moment, rien ne se passa. Puis Gaïa hurla, et la couche de peau en son entier s'arracha, se fendit en deux au niveau du crâne, et dans un bruit déchirant, elle s'effondra à terre pendant qu'une longue bande de lumière coulait de son cuir chevelu, se décollant lentement d'elle. Avec un dernier soubresaut, la peau en son entier s'enroula sur elle-même dans une balle informe, laissant un être de poussière debout en son sein. Gaïa hurla et tendit mollement les bras vers l'être de poussière comme pour l'attirer vers elle, et l'être trembla comme par confusion, ou par peur. Gaïa se mit à pleurer.  
Siommé ne perdit pas une seconde et abbattit sa main sur l'être cosmique qui se tenait sans réagir au milieu du tas de chair. Gaïa poussa un gémissement de désespoir, sans que l'être de poussière ne réagisse, mais c'était trop tard. Siommé arracha l'entité d'une main brûlante.  
Enfin, l'être laissa échapper un cri bouleversant. Lo'rié en poussière poussa des hurlements crève-coeur en se tordant entre les mains effervescentes de Siommé, le visage plein de larmes, tendant les mains vers le ciel comme pour appeler à l'aide, jusqu'à ce que finalement ses sanglots se taisent et qu'elle se mette à se ratatiner. Son dos qui avait brûlé fondit horriblement, se ramassa sur ses épaules, ses mains, ses jambes, et coula jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le sol et s'enfonce jusque dans les profondeurs magmatiques du sol, traçant une crevasse alcaline qui fumait beaucoup. Quand le liquide rouge eut fini de s'engluer sur toutes les parties du corps de Lo'rié, elle était devenue un cocon de sang explosif, un corps immobile enfoncé dans sa couche de glu comme pour se protéger du monde extérieur.  
Siommé ne fit pas de commentaire, mais cracha sur la forme, dédaigneuse. Elle grinça des dents en enfonçant une phalange dans la couche de sang graisseux, tirant dessus comme pour tester sa solidité. Puis elle tira dessus et Lo'rié poussa un vagissement de nouveau-né, et se releva, le visage jeune et le regard clair mais troublé.  
-MAMAN!! MAMAN!! hurla la chose qui était Gaïa par terre. MAMAN! Ne te laisse pas faire!! Tu te souviens!!  
Mais Siommé continuait de tirer sur la couche de glu qui s'arrachait de plus en plus, et Lo'rié paraissait incapable de bouger. Mais Gaïa tendait frénétiquement la main vers elle, mais ses doigts étaient trop loins et elle savait qu'elle avait déjà perdu.  
-MAMAN!! NON!! NE LA PRENDS PAS!!! NE LA PRENDS PAS!! NE ME L'ARRACHE PAS, JE T'EN SUPPLIE, SIOMMÉ, ARRÊTE -- MAMAN!! REVIENS VERS MOI!! MAMAN!!! Maman, s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas toute seule, ne me laisse pas…  
La chose se mit à pleurer, et ses mains se tordaient entre elles et formaient comme des signes désespérés, mais Siommé continuait et bientôt le corps qui avait été Lo'rié n'était plus qu'une petite chose carbonisée qui ne faisait plus un bruit et qui fixait tout comme un bébé curieux, et Gaïa avait envie de frapper quelque chose et de hurler pour que ce bébé vienne vers elle et qu'elle le cache en son sein hors de Siommé qui le tenait de ses mains ensanglantées du sang de tous les dieux du monde qui étaient dans le même état quelque part. Et elle voulait hurler que ce n'était pas juste et qu'il fallait qu'elle libère Madame et qu'elle la laisse tranquille et que Gaïa ne voulait pas mourir. Mais Siommé ne disait rien et Siommé était en contrôle et elle ne pouvait rien faire contre elle, elle ne pouvait qu'attendre.  
-Je ne sais pas quoi faire si tu es pas là… je ne veux pas continuer sans toi… Maman… s'il te plaît… s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas mourir seule… je ne veux pas mourir… je ne veux pas mourir…  
Puis Siommé se mit à rire, d'une voix qui résonnait partout.  
-C'est comme ça que ça arrive! Je pensais que ça allait être bien pire, mais tout a été magistral. Ça a été très dramatique, très intense, très parfait, je crois. Tu as crié plus que je pensais. C'est très bien, très bien. Ils seront contents de mon rapport. Évidemment, ils n'existent plus. C'est à moi d'écrire les lois, maintenant, hein? fit-elle à Gaïa. Tu pense que c'est une bonne nouvelle? Tu es fière de moi? Petite chose dégoûtante?  
Gaïa émit un râle terrorisé.  
-Allons, allons. Ça va bien aller. Tout va très bien aller. Ta Maman va être très heureuse, avec l'histoire que je suis en train d'écrire. Elle ne voudra jamais revenir. Elle n'aura plus à se préoccuper de votre histoire de pacotille, et toi non plus! Fini les empâtements et les… les comment dire… fini les turbulences et les ratages, tout va bien aller!  
Elle se mit à rire, de très bonne humeur.  
-Allons, allons. C'est une bonne journée. Tu sais quoi? Je pense que je vais te laisser partir sans une écorchure. Toi aussi, déesse de poussière, fit-elle en lançant le corps sur le sol. C'est une belle journée. Aussi bien faire des gens heureux. Allez-y! SOYEZ HEUREUX.  
Siommé disparut dans un écran de tisons et s'évanouit dans le néant, sa forme effervescente plus qu'une vague présence. Elle s'affairait à réaliser pour vrai sa vision. Dans quelques secondes, ce serait la réalité. Il suffisait qu'elle se décidé et tout serait vrai. En attendant, Gaïa ramassa Lo'rié sur le sol et la prit dans ses bras, les yeux en larmes, en espérant que ça serait assez pour la guérir. Le corps tremblant, elle observa le ciel en attendant que Siommé ne mette tout en place et que tout soit décidé.  
Puis soudainment, ce fut fait, et il fallut continuer.  
Gaïa eut l'ordre de se mettre à bouger. Elle marchait près des montagnes avec les filles avec elle, le coeur déterminé. Un souvenir vague d'accomplissements encourageait son esprit à continuer, et elle parlait fortement à ses amies, qui marchaient derrière elle, les bras pleins de provisions. Elle avait l'ordre de réaliser cette vision. Mais elle refusa. Elle posa trop de questions et le monde s'écroula et tout à coup, elle était encore au même point qu'auparavant. Un monde d'indécision.  
Siommé avait eu une idée, un coup de motivation, mais Gaïa avait refusé. Elle se demanda si c'était mal. Siommé avait toujours voulu l'inspiration. Mais elle savait que cette idée serait mal. Elle ne voulait pas de l'histoire qu'elle lui donnait. Et si Siommé la forçait à faire des choses, ce ne serait pas authentique, et l'histoire ne serait pas viable. Elle n'aurait pas de réelle motivation pour faire les choses et dès que Siommé partirait, son histoire retomberait à zéro.


	8. Pour un instant (interlude #2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il y a des paragraphes distincts mais je ne tiens pas à les changer.

L'Arbitre se demanda pourquoi elles continuaient encore. Il fallait suivre le courant de motivation qui voulait au fond de l'espace pour trouver les bulles de paradis, aspirer les idées de mondes lumineux et intouchés, suivre les courants jusqu'à trouver une Aventure. Mais ça n'arriverait jamais.

Lo'rié et ses filles voulaient trouver l'inspiration elles-mêmes et tisser leur propre destin parmi les lueurs sacrées de l'espace éternel. Mais Siommé les savait naïves. Une telle chose était infaisable. Même les bulles de paradis étaient de moins en moins crédibles à ses yeux. Elle savait que ni l'une, ni l'autre n'y parviendrait. C'était impossible. La seule façon d'arriver où que ce soit était de remodeler les choses, de critiquer. Siommé savait que de chercher des fruits dans l'espace éternel était infaisable, parce qu'elle avait essayé, et qu'elle n'avait rien reçu. Pour faire un bon monde, il fallait être dur, critiquer ses idées, ses valeurs, détruire et réinventer sans pitié aucune pour pouvoir finalement créer quelque chose d'assez fort pour être viable. Rien d'autre ne survivrait au monde hostile des dieux. Son monde à elle n'avait pas survécu non plus.

Skitulé, son monde animal, son monde de créatures et d'instinct, son monde de magie obscure et de paysages sauvages et indomptés. Skitulé, son monde à elle, son enfant prodige. Mort, comme ça, parce qu'elle avait osé le mettre en mots, et qu'il s'était évanoui tout de suite. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de comprendre.

Personne ne se souvenait de lui. C'était à peine s'ils savaient qu'il avait existé, que Siommé avait mis un monde en mots avant la Guerre. Siommé elle-même avait parfois du mal à se souvenir de tout, mais quand elle se souvenait, elle était bien. Et elle jurait qu'aucun autre monde ne connaîtrait le destin de Skitulé, aucun autre monde ne goûterait à l'espace éternel tant que Skitulé ne serait réveillé. Plus aucun monde ne se réveillerait, tant qu'il n'était pas comme Skitulé: fort, beau, mignon.

Et peut-être qu'elle ne voulait plus voir de mondes tout court s'ils n'étaient pas le sien. Mais elle ne verrait plus jamais rien d'autre que son enfant.

Skitulé était mort parce que Siommé n'avait pas été assez forte pour le soutenir. Elle n'avait pas réussi à le maintenir en vie. Elle avait désespéré et avait abandonné, c'était impossible de le mettre en mots, impossible de lui faire justice, impossible de le faire vivre sans l'amputer. Ses talents n'étaient pas à la hauteur de son idée, et elle avait eu trop peur, et Skitulé était mort. Il était mort à cause d'elle, parce qu'elle avait refusé de le soutenir tant qu'il n'était pas parfait.

Et Siommé avait cherché, elle avait prétendu que Séquira était le sien, parce que Séquira était presque comme Skitulé, et elle avait autant d'espèces, seulement Séquira était plus vieille, plus développée, et avec un peu moins de technologie, elle serait un bon remplacement pour sa pauvre Skitulé. Avec un peu de temps, elle pourrait même fusionner les deux, faire entrer son monde dans Séquira, profiter du vaste domaine pour faire florir ses vieilles idées. Et en attendant, elle avait gaiement porté main-forte à Lo'rié, elle avait aidé à concevoir des espèces et des noms.

Lo'rié n'avait pas aimé, au départ, parce qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on s'impose et l'empêche de faire son idée. Lo'rié était un peu intense sur ce point-là. Elle voulait que tout soit comme elle l'avait prévu, et que tout soit son idée, ou une idée qu'elle avait prévue. Mais Siommé avait quand même aidé, et éventuellement, Lo'rié avait fini par approuver ses changements, et même à se les approprier, à penser qu'ils étaient les siens, ou qu'elle avait participé à les faire. Lo'rié avait beaucoup de problèmes qu'elle n'essayait même pas de régler, et elle était assez énervante, mais Siommé s'en fichait, parce qu'au moins, elles voyaient oeil à oeil sur le plan créatif. Elle pouvaient créer ensemble tant de nouvelles choses et de paysages et de légendes, sans se lasser de la compagnie ou des idées de l'autre.

Mais Siommé s'était lassée, comme elle se lassait de tout, et elle était partie faire une guerre dans son temps libre, et elle voulait de l'action, du suspense, de l'émotion. Elle voulait du désespoir et des blessures. Elle voulait que le monde pleure et crie. Et pour ça, Lo'rié avait été un peu inquiète, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à "ses enfants", mais tant que quelqu'un était là pour lui dire "tout va bien", elle pensait que tout le monde, littéralement, n'était pas blessé, et allait voir ailleurs. C'était facile de la berner. Elle pouvait croire n'importe quoi, et elle était trop peureuse pour vraiment se poser des questions. Elle préférait ne pas demander, et elle était heureuse de rester auprès de son monde pour le protéger lui de Siommé. Elle savait que quelque chose se tramait, mais elle restait chez elle au lieu de combattre, et c'était absurde, mais c'était tant mieux pour Siommé.

Et Siommé, elle était en colère. Elle était en colère contre les mondes qui marchaient si bien. Elle était en colère contre la création en soi qui existait en tant qu'action possible. Elle ne voulait plus voir quoi que ce soit. Elle voulait repartir à neuf. Elle détestait les dieux qui lui rappelaient qu'elle se détestait, et elle détestait leurs mondes qui étaient toujours si laids et pathétiques et qu'elle voudrait améliorer. Elle leur trouvait toujours quelque chose à redire, et elle voulait toujours critiquer, dire qu'ils étaient méchants, qu'ils avaient de mauvaises valeurs. Ils n'étaient pas assez sensibles, gentils, ils disaient des choses méchantes.

Elle était tellement frustrée de voir le monde souffrir partout qu'elle voulait juste emprisonner les dieux quelque part et refaire leur monde à leur place. Fini les phrases que Siommé savait allaient blesser quelqu'un, mais qu'ils osaient utiliser par le biais de leurs philosophies mondiales; plus de gens laids, plus de gens ennuyeux, plus rien de ce qu'elle n'aimait pas. Siommé prendrait leurs mondes de force, parce qu'ils ne le lui donneraient jamais de plein gré, et elle les reformeraient à sa guise. Et tout serait enfin comme il faut. Et peut-être que tout serait enfin assez calme pour qu'elle puisse se concentrer sur sa mission une fois encore.

Et il y avait eu une guerre, et tous les monde étaient tombés. Aliqua et ses bulles de joie, Kindarna la sobre et son ton triste, les mondes des Quêtes et ceux des Dons, le monde de Céleste, tous ces mondes vieux mais vierges, elle les avait détruits, et leur dieux étaient emprisonnés, et jamais elle ne les laisserait sortir. Elle ne voulait plus jamais se sentir aussi mal qu'elle s'était sentie en voyant leurs mondes. Les dieux allèrent quelque part, mais Siommé s'en fichait. Ils étaient jeunes, pour la plupart, quelques siècles à peine pour les plus vieux, et elle s'en fichait, ils se recycleraient ailleurs.

Puis elle était revenue à Séquira, et elle s'était assise, et elle avait surveillé le monde. Puis elle s'était ennuyée. Et elle avait tout détruit, et elle avait enfermé Séquira dans sa hutte, et elle avait attendu quelque chose arrive, parce qu'elle en avait marre. Elle n'aimait pas voir les vieux mondes parce qu'elle se sentait mal de penser que des mondes aussi anciens soient abandonnés, que des vestiges du temps jeune soient laissées comme ça comme si ce temps était fini. Et elle n'aimait pas penser que le temps jeune était fini. Elle avait peur de tout perdre ce qu'elle faisait, et qu'elle ne laisse rien derrière et rien devant.

Puis elle avait commencé à s'ennuyer, et elle avait contemplé de recommencer Séquira, mais ce ne serait pas une mince tâche, s'avertit-elle, parce qu'il ne fallait pas que Lo'rié s'en aille et fasse n'importe quoi une fois encore. Alors elle l'avait précautionneusement sortie de son cocon et avait commencé à l'élever, à lui inculquer les valeurs et les conseils qui feraient de son monde un monde bon. Enfin, pas "bon" -- un monde acceptable. Son monde serait affreux, mais au moins, les gens l'accepteraient sans trop le discréditer ou l'insulter. C'était la chose à viser, disait-elle à la petite Lo'rié qui était si jeune mais si semblable en esprit que sa vieille compagne. Et elles étaient encore sur la même longueur d'onde, et pour une fois, Siommé était heureuse de travailler avec quelqu'un, parce qu'au lieu de critiquer, Lo'rié proposait avec enthousiasme, et pour elle, toutes les idées étaient fraîches et originales, et tout était permis et amusant.

Alors Siommé l'avait gardée avec elle, et elle avait commencé à se demander à nouveau ce qu'elle voulait faire et pas ce que les gens voulaient qu'elle fasse. C'était bien de faire semblant que tout était possible. Mais Siommé savait que c'était impossible. Elle savait que des dieux avaient perdu la foi en leur monde après l'indifférence des autres, et que celui-ci était mort par la suite. Elle ne voulait pas de ça, et elle ne voulait pas que Lo'rié y croie non plus. Ce serait dangereux pour elle et ses mondes.

Alors Siommé avait décidé de ne jamais sortir les dieux de leurs mondes pour qu'ils ne puissent jamais toucher à sa fille, et que jamais ils ne puissent l'insulter de leurs doigts graisseux et inconscients. Jamais ils ne lui briseraient l'esprit de leurs mots désespérants, de leurs reproches silencieux. Alors Siommé avait retrouvé les dieux et elle les avait enfermés dans son sous-sol, et elle les avait encoconnés de glu rouge et les avait pendus sur une corde les pieds en haut, et ils dormaient peut-être. Elle ne savait pas s'ils étaient conscients et elle ne voulait pas le savoir, elle voulait juste se débarrasser d'eux. Elle me voulait plus les voir, et s'ils avaient pu ne pas exister, ce serait bien aussi. Elle ne voulait pas penser à eux ou même avoir conscience de leur existence.

Mais Siommé ne voulait pas avoir encore affaire à quelqu'un comme eux, alors elle en avait accroché une grappe sur le pas de la porte pour faire peur à Lo'rié, et elle avait dit à Lo'rié que si elle faisait quelque chose de mal, elle allait les libérer et ils la ravageaient et la tueraient de leur longues mains gluantes. Elle avait changé de ton de voix au milieu de sa phrase et avait fait des gestes qui se voulaient comiques à ce moment-là, comme si cette menace affreuse parlait d'un jeu de "attrappe-moi". Il fallait que Lo'rié rie et prenne ça comme si Siommé avait averti qu'il y avait des araignées au fond du sac, parce que sinon, Siommé se sentirait mal et elle ne voulait pas ça.

Puis elle avait parlé plus sérieusement. Ils étaient des mécréants et des mauvaises personnes. Il ne fallait pas que Lo'rié s'en approche. Ils la contamineraient et lui feraient du mal. Ils lui diraient que tout ce qu'elle faisait était mauvais, et dégoûtant, et ils haïraient toutes ses idées. Elle ne devait pas y aller, et elle ne devait pas les écouter, parce qu'elle était une bonne petite fille et qu'elle méritait que son monde soit brillant. Elle ne devait pas les sortir. Puis elle avait dit que si elle leur parlait ou laissait leur essence sortir, Siommé la coconnerait, et elle finirait sur la broche avec eux. Ce serait non-négociable. Et Lo'rié avait hoché la tête, dit que c'était clair, et Siommé avait été heureuse. Elle avait dit "bonne fille" et lui avait frotté la tête, et était allé lui montrer un concept de monde pour la fin de la journée dans un effort pour faire passer l'épisode comme normal.

Puis Siommé s'était sentie mal et s'était demandé si elle devait s'excuser. Mais elle refusait de parler à voix haute et avait donc marmonné un compliment quelconque qui se voulait significatif. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours exprimer ces choses-là, de toutes façons? Et Siommé ne savait pas quoi faire pour se faire pardonner, et elle refusait de faire quelque chose de gros et préférait se fâcher après Lo'rié à la place. Trop demandante, il fallait toujours se prosterner devant elle et demander le pardon, pauvre petite princesse dans son trône qu'il fallait servir et pour qui le monde devait toujours être parfait.

Siommé en avait assez d'elle. Elle en avait assez de toujours devoir "se retenir" avec elle. Elle en avait assez de toujours "retenir ses coups". Lo'rié était un enfant s'il fallait toujours être gentil et poli et heureux avec elle. Personne ne pouvait toujours être heureux, ou de bonne humeur, dans la vraie vie. Il fallait qu'elle s'y fasse, qu'elle s'habitue à dealer avec les gens de mauvaise humeur, et qu'elle s'habitue à les traiter normalement quand ils étaient de mauvaise humeur. Franchement, sinon, elle ne survivrait jamais à la vraie vie. Elle ne pourrait jamais rencontrer des gens ou leur parler pendant une seconde et demi, elle serait frustrée. Elle les penserait mauvais, moins bons qu'elle, elle se penserait meilleure parce qu'elle n'était pas en train de prendre quelque chose en défaut. Et elle lèverait le nez sur eux.

Et si elle pensait que les gens de mauvaise humeur étaient mauvais, c'était son problème d'être trop idiote pour réaliser que les gens ne sont pas méchants ou critiques juste parce qu'ils sont en colère. Il faut toujours voir au-delà de l'émotion et lire les mots. Et les gens en colère ne sont pas méchants. C'est elle qui essaie de se penser supérieure en disant que les gens sont abusifs ou mauvais et qu'elle est meilleure. Elle essaie de se mettre en valeur.

Et c'était elle qui provoquait toute sa mauvaise humeur, qui la rendait en colère, qui lui faisait penser de mauvaises choses. Non, Siommé ne continua pas cette phrase. Elle voulait de quelque chose de plus concret et utile. Elle voulait une solution. Et la solution était qu'elle-même avait un problème.

Et son premier réflexe fut de se dire que "je suis l'antagoniste, je ne peux pas arrêter". Puis elle se dit qu'elle "n'était pas censée le savoir". Et enfin, elle se demanda ce que cela voulait dire, et elle comprit. Et ainsi, dans un moment de panique, elle sut un secret de son univers. Qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Alors elle recommença sans se sentir coupable et continua son ouvrage. Siommé était intelligente et elle avait compris.

Elle avait compris le sens de l'Univers et rien ne pourrait l'arrêter maintenant.


	9. Pour le bleu de l'univers, pour le jaune du ciel

Ce qui est pratique quand on est demi-dieu, c'est qu'on n'a pas besoin de se demander d'où on tient une information. On sait, tout simplement. Comme Gaïa savait que Siommé avait recommencé l'Univers encore une fois. Et qu'elle comprenait que Siommé reculait le temps trois fois au moins avant de se tanner de la dimension et d'en créer une nouvelle. Elle reculait le temps, changeait quelques particularités, puis se tannait entièrement et détruisait la ligne du temps et recommençait tout.

Gaïa compta intérieurement ses passés, trop stressée pour pouvoir se laisser aller à se réjouir. L'espoir ne survivait jamais longtemps avec Siommé. Gaïa devait soit le stabiliser dans l'univers et le rendre concret, ce qui le solidifierait mais le rendrait proie aux changements de Siommé, ou risquer de se décourager assez pour faiblir et ainsi provoquer un changement de dimension. Si possible, elle préférait ne pas avoir espoir, et se rendre compte des bons coups plus tard, quand tout était sauf, et se réjouir en retard de ses bonnes idées. En ce moment, elle devait se dépêcher, et l'idée de pouvoir rire de soulagement plus tard lui donna de l'énergie. Vite, avant qu'elle n'oublie son idée.

Gaïa avait eu plusieurs passés différents. Poupée de Madame l'Ombre, servante, filleule des dieux, incarnation de la Mère, élue des dieux, fille d'un couple d'Elfes. Parfois même, certaines anciennes dimensions ne l'avaient même pas créée. Elle se souvenait d'attendre entre les lignes, attendant que Madame la créé, pour finalement apparaître longtemps après quand la ligne du temps en question n'existait déjà plus, remplacée par une autre version. Elle se souvenait du temps où tout le monde venait de familles différentes, ce temps où elles avaient eu des parents autres que Cenllisg et Eira; et du temps ancestral où Cenllisg était un homme; de la ligne du temps où tout le monde avait des pouvoirs spéciaux; à celle où elles parlaient beaucoup. Les dernières en ligne étaient plus sombres. Tout le monde semblait plus vieux et moins commode. Et beaucoup plus négatif.

Gaïa aussi se sentait négative. Rien que de penser à cela lui donnait envie de s'évanouir dans le néant et de laisser une vague d'ombre balayer les anciennes possibilités d'un coup pour ne plus avoir à en souffrir. C'est qu'elle n'aimait pas penser à toutes les idées perdues. Cela la rendait nostalgique, et coupable à la fois. Elle avait toujours l'impression de trahir les anciennes versions en en essayant une nouvelle. Et elle craignait aussi de perdre la fille qu'elle était au début, avec autant de changements et de siècles.

Elle espéra que de parler ainsi de ses angoisses l'aiderait à ne pas perdre espoir, et à se retenir. Elle sentait presque Siommé partir, et une douce froideur l'envahir, comme Madame, peut-être. Celle-du-Bas? Serait-ce possible? Siommé avait dit qu'elle était morte et qu'elle ne pouvait us se manifester.

(Était-ce Gaïa ou Lo'rié qui était aussi obstinée à ne pas changer ce qu'elle percevait être le status quo, et à ne pas désobéir ses propres règles? Ça ne faisait rien. Les deux finiraient par voir la lumière. Peu importe.)

Puis Gaïa ressentit une pression sur son front, comme un coup. Quelque chose s'éteignit. Elle ressentit un désir profond d'effacer les choses. Et soudainement, elle comprit que Lo'rié avait effacé son propre monde en entendant le commentaire. Elle se sentit flotter dans le néant, mais une chaleur baignait les cieux éternels. La chaleur était électrique et envoyait des tisons un peu partout.

Gaïa se tourna vers elle.

-Est-ce que Siommé va te tuer? demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.  
-Je ne sais pas, répondit Lo'rié, les yeux perdus dans le vague.  
-Si elle arrive, je vais me battre avec elle, promit Gaïa. Je vais te protéger.

Lo'rié soupira. Elle avait l'air fatiguée.

-Je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie. Je ne veux plus rester dans ce monde où tout est danger et chaos. Ne serait-ce pas mieux de mourir?

Gaïa sentit comme un choc électrique se propager sur elle, et tout à coup, elle ne pouvait plus rétorquer, elle pouvait juste craindre le futur.

Puis Gaïa se réveilla quelque part. Quelque part de froid, et de solitaire. Un endroit blanc et sobre. Est-ce qu'elle était morte? Elle entendait quelque chose. Elle se demanda où étaient ses soeurs. Et si elle pleuraient? Et si elles avaient peur? Savaient-elles qu'elles étaient probablement mortes?

-MAMAN! cria Gaïa en battant des mains. Où sommes-nous? Que fais-tu? Est-ce que tu vas nous tuer?  
-Je n'espère pas, ma luciole, murmura Lo'rié depuis l'autre bord du mur. Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir. Ce monde est malade. Il faut le guérir.

Puis Lo'rié se retourna, sentant quelque chose, comme Siommé qui bruissait tout près, et Lo'rié soupira un rire mou, et elle hocha la tête, et elle posa un baiser sur le front de sa fille. Et tout à coup, Gaïa se sentit en sécurité, là, avec sa mère. Elle était agréablement chaude contre son front. Elle voulait se blottir contre elle et s'endormir dans sa douceur maternelle.

-Guérissons-le, ma luciole, fit Lo'rié d'une voix qui vibrait de milles constellations, avec les échos de Siommé non loin pour créer dissonance. Tu vas réussir. Tu es élue pour la tâche grandiose de protéger et guider les peuples pendant les cataclysmes. Tu vas les sauver de la mort.

Puis Lo'rié expulsa Gaïa et elle revint sur Séquira alors qu'une nouvelle vague de fatigue l'empoisonnait. Gaïa eut peur que cette fois-ci soir la vague fatale, mais Siommé, le visage terrifié mais déterminé, la guida vers la vie, et encore une fois, Gaïa fut debout.

Elle se frotta le front avec l'impression qu'on l'avait assommée, puis se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire, à présent. Lo'rié avait eu l'air tellement triste… Elle se fichait de sa mission, elle ne voulait que la faire sourire.

Gaïa sentit la fatigue l'envahir en pensant au malheur de sa Créatrice, et un sanglot franchit ses lèvres. Sans se retenir ou prendre la peine de vérifier où elle était, Gaïa se recroquevilla par terre et se mit à pleurer, le visage enfoui entre ses genoux et ses mains comme pour protéger la moindre petite larme de la fatalité du monde. Elle se dit qu'elle continuerait sa mission plus tard. Maintenant, c'était le temps de pleurer.

Elle laissa quelques larmes rouler sur ses joues, froides, creuses, telles des rivières nouvelles au printemps. Elles ne laissaient rien sortir. Cruelles, elles se moquaient, elles gardaient à l'intérieur toute sa peine et sa détresse, sans rien lui donner; ni conseils, ni réconfort. Elles ne sortaient que pour la narguer. Gaïa voulait crier et geindre, essuyer ces larmes maléfiques qui lui sifflaient des remarques malveillantes aussi acides que le venin d'un serpent, elle voulait crier jusqu'à ce que la boule dans sa gorge ne finisse par s'humecter d'émotion et qu'enfin, son corps trahisse l'agonie d'émotions qui la traversait depuis des années. Elle voulait courir, se battre, faire quelque chose pour s'agiter, mais déjà elle sentait son esprit se fatiguer de la torpeur qui vous étreint quand vous réprimez quelque chose trop longtemps. Elle se sentait fade.

Elle aurait volontiers poussé un cri de détresse et empoigné ses yeux comme pour en extraire les larmes disparues, griffé ses paupières pour que la douleur fasse sortir quelque chose. Elle était tellement lasse de toujours tout garder à l'intérieur. Comme une infection, le pus émotif ne sortait jamais de son poitrail, et celui-ci brûlait d'amertume. Mais Gaïa ne pouvait rien faire pour atténuer sa souffrance sauf demander la patience. Ce n'était pas très utile mais elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

Et parfois, quand elle se concentrait, elle pouvait sentir comme un sursaut dans sa poitrine, comme si un sanglot avait été capturé au lasso et qu'il se faisait pousser en arrière. C'était comme si son propre corps était une planète en détresse. Et à bien y penser, elle ne savait pas de quoi elle était faite. Lo'rié ne lui avait jamais dit. C'était peut-être possible, qui sait.

Gaïa avala sa salive, le palais amer, et décida de prendre congé aujourd'hui: elle essayerait de relaxer. Puis elle se souvint de sa mission: guérir le monde. Elle se dit que c'était absurde de se presser. Celle-d'en-Haut brûlerait la dimension dans à peine deux jours. Elle n'aimait déjà pas ce qu'elle était en train de faire; elle n'accepterait jamais que Gaïa prenne un congé. 

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire et décida de regarder aux alentours. Il y avait de la neige, évidemment. Il y avait toujours de la neige. Il y avait des arbres, des beaux conifères vert foncé avec des branches noires, saupoudrés de neige fraîche. Une petite rivière -- non, un étang, à peine gelé, empli de petites créatures aquatiques. Son eau était bleue et sombre. Le ciel était nuageux et gris, ce genre de ciels qui vous donnent l'impression que l'espace vous fait un câlin. Elle entendait des Ziazz gambader au loin.

Ce qui n'était pas pratique, quand on était un demi-dieu, c'était que la fatigue pouvait provoquer la destruction. Et Gaïa était incroyablement lasse. Elle voulait pleurer et se rouler en boule pour profiter de la noirceur réconfortante du sommeil. Ne pas exister pour quelques secondes encore. Ici, tout était affreux. Siommé allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre, et Gaïa en avait assez de se faire poursuivre tout le temps. Elle arrivait tout le temps à les battre, à détruire les dimensions. Elle était trop forte. Elle recréait tout selon ses propres valeurs, ses propres idées, rien n'y survivait. Elles allaient mourir. Gaïa en avait assez de vivre ainsi. Il y avait eu trop de mauvaises dimensions. La plupart d'entre elles n'avaient pas été incluses dans la Vraie Réalité, mais Gaïa se souvenait de tout. Elle se souvenait de la dimension où elles avaient vécu ensemble à Maïnlian depuis leur sixième anniversaire, et de celle où Gaïa avait commencé à se perdre elle-même, à être une sorte de mort-vivant. Elle se souvenait de tous les cris, toutes les supplications, tous les morts. Elle se souvenait du temps où Kipinä allait être arrêtée; à celui où Leila venait d'un ordre prestigieux de porteurs de médaillons; de celui où elles étaient devenues Élues des Éléments à un vieil âge dans un monde qui avait rapidement été détruit, parce qu'elles étaient trop vieilles, et que leur histoire avait été trop vide.

Elle se souvenait du temps où Madame voulait par-dessus tout créer une aventure. Elle avait toujours aimé ça. Gaïa s'en souvenait avec le sourire mais elle pleurait en même temps. Elle-même ne voulait plus le faire. Elle en était incapable. Tout ce qu'elle inventait, ce qu'elle voyait se faire inventer, lui rappelait à quel point elle était une incapable. Ses histoires étaient ridicules, elles étaient trop simples -- chaque chose qu'elle créait aurait pu être mieux, elle aurait même pris plaisir à la recréer en mieux, mais elle n'était pas capable de le faire. Elle ne pouvait plus aider Madame à créer ses mondes, elle ne pouvait plus les regarder en souriant d'anticipation.

Elle ne voulait pas dire ce qu'elle pensait, par respect pour Madame, mais elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de le dire pour pouvoir s'en débarrasser. La vérité était que Gaïa en avait assez du monde. Elle en avait assez de toutes ces choses-là.

Le temps de Madame était passé. Maintenant, c'était le temps de la mort. Tout allait mourir. Les créations de Madame appartenaient à une autre ère, une ère où elles avaient été plus jeunes, plus naïves, avec des goûts plus simples et des visions plus crues, un temps où elles avaient simplement pu créer quelque chose en un souffle et s'amuser du résultat. Un temps où un rien était nécessaire pour les divertir et les rendre heureuses. Quand elle y pensait, elle se disait que c'était la preuve qu'en vieillissant, les gens devenaient moins heureux, moins créatifs; ils ont besoin de plus de choses pour s'amuser, ils ne sont plus rêveurs. Elle se demandait si c'était le cas et qu'elle avait simplement perdu sa joie de vivre. Serait-ce juste de continuer à nourrir la force vitale de cette dimension? Elle avait peur que de continuer à la maintenir en vie serait malsain si elle était trop enfantine.

Quand elle finit par y penser concrètement, elle eut comme un coup à l'estomac. Elle se roula en boule et fixa le vide, sans pouvoir parler à nouveau. Elle venait de détruire la dimension de ses mots, elle avait signé son arrêt de mort. Allait-elle mourir pour de bon? Venait-elle de condamner tout le monde?

Devait-elle donner des pouvoirs divins à tout le monde pour qu'ils puissent combattre Siommé? Non, ce serait encore trop enfantin, jamais elle ne survivrait longtemps.

Elle décida de faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle voulait pleurer. Elle voulait crier. Elle voulait tout vomir et hurler à tue-tête.

Peut-être que cette critique honnête serait comme un pilier pour rebâtir la dimension.

Rebâtir? Elle ne voulait pas la rebâtir. Elle en avait assez, plutôt mourir. Plus de cela.

De penser à tout ça lui rappelait à quel point elle avait vieilli depuis le début des temps. Elle était dégoûtante. Elle s'écoulait penser, rêver à des discussions, à des émotions tellement adultes, elle s'entendait détruire son imagination, commencer à penser que rien n'était meilleur que les choses terre-à-terre, réprimer la créativité pour autre chose.

Le pire, c'était qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'arrêter avant d'avoir tout détruit.

Puis Gaïa eut une idée: elle pouvait appeler Estrella, lui léguer la dimension, lui donner la garde des filles, et aller dormir pour toujours dans une bulle de noirceur comme Lo'rié avait fait dans l'une des vieilles dimensions.

Serait-ce bien? "Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est qu'une histoire." Elle comprit qu'elle était en train de se bousiller le cerveau. Elle voulut crier à l'aide. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-elle aller parler à quelqu'un? Les dieux savaient que Gaïa était incapable de se faire des bons amis, encore moins d'avoir une bonne conversation. Elle finissait toujours par orienter le discours vers quelque chose d'affreux. Et la dernière fois qu'elle se souvenait avoir parlé à Estrella, tout avait été horrible. Non, mieux valait garder ses distances.

Elle se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire. En général, son plan était de créer quelque chose d'intéressant, pour que le dieu en charge de leur dimension soit intéressé par leur discussion ou leur aventure et les écoute au lieu de tout détruire. Parfois, il suffisait pour que les pensées du narrateur soient assez profondes ou intéressantes pour que l'âme plasmique se dise qu'il était bon de l'écouter parler. Des fois, une seule scène de deuil ou d'émotion forte suffisait à sauver tout le monde: si une seule scène était bien écrite, tout le livre survivait. Tout le monde pouvait rester vivant.

Mais Gaïa était incapable de faire ça. Ce qu'elle ferait ne s'était jamais assez bon pour que l'Arbitre s'intéresse à elle, elle ne s'intéresserait jamais à ses états d'âme ou à ses discussions. Elle trouvait que c'était ennuyeux, ou "indigne d'elle".

Elle pouvait essayer de créer autre chose, quelque chose de plus "adulte" avec les indices qu'elle avait reçus; recréer l'histoire, encore une fois, la rendre plus… peu importe, et avoir un sorte d'histoire sombre et fragmentée qui tombe en poussière. Une histoire comme la Dimension Noire, ou un peu comme les récits de la vie de Souala, qui étaient très adultes. Mais Gaïa en avait assez des affaires d'adulte, elle s'en avait assez de se faire remettre sous le nez qu'elle devait faire ceci ou cela ou changer comme ci ou comme cela. Qu'elle devait changer ses habitudes et ses idées pour rien.

Ça la fatiguait de penser à ça. Elle se sentait emprisonnée dans ses idées, comme si quelque chose la surveillait et se préparait à censurer ses mouvements. Siommé. Évidemment, c'était Siommé. Gaïa en avait assez de toujours la voir, et en plus, il fallait changer son histoire et sa personnalité. Elle n'était "pas assez adulte". Gaïa se dit qu'il faudrait retrouver le dieu responsable de cette idée atroce et lui dire ses quatre vérités, puis elle se dit que ce serait méchant. Elle ne put que se mettre à regarder ailleurs, frustrée d'avoir l'impression que tous ses mouvements étaient les mauvais et qu'elle devait toujours "mieux écouter" le quelque chose qui lui disait de mieux se comporter.

Elle aurait voulu que cette partie de son esprit soit contrôlée par la Marque verte que Siommé lui avait donnée, juste pour pouvoir l'enlever une fois pour toutes et que tout soit aussi simple. Mais ce serait encore une mauvaise décision. Siommé n'aimait pas les histoires trop simples où les symboles étaient si faciles à déchiffrer, si dénués de sens. Jamais elle ne voudrait de cette idée-là.

Gaïa se dit qu'elle contrôlait le sens de ses pensées depuis deux ans déjà (bon, pas deux ans en termes de dimensions, mais deux ans en se fiant au temps des dieux) et qu'il serait temps d'arrêter de se fier à ce que Siommé disait d'elle. Pourquoi avait-elle besoin de son avis, ou de sa bénédiction? (La réponse était claire: Siommé contrôlait tout, et en plus, de s'attacher à Siommé serait probablement une très mauvaise chose. D'abord, il n'y aurait plus rien à dire sur leur vie, et ce serait très triste d'avoir travaillé si fort pour ce projet de vie pour finalement le terminer si vite), et ensuite, elle aurait comme un trou dans sa vie. Siommé avait toujours fait partie de sa vie, elle avait toujours contrôlé son esprit. Bizarrement, Gaïa ne voulait pas s'en débarrasser, même si elle la détestait de tout son coeur.

Elle commença à penser que tout allait mal tourner, et se rappela qu'elle avait observé ses propres actions depuis le vide de la bulle de Madame, et elle avait réalisé à quel point elle était une idiote: elle était jeune, elle avait des pensées ridicules, et elle était tellement critique. Tout ce qu'elle faisait était une insulte à quelque chose - même présentement, elle critiquait. Elle était ridicule. De savoir que son défaut était si évident à percevoir la rendait heureuse, puisque ça voulait dire qu'elle s'en débarrasserait facilement. Ce n'était pas un défaut compliqué, comme un préjugé ou quelque chose du genre, mais plutôt une mauvaise habitude.

D'y penser lui rappela encore à quel point elle était naïve et jeune. En disant cela, elle eut une sorte de moment de détachement où elle se vit en train de réfléchir, et elle put savoir de quoi elle avait l'air quand elle pensait à cela, et elle trouva que l'objectif de ses paroles manquait. Tout ce qu'elle essayait de dire portait vers la même chose -- un désir de vivre heureux dans un endroit heureux. Rien de mature ou de profond.

Une métaphore bizarre lui vint en tête. Elle avait l'impression de voir un morceau de pain dont l'extrémité partait en miette. Elle était censée noter que le bout du pain revenait vers lui-même et avait un sens, mais elle ne savait pas où le morceau de pain s'en allait avec ça. Elle aurait dû le comprendre, mais elle ne le voyait pas. Peut-être que c'était son raisonnement qu'elle jugeait ridicule, et pas son discours de "c'est censé avoir un objectif mais il n'y en pas".

Mais ce raisonnement était ridicule. Franchement -- qui lui avait donné le droit d'être philosophe? Elle était ridicule. Elle faisait honte aux vrais philosophes en prétendant comprendre leur art, en osant dire que ces pensées ridicules étaient de la philosophie. C'était vrai. Elle pensait toujours que ses pensées étaient pertinentes. Comment continuer sa mission si elle était incertaine? Il fallait qu'elle soit sûre ou elle ne ferait jamais la bonne chose. Elle ne recevrait jamais l'approbation des autres. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre dans l'incertitude et ne jamais savoir quoi dire, toujours douter de ses paroles en les disant. Devoir chercher la meilleure chose à dire. Elle ne serait jamais sûre d'elle et ne pourrait jamais trouver quoi dire. Elle ne pourrait pas parler tant qu'elle ne connaîtrait pas la bonne chose à dire.

« J'ai un problème, manifestement -- si je lis bien la situation. Je ne connais plus la bonne direction. Je n'aime pas où mes pensées m'apportent, elles sont brusques, méchantes, insensibles. J'aimerais pouvoir trouver un endroit où je puisse penser comme je veux, où mes idées ne seraient pas destructrices. Je pense que je vivais volontiers dans cet endroit-là. Mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter de penser. Qui d'autre tiendrait tête à Siommé? Je ne pourrais pas m'y reposer.

J'aimerais parfois arrêter ce travail et faire quelque chose d'autre où je n'ai pas besoin de toujours me questionner sur mes intentions et mes valeurs. Un travail où ce ne serait pas important -- magicienne, Liseuse, guérisseuse. Sage-femme, même, si j'arrive à m'habituer à la douleur de l'accouchement. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour me sentir bien. Je ne sais même plus si ce que je fais a un sens. Je ne sais pas où ma vie mène. Je suis censée avoir un destin précis: c'est ce que Madame disait. Elle disait que chaque personnage dans son Invention était prédestiné à un acte héroïque et à une vie majestueuse, mais je ne vois rien de cela en moi. Même si elle m'avait donné une vie simple, je ne saurais pas la reconnaître. Ces actions ne mènent simplement à rien. Je ne sais pas comment cette histoire se terminera, ni ce que je ferai après que tout sera terminé. Est-ce que je ferai quelque chose d'utile? Est-ce que je participerai à la vie commune d'une société? Ou serais-je simplement une charge inutile sur les épaules des autres? Je me ferai sûrement reprocher de ne rien faire pour les autres; de ne pas prendre ma part du poids commun en allégeant les problèmes des autres.

J'imagine que je le mériterai, mais le pire serait que je ne saurais tout de même pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas comment aider, comment m'impliquer. Quand on y pense, je n'ai même pas choisi de vivre ici. Je suis juste née, je n'ai rien demandé à personne, je n'ai jamais signé de contrat disant que j'étais d'accord de passer ma vie à accomplir une tâche. Je ne veux pas passer ma vie à faire quelque chose que je n'aime pas -- et encore, je sais que certains adultes pensent que même une vie active n'a mené à rien. Je ne sais vraiment pas si c'est la bonne façon de l'expliquer, alors je n'y penserai plus. Mais j'ai la hantise de me réveiller un matin et de me dire que ma vie n'a pas eu de sens et que je n'ai rien fait de mon temps. Cela me terrorise. J'ai même l'impression que ce serait une honte de se sentir ainsi, que ce serait une perte de temps, que ça vous enlèverait de précieuses années qui pourraient à la place servir à cultiver votre bonheur -- j'ai tort, évidemment. Je pense que c'est inévitable. Cette vie est réellement prévisible, mais pas dans le bon sens.

Est-ce que je fais la bonne chose en gaspillant du temps à penser à toutes ces choses? Par l'Univers, j'ai peur -- j'ai peur de ne pas profiter assez du temps qui me reste. »

Au moins, Siommé ne la taraudait pas. Peut-être qu'elle écoutait. Que, là-haut, dans sa tente beige, au sommet de son pilier de terre, elle écoutait ses dires, rassurée d'entendre de la bouche d'une autre les mêmes mots qu'elle ressassait elle aussi. Mais elle ne fit rien, si c'était le cas. Peut-être qu'elle aurait voulu envoyer une bulle en signe d'amitié ou de réconfort; peut-être qu'elle se disait que ça serait peu délicat de la part de l'antagoniste de réagir amicalement à la faiblesse de sa proie; peut-être qu'elle se dit qu'il faudrait qu'elle en prenne avantage et qu'elle détruise la forêt ou quelque chose du genre; mais peut-être qu'un regard vers la table malheureuse sous ses coudes l'en avait dissuadée. Peut-être qu'elle avait envie de continuer à écouter la jeune femme qui monologuait en bas, mais qu'elle décida de ne pas s'imposer, et peut-être qu'elle décida de ne pas la déranger. Peut-être qu'elle donna congé à ses alliés qui attendaient le rapport ce jour-là. Peut-être qu'elle prenait la journée pour pleurer toute seule.

Lo'rié l'aurait su, mais pas Gaïa. Gaïa était encore en train de penser, toute seule sur le sol herbeux, et elle se disait que le ciel était très silencieux depuis un moment. Normalement, la Femme en Jaune aurait débarqué en criant en entendant cette utilisation de mots "un moment" (elle trouvait que l'expression avait un son horrible, et que son orthographe était laide; chaque fois que Gaïa le disait, la Femme en Jaune rageait), mais aujourd'hui, elle n'entendit qu'un vague râle d'irritation. Elle se dit que c'était bon signe: elle était clémente aujourd'hui. Il fallait en profiter et aller aussi loin que possible.

Gaïa se leva trébucha, ragea mentalement, se releva, et alla secouer les filles. « Les filles? Où sont-elles? Zut, je dois aller vérifier. Ne bouge pas de là, l'Arbitre, je n'ai pas fini. »

Elle se téléporta mentalement à la dernière version des faits en sentant son pouvoir diminuer. « Zut, non, non, non, s'il te plaît -- pitié, Siommé! » Siommé se remettait de ses émotions.

Mais elle ne fit rien. Peut-être qu'elle se disait qu'elle avait promis et qu'elle ne voulait pas revenir sur sa promesse, même si ce n'était pas digne d'un antagoniste de se montrer clémente -- ou de tenir parole. Mais elle ne revenait jamais sur sa parole, et ne fit rien.

Gaïa ne comprit pas et continua à attendre. Il devait avoir un piège. Siommé ne faisait jamais ce genre de choses. Elle ne prenait pas de pause, elle n'attendait pas, elle ne faisait rien de tel -- elle était toujours debout et elle frappait toujours au bon moment. Tellement qu'elle avait d'elle-même coupé certains de ses attributs et les avait enfermés au plus profond de sa plateforme, consciente de sa surpuissance. Elle avait voulu leur laisser une chance. Enfin, pas vraiment, ce serait mal l'interpréter; Siommé voulait juste suivre le code moral qu'elle avait inventé. Les antagonistes ne doivent pas être trop puissants, il faut que les gens se lèvent contre eux, se battent. S'ils sont trop puissants, personne ne se bat, les gens perdent espoir et s'adaptent. Siommé voulait une aventure, pas une tragédie. Elle avait donc amputé les organes (ou peu importe leur vrai nom) qui lui permettaient d'avoir tant de pouvoir, pour n'en laisser qu'un ou deux. Elle les avait enfermés dans une malle, et avait enterré la malle, puis avait embullé toute la superficie de terre qui l'entourait pour la garder en sécurité. Il fallait qu'elle puisse se berner elle-même, qu'elle croie ne jamais avoir un ces pouvoirs.

Gaïa était au courant parce que Siommé l'avait dit à tout le monde quand elle l'avait fait. Elle ne voulait pas passer pour une faible. Il avait été facile pour Madame de lire entre les lignes de ce qu'elle avait expliqué et lui donner la vraie version. Siommé n'aurait pas voulu avoir l'air d'être clémente. Pendant une bataille, elle les avait insultéess en disant qu'elle avait dû se couper des bras tant elles étaient insupportables. Elles lui gâchaient la vie, avait-elle dit. Madame lui avait tiré la langue. Quand elles étaient ensemble, elles agissaient de façon très immature, se dit Gaïa en se levant.

Puis elle se demanda pourquoi elle se levait. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait reculé de quelques minutes, un effet probablement naturel de penser à Siommé. Ça arrivait tout le temps. Mieux valait ne pas y penser. Elle se trouva très impolie de penser tout ça, puis décida que de continuer à chercher ses soeurs la remettrait dans le bain.

Elle se remit à chercher, scannant toutes les dimensions jusqu'alors. « Où sommes-nous? » Elle chercha. « Maman, l'espace. Siommé qui agit bizarrement… attendez, est-ce qu'elle a repris Madame? Non, elle l'a reprise. Zut. Attends, quand l'a-t-elle reprise? Je ne sais vraiment pas -- attendez une minute… logiquement, j'avais encore. Elle lancé Madame quand elle m'a sortie de sa dimension y avait de la poussière…Elle me l'a lancée, elle devait être soit un charbon ou une silhouette de poussière… J'imagine que je l'ai serrée contre moi en attendant qu'elle arrive… où… »

Gaïa se regarda les mains. Pour la première fois, elle nota qu'elles avait une jolie couleur, et que ses cheveux -- enfin, ses plumes -- étaient plus vifs qu'elle le pensait. Elle avait eu une bonne idée de les faire pousser en collerette, c'était magnifique. Puis elle comprit -- les filles avaient toujours dit que Madame était plus jolie quand elle habitait son corps que quand Gaïa était seule, et donc...

-Lo'rié?

Elle réalisa que c'était la première fois que Madame réintégrait son corps et qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui était censé arriver. Et elle ne savait pas si c'était ce qui était arrivé. Siommé aurait été furieuse -- mais elle laisserait Madame décider du plan. Elle avait toujours des meilleurs plans qu'elle.

-C'est vraiment toi, ma petite? répondit la voix de Lo'rié depuis un endroit dans son cerveau.

Elle entendit quelque chose qui donnait comme des clochettes. En l'entendant, elle voulut pousser un cri et se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère.

-C'est toi, ma luciole… comme tu m'as manqué… qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé? Tu portes tellement d'histoires, laisse-moi t'entendre les raconter, entendit-elle encore. Et tu as tellement grandi! Tu n'es plus comme quand tu es arrivée, fit la voix de Lo'rié, fière et aimante, vibrante de la vie que Gaïa n'avait pas.  
-C'est une bonne chose? demanda timidement sa fille en regardant en bas.  
-C'est merveilleux, souffla Lo'rié.

Gaïa se redressa, plus confiante. Puis Lo'rié parut capter son impatience naissante et se remit à parler.

-Allons voir tes sœurs, demanda-t-elle. Elles doivent être si grandes!.. oh, il me tarde de savoir combien elles ont mûri.

Une partie égoïste de Gaïa aurait voulu que Madame reste avec elle plus longtemps, qu'elle soit "à elle" un petit peu plus de temps, mais elle se dit qu'il fallait être juste, que les autres soeurs l'aimaient atout autant, qu'elle était leur mère à elles aussi. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs qu'elles étaient juste devant elles, dans leurs sacs de couchage de fourrure blanche et de cuir brun clair, l'air paisible dans la clarté du jour.

Gaïa s'assit par terre en attendant leur réveil; Lo'rié, excitée, lui fit signe de les réveiller, ce à quoi Gaïa hésita. Elle proposa d'attendre qu'elles se réveillent d'elles-mêmes pour ne pas s'imposer. Elle se sentit un peu coupable et s'attendit à de la colère, mais Lo'rié parut joyeuse de s'être faite corriger. Gaïa fut rassurée et se tut.

Puis elle se dit qu'il fallait peut-être vraiment les réveiller au plus vite pour pouvoir partir le plus vite possible. Elle se demanda pourquoi cette idée n'était pas celle de sa maîtresse, comme Madame devait avoir les meilleures idées (c'était elle, le chef, enfin) mais Madame secoua la tête en riant doucement.

-Pas du tout, ma luciole, je ne suis qu'une seule personne. Personne ne peut toujours avoir la bonne réponse.  
-Tu n'es pas insultée que j'aille une meilleure réponse que toi? marmonna Gaïa tentativement. Tu es censée être la meilleure, et je ne suis pas censée t'apporter quelque chose que tu n'as pas déjà.  
-Non, je ne suis pas parfaite, ma petite, loin de là. Je n'ai jamais voulu l'être; tu es censée être meilleure, ma petite, démentit Lo'rié. Meilleure et bien plus utile que moi. Je ne peux rien faire, mais toi, tu as un poids sur les événements. J'ai toujours apprécié les gens qui sont capables de changer les choses.

Gaïa voulait protester.

-Mais, mais tu es…tellement plus gentille, plus douce, plus tout que moi, tu ne fais pas mal aux gens, tu es capable d'être si… si compréhensive…  
-C'est ce que je veux être, approuva Madame. C'est ce pourquoi je suis née. Je voulais pouvoir être quelqu'un de bon, de gentil, d'agréable. Je ne sais pas si je le suis réellement mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est ma raison de vivre. Je voulais être meilleure que ma créatrice, et sa créatrice avant elle. C'est pour cela que nous sommes toute en vie. La raison qui me porte à être plus compréhensive c'est que je vois tout le monde; je les crée de mes mains. Je sais ce qu'ils pensent et ce qui les motive. Forcément, cela me rend plus compréhensive. Mais je ne suis pas plus douce que toi, ou plus vertueuse. Ce n'est que le fruit de mon travail. Ce qui me rend différente, ce n'est pas d'être plus compréhensive, c'est de comprendre ce que vous voulez. Je peux compter sur toi pour savoir comment je suis quand je suis corporelle, fit-elle, l'air de faire des confidences. Je ne sais pas si je fais du bon travail, mais j'espère que ma Créatrice est satisfaite de mes idéaux. Au moins présentement. J'aime me confier.  
-Une autre créatrice? fit Gaïa. Il ne doit pas en avoir d'autres, il ne faut pas… nous n'avons rien prévu pour la continuité de l'Univers, ça nous briserait en morceaux…  
-Cela nous rend heureux, murmura Lo'rié rêveusement. Tu penses que ça vaut la peine?

Gaïa pensa que Madame avait perdu la boule.

-Mais… une autre dimension, une autre Déesse. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Qu'est-ce que tu es?

Lo'rié sourit doucement.

-Une Grande Déesse, ma fille. Une Déesse-mère. Une déesse capable d'aimer et de comprendre les gens. D'y penser me rend un peu inquiète de ne pas faire mon travail correctement; je me demande si je vais recevoir une note de la Femme-d'en-Haut me disant de mieux faire mes histoires, dit-elle en riant.

Gaïa en avait beaucoup à dépaqueter.

-Tu appelles la Femme en Jaune par un pseudonyme? Certainement, elle ne te fait pas peur? Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas la Déesse-mère qui te donne des ordres.  
-Je lui donne un surnom, rassura Lo'rié, l'aura chaleureuse comme ressassant un bon souvenir. C'est ainsi que nous nous appelions dans le temps, avant que… Avant qu'elle fasse ce qui a tout Redonné à la Noirceur.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait? C'était horrible?

Dans une vague de fumée, le bras gazeux qui sortit de Gaïa serra sa fille contre elle, et Gaïa regarda le ciel. Si la Femme-en-Jaune n'avait pas été en pause, elle aurait détruit la forêt. Mais rien.

(Et elle n'aimait pas que les gens commencent leur phrase en disant "mais", et pourtant, elle était toujours silencieuse)

-Oui, c'était horrible, ma luciole. Réveillons plutôt tes sœurs, ma fille, proposa Lo'rié en se résorbant. Je regrette, mais je ne souhaiterais pas en parler.  
-D'accord, opina Gaïa immédiatement, les épaules crispées, les poings encore tremblants; Siommé la terrorisait presque davantage quand elle était endormie.

Gaïa secoua l'épaule de Laüreline, puis celle de Cristalline. Elle faillit dire "Maman", puis se reprit.

-Madame l'Ombre est revenue, entonna-t-elle. Debout, venez la saluer.

Puis elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire et se mit à rire.

-Venez! Maman -- Madame est revenue! Madame est revenue, je ne peux pas y croire, mais c'est --

Elle regarda le ciel, mais rien n'arriva.

-C'est vraiment merveilleux! conclut-elle.

Elle se demanda si Leila serait grincheuse et lui reprocherait d'avoir interrompu son sommeil. Mais Cristalline coupa sa panique en lui sautant au cou.

-Lo!!! C'est vraiment toi!!! Tu es en vie!!! Tu es vraiment là!!!

« Nous sommes dans le même corps », comprit Gaïa après un instant de confusion.

-Tu n'es pas brûlée?! paniqua Cristalline en reniflant frénétiquement Lo'rié. Je savais que cette foutue Siommé ne pourrait pas te battre! Tu lui as foutu une raclée, hein?

Kipinä se jeta à son cou après avoir compris la situation.

-LO!! TU ES REVENUE ÇA FAIT TELLEMENT LONGTEMPS JE M'ENNUYAIS IL S'EST PASSÉ TELLEMENT DE CHOSES EST-CE QUE ÇA VEUT DIRE QUE GAÏA EST ENCORE EN VIE OU --  
-Lo'rié!!! Madame!! cria Laüreline. On s'inquiétait tellement!!

Leila ne dit rien mais se frotta contre sa jambe en ronronnant profusément. Lo'rié se mit à rire et flatta son flanc poilu avec enthousiasme, et serra de l'autre bras ses soeurs contre elle. Pour une fois, Gaïa était heureuse de passer son temps au fond du crâne de sa maîtresse, parce qu'elle se sentait très vulnérable. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait se mettre à pleurer à tout moment. La présence et le bruit de ses soeurs était comme le rappel de tout ce qui s'était passé -- le rappel de tout ce qui pouvait encore se passer. Gaïa décida de dormir en attendant que tout se soit calmé.

*

Quand elle se réveilla, les filles étaient en marche. Madame était à leur tête, comme d'habitude. Gaïa avait encore envie de pleurer, mais moins qu'avant. Au moins, l'ambiance était calme. Elle avait envie de s'en aller, ou de parler à Madame pour se calmer les nerfs, et décida de parler. La première option était infaisable, de toutes façons.

"Où allons-nous?" s'enquit-elle. "Un repaire?"  
"Le plus loin possible", répondit Madame. "Nous allons enfin compléter l'histoire. Puis nous allons nous cacher quelque part avant que Celle-d'en-Haut ne nous trouve."

« Nous allons revoir Lios », faillit crier Gaïa. Son petit bout'chou lui manquait. Il lui tardait de savoir comment il allait.

"Est-ce qu'Estrella va être là?" demanda Gaïa par la suite. "L'espion? Est-ce que nous irons dans tous les endroits prévus?"

Lo'rié soupira, l'air épuisée. Gaïa remarqua ses yeux vitreux, son pouls douloureux.

"Je ne sais pas, ma mie. Je n'ai pas tout prévu. Tu peux m'aider, si tu en as envie."

Gaïa haussa les épaules. Voilà longtemps qu'elle n'avait pu créer quelque chose de plein gré, sans se faire pousser dans le dos, ou avoir Siommé à ses trousses. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer. La liberté lui donnait des ailes, trop même, et elle devait maîtriser son élan.

"Estrella", commença Gaïa. "J'aimerais bien qu'elle nous rejoigne. Et Kridzo, Ypairko -- ce serait bien qu'ils soient là, comme la première fois."

Puis elle soupira. « Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que je devrais demander. Devrais-je proposer des idées plus vertueuses? Est-ce que c'est ce qu'elle me demandait? Est-ce qu'elle voulait des solutions aux entraves, des scénarios potentiels, ou une idée de la sorte? » 

"Tu penses que ce qu'on fait est bon? On contrôle la vie et le destin de ces gens. Je ne sais pas si je me sentirais bien de tomber en amour si tout était orchestré de la sorte… Est-ce qu'il y a une façon de finir l'histoire sans contrôler leurs actions comme ça? Je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est réel", se plaignit-elle. "Je voudrais que ça soit pour vrai, et que les gens ici aient leurs propres passions, et leurs propres aventures, avec des secrets et des choses du genre… je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais j'ai l'impression que… que ce que nous faisons n'a aucun but."

Lo'rié réfléchit, débattant sur la quantité d'information qu'elle pouvait donner.

"Moi non plus, je ne sais pas où je m'en vais", confia-t-elle finalement. "Je me pose ces questions chaque jour. Mais je ne peux pas te répondre maintenant. C'est le temps de se reposer, maintenant. Je suis heureuse que tu m'en aies parlé. J'apprécie nos conversations."

Gaïa se roula en boule dans le coin de sa tête, espérant que le sommeil viendrait vite.

"Elle ne va pas nous prendre pendant notre sommeil?" demanda Gaïa.  
"Non, ma luciole. Tout va bien aller."

Avec cette promesse en tête, Gaïa se laissa relaxer. Dans un coin de son esprit, elle entendait Lo'rié délibérer, et elle ne l'écouta pas, histoire se respecter sa vie privée, mais si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait entendu ceci.

« Est-ce que ce que je crée a un sens? Est-ce que ma création est bien faite? Je ne sais pas si les autres dieux l'auraient appréciée s'ils étaient encore vivants. Est-ce que les gens aimeraient ce que je crée? Prendraient-ils le temps de venir ici, ou partiraient-ils sans jeter un regard? »

Elle aurait entendu sa maîtresse repousser des larmes.

« Ils ne m'aimeraient pas. Je ne peux pas les blâmer. Ce que je crée n'a aucun sens. Aucune logique. Tout est décousu et mal amanché. Les événements se précipitent, la science est décousue, les gens font de leur mieux pour être bien faits mais ils n'ont aucune autre volonté que la mienne. J'ai bien espéré que ce monde finirait mieux que je le pensais, mais il semble que je me sois trompée.

J'en ai assez de ce monde. Je voudrais partir, faire autre chose. Oublier que j'ai créé une telle dimension. Aller dormir plus loin. J'en ai assez de toujours me faire remettre sous le nez que ma création est risible. Je le sais, je LE SAIS. J'en ai assez qu'elle soit comme ça, je veux la changer, mais je sais que je ne pourrai jamais le faire parce que rien de ce que je fais n'est pertinent. Et les gens sont stupides et irréguliers, ils ne font pas ce qu'il faut pour être heureux, regardez combien de gens se tuent et se battent, regardez à quel point le monde est mal fait, c'est sur ce genre de gens que je m'appuie pour prendre mes décisions. C'est sur ce genre de gens que je m'appuie pour déterminer mes valeurs et mes directions. Je ne pourrai jamais réussir à faire quelque chose de bien tant que le monde sera aussi tordu.

Je voudrais simplement mourir, j'en ai assez de tout ce qui se passe. Je suis tellement frustrée que je frapperais quelque chose. Je veux faire quelque chose mais rien ne fonctionne. Rien ne fait quoi que ce soit. C'est pour avoir l'impression de faire bouger les choses que je me suis mise en marche mais je sais que je ne pourrai jamais rien changer à tout ce qui se passe dans le monde et ça me met en rage. Rien ne pourra jamais marcher si les gens ne se mettent pas à comprendre à quel point il mettent le monde en sang et qu'ils se mettent à changer et à manifester -- mais je sais que ça n'arrivera jamais, et je ne sais pas comment faire pour modifier leur pensée, je ne sais rien, nous allons tous mourir et je n'aurai rien pu faire pour les aider. Et mon histoire se terminera ainsi: une fille qui a écrit des histoires pendant que le monde se mourait, incapable d'influencer le cours des événements. C'est comme ça que je vais finir: on saura que j'étais impuissante. »

Si elle savait écouté, Gaïa aurait su que Lo'rié se mettait à râler toute seule, en frappant ses poings contre ses oreilles, meurtrie, les yeux fous roulant dans leurs orbites, combattant une maladie interne qui la brûlait de l'intérieur.

« Oh, non… » elle entendait Gaïa se mettre à hurler, Cristalline lui crier dessus, Kipinä râler dans son coin, Laüreline plus loin se mettre à lui faire des signaux frénétiques. Elle voyait tout le monde lui ordonner de faire les choses autrement, lui dire qu'elle leur faisait mal -- Leila se raclait la gorge et Lo'rié avait envie de hurler, le gargouillis du mucus sonnait comme un cri à la pitié déchirant, et elle avait envie de protéger l'auteur de ce cri. Elle savait que ce n'était pas vrai, que personne ne criait pour vrai, mais une partie imaginaire de son cerveau se mettait à "capter" des "sons" qui lui faisaient penser autrement. Elle "entendait" des halètements de panique, et elle voulait serrer Gaïa qui paniquait dans ses bras. Elle entendait Cristalline respirer badinement au loin et elle pensait que c'était le regard déçu et méprisant de quelqu'un qui vous maudit. Et elle entendait Leila prendre une grosse bouchée de son dîner et elle se disait, « ça y est, j'ai dépassé les bornes, Leila va mourir, et elle me blâme. » Et elle entendait Kipinä éternuer: « Je suis en train de les tuer véritablement, par pitié, je dois me taire. » Et Gaïa dormait, et elle se disait « MON DIEU, ELLE MEURT, PITIÉ, SAUVEZ-LA. »

Alors Lo'rié demanda à faire une pause, et elle s'assit sur une souche, et elle se prit la tête entre les mains, décidée à ne pas ouvrir la bouche avant le lendemain. Elle garderait le silence.

Une idée lui vint. Elle décida d'appeler Siommé. Elle se mit à courir vers le bord de la clairière et atteignit une falaise, avec un joli lac en-dessous. Le vent soufflait gentiment. Elle prit un bâton et l'infusa de magie pour que Siommé s'y encre et vienne lui parler.

-Siommé, fit-elle. Tu n'as rien fait de la journée, si?

Siommé apparut.

-Non, pourquoi tu veux savoir? fit Siommé, irritée.  
-Je voulais savoir si j'étais paranoïaque pour les bonnes raisons, fit Lo'rié en s'asseyant sur une roche, tapotant la surface lisse pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir à ses côtés. J'en ai assez de toujours craindre le ciel.

Elle s'appuya sur ses coudes et fixa le ciel jaune. C'était très joli. Siommé ne le regardait pas, cela dit; ses yeux vert émeraude étaient fixés sur la Dame de l'Ombre, emplis d'à la fois de la méfiance et de la consternation. Gaïa allait se réveiller, mais Lo'rié lui souffla de se rendormir.

-Je pensais que quelqu'un menaçait mes soeurs, avoua-t-elle après avoir cherché ses mots. Quelqu'un d'omniscient. Une sorte de malédiction -- et voilà que ça recommence. Ça se dirige vers Leila er Cristalline. Tu les vois?

Siommé tourna une oreille vers le campement et marmonna un oui. Lo'rié souriait, et même si elle ne les voyait pas, elle savait qu'elles étaient vraiment phénoménales.

-Elles sont belles, n'est-ce pas? Elles ont tellement grandi depuis la dernière fois. Je suis heureuse de les voir mûrir et s'affirmer. Mais… ce qui m'arrive, ce n'est pas toi, n'est-ce pas? Tu n'as rien essayé depuis mon arrivée. Ça ne peut pas être toi. Oh! Parlant de ça, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais commencé à créer de nouveaux gens pour faire ton sale travail, fit-elle. Congratulations. Tu crées la vie!  
-Pas de quoi, fit Siommé. Je ne voulais pas faire ça et impliquer plus de gens dans mon histoire.

Lo'rié haussa les épaules.

-Tu vas bien les traiter. Ils seront heureux et en santé, ils seront au chaud…  
-Je ne sais pas ce qui te fais penser ça, ce n'est pas comme ça que je traite mes objets, protesta Siommé. Je suis une tortionnaire, tu m'as vu le faire, je les brûle, je les découpe, tu as vu la table! Tu sais que je ne fais pas de bonnes choses avec eux…  
-Tu ne le racontes pas, émit Lo'rié. Ce que tu ne solidifies pas en paroles n'existe pas pour vrai, tu sais.  
-Mais je le pense, murmura Siommé, les yeux intenses. Je le pense, je le veux. Je veux les découper et les faire souffrir. Tout ce que je ne fais pas, je les laisse savoir, fit-elle. Je les convaincs que c'est arrivé. Je ne fais rien de mal, s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne fais rien qui puisse les faire me détester. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. C'est comme si j'étais une personne différente. Je voudrais simplement m'évanouir et arriver au Paradis, là où rien de cela n'est arrivé et où je suis libre d'être comme je suis sans me forcer à faire autre chose. Je serais heureuse de vivre sans toute cette histoire dans laquelle j'ai voulu être l'antagoniste. Maintenant, je ne peux plus rien faire d'autre. Je suis prisonnière de cette enveloppe, je ne peux plus rien faire. Je suis prise ici, pour toujours, en attendant que mon histoire soit finie.

Siommé soupira.

-Je suis prise ici, Lo'rié. Dis-moi que tout va s'arranger, que je vais avoir un fin heureuse. Dis-moi que je vais partir d'ici et que je serai soulagée. Je ne sais pas si je devrais dire "soulagée", ou si j'utilise les bons mots, je ne sais pas si je suis saine d'esprit mais je ne -- par les esprits, Lo'rié, ça me met tellement en colère. Je ne suis capable de rien faire et ça me met en rage.  
-Je le ressens encore, l'esprit malveillant, fit Lo'rié. Siommé, reste calme, ce que tu fais… ou bien, ventile-le. Mais je t'en supplie, fais-le faire, je n'en peux plus, je t'en prie.

Lo'rié se bouchait les oreilles, les yeux fermés le plus fort possible, et sa bouche était aussi crispée que si elle était en train de se faire arracher un ongle.

-Siommé, dépêche-toi… marmonna-t-elle, en cherchant une solution. S'il te plaît, ne te mets pas de pression. Je -- Siommé --

Lo'rié faillit pleurer, puis elle finit par se rouler en boule et ne bougea plus.

-Ça va bien aller, fit Siommé. Tout ça bien aller, je dois me taire, c'est ça? Je dois arrêter de me mettre de la pression.  
-Oui, râla Lo'rié.  
-Allons, je le fais. Je -- j'essaie, je -- je fais de mon mieux. Mon mieux, c'est assez, n'est-ce pas?

Lo'rié ressentit un changement dans l'air et se blottit contre Siommé, les larmes aux yeux.

-C'est très bien. Continue, tu t'en tire bien.  
-Tu le penses ou tu dis juste ça par obligation?  
-Je ne sais pas si quiconque d'autre que toi dis des choses par obligation morale, fit Lo'rié. Même si j'essaie de me calmer, ça ne part pas, fit-elle après quelques instants, le front plissé.  
-Je -- je suis là, ça va bien aller, essaya Siommé en serrant son amie dans ses bras.  
-Tu le penses ou tu dis juste ça par obligation?  
-Pfff -- Lo'rié, rit Siommé. Allons.

Elle riait parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ne comprenait pas la question.

-J'ai peur que les gens m'haïssent à cause de mes cheveux, dit Siommé d'un trait. Ils sont tellement poussiéreux et laids, je me demande comment les gens font pour les tolérer. Une fois, j'ai mal écrit un devoir, et je me sens encore très mal à propos de ça. Je n'aime pas les beignets aux fruits et je ne veux pas l'avouer parce que c'est mal de faire de la peine aux gens et de les rendre malheureux. Je déteste quand ma soeur se racle la gorge, et des fois, j'aurais envie de lui donner du baume pour soulager sa gorge mais je ne peux pas et ça me semble tellement douloureux que j'ai toujours mal à ma propre gorge quand elle le fait. J'ai toujours une réserve de nourriture en-dessous de mon lit ou sur mon meuble au cas où j'aie faim, juste un petit en-cas quand je n'ai rien mangé, et je n'aime le droit de l'avoir parce qu'il est trop sucré. Parfois, je voudrais mourir plutôt que d'entendre des bruits de raclement de gorge et des râles mais je ne peux pas réagir ou me mettre à pleurer, et je ne peux pas l'étrangler pour la faire taire et je voudrais juste MOURIR.

Siommé serra Lo'rié contre son coeur, l'air de paniquer.

-Je crois que je l'entends aussi. Un halètement, tellement lourd, tellement imprévisible… un souffle de vent… je voudrais mourir.  
-Je sais, fit Lo'rié en la serrant dans ses bras. Moi aussi.  
-Je ne veux plus l'entendre. Pourquoi ça ne veut pas s'en aller?  
-Je sais, je sais. Je --

Lo'rié s'arrêta. Elle avait l'impression que son souffle avait été coupé. Et elle entendit encore pire: un soubresaut, un halètement d'agonie, un souffle paniqué. Elle eut envie de mourir.

-Pitié, j'en ai assez, souffla-t-elle. Pourquoi ça arrive? Pourquoi ça arrive? Je veux la salvation -- la salvation… j'en ai assez, Siommé… ça fait tellement longtemps, j'en ai assez, bon dieu, c'est comme si je suis en train de devenir folle. Mais toi, tu ne le ressentais pas, je pense. Tu n'allais pas le ressentir. Tu sens juste ce que je pensais, tu crois?

Siommé réfléchit à la proposition.

-Je pense, oui. Mais on vient de décider que je l'entends aussi, tu crois que ça a un sens?  
-Peut-être qu'on peut l'ignorer, et détruire cette idée?

Une nouvelle vague de raclements de gorge l'envahirent, puis elle se calma. Lo'rié inspira d'une gorge tremblante.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour que ça s'en aille. J'ai tout essayé. Je lui ai parlé, je l'ai supplié. Rien à faire. Je ne veux pas vivre si ça continue à me hanter.

Siommé reniflait en l'écoutant.

-Tu veux rester pour la nuit? demanda Lo'rié. Je ne veux pas être seule. Je ne voulais pas le demander, mais… je suis un peu prise. Je ne sais pas comment le demander pour avoir l'air de te rendre un service et de ne pas me faire faire des faveurs, fit-elle, l'air désespéré.

Siommé avait déjà approuvé. Pour sa défense, elle aussi ne voulait pas rester seule aujourd'hui.

-Tu veux que la petite reste aussi? Je peux la laisser avec l'Elfe demain matin, proposa-t-elle. Elle aura besoin de compagnie. Elle l'aime bien.  
-Elles connaissent Estrella? demanda Lo'rié. La dernière fois, ça avait mal tourné.  
-On peut toujours l'effacer. Je ne sais pas si ça te conviendrait, cela dit.  
-Je ne sais pas non plus, je ne veux pas blesser tout le monde comme ça.  
-Les régénérations sont censées êtres de bonnes choses, au départ. Ce sont les miennes qui causent le chaos. Allons, pour les petites. Elles en ont besoin pour survivre, c'est trop important, rappela-t-elle.

Lo'rié était convaincue. Elle claqua des doigts et ce fut ainsi.

-J'entends encore la voix, confia-t-elle. Elle fait des baisers à quelqu'un. Sa voix siffle, c'est horrible -- et voilà que le souffle recommence. Il halète terriblement. On dirait qu'il a mal. Voilà que quelqu'un rit. Sa voix est tellement incertaine, il a l'air de d'étouffer -- raclement de gorge, encore une fois -- oh non, pitié -- quelqu'un caresse une table. Pourquoi est-ce que ça me semble si sensuel? Je suis ridicule. Une inspiration -- un individu qui dort et qui fait de l'apnée. Quelqu'un qui bouge dans son sommeil...

Elle posa sa tête sur Siommé.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'entende partout?  
-Ce n'est pas un dieu, rappela Siommé gentiment. Ce n'est rien de dangereux, je n'entends rien, et ne vois rien. Rien ne peut faire de mal à tes petites -- moi non plus.

Lo'rié leva la tête, pleine d'espoir mais les sourcils froncés pessimistement.

-Vraiment? Tu vas arrêter tes attaques?

Siommé haussa les épaules.

-Je ne voudrais pas te faire de peine. Mais je ne sais pas si je devrais. Je n'ai pas prévu ça, mais…Si ça te fait mal…

Siommé soupira. Mais Lo'rié n'écoutait plus: les murmures recommençaient. Il lui fallait une distraction, ou une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Elle s'appuya contre Siommé, ignora le rack de gorge affreux qui résonna dans sa tête, voulut assommer la personne qui murmurait des paroles bizarres dans un coin de l'univers, essaya de ne pas pleurer de rage, et s'endormit. Siommé trouverait bien quelque chose avant le matin.

-Et ne recommence pas ta ronde demain, fit Lo'rié.

Siommé avait déjà décidé de prendre une seconde pause et ne répondit pas.

*

Quand Gaïa se réveilla, elle dut cligner des yeux pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas encore, parce qu'Estrella était juste devant elle, appuyée sur son épaule, endormie. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là? » Elle décida de ne pas bouger d'un poil pour ne pas la réveiller et se concentra sur les environs. Les filles dormaient encore.

« Est-ce que c'était le soir, hier, ou est-ce que Madame a changé le temps pour nous laisser dormir? » Elle n'arrivait jamais à se souvenir de ce genre de choses-là.

Soudainement, Estrella se mit à remuer, et elle ouvrit les yeux. Gaïa fut partagée entre l'irritation et une sorte d'émotion plus douce que la première, mais tout aussi désagréable. Incapable de déterminer ce qu'il fallait faire dans ce genre de situations, elle décida de ne rien faire. Normalement, elle aurait offert de la nourriture, mais c'était Estrella et ce fait seul suffisait à lui faire perdre ses moyens.

-Pourquoi tu es ici? souffla-t-elle pour ne pas réveiller ses soeurs.  
-Je pensais que tu voulais me voir, fit-elle en se redressant, l'air un peu blessée. Ta maîtresse m'a appelée.  
-Quoi? Moi? Non, protesta Gaïa. Y'a que les dieux qui viennent de naître qui appellent quelqu'un parce que leur élu s'ennuie; je suis assez vieille, je n'ai pas besoin de ça, Madame avait sûrement une autre raison.  
Estrella parut triste et Gaïa se sentit coupable, même si elle ne voulait pas, parce qu'Estrella était une espionne et qu'elle l'avait assassinée plus de cent fois depuis sa naissance, et que tout le monde lui disait à quel point elle sonnait faux, à quel point ses talents étaient exacerbés, ses qualités étaient une ombre. Elle se souvenait du visage de Leila quand elle lui avait parlé de la jeune femme, et que sa soeur avait dit qu'elle serait furieuse si quelqu'un essayait de la rendre "digne du pardon". Cette dimension était ancienne, mais Gaïa s'en souvenait encore, et elle ne pouvait pas chasser l'impression de trahir ses soeurs en étant aussi proche de cette magicienne.  
-Pourquoi tu as essayé de nous emprisonner? demanda Gaïa tout doucement. Je pensais que tu avais été faite pour être un ange, ou quelque chose comme ça. Pour -- enfin, je ne sais pas. Je pense que tu avais été faite pour être une sorte de pilier vers le haut. Une façon pour moi de me rappeler de mes objectifs, de m'améliorer. Ce n'est pas une destinée, je… je suis désolée. Il faudrait enlever ce destin, ce n'est pas -- ce n'est pas vraiment gentil.  
Estrella haussa les épaules.  
-Je n'ai jamais voulu faire tout ça, murmura-t-elle, les yeux effarés. Je l'ai juste fait parce que --  
Quelque part, Leila roula des yeux si fort qu'elle se réveilla. Son C'est une blague? instinctif fut tellement fort que Laüreline l'entendit distinctivement et se réveilla en se bouchant les oreilles. Cristalline paniqua en entendant quelqu'un en détresse et se redressa d'un coup, et Kipinä, qui se servait de son flanc poilu comme d'un oreiller, s'essuya les yeux avec paresse.  
-"Je l'ai juste fait parce que" gnagnagna, c'est toujours la même chose, "oh, bou-hou, je suis tellement désolée, je fais tellement pitié, regardez comment je suis parfaite", imita Leila en grinçant des dents. Sérieusement, ce n'est pas une excuse, j'en ai assez d'entendre les gens dirent la même chose tout le temps. Il faut toujours excuser son geste parce qu'elle est tellement parfaite. Pour Kipinä, je peux comprendre, mais pour nous --  
-Je la hais aussi, protesta Kipinä en s'asseyant.  
-Franchement, tu la hais juste parce que tu adores tellement Cristalline que tu es jalouse par intérim de penser qu’elle est meilleure qu’elle, c'est pas une excuse.  
-Franchement --  
-Je ne suis pas jalouse, interrompit Cristalline. Je connais mes force et elle aussi, je ne me sens pas menacée par une espionne qui nous trahit comme elle respire et qui complote pour tuer tout le monde sur Séquira. Arrêtez donc.  
Laüreline se recroquevilla dans son coin, horrifiée par leur dispute.  
-Laissez-la parler, continua Cristalline. Elle va peut-être nous donner des infos importantes.  
Leila poussa un grognement mais s'assit pour écouter quand même, sans pouvoir réprimer le grondement sourd qui roulait dans sa gorge sans s'arrêter.  
-D'accord, fit-elle de mauvaise grâce. Si je suis obligée.  
-Je, je --  
Estrella jeta un regard vers Gaïa, qui plissa les yeux.  
-Ce que tu peux me dire, tu peux leur dire. Il est temps d'être honnête. Je peux leur dire, sinon.  
Estrella ne répondit pas.  
-Alors, fit Gaïa. Elle a commencé tout ça en essayant de nous assassiner le jour de la fuite du Palais, fit Gaïa. Enfin -- pas vraiment. Elle nous avait faites conduire à notre mort, ou notre emprisonnement à vie, ou notre esclavage, peu importe. Ah -- et aussi, le Palais n’est plus méchant depuis des centaines d’années, ne pensez pas que nous allons nous faire poursuivre par des laquais tout le long de notre voyage. Enfin -- elle s’est faite battre, c’était très brutal. J’imagine que ça règle notre problème -- et puis, elle a essayé de se racheter en nous aidant à nous libérer, mais je pense que c’était juste par orgueil de ta part, non? Quand même -- un orgueil assez fort pour outrepasser des ordres, c’est assez bien, complimenta Gaïa en regardant Estrella. Ça doit vouloir dire que tu n’as pas vraiment envie de nous faire tuer, non?  
-Combien de fois elle l’a fait? gronda Leila, les yeux pleins d’eau mais le visage de celle qui était prête à tuer.  
Gaïa et Estrella se consultèrent du regard.  
-Une fois? Deux fois?  
-Trois fois? C’est toujours ça, pour Siommé, le chiffre parfait, ajouta Estrella.  
-Plus que deux fois, tu es sûre? Deux, c’était la limite du pardon, poussa Gaïa, les sourcils froncés. Enfin, c’est un peu idiot de penser ça, mais --  
-C’est ça qui te dérange? s’écria Cristalline. T’es malade?  
-Pourquoi on doit accepter de rester assises commes ça, amiablement? On devrait sortir nos armes, appeler des magiciens, lui faire quelque chose? feula Laüreline, les ailes hérissées.  
-Tu vois, tu as stressé Laüreline, on est tous morts, cracha Leila en jetant une oreille vers sa soeur, le visage inquiet. Fais tes prières.  
-Non, je n’étais pas vraiment prête à la tuer, protesta Cristalline. Je ne veux pas faire ça pour vrai.  
-Sérieusement, calmez-vous, ajouta Kipinä en baissant les bras de tout le monde. C’était juste une expression, on la hait, vous voyez? Ne faites pas ça, on va se faire arrêter, plaida-t-elle en essayant de les calmer. Ayez un donc un peu de bon sens.  
Leila repousa son bras avec irritation mais prit quand même Laüreline dans ses bras pour adoucir son duvet. Gaîa plissa les yeux et se tourna vers Estrella.  
-J’avais oublié que ce n’était pas pardonnable, fit-elle comme un avertissement, mais sa voix s’adoucit après un instant. Pourquoi on se parle, rappelle-moi?  
Estrella parut blessée mais réfléchit à la question.  
-Je ne sais pas, parce que tu me trouves belle et que tu penses que ça excuse tous les maux?  
Gaïa jeta un regard accusateur vers ses souvenirs et s’aperçut dans un moment de malaise que c’était vrai. Elle n’avait pas eu à revoir cette perception depuis la première fois où c’était arrivé, des centaines d’années auparavant, parce qu’elle n’avait vécu seule que les deux premières fois. Les autres versions de l’histoire n’étaient que des échos de celles-là. Mais ça n’expliquait pas le fait que, jadis, elle avait vraiment pensé ça.  
« J’étais une idiote, dans ce temps-là. Enfin, Madame avait dit que c’était une histoire, je pouvais faire tout ce que je voulais et personne ne serait blessé. Ce n’est pas comme si j’étais en mesure de prendre tout ça au sérieux. Et puis, j’étais trop jeune pour comprendre. »  
-Plus maintenant, justifia-t-elle. Je sais que ce que tu as fait est mal -- regarde les dernières générations! Tu te souviens de cette pente brumeuse, la dernière fois qu’on a créé quelque chose de viable? On essaie de te donner des qualités depuis des mois, c’est toi qui ne les acceptes pas!  
-Oui, mais tu pourrais me les offrir, ou les changer! Elles ne sont pas connectées au reste -- elles sont encore gelées et froides, comment je suis censée intégrer ça? protesta Estrella. Je ne sais pas comment les assimiler dans mon histoire, aide-moi un peu!  
-Il faut que tu le veuilles, je ne veux pas te forcer à changer! asséna Gaïa. Je ne veux pas le faire à ta place, ça ne vaudrait rien! Il faut que tu changes par toi-même, que tu ailles voyager pour te retrouver, quelque chose du genre! Et je ne veux pas juste que tu les assimiles, je veux -- je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas mentir, je ne veux pas juste recouvrir les crimes que tu as faits d’une histoire qui va magicalement les rendre acceptables! Il faut que -- que, je ne sais pas, aidez-moi, quelqu’un.  
Kipinä fronça les sourcils.  
-Il faut que tu penses à ce que tu as fait, et que tu te sentes mal, et que tu les refasses, encore et encore -- mais que tu te sentes mal. Tu ne changeras rien, tout ce qui changera, c’est comment elle te voit. Et ça, c’est vraiment nul. Il faut pas que tu mentes, il faut que tu le fasses pour vrai, je sais pas comment expliquer qu’il faut que tu te repentes, explosa-t-elle, exaspérée. Il faut que tu ressentes quelque chose pour le monde, que tu -- je ne sais pas -- bon sang, Cristalline, dis quelque chose, je bloque.  
-Accepte tes erreurs. Essaie de changer. C’est tout ce que je peux te dire, il n’y a pas grand-chose à part ça.  
-Je sais, je veux changer, mais je ne sais pas comment faire -- dis-moi comment! Je veux que tu puisses m’aimer, je -- Ugh -- pourquoi tu restes avec moi, comment tu fais? gémit-elle, les yeux larmoyants. Je fais juste des erreurs, comment tu fais pour être comme ça? Dis-moi comment tu fais, je veux être bonne, je veux être digne.  
Leila roula des yeux.  
-Bon, c’est fini, le mélodrame? On a compris, tu te sens “tellement maaal” et tu as de la peine, la belle grosse manipulation. Gaïa est tombée dans le panneau, c’est bien, on a compris, et on s’en fout. Maintenant, ce qui va se passer, c’est que tu vas nous dire quoi faire de toi -- soit on te prend tes armes, soit on te livre au Palais -- avant qu’on te foute dehors. Tu as compris?  
Gaïa haussa les sourcils.  
« C’est de la manipulation? » fit-elle. « Où ça, comment ça? Je n’avais pas deviné? »  
Laürelin roucoula de sympathie, même si sa gorge paraissait enflée.  
-Tu as accueilli une meurtrière parce que tu pensais qu’elle voulait changer? éructa Kipinä. Quoi, notre souffrance, elle ne vaut rien, c’est ça? Tu préfères te terrer avec elle pendant qu’elle nous torture pour accepter qu’elle nous fait souffrir -- pour comprendre que c’est bien la réalité? C’est ça, ton idée? Tu penses que si tu restes avec elle, ça ne voudra rien dire -- ça ne vaudra rien?  
-Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire --  
-C’est du déni, c’est de l’aide au criminel, explosa Kipinä. Je pensais que tu serais capable de le voir par toi-même, mais apparemment, il faut une jeune de quinze ans pour que tu le voies! Ça me fait quoi, à moi, que je sois capable de le voir? Je deviens quoi, je suis quoi? Je suis outil à la meurtrière? Je suis assise ici et je parle avec elle? Je suis censée faire quoi? Je ne veux pas de cette responsabilité, ne mets pas tout sur moi! Je ne veux pas de cette vie-là de détentrice de la justice!  
Puis Kipinä sortit de la grotte en pleurant.  
-Je suis censée le savoir comment, moi? Où je suis censée lire toutes les vérités du monde? Je suis censée les trouver dans le même manuel épais où sont écrites toutes les autres? hurla-t-elle depuis l’extérieur. C’est absurde! Je peux pas avoir tout sur le dos et soutenir toute la vertu des autres, je suis fragile, j’ai juste quinze ans et j’ai déjà des gens qui me disent toute la vérité du monde, comment je suis censée survivre à ça? Comment je suis censée vivre ma vie comme une fille normale? Comment je suis censée me coucher chaque soir --  
Puis elle se tut, et l’on entendit des inspirations fortes, comme si elle essayait de se calmer.  
-Le fait est qu’on ne peut pas tout faire nous-mêmes, conclut-elle d’une voix sourde. Il nous faut des gens forts pour nous guider. C’était censé être toi, mais tu n’es plus la même depuis que la Femme en Haut a frappé. Tu es différente, et je suis censée survivre à ça. On est censées survivre à ça sans rien dire.  
Leila ouvrit la bouche, ses yeux émotifs luisant dans la pénombre.  
-Elle est --  
-C’est pas facile, d’accord! s’écria Kipinä depuis l’extérieur. Je fais pas exprès pour être hystérique, je peux pas contrôler mes émotions dans ces circonstances-là! Vous pouvez le tolérer ou vous taire!  
Il y eut des bruits de pas et l’on déduisit que la jeune fille allait prendre une marche. Personne n’émit un son pendant quelques instants, puis Gaïa ouvrit la bouche.  
-Elle a été créée pour être ma compagne, fit-elle lentement. C’était il y a des siècles. Elle était censée -- enfin, c’étaient des critères ridicules. Belle, les cheveux blonds, la peau comme de la poussière d’étoile. Douce, polie -- effacée, discrète. Intelligente. La trahison, c’était pour donner du piquant, se souvint-elle. C’était pour justifier les qualités. Madame l’Ombre m’avait avertie qu’il ne fallait pas donner trop de qualités à une personne, c’était trop dangereux. Ça pourrait détruire nos chances de survie. Je voulais quelque chose de gros, alors j’ai choisi ça. Vous allez me dire que j’aurais pu choisir n’importe quel défaut au lieu de ça, mais je ne pouvais pas accepter que quelqu’un ait juste un défaut, et qu’il soit permanent. Ça et j’étais accrochée à l’idée de la perfection. Je pense que la trahison m’est venue d’une idée de la Femme en Jaune, fit-elle pensivement. Une trahison comme aventure, un traître comme ami, récita-t-elle. La rédemption comme objectif. J’aimais cette histoire. Je voulais la vivre. Cela dit, je ne t’ai jamais demandé ton avis, pour ça et pour le reste. Je me disais que j’avais le droit, et d’un certain point de vue, c’est vrai, je travaillais avec Madame l’Ombre à créer les destinées des gens -- mais je ne me suis jamais demandé si tu voudrais. Je sais que oui, mais tu sais, c’est différent. Je ne sais pas si tu avais du laisser-faire ou non. Je ne t’avais même pas inventé de passé, au début -- je t’avais juste inventée pour être ma compagne. Même pas pour ça -- dans le temps, je ne disais pas “compagne”, je disais “partenaire de voyage”, mais ça revient au même. Je ne sais pas si Siommé t’a laissé choisir non plus. J’y pense, tu n’as jamais vraiment eu d’histoire à toi.  
Estrella fronça les sourcils, le regard amer.  
-Madame m’en a donné une, cracha-t-elle. Elle a pensé à moi. Apparemment, elle est plus vertueuse que toi ou ta parfaite Madame l’Ombre. Elle m’a donné une mission, une aventure, des armes -- tout ce que je voulais de ma vie. Tout ce que tu ne voulais pas me donner. Ce n’est pas beaucoup -- j’aurais voulu me tourner vers vous, mais vous ne me voyiez pas, vous ne me donniez rien. Je voulais une histoire. Je regrette d’avoir dû aller chercher chez elle après tout ce qu’elle a fait, mais c’est ce qui était nécessaire. De vivre pour quelqu’un qui a sa propre vie quand vous n’avez pas la vôtre, que vous n’êtes pas autorisé à être heureux, ou à rire, ou à penser -- ce n’est pas une vie, je ne pouvais pas supporter ça, tu comprends? Allons, il faut que tu me pardonnes, je t’en prie, Gaïa.  
« Elle est sincère. Sa première mission est de devenir ma compagne, elle le veut malgré elle », se dit Gaïa, tristement. « Ce n’est pas une vie. »  
-Je ne pouvais pas t’entendre, fit-elle. Peu importe combien j’essayais, je ne pouvais pas entendre tes cris. Je suis désolée pour tout.  
Cristalline gronda.  
-Je pense qu’il serait bon de se souvenir que nous parlons à une meurtrière, asséna-t-elle sèchement. La seule chose qui doit sortir de cette discussion est son châtiment, rien d’autre.  
-C’est pas un peu fort comme mot, ça? fit Gaïa par réflexe, puis elle secoua la tête. Désolée, je n’y pensais pas. Mauvaise habitude; avec Siommé, il fallait que je fasse ça tout le temps.  
Quelques larmes d’épuisement se formaient au creux de ses paupières d’essayer de défendre sa compagne -- enfin, elles n’étaient pas vraiment compagnes, et d’ailleurs, elles ne devaient pas l’être. Estrella était une meurtrière, ou quelque chose du genre, et Gaïa était son alliée. Enfin -- peut-être pas. « Je n’ai rien fait -- enfin, si, j’ai -- j’allais dire que j’ai aidé, mais est-ce que j’ai aidé? Je n’ai pas -- je n’ai jamais levé le petit doigt pour l’aider à faire quoi que ce soit, sauf me tuer. J’essayais de l’éviter le plus souvent possible, je défendais les filles quand elle arrivait. Je ne leur ai jamais dit ce qui est arrivé, mais ce n’est pas nécessaire. Je ne leur raconte pas ce qui arrive dans toutes les dimensions. Ce n’est pas nécessaire -- ce serait même nuisible. C’est incroyablement épuisant de toujours devoir bâtir quelque chose qui va durer dans chaque dimension quand il n’y a pas d’espoir que ça reste. J’en avais assez d’essayer que les dimensions durent, je voulais juste qu’elles passent le plus vite possible. Je pense que c’est une mauvaise attitude, mais c’est ce que j’ai fait. Dire que j’aurais pu passer toutes ces années à réviser mon attitude et mes valeurs, mais j’ai préféré jouer le jeu de Siommé et me battre pour rien. Être celle qu’elle pensais que j’étais. »  
Peu importait -- elle porterait le blâme quand même.  
-La seule personne qu’elle a tué, c’était moi, fit-elle. Et la Dimension Première -- c’était différent dans ce temps-là. Rien ne comptait, personne ne se faisait mal. J’ai dit oui à cette intrigue parce que je savais que personne n’allait être blessé.  
-Tu m’as jetée dans la cage de Cristalline, la deuxième fois, s’insurgea Estrella. Ce n’est pas très pacifique.  
-Et tant mieux, fit Leila.  
-Tu étais d’accord, rappela Gaïa. Pour payer pour tes erreurs, non? Mais… je ne sais pas. C’était mon idée, et puis personne ne veut se faire tabasser. J’avoue, je l’ai fait. Mais je l’ai fait juste à cause de la signification et de l’intensité, pas parce que je voulais que tu aies mal, murmura-t-elle. Je savais que ça allait être sauté -- ça n’a pas fait mal, personne n’avait de nerfs sensoriels dans le temps. C’était juste du drame. Je -- je sonne vraiment sadique, je le suis sûrement. Je n’ai pas d’excuse, je suis désolée. Et puis -- non, tu n’étais pas d’accord. Je ne sais pas si je t’ai persuadée. Dans le temps, je ne savais pas que les gens avaient leurs propres émotions, avoua-t-elle. Je pensais qu’ils étaient autrement.  
Tout le monde la regarda avec stupéfaction.

-Non, pas comme ça, je -- je ne savais pas que vous étiez vivants. Je pensais que vous étiez des golems, ou quelque chose comme ça. Ça m’a pris -- en fait, c’est Madame l’Ombre qui l’a découvert. Elle n’a plus voulu participer aux choses horribles, elle est partie en exil pour un temps pour repenser à ses actions. C’est là que Lios et le Palais sont nés. Je l’ai appris -- je ne sais pas quand je l’ai appris. Peut-être jamais. Un jour, je me suis juste réveillée, et les choses étaient ainsi, et on se préoccupait de votre bien-être, et je l’ai accepté. C’était ainsi. Dans le temps, tout ce qu’on faisait était compté comme -- enfin, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, mais… Je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver après ça. Peut-être qu’on va mourir. Mais j’espère juste que vous savez que je ne veux pas vous faire de mal. Enfin, je ne sais pas -- je ne sais pas.  
Elle se dit qu’elle était en train de faire dérailler la conversation et s’en voulut d’être égoïste. Ce n’était pas le centre de la discussion.  
-Tu voulais une vie, fit-elle en se tournant vers Estrella. Je n’ai pas écouté. Je m’excuse. Et maintenant, ce monde va être détruit à cause de moi. Je m’excuse. Le dénouement avant l’élément déclencheur. Je suis stupide.  
-Regarde-nous, on est tous ridicules, fit Estrella. Allons, attendons ailleurs.  
-Ce n’est pas un peu sadique, émit Gaïa sans bouger. Attendre comme ça que le monde finisse, sans se préoccuper de ce qui peut arriver? J’ai l’impression de les trahir.  
-Allons, sortons d’ici, tu paniques, pointa Estrella tout doucement.  
-Mais tu… on va tous mourir…  
-Tu vois? Allons, sortons. Ça va te faire du bien.  
Gaïa se leva et intima les autres de rester. Kipinä, qui était en train de rentrer, s’assit et jeta un regard méfiant vers Estrella, sans ouvrir la bouche. Elles allèrent s’asseoir sur l’herbe, à regarder le ciel gris défiler devant leurs yeux.  
-Si on continue comme ça, on va tous mourir, affirma Gaïa. On est tous des golems, en passant. Nous tous -- moi, toi, les filles. Siommé, Lo’rié, les mes plasmiques. Enfin -- il y en a qui sont vivants. Les objets de la tente de Siommé. Certains habitants du Palais. Mais nous, on n’est pas réels -- si on se rappelle d’où on vient, on va tous mourir. Mais vraiment mourir pour vrai, tu sais? C’est dangereux de savoir d’où on vient. Ça peut tout détruire. C’est mieux de ne pas en parler.  
Elle donna une épée à Estrella. Une épée magique, surpuissante, capable de tout tuer.  
-Fais-le, ordonna-t-elle. Fais-le, je… je ne veux pas revenir. Je suis trop instable. Je ne risque que de tuer tout le monde. Il faut que tu m’enlèves de cette dimension. Ils doivent être en sécurité. Je ne devrais pas décider ça d’un coup, mais -- j’en ai assez de tout ça. J’en ai assez des tribulations et des dilemmes, et du stress de se faire tuer. Je -- je peux faire autre chose pour vous. Je peux vous permettre de vivre. Si je m’en vais, je, je peux vous aider. Je peux vous entendre mieux que quiconque, mieux que Siommé, ou que Lo’rié. Tu t’es déjà demandé pourquoi je suis toujours ici? C’est parce que je suis faite pour vivre ici, je suis faite pour ce monde, et il est fait pour moi. Alors je vous laisse vous débrouiller, je vous surveille d’en haut et je vous préviens si vous allez faire quelque chose de con.  
L’épée fit un bruit de succion, mais Gaïa tomba sans un bruit. Le corps ourlé de rouge comme s’il avait toujours été destiné pour l’être. Elle avait l’air heureuse, trop heureuse pour quelqu’un qui venait de mourir -- et pour Estrella, qui pleurait un torrent de larmes et qui serrait ses bras contre les siens, paraissait ne jamais s’arrêter. En murmurant des prières et des insultes, elle s’approcha de son front, posa un baiser sur sa Marque, essuya son visage plein de larmes. Puis elle se coucha autour d’elle et ferma les yeux comme pour préserver son image sous ses paupières encore un peu.  
Les filles n’entendirent plus parler de cette histoire après ce jour-là.


	10. Dans les tréfonds de l'Univers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est le dernier chapitre que j'ai composé à date!!!!

C'était la première fois que les filles passaient quelques semaines sans supervision extérieure, et heureusement, elles s'en sortaient bien. Elles continuaient vers l'ouest sans vraiment se préoccuper des événements; chaque soir, elles faisaient bouillir un morceau de viande avec quelques herbes grossièrement coupées, et l'avalaient en discutant du trajet du jour et de la géographie qui changeait; puis elles allaient se coucher, serrées les unes contre les autres sous leurs fourrures. Le matin, elles n'oubliaient pas de bien rouler leurs couchettes, et reprenaient tout ce qu'elles avaient amené pour se remettre en marche dans une file bien ordonnée, deux par deux, comme il se doit. Elles n'avaient presque pas l'air préoccupées. C'était mieux comme ça. Elles ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'être têtes en l'air pendant un moment pareil.

Leur chef pensait qu'elles resteraient ensemble pour toujours, mais, comme d'habitude, Gaïa refit surface. Dans un nouveau monde, évidemment, parce que rien ne pouvait être beau. Elle en avait assez. Elle avait ouvert une coche dans la fabrique de l'univers et avait confronté sa mère, l'oeil désespéré.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu as réduit Estrella à une compagne potentielle? plaida Gaïa. Et que tu ne lui as pas donné de personnalité?

Elle ne voulait même pas entendre la réponse. Elle savait qu'elle ne l'aimerait pas. Elle voulait juste aller dans son lit et pleurer pour un mois.

Lo'rié semblait lasse et amère. Écoeurée d'entendre la même dispute se répéter cent fois sans trouver de solution. Ou lassée de retourner la situation dans sa tête sans succès.

-Oui, luciole. Je ne peux rien faire. C'était il y a trop longtemps -- c'est fixé dans le temps, à présent. Je ne peux rien justifier, ou réexpliquer.

-Je ne veux pas réexpliquer, feula Gaïa. Je veux régler les choses. Estrella va être furieuse. Je vais -- je vais la perdre, et ce sera à cause de ça! On ne peut même pas trouver de solution, c'est affreux. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle nous pardonne.

Elle fronça les sourcils en s'entendant parler, et secoua la tête en signe d'effacement.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on a compromis la sécurité de tout le monde. Avec cette erreur, on a perdu l'estime des Séquiriens. On n'est plus fiables -- s'il y a une guerre, ils ne nous feront plus confiance, et on ne pourra pas les aider! Ils vont à mettre dans le trouble!

Elle regarda le sol.

-On va les conduire à leur perte -- on va leur bousiller l'esprit, et ils vont perdre toute leur personnalité et leur capacité à combattre, et ils vont se faire détruire! Je vais -- je ne veux pas de cette tâche-là! Je ne vais pas les faire tuer!

Elle s'agenouilla et prit la main de sa mère entre les siennes pour la convaincre davantage. 

-Je ne veux pas de cette vie-là, plaida-t-elle.

Lo'rié soupira.

-Je n'en veux pas plus que toi, luciole, fit-elle d'une voix étranglée. Nous allons devoir nous battre contre le courant. Sois forte, ma fille, et n'oublie pas: ne combats pas avec agressivité. Ça provoque les ennemis, et nous savons que ça peut être fatal à la mission.

Gaïa baissa la tête obstinément.

-Je ne veux pas arrêter de parler. Je veux dire des choses que je pense justes qu'il faut que tu entendes.

-Dis-moi, luciole.

-Je ne veux pas continuer cette histoire avec Estrella, fit-elle en relevant la tête. Elle mérite que nous soyons justes avec elle. Elle veut une vie d'aventures et de chasse. Je -- je crois qu'il est injuste qu'elle soit confinée à un rôle de compagne. Elle ne mérite pas de se faire dicter quoi être. Elle devrait pouvoir faire ce qu'elle veut.

-Tu veux changer l'Histoire première, souffla Lo'rié d'un ton blessé d'où perçait une pointe de méfiance. Que proposes-tu qui en vaille la peine?

-Son bonheur, déclara Gaïa. Son bonheur vaut plus grand que les cieux, Madame.

Lo'rié regarda ailleurs, les yeux embrouillés par ses pensées qui s'entrechoquaient au rythme de ses dents.

-Tu ne veux pas de son alliance, ou de ses bras, nota Lo'rié.

-Je n'en veux pas, confirma hâtivement Gaïa en serrant sa main. Je veux uniquement qu'elle soit heureuse.

-Ce choix pourrait nous être lourd, exprima Lo'rié. Sans gain physique, nous pouvons perdre des ressources puissantes qui permettraient de nous faire avancer dans notre cause, ou de mieux protéger nos Quatre durant le voyage.

-Quelles Quatre? Elles ne finissent jamais le voyage, marmonna Gaïa entre ses dents.

Elle se rendit compte de son erreur et ferma les yeux, mais la réponse ne vint pas. Gaïa tremblait.

-Non, elles ne finissent pas, murmura finalement Lo'rié. Je crains qu'elles ne le finissent jamais.

Elle ravala quelques larmes et continua.

-Je pensais qu'elles survivraient. J'avais mis tant d'efforts, dans le temps, tu sais. Tant d'efforts pour que ce soit la meilleure histoire possible.

-Nous la sauverons, protesta Gaïa. Nous pourrons la sortir du trou qui la tient prisonnière.

Lo'rié secoua la tête avec irritation.

-Ne me dis pas ça, émit-elle dans un grognement douloureux. Tu sais à quel point j'aime cette histoire. Je n'avais jamais voulu qu'elle finisse ainsi… J'avais tant travaillé pour qu'elles puissent survivre. Je leur avais donné des dons, des visages, des vêtements.

Lo'rié avala sa salive et inspira un grand coup.

-Je ne sais pas si je finirai jamais par réussir. J'imagine que ça dépend de nous deux. Si tu fais bien ton travail, j'aurai la chance de redescendre pour recommencer mon art.

-Pourquoi il faut que tu finisses la première histoire? Ce n'est pas --

Gaïa pencha la tête quand la nausée l'envahit.

-Je demande pardon à ma mère et à son histoire première.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Lo'rié. Elle m'inspire. J'espère qu'elle pourra me sauver, elle aussi.

-Te sauver de quoi?

Mais l'espace tourbillonnait autour de Gaïa, et même se débattre n'eut aucun effet sur la situation. Elle partait.

-Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi ainsi? Mère? cria-t-elle.

Gaïa ravala des larmes de frustration alors que son derrière touchait l'herbe de la colline.

-Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu partes quand j'ai une question, marmonna-t-elle. Ça nous aiderait tous si tu répondais...

Elle voulut crier de frustration, mais ça aurait été un comportement absolument horrible, alors elle n'en fit rien. Elle choisit de se lever et ferma les yeux pour mieux se calmer. "Pourquoi je réagis comme ça? Je suis comme un enfant qui se fait dire non… je ne veux pas être aussi agressive… je veux être douce --" Une voix dans sa tête termina à sa place: "-- pour être aimée des gens? Pour qu'ils te pensent inoffensive et te rentrent dans leur cercle de protection? Tu veux être protégée."

La créature aurait repoussé l'intrus s'il avait été corporel.

"Va-t-en, esprit. C'est une conversation entre mon cerveau et moi."

"Tu es folle, c'est ce que je vois," fit la voix énervante que Gaïa imaginait être comme une mouche qui lui tournait autour. C'était peut-être très insultant pour les mouches, mais elle ne voulait pas avoir affaire à autre chose. Au moins, elle n'avait pas peur des mouches, alors c'était pratique de l'imaginer ainsi. "Tu entends les voix d'autres personnes dans ta tête," fit la voix d'un ton moqueur. "Qui est fou, maintenant?"

Gaïa aurait été insultée si elle n'avait pas réfléchi à ce que la mouche avait dit.

"Ce que tu dis n'as aucun sens. Je n'ai accusé personne d'être fou -- sauf peut-être Siommé. Mais dans le bon sens. Pour ton information, je trouve que ses originalités ne sont pas dangereuses, c'est ses meurtres qui le sont. Elle était comme ça bien avant son exil dans la Tente. Sa cruauté est un trait de personnalité, pas un effet de sa folie."

"Personne ne va comprendre ce dont tu parles," avertit la mouche en riant. "Aussi bien dire des conneries. Ça reviendra au même pour ceux qui t'entendent."

"Sache que je suis fière de montrer mes pensées privées au monde," fit Gaïa, tout en se disant qu'elle était ridicule. Pourquoi être fière de quelque chose d'aussi affreux? Elle devait être biaisée, ou narcissique. "Et d'ailleurs, tu es qui pour vouloir parler de moi aussi longtemps? Tu me connais?"

"Peu importe qui je suis, je suis plus logique que toi," ricana la mouche en s'envolant plus loin, au bord des arbres. "Je ne parle pas à une voix dans ma tête, moi."

Gaïa prit un temps pour se demander pourquoi elle plaidait coupable à tout ce que la mouche disait, puis se rabroua: c'était une bonne attitude à avoir. "Les gens aiment les filles soumises. Ils leur font confiance," raisonna-t-elle en grimaçant. "Je suis de plus en plus horrible. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'aie fait la morale à mes soeurs pendant si longtemps."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" s'écria Gaïa en faisant quelques pas vers l'insecte.

"Je suis ici parce que tu m'as fait naître ici," expliqua la mouche. "Tu me veux dans ce monde, alors je viens."

"Tu es pas..?"

"Je suis personne," cracha la mouche. "Je suis la partie de toi qui en a marre de tes stupidités, et qui veut intervenir."

Une lueur terrifiée passa dans les yeux de Gaïa et elle recula de quelque pas, les poings serrés.

"Tu ça me couper en morceaux et t'infiltrer dans mon corps pour posséder mon esprit?"

La mouche roula ses yeux et ne répondit pas.

"Tu vas couper mon esprit et devenir une sorte de deuxième âme dans mon corps?" répéta Gaïa qui avait la tête qui tournait. "Je ne veux pas diviser mon corps. Je suis saine d'esprit, je ne peux pas être comme ça," souffla-t-elle pour se rassurer. "Pourquoi tu es ici? Tu perds ton temps. Je vais bien. Tout va parfaitement bien."

La mouche parut changer d'émotion et devenir plus grave.

"Pourquoi tu fais semblant?" souffla la mouche. "C'est pas sain de garder tout ça en-dedans. Tu dois le laisser sortir. Tu dois te battre et faire quelque chose pour le régler. Allons, tu ne peux pas tomber aussi bas. Tu ne peux pas faire ce que Siommé attend de toi. Tu dois te battre."

Gaïa grogna.

"Tu vas me dire que de perdre espoir, c'est aussi malveillant que de tuer des gens aussi activement que l'Arbitre? Allons, tu ne peux pas penser que tous ceux qui perdent espoir sont des criminels. C'est naturel de désespérer."

Elle se serra le ventre quand une contraction lui fit perdre sa contenance.

"Tu vas me dire que je ne dois plus perdre espoir? Que je dois me battre dans des guerres violentes et blesser des gens, et me faire blesser -- que je dois toujours me relever et me faire guérir? Que je ne dois jamais fatiguer? Tu vois que je suis fatiguée? Je suis au bout, je ne veux plus de cette pression-là. C'est cruel de me dire que je dois rester imperturbable. Tout ce qui se passe ici, c'est des horreurs. Des tueries, des boucheries, du stress. Je veux pas arrêter d'avoir peur. Il y a des gens là-bas qui ont souffert et qui ont eu peur, qui ont pleuré -- je peux pas croire que de garder la tête haute, c'est honorable -- pas sans dire qu'eux sont des lâches. Ce sont des héros pour avoir vécu des choses pareilles."

La mouche gronda et partit. Gaïa se mit à courir pour la rattraper. Elle voulut lui sauter dessus pour la retenir, mais abdiqua en se disant qu'elle avait sûrement des bonnes raisons de partir.

"Tu sais ce que tu dis. Certes, ce sont des conneries, mais au moins, tu es fidèle à toi-même. Tu as repris ton courage, au moins. C'est plus facile de garder espoir quand tu es fidèle à toi-même, aussi poisseux que "toi-même" puisse être. Alors continue. Essaie de ne pas être trop dégueulasse quand je serai parti, compris? Pas question que je garde comme souvenir de cet endroit une fille crasse qui me saute dessus."

Gaïa regarda ses mains avec embarras et essaya de les cacher derrière elle, aussi absurde le mouvement fut-il.

"Tu t'en vas? Tu as fini?" questionna Gaïa d'une petite voix.

La mouche parut se fâcher contre quelque chose.

"Quoi, tu veux que je reste? Tu as pas déjà assez bousillé de trucs sans que je sois là pour te soutenir?" grogna la mouche. "J'en ai assez de toujours passer derrière toi pour régler tes problèmes. Je pourrais pas avoir une vie, au lieu de ça?"

"Ce que tu veux est mauvais," fit Gaïa en se raidissant. "Depuis quand tu veux aller dans un bar? Tu hais ce genre d'endroits."

"Je veux aller dans des endroits avec des amis, rencontrer des filles, je sais pas -- tu voudrais pas me poser d'autres questions que celles qui me mettent dans l'embarras?" marmonna la mouche. "C'est pas possible."

Gaïa repensa à leur conversation. Son front rougit sous l'effet d'une panique diffuse. Elle était ridicule, et son discours n'avait aucun sens. Elle sentit ses yeux rouler dans leurs orbites, quand quelque chose se mit à vibrer devant elle.

"Allons, debout."

"Je n'aime pas te parler," protesta Gaïa en se frottant le front. "Tu as l'air de sortir d'un vieux jeu de faire-semblant."

Ses yeux se mirent à se croiser à nouveau.

"Concentre-toi!" protesta la mouche. "Tu sers à quoi si tu es pas en vie?"

"Ça va pas me tuer," grogna Gaïa.

Mais elle commençait à fermer les yeux de fatigue. La mouche se posa sur sa joue et lui asséna un coup de patte.

"Du nerf! C'est pas grave! Tu te relèves et tu marches!"

"Pourquoi tu veux que je sois encore en vie," souffla Gaïa d'un ton épuisé. "Je me suis faite poignarder. Pourquoi --"

Une migraine l'asséna.

"Siommé?" souffla Gaïa.

"Il fallait que tu l'appelles! Trou de peste!" ragea la mouche. "Rappelle-la! Renvoies-la!!!"

Gaïa se concentra pour boucher le trou dans son esprit. Bien vite, la vibration arrêta.

"Tu sais vraiment pas ce qui se passe," critiqua Gaïa. "C'est pas rien, c'est Siommé."

"Tu es folle," feula la mouche. "Tu appelles des trucs comme ça avec ton esprit! Ça se peut pas, ça! Il faut que tu te réveilles!"

"C'est pas toi qui vas m'aider à savoir comment."

"Évidemment que je sais pas comment faire, je suis pas vraiment ici! Je suis juste là pour te rappeler à la réalité en attendant que Siommé arrive!"

"Pourquoi Siommé --"

"Tu sais pourquoi!" explosa la mouche. "Parce que c'est le seul endroit qui a du sens, qui peut t'accueillir. C'est le seul endroit qui peut te sauver."

Gaïa cria.

"C'est horrible! Comment tu peux dire ça? Comment tu peux dire ça à ma mère?"

La mouche retint ses cris avec une patte tremblante, le visage furieux.

"Rester ici, ça te fait du mal. Tu vas tuer Lo'rié et ce sera fini. C'est la seule chose qui puisse marcher."

"Tu es folle? Je vais pas tuer Gaïa, pas après tout ce qui s'est passé! Pas après tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble!"

Elle perdu conscience pour quelques secondes mais revint.

"Ça va pas, toi? Je veux pas mourir, tu as compris?"

"Fous le camp, coudonc! C'est quoi ton problème? Pourquoi tu fais ça? Pars et ça sera mieux! Tu as pas de cerveau?"

"Oh, la ferme! Je sais tu es qui, tu es la Grande Déesse et --"

"La ferme, je te préviens!"

"Tu veux que tout soit beau et florissant ici!"

"La ferme, personne ne m'appelle ainsi et personne ne m'entend ainsi et je ne tiens pas à me faire reconnaître," feula la Grande Mère en fermant les yeux. "Je ne tiens pas à revivre les souvenirs des temps où j'étais ici, tu piges?"

La mouche foudroya Gaïa du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle recommence à l'appeler "la mouche" intérieurement.

"Ne me fais pas de passé," soupira la mouche. "J'en veux pas. Tu sais que ça tourne mal. Pourquoi tu veux me mettre en vie?"

Gaïa continuait à réfléchir, jusqu'à ce que la mouche tourne le dos et parte au loin.

"Bon, si tu continues, je n'ai qu'à partir."

Gaïa secoua la tête.

"Tu arrêtes avec tes passés archaïques? J'ai aucun intérêt d'en recevoir."

Gaïa regarda ailleurs.

"Comment je suis censée arrêter? C'est ce qui me donne de la joie."

La mouche leva les yeux au ciel. Elle tourna le dos à Gaïa d'un mouvement brusque et s'en fut en bourdonnant.

"Tu vois, je m'en vais, d'accord? Si tu as besoin d'aide, appelle, je serai sûre de pas répondre. À la pas revoyure."

La mouche disparut. Gaïa l'appela, mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Elle était partie.

En soupirant, elle se dit qu'elle devait continuer son périple. En parlant avec la mouche, elle s'était manifestement approchée d'une ville; ses barricades de terre dorée s'élevaient à côté d'elle, ne laissant qu'un mince filet d'arômes délicieux parvenir à ses narines. Elle devait avoir rejoint une cité. Secrètement, elle se demanda depuis quand les constructions étaient admises dans cette dimension. Elle croyait qu'elles avaient été bannies depuis longtemps. Mais elle ne voulait pas provoquer la Grande Mère -- ou, enfin, la mouche -- et décida de faire semblant que l'aspect écologique de la chose de la frustrait pas. Par dépit, elle nota tous les endroits où les briques ambrées empiétaient sur ce qui aurait dû être un marécage ou une dune boisée, puis se fit une note mentale pour demander à Madame de l'enlever la prochaine fois qu'elle la verrait.

« J'imagine que la Grande Mère a un faible pour les villes », nota-t-elle avec un peu de défiance. « Si c'était moi, il n'y en aurait pas une seule. Ces trucs-là sont bien trop empiétants sur les territoires des autres. Ça, et ils doivent polluer affreusement. Ugh. »

Elle décida de noter le nom de la ville, sans d'avouer que c'était principalement pour pouvoir faire ses recherches plus tard et rager correctement. "Fi-sahl", disait une gravure sur la brique. « Encore une caricature dégueulasse de la vie dans une ville. »

Elle se dit qu'il ne faudrait pas insulter Bukilian de la sorte, que Madame était jeune, et que, d'ailleurs, elle se comportait très mal, aujourd'hui, puis se préoccupa de son trou d'épée. Elle devait être là pour se faire guérir. « Ugh. Je vais devoir expliquer la situation à ces gens. Au moins, ils parlent ma langue. Pas que je ne comprendrais pas, mais peu importe. »

-Je me suis fait poignarder, dit-elle à un marchand au coin de la rue. Tu peux appeler le docteur?

Elle se dit qu'elle était absolument impolie, et complètement idiote. Elle devait commencer à ressentir les effets de l'isolation: se penser bonne, ou meilleure. Devenir égocentrique et ne penser qu'à ses propres besoins.

Peut-être par sa faute, le marchand s'empressa de courir vers une personne au bout de la rue, et celui-ci piqua une course vers la maison du médecin, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

Elle décida de rester là en attendant que le médecin n'arrive, mais le marchand s'approcha d'elle et lui proposa une place à l'ombre, dans sa hutte. Elle voulut refuser, mais il insista. Elle se sentait mal d'accepter après avoir assumé qu'elle devait avoir de l'aide, qu'il fallait que cet homme l'aide ou elle serait insultée. Oui, il était honorable d'aider les gens qui ont besoin d'aide, mais pas au point de se fâcher. Non?

-Merci, fit Gaïa en s'asseyant sur un banc près du trou de la porte.

Elle se disait qu'elle pourrait observer les affaires depuis ce point, et s'assurer que le marchand était prospère. « Et aussi pour attendre le garçon qui est parti. Il doit être épuisé. Je me demande si je pourrais lui offrir à manger, ou l'inviter à l'ombre… Serait-ce poli? Pourrais-je partager des fruits si le marchand m'en donne? Ou de l'eau? S'ils en partagent dans cette ville, cela dit. Certains ne partagent pas leurs fontaines par peur qu'elles se fassent empoisonner, mais… »

Le marchand secoua la tête et la dirigea vers une couchette d'herbe. Gaïa se redressa, voulut refuser, mais le marchand la fixait d'un air déterminé.

-Il faut que tu reprennes des forces. Couche-toi, je vais t'emmener des vivres.

Il n'avait pas dit "vivres", mais plutôt un mot qui signifiait l'ensemble d'une assiette faite de fruits, de noix séchées et d'un bol d'eau, une sorte de collation réglementaire de base qui signifiait " la capacité de vivre", ou quelque chose du genre. Elle ne se souvenait plus de la traduction exacte, mais l'accepta avec un sourire.

-Tu les as faites pousser toi-même?" questionna Gaïa en jetant un œil à l'arbre fruitier qui poussait dans la cour arrière. Elles sont fraîches.

Logiquement, elle savait que oui. Elle pouvait lire cet homme, mais préférait être polie et demander comme tout le monde. Ça lui donnait d'ailleurs l'occasion de complimenter sa récolte. Il répondit par l'affirmative, et Gaïa complimenta sa technique. Les fruits n'étaient pas abîmés par leur cueillette, ou par la chaleur, ce qui voulait dire qu'il les avait hydratés longtemps. Les gens d'ici gardaient leurs fruits dans des bols de pierre fraîche pour les garder juteux plus longtemps -- c'était aussi un technique de vente. Plus les fruits paraissent frais, plus les gens les achètent. Gaïa se demanda si la tradition du bol de vie avait un lien avec ça, puis se rabroua. C'était bien elle de penser qu'une jolie tradition ancestrale était liée à quelque chose d'aussi ignoble que le commerce. Pas que le marchand était ignoble -- Gaïa détestait l'idée du profit. Les gens avaient de l'argent ici, mais troquaient la plupart du temps, ce qui n'était pas trop mal. Bon, évidemment, le troc était signe d'une économie difficile, dans ce genre de pays-là. Ce n'était pas comme cette tribu humaine où les gens troquaient pour se faire plaisir. Elle se dit qu'ils étaient peut-être mals en point.

« Je me demande s'ils ont besoin de quelque chose… je pourrais amener de la nourriture -- non, ça ne servirait à rien. Il faudrait quelque chose de durable, mais je ne veux pas non plus détruire leur culture ou quelque chose du genre… et puis, je dois retrouver les filles… »

Elle soupira et croqua dans le bout de fruit. Le jus orange dégoulina dans sa bouche; agréablement surprise, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle ne pensait pas que ces fruits du désert allaient être humides. Visiblement, ils avaient absorbé beaucoup d'eau pendant leur grossesse. Cela rendait Gaïa curieuse de voir l'arbre qui les avait fait pousser. « Il pourrait peut-être me donner ses secrets, et j'aurais moins soif. Je ne sais pas ce que j'avais en tête -- aller le féliciter pour sa récolte? Premièrement, je ne peux pas dire ce genre de choses -- les fruits sont presque comme les bébés des arbres. Ce serait comme de dire "votre enfant est bon à manger" à une mère qui vient de se faire arracher ses petits, et s'attendre à ce qu'elle soit réjouie. Enfin -- c'est fait pour ça, un fruit, et puis d'ailleurs, ils plantent les graines quelque part, ou les donnent à leur compagnie comme repas du soir, et elle les éjecte dans une rue, ou je ne sais pas quoi -- ça le fait penser que cette coutume de trouver des arbres partout est vraiment bien. Mais -- ils ont des rues de briques? Et moi qui pensais que cette ville était rustique… Et, bon, deuxièmement, il ne va pas comprendre -- c'est un arbre. Ils ne comprennent pas ce genre de dialogue. »

Elle se retourna vers le marchand, dont les traits vagues paraissaient inquiets. Elle n'avait pas pu voir son visage depuis son arrivée, mais savait qu'il avait une crinière sur le dos. Elle suspectait un village métamorphe, mais ce serait trop évident. Ça, et elle pensait qu'ils vivaient en communautés nomades -- « Non, c'étaient les porteurs d'ambre!! Par le ciel, je rencontre des Métamorphes! Enfin! » Elle avait toujours rêvé de voir d'où venait la famille de Leila.

Soudainement, l'abri prit des couleurs. Jaune et or, des ombres plus douces; et le marchand paraissait gentil et patient. Elle nota son nez fin et ses yeux en amande. Il ressemblait vraiment à Leila. Enfin -- pas tant, mais en tant que Métamorphe, ils avaient des ressemblances qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter. Leila serait probablement furieuse qu'elle le remarque, aurait rétorqué: "Quoi, tous les Métamorphes se ressemblent? Pfah!" et aurait ri un peu nerveusement.

Gaïa se demanda si c'était le père de Leila, ou son cousin, puis se dit qu'il était trop jeune, et que, d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas son travail du tout. Son père était chasseur, ou bien guerrier. Il aidait à trouver la nourriture, soit en chassant ou en protégeant des prédateurs, et c'était tout. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser que tout le monde était parents, sinon, elle ne serait jamais sortie du bain.

Quelque chose lui rappela Ail-Ellian, mais elle ignora ladite chose, et reporta son attention sur le marchand. Quelque ridicule préjugé elfique lui rappela que "les marchands sont plutôt simplets, et ne s'intéressent qu'à la nourriture et la survie, pas les informations." Elle fit remarquer à l'ancienne voix de ses compatriotes que c'était mal de généraliser une cohorte ainsi, et que, d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas vraiment facile de traiter quelqu'un comme un individu en tant que lui-même quand on se faisait dire des choses du genre. Comment pouvait-elle apprendre à connaître cet homme si elle croyait qu'il était quelque chose déjà?

-Tu es chasseur? questionna Gaïa stupidement.

Elle aurait voulu demander autre chose de mieux placé, mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part. Et puis, elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle tiendrait sans rien dire. Aussi bien commencer par la pire question et s'améliorer par la suite.

-Tu es allé à la plaine aux rochers plus loin, à gauche du coucher de soleil? Il y a un campement de gens en rouge. Ma famille vit là, expliqua-t-elle. Grands gens, plutôt minces -- pelage vraiment jaune. La mère à la crinière mince et aux yeux plats?

-Je ne les connais pas, répondit le marchand. Tu veux les voir si ta plaie empire?

Gaïa sourit. Elle n'osait pas répondre qu'elle irait bien. Oui, cette plaie était mortelle, mais elle savait qu'elle ne mourrait pas. Elle l'aurait senti.

-Non, pas besoin.

Le marchand semblait attendre une réponse comme: "Pas besoin, je n'ai pas de non-dits avec eux à régler pour mon départ". Il pensait qu'elle agonisait, fit-elle en riant. Il avait tort.

(Probablement.)

"Tu vis ici depuis longtemps?" demanda la jeune femme, tout en ajoutant silencieusement qu'il avait toujours vécu ici, qu'il gagnait son pain depuis toujours dans cette maison, et qu'il ne pensait rien faire d'autre de sa vie.

"Mes parents m'ont légué la ferme quand j'avais dix ans. Je suis le propriétaire depuis des lunes."

"Tu vas la léguer à tes enfants?"

Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas d'enfants, mais tenait à l'écouter parler. Il fallait bien passer le temps -- ça, et elle voulait se déstresser. Elle se sentait mal depuis quelques secondes. Elle se demandait si la mouche lui disait qu'elle allait mourir. Juste de le dire était comme de le faire arriver. Elle avait peur.

"Je vais la donner à ma femme quand je partirai en nuit," fit-il en se redressant. "C'est pas joyeux, je sais bien, mais c'est pas tous les jours qu'on reçoit une belle ferme toute propre comme cadeau de mariage. Faut bien s'en faire bonheur, tu sais?"

Gaïa sentit ses yeux briller. Elle comprenait le langage, et cela la rendait stupidement heureuse. Même les expressions étaient admirablement compréhensibles.

"Ce bel arbre de cinquante-six ans, avec toutes ses piiches bien fraîches et ses eaux musclées," fit l'homme en souriant sous sa moustache. "C'était pas l'amour, ça, pour mes parents. C'était fort. Faut bien s'en contenter, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on a un truc comme ça. Tu reçois des fermes de tes parents, toi, de ces jours?"

Gaïa se demanda quoi dire. Parlait-il de sa génération, ou essayait-il de lui demander de poser d'autres questions? De parler de sa famille?

Au moins, elle savait ce qu'il disait. Elle nota que ses parents semblaient bien amoureux pour une peuplade qui ne capitalisait pas sur l'affection pour travailler. Il devait y avoir une histoire. Certains parents donnaient même l'interdiction à leurs enfants de courtiser des gens qui leur plaisaient, et les plaçaient dans des fermes où ils n'auraient pas de partenaire, pour qu'ils vieillissent et mûrissent. L'âge de maturité n'était pas l'âge de la sexualité, mais celui où on apprenait à l'outre passer pour prioriser notre bien-être financier. On faisait des mariages de raison à tour de bras, mais moins qu'avant.

Les grand-parents de cet homme avaient probablement été forcés de se marier pour pouvoir devenir propriétaires de ferme, et ses parents aussi, s'ils avaient été malchanceux, mais sa génération à lui n'avait sûrement pas reçu le même traitement. Certains peut-être. Elle nota le rire du marchand à la mention de sa femme. Les Métamorphes de ce village (et de cet âge) riaient un peu de l'amour, comme d'un jeu ou d'une plaisanterie. Les jeunes les rendaient heureux -- ils les faisaient rire. Ils les trouvaient très amusants de vouloir plaisanter ainsi à journée longue. Le dicton restait -- "ce n'était pas l'amour" voulait dire que quelque chose valait gros.

"Bel arbre," commenta Gaïa en admirant les racines bien sombres et les feuilles vert émeraude qui tranchaient sur le ciel pâle. "Cadeau de mariage pour ta femme et toi?"

S'il avait eu cinq ans, il devait avoir participé à un mariage de raison. Elle ne s'imaginait pas que cet homme soit si heureux de parler de la mort de ses parents, si ce n'était pas le cas. Elle se demandait qui il pouvait bien connaître assez pour que ses parents le marient -- à un si jeune âge. Il faudrait qu'ils soient absolument certains de bien choisir.

"Ma femme, petite -- ma soeur."

Ah. Ça expliquait tout. Mariage de raison -- aucune progéniture possible, aucune romance possible, une vision commune qui garantissait un avenir prospère. Économiquement parlant, c'était un bon choix, et ça expliquait l'affection entre les deux. Elle soupira: pendant une seconde, elle avait cru qu'il avait marié sa soeur par désir charnel. Personnellement, l'idée la ramenait à ses propres soeurs -- et beurk. Dans le temps où elles n'étaient pas soeurs, c'était possible, mais à présent qu'elles avaient été connectées de la sorte, l'idée était impossible. Et puis, elles étaient si jeunes...

"Si petite. Elle avait ses cheveux roux dans le visage, comme ça, tout le temps. Elle voulait jouer au ballon avec moi, mais il fallait conclure la cérémonie. Elle n'aimait pas -- elle a crié sur notre père pendant qu'il attachait le ruban."

Il mima la scène, imita sa soeur qui tentait de couper le cordon avec sa main. Il riait, mais Gaïa entendait presque les couinements de protestations de l'enfant qu'elle avait été, et elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle approuvait vraiment. Elle avait plus envie de pleurer que de rire -- mais c'était un rire de nervosité, elle devinait.

"Je ne voulais pas qu'elle brise le ruban et qu'elle fâche maman -- j'ai dit que si on était mariés, j'irais jouer avec elle après la cérémonie. Elle est restée tranquille après, elle n'a plus crié après papa. Moi, je savais que c'était mal, mais je n'ai rien dit. J'avais trop peur que papa me mette une claque derrière la tête."

Il soupira. Son sourire restait, mais il avait l'air triste.

"Je pensais qu'elle allait me déflorer," fit-il. "Ça faisait peur. Mais papa a dit qu'on ne le ferait pas, que c'était défendu de le faire. J'ai pas compris pourquoi il ne voulait pas nous dire de le faire. J'ai pleuré. Je pensais qu'il n'allait pas nous marier, et qu'on allait perdre la ferme. Mais maintenant, je comprends. Il fallait pas nous marier parce qu'on était du même sang. Ça aurait pas été bien si on l'avait fait."

"Ce n'était pas parce que vous étiez trop petits?" demanda Gaïa, qui, malgré elle, savait que ce genre de choses arrivait. "Que les voisins allaient vous sentir, et savoir ce qui s'était passé?"

Le marchand secoua la tête.

"Mariage de raison," gronda-t-il. "C'est pas mauvais. C'est comme ça que nous faisons. Vous ne faites pas ça, dans vos pays de montagne?"

Elle devina qu'il parlait de Klocana en général, et pas de sa tribu précise. Les elfes vivaient dans des groupes de moins de dix. Personne ne se parlait vraiment, sauf pour échanger de partenaires. Ce n'étaient pas vraiment des tribus -- personne ne vivait vraiment ensemble. Les elfes ne faisaient pas grand-chose.

"Je ne sais pas. On n'a pas un clan précis."

Le marchand lui tendit encore un morceau de fruit, calmé.

"C'est comme moi, ici, avec Marisa. On n'a pas de clan précis. On fait ce qu'on veut, on n'est pas comme tout le monde. On vit pas comme les autres, à l'intérieur. On fait nos propres choses et personne le sait vraiment."

Il soupira. Sa gorge se nouait -- Gaïa le savait, elle l'avait entendu.

"Mon fils, il ne reçoit pas l'hospitalité," murmura-t-il. "Il se fait envoyer dehors. Il doit nous porter des messages chaque soir, ils nous font dire qu'on est des malades, des pervers -- il est né pas correctement. À cause de nous, il était pas censé naître. Il était pas bien porté."

Gaïa fronça les sourcils, alerte.

"Tu as un fils?" répéta-t-elle. "Attends, tu --"

Le marché fronça les sourcils aussi, mais par insulte plutôt qu'autre chose.

"Ce n'était pas un péché, il fallait le faire. Marisa voulait un enfant et je ne pouvais pas lui en donner. Elle aurait été malheureuse pour toujours. Quand il est venue l'heure, nous sommes allés voir un magicien. Il pouvait faire naître les enfants, il disait. On a fait venir une femme qui pouvait m'enflorir et quand le bébé a grossi, on l'a accouché dans notre lit."

Gaïa nota que les enfants étaient reconnus comme ceux du couple sous le toit lesquels ils naissaient, et pas comme ceux de celui qui les portait. Cela expliquait pourquoi l'enfant avait été accueilli comme un bâtard par ses proches.

"Mauvaise famille," murmura le marchand. "Il aurait pas dû être né. Il a pas eu une vie facile, le pauvre petit."

Gaïa réalisa la fin de l'histoire et sentit sa gorge se nouer. Elle savait que ça finirait mal, avec tous ces "il n'aurait pas dû être né". Cet enfant devait être singulièrement maltraité si c'était l'avis de ses parents. Elle imagina le pire, mais se lança.

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au petit?"

Le marchand regarda le sol, l'air triste.

"Parti près de la route. Tué. Il pouvait pas rester vivant, avec tout. Ma femme est partie avec lui il y a quelques jours, partie noyer sa peine, puis elle va finir et l'envoyer en nuit. Il sera moins souffrant."

"Il est vivant?" s'exclama Gaïa. "Il faut aller le reprendre -- tu ne peux pas finir comme ça, tu es son père! Il faut aller le retrouver, le rassurer --"

Le marchand parut se ramollir, mais son expression n'en parut pas moins désespérée.

"Rien à faire. Il va mourir bientôt. Il ne pourra pas revenir ici, il ne voudra pas. Il ne faut pas aller le chercher."

Gaïa repoussa un sanglot.

"Pourquoi vous l'avez condamné?"

"Parce qu'il devait partir. Il n'aurait pas une bonne vie. Il aurait été malheureux."

"Je ne veux pas croire, ça ne peut pas être ce que vous voulez! Ça ne peut pas être votre volonté -- je vais aller le chercher, je vous prouverai que c'est ça qui est mieux. Il y a encore de l'espoir, je --"

"Je ne veux pas qu'il revienne ici, ça sera pire pour moi et ma femme. Dis-lui -- dis-lui que nous sommes morts et que la sentence ne tient plus."

Intérieurement, Gaïa se promit de faire le contraire. L'enfant était en droit de connaître son quasi-destin. Mais elle n'en dit rien. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Rien ne pourrait décrire l'horreur qui avait failli prendre place -- qui pourrait encore arriver si elle ne partait pas tout de suite.

"Ne mentionne pas mes mots, l'étrangère. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que ça vient de moi. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, ce n'est pas mieux qu'il sache ce qui s'est passé ici."

Gaïa piétinait près de la porte, et quand il eut enfin terminé de parler, elle bondit à-travers le portail. Elle atteignit la route près de la colline en deux secondes, pour apercevoir une femme qui pleurait, accotée sur l'épaule d'un garçon aux mêmes cheveux gris que le marchand de la route. Il était si semblable à lui que Gaïa voulait le prendre dans ses bras et flatter ses cheveux; lui dire que tout irait bien.

"Salios! La sentence ne tient plus!" cria Gaïa en s'approchant.

Elle aurait pu s'adresser directement à la mère, mais préférait parler à l'enfant. C'était toi de même lui qui se faisait assassiner. Marisa se tourna vers l'elfe, les yeux larmoyants, et Gaïa en profita pour éloigner l'enfant d'elle. Elle posa une main protectrice sur son épaule; Marisa sembla comprendre le symbole donné et recula de quelques pas. Elle oubliait parfois que les gens la pensaient être un démon et qu'ils avaient peur d'elle -- ça, ou Marisa pensait qu'elle venait la punir au nom d'un dieu quelconque.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé -- je, je ne -- qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Hierork? Où est-il? Qu'est-ce que --"

"Il va bien," coupa Gaïa.

Elle s'approcha de la femme.

"Il vous fait dire qu'il est mort," murmura-t-elle à son oreille, le ton à la fois écœuré et humoristique.

L'annonce était ridicule, quand même, il fallait bien se l'avouer. Marisa n'aurait pas ri, mais Gaïa l'aurait fait, en d'autres circonstances.

"Retournez auprès de lui. Vous m'avez plus rien à faire sur cette route."

Marisa jeta un regard instinctif vers l'enfant, qui hésitait à la suivre. En la voyant, elle se souvint que cette femme était une mère, et qu'elle aimait ce garçon avant tout. Elle se força à retrouver un peu de douceur et laissa sa mâchoire retomber.

"Et l'enfant?"

Gaïa fronça les sourcils gravement. Malgré elle, elle avait pitié de Marisa.

"Je pense qu'il est mieux qu'il aille avec moi."

Marisa parut presque soulagée et se baissa pour faire ses adieux. "Je me demande si elle pense que je vais le tuer ailleurs. Ou si elle est simplement heureuse que je l'en débarrasse." Ou peut-être qu'elle voulait simplement que l'enfant mène une bonne vie, et qu'elle était heureuse de le voir vivre ailleurs.

Gaïa prit le petit dans ses bras. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû marcher plus longtemps, mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'apprendre à connaître la géographie de l'endroit. Elle avait trop de choses à faire.

Lentement, le monde s'effaça, comme dans une agonie paresseuse. Tout devint noir. Quelque chose fondait. Gaïa alla s'asseoir avec le petit à l'ombre d'un arbre et le berça doucement en attendant que tout s'arrête. Siommé se tannait de l'histoire. Le petit se blottit contre elle et la fixa de ses yeux bruns. Elle lui flatta la chevelure jusqu'à ce que Gaïa se retrouve sur une plaine nocturne, les yeux vides et le corps immobile. C'était fini.


	11. Les instants sans dieux

C'était bien, qu'il fasse noir. Elle pouvait réfléchir à son plan. Siommé prit des lunes et des lunes à se réveiller. Cette dernière histoire lui avait sapé le moral. Gaïa ne voulait pas se lever (elle ne savait même pas si elle en aurait été capable même si elle l'avait voulu et elle ne tenait pas à le savoir). Elle préférait se tenir près du vague contour d'une cascade, à sentir le sol s'énergiser lentement. Elle sentait la vibration de la terre sous ses jambes et la lumière des idées nouvelles craquer dans l'air. Parfois, un rai de lumière passait à travers l'épaisse atmosphère du néant, mais il était blanc et frêle. Il disparaissait toujours trop tôt.

Après un moment, Gaïa voulut sortir et observer l'histoire. Elle ne savait plus si elle avait encore des jambes, depuis le temps. Tout était étrange. Elle avait l'impression que son corps fondait dans une étrange glu chaude et collante qui s'étendait partout. Elle aurait eu peur si elle n'avait pas été si endormie. Peut-être qu'elle mourait. Quelque chose lui disait que Siommé essayait de changer de peau. Elle ne savait pas si elle était satisfaite de son idée, mais la laissa passer.

Était-elle encore elle-même? Elle avait changé. Elle se sentait pareille à Siommé. Était-ce que les dieux endormis ressentaient quand ils étaient prisonniers de son antre? Gaïa avala sa salive. Elle ne voulait pas perdre sa personne. Elle décida de réfléchir calmement à sa situation pour y trouver des indices utiles.

Elle ne se rendit pas loin. Elle avait peur. Elle ne pouvait arrêter de regarder autour d'elle pour trouver un ami ou un allié pour l'aider. Elle ne savait pas si elle était capable de trouver le bon chemin seule.

Quelque chose de froid s'infiltra dans ses bras. Cela glissa et roula jusqu'à atteindre ses aisselles, puis ses hanches. Comme une ceinture de métal, cela s'appuya contre ses os et y resta agrippé. Gaïa prit peur en croyant que c'était vivant et voulut le repousser, mais elle n'y parviendrait pas, elle en était convaincue. Cette chose était évidemment un effet de sa propre folie, ou de son état émotionnel. Elle ne parviendrait pas à le chasser. Il faudrait plutôt réfléchir à son émotion du moment pour comprendre comment se sentir mieux.

"J'ai peur," pensa Gaïa. "J'ai l'impression d'être un enfant à une nouvelle école. Je ne connais rien et je ne comprends rien. Je voudrais que ma mère soit là. Ça empire, je me sens mal. Je ne veux pas être ici. J'aimerais partir mais tout est si bruyant -- je ne sais pas si je devrais m'en aller. Je ne veux pas risquer de détruire une idée de Madame."

Elle imagina la mouche tournoyer autour de sa tête et la traiter d'idiote.

"Tu ne peux pas faire ce que tu veux?" railla-t-elle.

"La mouche? Tu es là?" fit Gaïa à voix haute.

"Ben oui, quoi -- écoute ce que je te dis! Vas-y, vas te faire de l'action. Vas voir les Quatre et émerveille-les."

"Je te dis pas comment faire de l'action," marmonna Gaïa de mauvaise grâce.

"C'est parce que tu sais pas comment l'initier. Allons! Dépêche-toi!"

"Oui, bon -- je le fais!" ronchonna la jeune femme en dessins quelque chose sur le ciel.

"Et t'appelle pas la jeune femme! C'est stupide et mal amené!" cria la mouche en grimaçant.

"Arrêté donc de me dire quoi faire!" protesta Gaïa. "T'as pas ta propre histoire à harceler?"

La mouche roula des yeux.

"Je suis ici parce que je t'aide. C'est du bénévolat."

Gaïa sourit, mais son oeil brillait d'amertume.

"La première chose dont elle a besoin, cette histoire, c'est du bénévolat," grinça Gaïa en tapotant furieusement sur son morceau de ciel. "C'est pas comme ça que ça va se faire, c'est pas comme ça que les dieux --"

"Dis-moi pas ce que les dieux disent de faire! Tu sais pas comment ils le font!" cracha la mouche. "Ça fait mal, ça, quand tu te fais demander --"

"C'est pas moi qui doit dire --"

"Pis on s'en fiche, à la fin! On s'en fiche! Y'a du monde qui se met à crever et tu peux pas te grouiller plus vite? Pense un peu!"

"Pis pourquoi c'est toi qui me dis ça, à la fin? Pourquoi tu peux --"

Gaïa pianotait brusquement.

"Parce que ça me fait quelque chose, à la fin! Ça me fait quelque chose qu'il parte, cet univers ici, d'accord! Ça me -- bon. Hein. C'est ça. C'est comme ça que ça marche, alors si tu as compris, tu finis ça tout de suite et tu arrêtes de chialer. Tu as compris qu'on a pas deux cent milles secondes pour tout faire ça, alors tu te grouilles. Arrête un peu de braker."

Gaïa tint sa langue pendant exactement une seconde, mais ne parvint pas à se retenir.

"Et pourquoi tu as le droit de me dire toutes ces choses-là? C'est quoi qui t'as donné le…"

Gaïa se prit la tête entre les mains.

"Bon, voilà, tu sais à quoi les disputes mènent," gronda la femme en regardant en bas. "Pourquoi tu peux pas être plus proactive et me donner des outils?"

Quelque chose se réchauffa dnas son frknt et elle rejeta la tête en arrière comme sj cela allaot le refroidir.

"Tu --"

"Pense avec ta tête!"

"Je pense que tu es pas mal rigide!" persifla Gaïa en se relevant la tête pour essayer d'avoir l'air méchante. "Je veux pas…"

Son front redevint chaud. Elle s'assit et sécha quelques larmes.

"Je peux pas vivre un --"

"Y'a rien de ça qui marche, pour l'instant!" protesta la mouche avec passion. "Il faut travailler à ça pour que ça soit meilleur. Je sais pas exactement comment c'est meilleur, mais allons. On va pas s'obstiner sur des choses comme ça."

Gaïa poussa un gémissement en se tenant la tête.

"T'as pas fini de --"

"Non, j'ai pas fini de te casser."

Quelque chose de mauvais résonnait dans sa voix.

"J'ai pas fini, et tu vas rester ici, et tu vas souffrir et pleurer."

"Tu es vraiment pas cool. T'es sûre --"

"Oh, mais arrête, un peu! Tu peux pas --"

"Mais Siommé essaie toujours de faire des histoires à son goût. Si c'est ce que tu essaies de faire, c'est que ça va mener --"

"Tu arrêtes! Je fais ça parce que j'ai le goût! C'est pas parce que j'ai des raisons minables de villain de première année. Je fais cette chose parce que ça me fait sentir bien en dedans. Je peux jamais rien sentir à part quand je fais ça. Et je veux pas te laisser croire que je fais ça parce que je suis mauvaise, alors je vais te laisser partir. Tu comprends?"

Elle ouvrit une porte dans la dimension, et se posta à côté. Gaïa sentit qu'elle était honnête, mais la fatigue la rattrapait déjà.

"Je pensais que tu étais fine --"

"Oh, mais arrête un peu!" fit la mouche en la soulevant pour l'empêcher de tomber. "Je fais pas ça pour aucune raison."

Elle tomba par terre, presque raide morte. Ses yeux devenaient blancs et vitreux.

"C'est comme ça que ça finit, hein?" marmonna la mouche avec un sourire.

"Hé, réveille-toi! C'est pas drôle!" plaida Gaïa en la roulant.

"T'as pas vu? Je suis revenue à… À… à Siommmé… à Siommmé… à… À… je parle mal en maudine, moi. Faudrait mieux que je parte tout de suite. Enfin, pas le temps. À Siommé! Bon, je l'ai dit. Je sais pas --"

Quelque chose de blanc frappa.

"Non! C'est pas… non! Non!" protesta Gaïa.

Elle se laissa tomber à terre.

"Pas comme ça! Non! Arrête donc! Pourquoi tu fais toujours ça à tout le monde?" hurla Gaïa en serrant les poings contre la bulle de sorcellerie qui l'entourait. "Je me laisserai pas faire, et je te battrai!"

L'air s'éclaira. Elle se sentit vivre. Elle chercha la sortie sans arrêter de se tenir le front. Quelque chose la soutenir, quelque chose de bon. Elle voulut dire que c'était sa Mère mais c'était plutôt Siommé. Ce serait la mouche si elle n'avait pas été rayée des histoires possibles. Enfin -- celles du futur. Celles du passé, assurément, seraient encore viables, n'est-ce pas? Elle voulait se frapper la tête contre un mur et crier à tout le monde de partir. Le bras contre elle sentait comme la mouche, et marchait comme Siommé, et elle ne voulait rien savoir de personne qui n'était pas sa Mère. Pas d'illusion cruelles qui lui donnait l'impression qu'elle était encore avec elle. Peut-être que Siommé était la mouche. Ou la Grande -- elle ne pouvait plus dire le mot sans avoir des horreurs. Voilà que Siommé redevenait comme avant.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse, mais quelques souvenirs agréables lui remontèrent en tête. Quand quelque chose lui bloqua l'esprit, elle se rappela sa promesse de batte Siommé et décida qu'elle n'allait pas de laisser prendre, pas ici. Elle continua à marcher malgré les visions de… de… tour s'effaçait. Elle crut que le monde mourait, puis repoussa les ténèbres en les traitant d'illusions. Elle se souvint de ce que la mouche aurait dit si elle avait été là. Elle lui aurait dit de ne pas se laisser embrouiller par des niaiseries, ou de se concentrer. Elle lui aurait donné une mini-gifle. Gaïa s'ennuyait un peu.

Elle voulut s'asseoir et recommencer, mais sa détermination prit le bord. Elle se concentra sur sa respiration et commença une longue attente. Des images voletaient dans sa tête comme pour lui montrer les plans divins encore à rescaper.

Tiero qui s'occupe de sa famille… les forêts de Bukilian, d'où venait le roi? Comment se font-elles? Les Chirkas sont bien nourris… à quelle époque sommes-nous? Devrais-je rester? Devrais-je le leur dire? Cela pourrait tout faire rater… et Estrella? Pourquoi est-elle ainsi? On m'a dit qu'elle est mauvaise, et je refuse d'y croire. Pourquoi l'une d'entre nous -- une Élue -- devrait être de la sorte? Ce ne serait pas acceptable. À moins que ce soit ce standard qui ne soit pas acceptable, ou que je sois comme elle, moi aussi. Que devrais-je faire? Je ne veux pas m'attacher à elle et trahir l'opinion de mes amies, mais je me languis d'avoir une compagne à qui parler de choses que nous deux comprenons. Peut-être que si je m'aventure dans son milieu un petit peu…

Je voudrais aller voir Tiero et vérifier qu'il fait bien son travail. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne lui fais pas confiance. C'est vrai que le rôle de père à Bukilian n'est pas le mieux accompli. Peut-être que… et puis non, je lui faisais confiance, j'avais prévu de le laisser dans leur famille, d'être clémente et de ne pas lui donner de punition. Pourvu que cela le rassure et qu'il s'attendrisse…

Et Lios? Estrella et Lios, comment vont-ils? Comment fonctionne leur rivalité? J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne colle pas. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Lios n'est pas jaloux. Il n'aime pas l'injustice de voir quelqu'un se fait aduler pendant que lui ne reçoit rien. Je ne sais pas s'il réalise tout ce qui lui arrive. J'avais voulu changer les choses et lui ajouter du poids, mais il semble qu'il le prenne bien. Au départ, il devait y avoir des gens commodes et des épreuves lourdes mais acceptées. Autant de souffrance mais moins… moins sanglante. Je ne sais pas s'il l'apprécie. S'il n'avait rien eu, il n'aurait pas pu comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Encore adulte, il croit qu'il doit avoir plus d'épreuves pour mériter le droit de souffrir. Je ne sais pas si c'était la bonne chose de lui donner tant de choses à comprendre, ou tant de choses à expliquer pour Madame. Devrais-je demander un autre destin pour le petit?

Mais ce serait comme jouer à l'Arbitre, et je n'y jouerai pas. Je vais tout de même me contenter et aller faire un tour chez lui…

Elle passa à tire-d'aile dans des corridors de boue vides, avec des cataplasmes vert et mauve sur le sol sec. Lios aurait pu être assis ici, à la place de ce vieil homme à la toison grisonnante. Il aurait remué ses poudres d'un air concentré, au lieu de l'homme qui les malaxait joyeusement. Ses yeux auraient été lourds et sombres, pas ouverts et rayonnants. Lios ne partageait jamais ses idées avec le monde. Aurait-il trouvé ce guérisseur repoussant dans sa vivacité? Gaïa ressentit comme un coup au coeur et repoussa cette idée nocive. Penser ainsi, c'était tomber dans un abysse impossiblement profond, et devoir s'en ressortir à coups de griffes. (Elle eut une pensée pour Leila et sa prière désespérée de petite fille, puis pour sa transformation et son envol. Le souvenir était glauque et froid. Elle refusa de le ressasser davantage et fit semblant de n'avoir rien pensé)

Heureusement que cette histoire n'était pas celle de Lios. Il n'aurait pas été heureux (ou Madame n'aurait pas été heureuse de le faire. Cela dépendait. Quand on imaginait une personne, il fallait bien que l'on aime diriger ses actions) Elle ne l'imaginait pas dans une grotte close à voir des patients et à remuer des poudres seul. Ou peut-être qu'elle projetait ses propres peurs sur le petit. Ce serait déplorable de sa part, aussi préféra-t-elle refuser cette interprétation et repartir.

Que faisait-elle ici, déjà? Elle décida qu'elle venait voir la matrone. Son esprit s'orienta vers Eira; après avoir avalé la boule qui roulait dans sa gorge, elle se força à penser à Ilsa, ce qui fut plus difficile que prévu. Gaïa se sentait ridicule de ne plus comprendre ce à quoi elle pensait; pourquoi essayait-elle de comparer Eira à Ilsa? Ilsa n'était heureusement pas sa mère, c'était celle de Lios, et elles n'avaient aucun lien ensemble. Elle n'avaient même pas besoin d'avoir un lien ensemble. Tout ne tournait pas autour de Gaïa. Pas besoin de faire des métaphores de sa propre vie dans toutes les familles qu'elle trouvait. Ce n'étaient pas les mêmes personnes.

Ilsa était censée battre Lios. Elle était différente. Gaïa se rengorgea en constatant sa logique infaillible, puis se frappa le front. C'était absurde de penser à cela au lieu de recréer son histoire. Devait-elle vraiment battre son enfant? Était-ce nécessaire? Gaïa ne voulait pas le faire. Peut-être que si elle changeait un peu les circonstances…

Mais si elle le faisait, elle serait encore en train de se borner à sa propre vie. Elle recopierait ses propres expériences dans d'autres corps, alors qu'elle aurait pu s'intéresser à autre chose, à du nouveau. Et Lios ne serait jamais capable de comprendre comment réagir si Gaïa elle-même était simplement en train de recopier quelque chose en croyant que c'était pareil. Si elle faisait Ilsa comme si elle était Eira, ce serait ridicule. Et voilà que son corps s'alourdissait.

Puis Gaïa comprit quelque chose. Ce n'était pas elle. C'était le genre de choses que Siommé pensait. Ou pas. Rien n'avait aucun sens, parce que personne, surtout les dieux, n'avait de réelle personnalité ici. Rien n'était concret. Probablement parce que tout le monde mourait avant d'en recevoir une. Tout le monde recevait les sentiments du Dieu créateur (en l'occurence, soit Lo'rié, soit Siommé) et recevaient telle ou telle émotion dépendamment leur situation. Personne n'avait vraiment de barrières fixées dans ce qu'ils pouvaient faire ou comprendre. Mais Gaïa avait vu les autres mondes, et les gens y étaient plus complexes. Personne ne savait tout. Parfois, cela causait de l'animosité, mais les dieux jugeaient cette idée comme étant un signe d'expérience. Les meilleurs créateurs faisaient des mondes aux créations infiniment complexes et aux possibilités infinies. C'étaient des terrains de jeu merveilleux pour tout le monde. Mais les dieux qui n'y parvenaient pas… Gaïa ne voulait pas savoir les détails.

Par réflexe, elle s'arrêta pour épargner la réalité fragile, mais rien ne se produisit. Dans un instant d'inpulsivité, Gaïa provoqua Siommé de son nom. Elle fut presque soulagée quand une vague de colère s'abattre sur le monde (ce qui la fit sourciller, à la fois par confusion et par souci moral), mais la déesse finit par laisser tomber, comme si elle n'avait pas la motivation pour le faire. Gaïa l'imagina s'appuyer sur le dossier de sa chaise, les yeux sombres et le visage amer. Elle fut presque compatissante, puis frustrée, avant d'analyser son expression comme pour y trouver des points à critiquer. Puis elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait et voulut crier de rage.

"Ça fait mal, hein?" commenta la voix de Siommé. "C'est ce que je déteste le plus, c'est ce que je veux fuir. Ça fait du bien quand ça ne t'arrive plus, petite déesse."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Qu'est-ce que tu as changé? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Lo'rié?"

Gaïa observa les environs à la recherche d'une chose répugnante, sans succès.

"Pourquoi tu veux me fuir? Je t'ai pas assez prouvé ma gentillesse?" gargouilla Siommé.

"Tu m'as rien prouvé," feula Gaïa en serrant les poings.

"Franchement, c'est ce que les héros sont forcés de dire à leurs ennemis. Mais tu pourrais pas être plus clairvoyante, toi? Au lieu de m'accuser pour rien juste parce que je suis celle que l'on a choisi comme ennemie? J'ai pas choisi d'être comme ça, moi, je suis les règles comme nous tous."

"T'as pas de règles, y'a juste Lo'rié qui fait les règles pour la meilleure vie!" cria Gaïa avec passion.

"C'est pas comme tu penses," commença Siommé d'un ton agacé.

Mais Gaïa continuait.

"T'as pas mieux à faire que de me faire peur que c'est la faute de Madame, tout ce qui arrive?"

Elle jeta un oeil près d'elle, nerveusement, craignant que sa patronne vienne la battre parce qu'elle avait trouvé son point faible. Puis elle se ressaisit. Il ne fallait pas commencer à croire que Madame était un… Puis elle oublia de l'appeler Madame. Tous les dieux devaient faire cela quand ils étaient troués.

"C'est pas comme ça qu'on fait des mondes!" déclara-t-elle, mais elle n'était pas vraiment convaincue.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire si toute leur espèce se braquait quand on les contradisait?

Une sorte de furie monta en elle. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas les critiquer? Pourquoi refusaient-ils d'entendre quoi que ce soit? Ils se fâcher aient si elle leur disait comment faire des mondes? Ils ne voulaient pas entendre les gens parler?

En repensant à ce qu'elle avait dit, elle se souvint que Siommé était juste là. Allait-elle…? Mais elle ne disait rien. Gaïa oublia ses inquiétudes et refoula sa nervosité.

"Bon, il faut pas faire les choses comme ça. Ça se fait pas, hein… il faut trouver un autre manière de travailler pour qu'on puisse… Et si on avait fini tout de suite, et on continuait en imaginant les dieux travailler ensemble dans un bureau --"

"Non, n'y touche pas, ma fille, c'est la seule idée qui marche," beugla Siommé en se précipitant sur une étagère.

Gaïa pensa que c'était étrange, mais quand même, c'était une métaphore. Siommé encolla l'étagère dans de la glu pour la forcer à fermer.

"Ne touche plus!"

Gaïa eut le désir sauvage de frapper à coup d'épée cette glu bleue et pâle et odorante pour tester sa solidité. Était-ce pour se rassurer? Pour vérifier qu'elle ne casserait pas, peu importe si on la frappait? Puis elle se sentit faible. Elle s'ennuyait. Elle voulut repartir, puis se souvint qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en aller, à moins que… Et Siommé voudrait probablement qu'elle parte, non?

Mais elle ne faisait rien, juste la regarder, les mains croisées sur sa table. Logiquement, elle aimait casser les histoires quand elles ne fonctionnaient pas. Elle voudrait qu'elle en fasse une autre, non? Était-elle triste? Est-ce que Gaïa projetait son tourment sur -- non, c'était un dieu, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à Lo'rié ou à elle où à peu importe qui. Parlant de cela -- cette femme, avec son dieu agressif… Devait-elle aller le… non, ce n'était pas ici, c'était un autre… Devait-elle coller les mondes ensemble et les rendre communiquants?

En l'entendant parler, Siommé s'agita, le visage rouge d'excitation. Elle épousseta sa table, et le temps que Gaïa comprenne qu'elle se cherchait du papier, c'était trop tard, et elle était morte. La lumière était blanche et lourde, et elle ne l'aimait pas. Mais tant pis. Elle se dit que ce n'était pas permis, et que ça n'était pas censé arriver, et demanda à Madame de les aider, mais Madame non plus ne pouvait pas les aider. Elle se dit que c'était absurde.


	12. Au fond de la mécanique

Gaïa avait prévu de recommencer à se battre. Il y avait quelque chose de revigorant à avoir parlé à Siommé en face. Elle avait entendu quelque chose… mais c'est Lo'rié qui parle. Problème de mécanique. Elle reviendra dans quinze ans. Et en ce moment, tout allait mal.  
« Pourquoi tu me quittes comme ça? » se plaint Gaïa, les genoux pleins de rochers qui ne sont pas censés être là.  
Elle panique et pense à se cacher la tête quand Siommé fait irruption pour détruire l'incohérence, puis elle se dit que c'est parfait. Son plan est apparemment commencé, se dit-elle en refusant d'être nerveuse. Elle inspire un bon coup et se met à parler d'un voix hésitant entre le tremblement et l'assurance. Elle décide de tout: son plan pour arrêter Siommé et toute l'histoire. Siommé ne l'aimera pas, car elle devrait refaire toute l'histoire, et elle doute de la facilité de la chose. Mais il faut essayer, sinon pour rien d'autre que le bonheur de Madame.  
-Siommé! J'ai un… un… bien… bon plan…  
Siommé rigole.  
-Tu vas pouvoir y arriver? ricane-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches, et pendant un instant elle parait presque sympathique.  
Gaïa grogne. Malgré elle, elle sourit. Elle tient d'Estrella. Ou serait-ce Estrella qui tient d'elle? Estrella est venue après elle -- non, avant. Ce pourrait-il qu'elles tiennent l'une de l'autre  
-Questions. Je suis pas venue pour que tu risques de rater la hiérarchie de mes --  
-Je sais, je… écoute, d'accord? Ce ne sera pas long.  
Siommé est euphorique. Elle referme la porte. Gaïa proteste, crie, supplie. Siommé considère quand Gaïa lui fait le tour du "oui, mais tu sais pas si tu vas vraiment m'arrêter, peut-être que je vais passer!" Gaïa se sent plus en confiance; elle s'asseoit, elle ouvre même les yeux. Ils sont glauques et gris. Siommé se dit avec un coup au coeur qu'elle est blessée, puis une sorte de déception l'éprend quand elle se dit qu'elle est trop laide pour être sa compagne. Tant pis. Il fallait qu'elle la laisse là, de toutes façons.  
-Siommé, je sais que tu n'as pas vraiment pris de bonnes décisions, mais je te propose ceci. Un plan pour s'entendre. Voici ce qui va te permettre de redevenir moins sanguinaire. Un plan pour te permettre de retrouver ton âme et ta compassion. Je te --  
Siommé tire la langue, elle se concentre, l'air de se lécher les babines devant deux plats juteux. Siommé croque: elle renferme Gaïa. Elle ressent une pointe de plaisir à la voir se tordre et se déformer pour sortir. Ses bras et ses jambes sont déformés, comme avant, et pour toujours. Siommé pouffe de rire, elle se sent à peu près maternelle. Elle prend presque l'Élue dans ses bras pour l'emmener voir ailleurs. Mais l'attrait du "jeu" est plus puissant. Elle referme le trou. Gaïa ne peut plus partager son feuillet et ses idées qui étaient tout de même pacifiques.  
Gaïa sombre, mais ses idées rebondissent sur les parois abyssales dans une cacophonie terrible. Siommé n'ose pas les prendre tant elle refuse d'avoir mal prévu son coup.  
Siommé lâche un hurlement rageur. Elle aurait pû avoir un tour du destin bien croquant si elle avait contrôlé ses désirs… mais sa peine est trop perçante pour ne pas la savourer. Et puis, Gaïa aura une merveilleuse tristesse à goûter dans à peine quelques minutes que Siommé ne veut pas manquer. Elle part se mettre en place pour la surveiller. Pas question de manquer un tel prix de consolation. Et pour Gaïa, tout va très mal. Combien de temps est-elle restée figée dans une sorte de sommeil agité, à se débattre pour créer quelque chose, n’importe quoi pour sortir de sa prison? Siommé attendait derrière la porte, probablement -- mais Gaïa avait oublié sa présence depuis les mois d’inactivité. Elle voulait uniquement trouver quelque chose. Créer n’importe quoi. N’importe quoi. Elle priait la nuit que quelque chose lui vienne, n’importe quel scénario absurde ou invivable auquel elle pourrait s’accrocher. À travers son désespoir, Gaïa patientait. Longtemps. Longtemps, Gaïa fait des plans. Elle tire des ficelles, elle apparaît presque sur terre quelques instants mais elle ne réussit jamais à se poser. Elle sait que Lo'rié l'attend. Elle répond maintenant quand Gaïa l'appelle, mais Gaïa est incapable de sortir. Mais Lo'rié attend. Ce qui est bien, avec les dieux, c'est qu'ils sont patients. Il n'y a jamais de mauvais moment pour continuer la œuvre. Enfin, sauf Siommé.  
"Siommé n'attend plus," explique Lo'rié un soir. "Elle ne peut plus continuer. Elle a perdu sa ligne directrice, et ça l'a brisée."  
Lo'rié pleure doucement.  
"J'attends qu'elle guérisse. Je ne peux pas la forcer à travailler comme ça."  
"Mais avec un peu de pression --"  
Lo'rié ne répond pas.  
"Mais si le monde ne redevient jamais comme avant?"  
"Il reviendra, ma luciole."  
"Mais et si on reste comme ça pour toujours?"  
Lo'rié hoche la tête pensivement.  
"C'est le problème des dieux en douleur. Ils ne peuvent pas travailler sans objectif. C'est difficile de continuer quand on ne sait pas pourquoi on travaille. Siommé essaie de retrouver une direction à son oeuvre. C'est pour ça que ses idées sont un peu éparpillées. Il lui faut du temps. Je me souviens du temps où nous avons bâti la Maison du Désert. Elle adorait les temples élémentaires."  
Lo'rié sourit mais son visage est trop rouge.  
"Je sais que quelque chose a mal tourné autour de cette année-là, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Je ne peux pas retourner voir. Il y a des choses qui sont trop douloureuses pour être remuées."  
"Mais, et éclairer le monde de lumière?" questionne Gaïa. "Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire si on ne peut pas…"  
Ses pensées se bloquent et elle commence à avoir peur que sa session soit finie.  
"Et si -- et si."  
Elle se force à respirer lentement.  
"Il faut rendre la lumière au monde. Mais je comprends qu'on ne puisse rien faire pour l'instant. Je voudrais juste pouvoir aider tout le monde. Si j'étais invincible… je ne sais pas quoi faire ni qui aider."  
Elle cherche ses mots, haletante, les mains qui chauffent pour une raison ou pour une autre. Elle rage de ne pas pouvoir parler. Tout fait mal et elle veut juste faire du ménage dans son cerveau. Puis elle s'aperçoit qu'elle ne sait pas où elle est et reconnait le début d'une scène.  
"Où est-ce qu'on est?" demande Gaïa.  
« Ce qui est bien, avec les dieux, c'est qu'on n'a pas besoin de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre. Si je suis confuse, je peux leur parler de coulisses sans me bloquer parce que je ne suis pas censée en parler. Je n'ai pas à me demander si elle comprend."  
-Madame? crie Gaïa à la ronde.  
Elle sent de l'amitié. Laüreline, Estrella -- amitié? Non, enfin -- enfin, pour Estrella, c'est plus -- où est-elle, enfin? Elle sent de la brume, quelque chose de gris. Elle est toujours réluctante à l'idée de recommencer à nouveau mais il le faut. Elle ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'elle fait, et quand elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait, des horreurs comme le village de sable -- attendez, est-ce qu'elle est censée avoir peur de Siommé ici? Pendant quelques secondes, elle oublie ce qu'elle est censée craindre. Siommé est juste un dieu, les dieux ne font pas peur, non? Mais -- et si Siommé frappe? Peut-être que si elle disait non… Elle peut prendre le contrôle, non? Enfin -- pas sur un dieu, mais vous comprenez, les dieux servent à programmer les gens mais ceux-ci peuvent bien se programmer eux-mêmes. Ils peuvent décider une fois de temps en temps.  
À qui est-ce que Gaïa est en train de parler? Elle se sent comme sur une scène en train de parler à une foule. D'habitude, ça veut dire que tout va mieux. Bon, ou mal -- elle se souvient d'avoir sévèrement critiqué son attitude quand elle parlait à la foule. Est-ce que ça date des premiers pas de Siommé? Est-ce qu'elle… bon. Bon, bon, bon, bon. Première chose: elle doit expliquer de qu'est cette voix dans sa tête avant de se confondre. Cette voix, c'est elle, c'est elle-même, pas Siommé, pas quelqu'un d'autre. Est-ce que de comprendre qui parle dans sa tête est la même chose wue de devenir dieu? Elle savait qu'elle était liée à Flore comme Laüreline à Sola et Leila à Roselde, mais un dieu doit être omniprésent, alors si -- elle parle au passé. C'est bon signe. Sauf quand elle arrête de parler au passé. C'est moins bon signe. Et de parler au passé en faisant de l'humour est toujours un mauvais signe, mais -- Siommé n'est pas là. Est-ce que le conseil arrive?  
Siommé avait peur de quelque chose appelé "le conseil". Est-ce que c'est de ça qu'elle fuit? Est-ce qu'elle aurait échoué? Est-ce que Gaïa lui a simplement enlevé le contrôle de la dimension et Siommé a été reléguée au titre de visiteuse? Est-ce que c'est la prochaine partie de l'histoire? Est-ce qu'elles vont devoir se battre? Gaïa ne veut pas -- pas tout de suite. Elle devrait aller voir Siommé.  
Gaïa hésite mais c'est trop tard. Siommé -- Estrella? Les deux? Une sorte de portail arrive et Estrella passe son visage à-travers.  
-Fais vite, Lo'rié, j'ai quatre filles qui m'attendent, moi, fait Estrella ou Siommé.  
-Heu -- tu as l'air -- différente? fait Gaïa stupidement. Je veux dire, tu as l'air de venir d'un endroit différent. Je -- je suis désolée, ça n'a pas de sens. Je te dérange, je crois?  
-Fais juste te dépêcher avant que je doive venir te voir et te donner un baiser, fait Estrella plus joyeusement. On s'aime bien, ici -- et je te dis, je n'ai pas essayé de dire ça, c'est la boss qui veut que je soit pudique. On se comprend?  
-Ouais, hein. Heu -- en, heu. Je ne sais pas. Je me demandais où Siommé est passée? C'est censé être le soir et --  
-Chut, c'est le -- c'est aujourd'hui.  
-Pas aujourd'hui que tu fais les choses en grand? proteste Gaïa, stupéfaite.  
-Ouais, on est prêtes, on va y aller. Elle dit qu'on est prêtes pour le spectacle final. Faut juste aller te chercher et tout. Tu dis quoi?  
-Je sais pas, y aurait fallu me dire --  
-Ah, on vient te chercher tout de suite. Vive le vent.  
-Non mais, écoute, je sais pas, j'aurais voulu abandonner, je sais que -- je veux pas vous lâcher mais j'ai pas. Bon, je vous écoute.  
-Tu peux pas manquer ça, c'est la chance de ta vie! Hé -- tu vas pas m'écouter? Allons, tu as pas d'idées?  
-Je sais pas, j'ai juste -- j'avais envie de. Je sais pas. Avoir une vie calme ou je sais pas quoi. Mais maintenant, j'ai plus trop envie de toutes ces choses. J'ai plus trop envie de tout ça.  
-Il va falloir te pousser à l'action! s'exclame Estrella. Rien de mieux qu'un petit coup de neuf pour -- enfin, j'ai oublié, mais porte-toi mieux! On va rouler!  
-Non, j'ai pas -- et elle l'a fait. Hm.  
Gaïa grogne. Toute sa vie, ruinée comme ça. Estrella ne sait pas cogner? Tout ce que ça va faire, c'est lui faire rater sa carrière et tout ce qui va avec. Elle ne sait pas que c'est important de -- ah, et puis zut. Elle en a assez de parler, et puis ça n'a aucun sens. Quelle carrière? Elle vient de ruiner encore tout. Devrait-elle…?  
-Siommé? Tu peux pas brûler ça encore?  
Quelque chose flambe mais c'est comme si Siommé ne faisait plus rien. Rien ne fonctionne. Gaïa est coincée, n'est-ce pas?  
« C'est malin. Juste le jour où ça m'aurait arrangée. » Avec un grognement, elle commence à marcher vers le village.  
-Trop indécise pour parler au passé simple mais je commence à ne pas aimer le passé, marmonne Gaïa. C'est pourri. Je vais me mettre dans le trouble, si ça continue comme ça. Je deviens snob des temps de verbe. Quoique je n'ai jamais essayé de parler au passé ici peut-être que ça marcherait comme un accent… il faudrait essayer…  
« Bon, » fait Gaïa en s'arrêtant. Elle regarde autour d'elle, les mains sur les hanches. « Idée, idée, idée. Il faudrait que je regarde autour de moi mais je n'ai pas le courage… argh, ça ne fonctionne même pas. Tant pis. »  
Il neige. Il y aurait eu une affiche en bois indiquant le plus proche terrier maïna si Gaïa avait permis l'utilisation de bois à ce royaume. Il neige sur les eochers, il neige sur la routr -- Gaïa ne sait pas trop pourwuoinil y a une route mais elle ne va pas se mettre à se poser des questions…  
« Si ça continue, le monde va vraiment revenir comme au début, avec les simili-civilisations et Kridzo qui porte une cape. J'aimerais bien voir ça. En tout cas, ça n'a aucun rapport. Si je continue à divaguer ainsi, les gens vont se tanner de mon monologue. Mais ne suis pas capable de me faire taire… vite, avant de paniquer et de vraiment tout faire rater. »  
Gaïa entrevoit une bulle d'ombre. Elle hésite, puis recule. Elle entend quelqu'un dire qu'il est correct de rater une dimension et de recommencer dans une autre. Gaïa ne veut pas l'écouter. Siommé a raté son oeuvre à le faire trop. Et puis, c'est mieux de foncer dans le tas, non?  
Une voix sarcastique lui répond que non. Siommé? Non, Siommé ne sonne pas aussi bizarre. Et puis, Siommé dort, non? Qui d'autre -- beurk, pas un autre dieu? Pas encore -- bon, d'accord, après la destruction de presque tout l'Univers, c'est normal et même logique que tout le monde se précipite sur le seul monde vivant, mais quand même --  
Est-ce qu'elle devrait appeler Estrella pour ça? Trop tard, c'est fait. Elle voit la joue rose d'Estrella pointer à-travers un pic de glace, et elle déduit que son amie explore le territoire. C'est bien de la voir s'amuser -- mais pourquoi est-ce que Gaïa se sent mal? Elle se sent snob. C'est bien normal, puisqu'elle est aussi perfectionniste que son amie, mais…  
-Tu as entendu la légende sur pourquoi tu ressemble à ça? demande Gaïa en discardant son objectif de départ.  
-Je ne sais pas si je veux le savoir alors mettons que non? marmonne Estrella.  
Gaïa tourne sa langue de sa bouche pour se forcer à respecter sa vie privée. Elle est sur le pont de revenir au sujet principal -- le perfectionnisme -- quand elle se souvient que ce n'est pas le sujet de son appel. Elle entend l'esprit d'Estrella bourdonner de joie alors qu'elle inspecte les stalactites. Gaïa ne comprend pas comment quelqu'un peut être aussi perfectionniste qu'elles mais avoir autant de plaisir à explorer les montagnes. Mais bon, Gaïa n'en sait rien.  
-Alors -- tu as entendu les dieux? Il y en a genre --  
-Chhht, chhht, faut pas les nommer sinon -- les appeler -- ah, zut.  
Quelque chose de noir ou de gris ou de bourdonnant ou de sobre s'abat partout. Gaïa essaie de le pousder. Quelque chose lui dit que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Gaïa essaie de résister, puis elle se dot wue ça ferait une bonne aventure. Elle essaie de se forcer à ne oas sourire. Pas question de perdre confiance -- mais si rlle repousde le dieu, qu'est-ce qui va arriver? Est-ce qu'elle va devoir se batrre?  
Gaïa réussi à sortir la tête de peu importe quoi et hurle « Sauvez-vous! » à la ronde. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, ni si ça va être utile, mais --  
« Et si ça servait de prélude à l'exil, comme -- les peuples, les Crépusculaires? Non, je veux garder -- mais -- argh, j'aurais voulu que ça n'arrive jamais. Allez-vous-en les gars! J'ai des choses à faire et des gens à aider. Poussez-vous! Laissez-moi faire mon travail! »  
Gaïa remarque que ça marche un peu. Tout le monde est un peu surpris de se faire pousser l'esprit par un autre esprit -- personne ne se bat contre les esprits, d'habitude. On laisse les gens vaquer comme ils veulent. Pas ici, on dirait. Est-ce que c'est mal? Gaïa les sent partir. Les quelque mains qui restent sont brûlantes, mais en affirmant qu'elles sont parties, elle réussit à chasser les dieux -- ou les choses, elle refuse de croire que c'étaient des dieux -- hors de sa pensée. Et sa dimension. Et sa vue.  
-Estrella! crie Gaïa.  
Est-ce qu'elle va bien? C'est sa première pensée. Bon, en fait, c'était "est-ce qu'elle est morte? Est-ce qu'elle sera encore utile? Est-ce qu'elle repartira et qu'elle changera d'idée?" Gaïa n'a pas de mots. Elle est vraiment ignoble.  
-Est-ce que tu as vu? crie-t-elle ensuite, en tendant le bras vers la jeune femme, les yeux plissés par l'effort.  
Estrella se tourne vers elle, et en la regardant, Gaïa remarque à quel point tout ici est narcissiquenent orienté autour d'elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Estrella attendrait de parler pour savoir ce que Gaïa attend d'elle? Ou pour savoir "si elle a encore besoin de ses services"? Elle savait que... enfin, non. Mais -- zut, encore.  
Pourquoi il faut qu'Estrella soit "orientée pour lui faire plaisir"? Qu'elle dise des choses pour complémenter sa pensée et qu'elle ne donne pas trop d'informations pour que Gaïa puisse parler plus et décider des choses? Elle doit avoir ses propres opinions. Est-ce que Gaïa est elle-même comme ça ou -- rigide. Perfectionniste. Peut-être qu'elle exagère. Mais elle doit quand même être malcommode. Elle n'envie pas les gens qui doivent passer du temps avec elle. Elle a presque mal en s'imaginant aller. Snob et malcommode, elle se prend trop au sérieux, elle a des idées grandioses, et elle se fâche contre ceux qui disent non.  
Une petite pause, alors, le temps de se calmer.  
Gaïa se terra dans ses pensées, et quand elle revint, elle vit qu'elle était plus calme. Ça marchait, alors. Elle était retombée sur un vieux souvenir -- Kipinä qui l'accusait d'aide à la meurtrière. Elle ne voulait pas y penser, alors elle était revenue. Elle était vraiment rigide. Gaïa se demandait pourquoi elle était comme ça. Elle espérait trouver quelque chose pour amortir le choc, maid il n'y avait rien. Est-ce qu'elle devait partir tout de suite? Mais l'histoire -- elle partirait dormir quand les filles seraient en sécurité. En pleine histoire.  
Mais est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de faire ça? Pourquoi ne pas attendre à demain? Recommencer? Pourquoi pas ne prendre une pause? Elle en avait assez, et puis, qui disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas simplement vivre ainsi entre les mondes, sans histoire linéaire sauf celle de ses pensées? C'est de se forcer qui serait rigide, non?  
Mais à quoi bon? Son aventure chérie était ridicule, elle était trop intense, et elle était mal écrite, en plus. Pourquoi se préoccuper de ce qui arrivait ici? Pourquoi ne pas juste être Gaïa entre les mondes et rester comme ça pour toujours? Peur-être que ça serait mal. Elle aimait l'idée, d'accord, mais ce n'était pas censé être comme ça. Bon, rigidité, encore, mais… et si elle continuait comme ça et qu'elle faisait juste se promener et qu'éventuellement, tout recommençait tout seul? Elle pourrait faire une belle histoire avec ça. Et puis, de voyager, ce serait bien. Plus d'histoire -- mais Madame, alors? Elle avait fait une promesse. Les histoires de rebelles, c'était bien, mais pas quand elle devait laisse tomber sa maîtresse -- non, peu importe. Elle faisait dire que ça ne la dérangeait pas.  
Bon, alors. À bas les histoires, alors?  
-Hé, Estrella, tu veux venir jouer avec moi? demanda Gaïa en riant.  
Estrella lui prit la main et les envoya rouler au bout de la butte de neige. C'était un oui. Gaïa poussa un hurlement joyeux et essaya d'attrapper le plus de neige possible pour la mettre dans sa bouche. Une sorte de honte l'enserra, puis sa logique lui rappelle que de s'amuser n'était pas honteux -- puis Estrella la prit et l'embrassa longuement. Gaïa rougit, puis, éventuellement, participa un peu. C'était bien. Mais pas assez privé à son goût. Mais quand même bien. Pas assez stressant pour arrêter, non? Enfin -- ah, et puis zut. Doucement, Gaïa la prit et la poussa un peu.  
-Désolée, c'est juste que -- je suis comme, trop gênée en public, fit Gaïa, en s'apercevant trop tard qu'elle sonnait vraiment comme une -- une quelque chose.  
Estrella lui tapota l'épaule et ne s'en formalisa pas. En la voyant se nouer les cheveux, Gaïa se demanda si son amie était en train de réagir nerveusement. Est-ce que c'était mal qu'elle ne puisse pas deviner? Puis tout à coup, elle se souvint de toutes les petites histoires des dieux lointains -- les histoires malades dont la force était l'amour de leurs habitants, et elle faillit crier bingo au ciel.  
-J'suis contente que tu ailles décidé de voyager avec moi, je veux dire, fit Estrella d'un ton détaché.  
-C'est super, couina Gaïa en lui prenant l'épaule. Imagine! Je viens de voir! On peut faire comme dans tous ces petits mondes -- on va pouvoir se parler et apprendre à vivre ensemble et!!!! Je ne peux pas imaginer de fin plus heureuse!!!! Comme ça!!! On va aller voyager juste toi et moi!!!! On va faire ce qu'on veut!!??? Juste le monde et les lois de la physique pour décider ce qu'on peut faire!!! Et si je me réveille demain, je n'ai pas à me demander si je dois continuer à faire des choses plates -- j'ai juste à me réveiller et à te regarder et à me demander pourquoi j'ai toutes ces choses sur le dos. Je viens de deviner que c'est pas une bonne chose à dire, fit Gaïa en remarquant qu'elle ne savait pas comment se tenir.  
-Quoi, non, mais non -- et on va pouvoir aller où on veut! C'est pas super!!? fit Estrella, qui avait l'air de se parler à elle-même.  
L'avantage de lire dans les pensées, c'était que vous compreniez tout.  
-Je -- je suis désolée, c'est que… je sais pas. Je trouve pas de choses à dire.  
-Non, mais, je sais, y'a rien à dire, des fois.  
Estrella le prenait bien, heureusement. Elle se rattachait les cheveux en tresse, sa coiffure de voyage fétiche. Il y eut une petite tension quand elles se rappelèrent comment Gaïa avait eu l'idée de cette coiffure juste parce qu'elle la trouvait jolie, et pas parce qu'elle voulait la laisser faire ce qu'elle voulait.  
-C'est pas que c'est pas bien, quand même, les tresses, fit Estrella d'un ton de compromis. C'est que -- je sais pas. J'ai comme envie d'essayer autre chose, tu sais?  
-Je comprends! C'est super que tu veuilles essayer autre chose et je suis super excitée! assura Gaïa.  
Quelque chose comme une auberge se dessinait au loin. Gaïa imagina un spa et de prendre la main d'Estrella pour la conduire voir quelque chose comme un poisson exotique ou une chambre avec un indice dedans. C'était bien, les mystères, mais seulement à deux.  
-Enfin, je -- c'est que ça me déstabilise le changement, des fois, fit Gaïa. Je sais pas si c'est demandable, mais -- mettons, si tu changes ta coiffure demain? Ou le jour d'après? Je sais pas -- c'est juste déstabilisant, genre, quand il n'y a pas de contexte et que c'est comme si les gens changent juste comme ça. Ça me rend triste -- enfin. Je parle pas de… ta coiffure. Ça n'a pas rapport avec comment je me sens. Je sais pas. Je, juste, genre, attendre plus loin? Genre -- auberge? Voyage?  
-Ouais. Je vais changer ma coiffure demain, fit Estrella. Mais je suis pas ta soeur hein, pas de quoi me prendre la main comme ça, blagua Estrella en se dégageant.  
-Je leur prends jamais la main, protesta Gaïa en se passant la main dans les cheveux.  
-Je suis sûre que tu n'as jamais embrassé quelqu'un comme ça, ajouta Estrella.  
Gaïa ressentit quelque chose de piquant et se concentra sur le sol mais Estrella sentait bon et ça la déconcentrait.  
-Non, bon, hein. C'est pas -- maintenant, je suis toute confuse. Je sais plus si j'ai fait ça. Hm.  
Elle fit la moue. Leila aurait fait un couinement et l'aurait flattée comme un bébé, Laüreline aurait protesté -- Kipinä aurait sûrement explosé d'embarras, parce que Kipinä était facilement embarrassée, et Cristalline n'aurait pas compris, elle aurait posé des questions. Ou elle aurait juste ri. Elle ne savait las. Elle et Cristalline, ça remontait à longtemps.  
-Juste de penser à Cristalline, ça te fait parler comme dans le temps, murmura Gaïa. C'est fou comme tout le monde se ressemble. Je me dis qu'on n'a qu'une seule banque de langue, mais. Est-ce que je te dérange? Je parle trop?  
-C'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose à dire, tu as oublié de me donner une personnalité, blagua Estrella en lui donnant un coup de coude.  
Gaïa sourit malgré ses réserves. Est-ce que c'était une bonne chose? Estrella le savait, mais -- est-ce que c'était un bon modèle? Mais elle lui avait pris la main et Estrella la serrait joyeusement. Bon, c'était comme ça, alors. Pourquoi pas.  
Mais Gaïa n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Les gens plus loin parlaient fort et elle entendait leurs disputes. Une fille à qui la mère rappelait sa tâche voulait avoir la paix, keur dispute était trop forte et dans son malaise, Gaïa se demanda si elle devait juste donner la dimension aux dieux. Elle vérifia pour voir s'ils étaient à ses trousses -- rien du tout. Il faudrait pousser. Elle se dit qu'il fallait continuer à marcher, puis une lassitude l'empoigna.  
-Tu parles au passé, fit Estrella en lui serrant la main. Ça va un peu mieux, hein?  
-Je veux pas perdre le passé, c'est tout ce qui me reste, murmura Gaïa.  
Elle baissait la tête parce que, sinon, ses larmes tomberaient.  
-Allez, hein, on va réussir. Et tu sais, je peux pas te contredire, parce que je n'ai pas d'opinions différentes, alors -- on se complète, hein? essaya Estrella, qui n'aimait pas la blague mais qui ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.  
Gaïa la regarda un peu tristement.  
-On va te trouver des émotions -- pas que tu n'as pas d'émotions --  
-Non, oui, j'ai compris. Ça va me faire plaisir.  
Gaïa, un peu surprise, analysa son ton de voix.  
-Pourquoi -- je vais être méchante mais -- pourquoi tu sonnes comme une fille méchante qui vous -- je sais pas comment dire.  
-Je sais pas, tu m'as pas donné de personnalité alors je ne peux pas vraiment le savoir, fit Estrella.  
Puis elle se renfrogna. Gaïa repensa à l'Estrella douce du Premier.  
-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça, dit-elle tristement.  
Trop soumise? Même de le dire était infâme. Pas question qu'elle se pense inférieure.  
-Non, mais c'est pas mal, protesta Estrella en agitant la main. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais, c'est la première fois que j'ai une émotion. Je vais me débrouiller.  
Gaïa haussa les sourcils, un peu insultée de s'être faite interrompre. Elle se demanda si elle devait être mélodramatique et agir comme un dieu d'histoire pour enfants. Mais Estrella la regardait et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voudrait lui faire du mal?  
-On va bien s'en sortir, fit Estrella, les sourcils froncés, comme si elle attendait une confirmation.  
Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle entendait comme ton de voix mais elle fit de son mieux pour l'apprécier. Estrella avait l'air pluvieuse et grise, et ça lui allait très bien.  
-Tant que tu ne te mets pas à juger, fit Gaïa. Je sais pas, je veux pas que tu te mettes à juger, ça me mettrait mal.  
-Non, non, je -- merci. Je vais pas -- ouais.  
-Tu es qui, d'ailleurs? Tu sonnes comme mon moi en public. Attends, tu es comme avant mais tu as plus l'affaire de genre te soumettre au monde alors tu as juste gardé les autres choses, genre, te juger et avoir des standard pour être meilleure?  
C'est de l'inceste de sortir avec quelqu'un qui a la même personnalité que vous?  
-Mouais. Je suis ta facette la plus jugeuse.  
Gaïa se demanda comment naviguer la situation. Si elle était comme la Grande Mère, ce serait difficile de la -- non, non, elle ne pouvait pas juste la juger ou se hisser au-dessus du jugement.   
-Allez, tu viens? On n'a pas tout le temps, fit Estrella en tendant la main.  
-C'est de la catégorie de l'inceste si tu as ma personnalité d'il y a genre cinq ans.  
-Fais juste -- t'as pas fini avec ton affaire de l'inceste? fit Estrella irritablement.  
Gaïa aussi avait toujours été irritable.  
-T'as pas fini, on y va? fit Estrella.  
Elle avait l'air de se --  
-Non, dis-le pas. Dis autre chose.  
-Je peux bien le dire si c'est --  
-Non, dis-le autrement --  
-Je peux pas le dire si ça va être fait?  
-Non, tu peux pas le dire si ça va être "de l'inceste," alors -- bon, ça fait cinq ans, ça fait de l'inceste? C'est juste pas -- ugh. Je sais pas, je préfère le dire ailleurs.  
Gaïa hocha la tête.  
-D'accord, c'est pas -- c'est pas -- arrête de rire, c'est sérieux, c'est -- non mais ça va te faire arrêter!!  
Mais elle riait aussi.  
-Puis "mais", aussi, c'est pas mon rire, c'est -- c'est pas beau. J'aime plus les autres, marmonna Estrella d'un ton dur. C'est pas -- chaque jour, je vois les gens avec des attributs tellement extraordinaires, et je me dis: ils font tellement de choses extraordinaires. Comment je peux être meilleure? Je me dis, je dois être meilleure, c'est --  
Gaïa réfléchit et quelque chose cliqua.  
-C'est -- ouais, je sais plus qui l'a dit non plus. Mais c'est juste qu'il n'y a rien qui me définit comme ca et je ne suis la meilleure à rien.  
-C'est pas super, non?  
-Non, c'est oui, c'est pas la meilleure des choses mais ça peut s'améliorer. Je sais pas quoi dire à part -- je sais plus quoi ajouter pour rendre ma vie plus… Acceptée. Ou genre, plus troublée.  
-C'est --  
-Non, oui, ne pense pas à ça. C'est juste…  
Elle lui sert les deux mains.  
-Nous, on a tout le poids du monde sur nos épaules. On est différentes, on doit trouver une façon de déchirer. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais des fois, ça vient que c'est sur le bord de craquer, et tu te souviens plus pourquoi tu étais là au départ. Je sais pas si c'est du jus de cerveau, ce que je dis, mais. Je sais pas. Il faut avoir un point de départ fixe, tu saisis?  
Elle regarda Gaïa.  
-Tu saisis?   
-Oui, je saisis, continue.  
-Oui, je -- je suis désolée, je voulais te saisir --  
-Oui, je sais, c'est pas grave, continue de parler --  
Estrella essaya de se forcer à ravaler sa nervosité mais elle remonta de sa gorge.  
-Je sais pas je comprends pas comment tu peux réussir à avoir l'air si 'parfaite" et si "sûre de toi" si tu te mets à rager contre le monde dans ta tête 80% du temps. C'est toujours sur le point d'exploser et tu te dis, quand est-ce que tu vas te dire que c'est assez? T'es pas tannée d'avoir tout le poids sur les épaules? Et personne t'a rien demandé alors…  
Gaïa s'éclaira.  
-Tu dis que je pourrais juste arrêter comme ça…?  
-Tu sais pas ce que ça me prend pour te garder comme ça maintenant. Ça m'a... Mise en colère de t'entendre -- parler. Ce que tu as dit. Ça me mets en colère, l'implication, et où ça s'en va, et tout.  
Gaïa la fixa. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire. C'est qu'elle aimerait des fois pouvoir être accommodée et l'accomoder en même temps. Et si elles dormaient collées l'une contre l'autre, à même le sol?  
-Je ne sais pas, commenta-t-elle.  
Pourquoi faire semblant qu'Estrella n'avait pas entendu? À qui restait-il à prouver qu'elles étaient normales?  
-Et à qui reste-t-il à prouver tout ça? marmonna Estrella avec lassitude. Toi? Les dieux? Ils n'ont plus rien à faire ici -- on pourrait juste dormir. J'ai plus envie de… de me battre contre eux. Si je pouvais, je ferais juste dormir.  
Gaïa l'enlaça doucement.  
-Il ne reste plus rien à faire ici, commenta-t-elle. Je ne sais pas comment on va s'en sortir. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire? Je veux dire, il n'y a pas de… je ne sais pas s'il y a des choses à finir. Je ne sais pas où nous allons.  
Estrella soupira et regarda ailleurs.  
-Je sais pas. Tout ce qu'on a fait, c'est rendre les choses encore pires. Tout ce qu'il reste à faire, c'est regarder où nous allons. Il faut regarder où on marche pour ne pas se ramasser un dieu furieux en plein visage, plaisanta-t-elle tristement.  
Gaïa gargouilla.  
-Je ne sais pas comment on va s'en sortir. Est-ce qu'on a fait comme Siommé aurait fait? Est-ce qu'on a détruit la dimension? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si c'était mauvais en tant que tel, continua-t-elle en inspirant. C'est juste qu'on prend du temps. Je ne sais pas -- c'est juste que rien ne peut marcher… je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Rien ne peut fonctionner maintenant. On a arrêté...  
Estrella la serra contre elle.  
-Je ne sais pas comment on va faire pour voir la lumière du jour une autre fois. Je pense que… je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'on devrait arrêter?  
Estrella se tourna vers Gaïa. Le ciel était blanc, l'air était froid, tout trahissait son incertitude.  
-Je ne sais pas, c'est comme si tout ce qu'on faisait risquait de rater tout. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. D'habitude, j'ai au moins une idée de ce qu'on doit faire, et de où on est, mais… je ne sais pas, est-ce que c'est normal? Je… est-ce que je réagis à ça parce que je suis habituée à considérer chaque option?  
Estrella, les yeux tournés vers le ciel, ravala un sanglot.  
-Je ne sais pas comment procéder. Tout est comme un mauvais rêve… J'espère que si je me réveillais, ce serait mieux… Siommé commence à extrapoler. Ça va mal aller. Tu penses qu'elle va reprendre son pouvoir?  
-Je ne sais pas, dir Gaïa. Elle hésita, puis continua: Peut-être qu'on ferait mieux de bouger?  
Estrella n'attendit même pas et se releva.  
-Je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas me sauver toute ma vie, marmonna Gaïa. Mais -- et si on se tanne de se réveiller tôt? Ou de couvrir nos traces? Et si… je ne sais pas. On pourrait manquer des choses.  
Elle risqua un regard vers son amie, mais, heureusement, elle la regardait sans avoir l'air réprobatrice. Gaïa dut quand même attendre un peu avant que ses lèvres se détendent.  
-Je ne sais pas, c'est juste que… et si on gâchait notre vie? J'ai peur de me réveiller un matin et de me dire que c'est du gâchis. De vouloir une autre vie. J'ai peur. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque -- je ne sais pas si je devrais prendre le risque de continuer. Je ne peux pas me lever et dire que c'est horrible, ce que j'ai fait, ou me dire que j'aurais mieux fait de rester couchée. Je ne veux pas prendre de mauvaises décisions.  
-Tu fais une crise existentielle? demanda Estrella en serrant sa main.  
-Je -- je sais pas. Je…  
-C'est correct, respire, d'accord? Ça va bien aller.  
-Ouais, d'accord, pas de quoi, fit Gaïa en regardant ailleurs. Je veux pas me dire que j'ai mal jugé et que tu es juste censée prendre soin de moi. Je… laisse faire.  
Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et respira profondément.  
-Il nous reste deux options. Un, on va trouver ces dieux et on arrange quelque chose pour les ramener à leur place et redonner de la vie à la dimension; ou deux, on reste ici à faire notre vie. Et à possiblement la gâcher. Et à ne rien faire, mais à s'amuser un petit peu. Et à lâcher prise et à rater notre vie -- je sais, je…  
Quelque chose de chaud se ramassait dans sa gorge.  
-J'ai pas envie de mourir. Ma… ma d'une me dit que c'est pas envie de mpirir, mais c'est pas la chose de -- AIDE-MOI.  
Estrella enveloppa Gaïa. Une magie turquoise, foncée, resplendissante, une couleur stable, chaude, familière. Gaïa aurait pleuré.  
-C'était comme avec Kridzo, crachota-t-elle. Promets-moi que tu vas pas t'en aller. S'il te plaît, je -- je te veux ici, avec moi, que tu sois mon amie, si je peux -- si je peux t'expliquer ce que tu fais, si je dis quoi faire et que tu dis oui et que tu trouves autre chose. Je -- je sais pas.  
-Respire, fit Estrella. Tout va bien! C'est juste dans ta tête, c'est dans ton cerveau. C'est juste stressant. Hm?  
Gaïa serra son bras et se blottit contre elle.  
-Je sais pas ce que je ferais si j'avais pas toi, murmura-t-elle.  
-Ouais. Allez, on… et je l'ai perdue. Gaïa, non -- Gaïa, remonte! Remonte! Ce que je dois faire pour te garder dans ton cerveau -- recule! Je vais m'en occuper.  
Gaïa fit quelques pas en arrière puis se mit à rire.  
-Mais je recule où? Tu vas me tirer sur la tête avec un truc d'énergie. Où tu veux que je recule? Je veux aider, mais…  
Il y eut un silence, puis Estrella se mit à rire.  
-Tu me vois bien avoir de la logique quand j'essaie de forcer ça de toi, fit Estrella d'un ton blagueur. Ouais, ben, il fallait bien quelqu'un pour te tirer de ton truc. Je dirais que j'ai pas mal bien fait, quand même.  
-Ouais. Je sais pas. Merci, d'accord.  
-Tu as pas l'air d'aller mieux -- reste dans ta logique, renfonce pas de l'ombre, commenta Estrella en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Des fois, je me demande si notre affaire de commander les gens autour de nous et d'être aussi à-cheval sur le règlement vient de notre Mère, mais je me dis que c'est sûrement une illusion.  
Gaïa cligna des yeux comme pour enlever un poids sur son front. Elle regarda Estrella ne pas savoir où se placer, puis quelque chose cliqua.  
-AH-HA! Je savais -- c'est de là que ça vient! Essayer de faire la bonne chose et être fixé dessus -- faire les choses parfaitement -- j'avais trouvé que c'était énervant en voyant les autres gens mais c'est toi qui l'as le plus fort, enfin, sauf moi. Moi aussi, on est juste deux parties différentes du casse-tête.  
-Mouais, ben je vois pas gros de différences ici, commenta Estrella sombrement. On est toutes les deux en train de rater royalement notre dimension et notre histoire.  
-On va pas la rater, on va juste -- ouais, moi aussi. Fixation sur ce qui peut être changé au lieu de juste, je sais pas. Prendre soin de la personne et de ses sentiments. Genre, l'affaire que les sentiments sont plus… genre -- faire du… heu… le truc où on s'occupe des plantes -- jardinier! Genre, on peut plus jardiner les émotions que… cultiver! Ah, je change plus maintenant. On peut pas… on peut pas cultiver les -- non, on peut cultiver les émotions plus que les actions, et quand on les cultive, on va mieux. Genre, on a plus de force? Je sais pas mais si on n'arrête pas, on va avoir une fixation sur ça et on va oublier les gens. Je sais pas, moi. Je ne sais plus rien.  
Gaïa se prit la tête entre les mains.  
-Je sais plus. Je voulais pas être comme ça. Je voulais pas être comme ça, être celle qui fait peur aux gens avec ses critères et ses choses qui font peur. Qui fait faire des choses aux gens juste pour avoir leur approbation, genre, pour faire changer les autres. Genre, pour avoir le contrôle. Pour tout savoir. Pour que ça soit parfait. Pour savoir ce que tout le monde fait. Je… je sais pas si ça fait peur aux autres. Je sais pas si je devrais continuer. Je pourrais juste me moquer et continuer mon chemin. Je sais pas si ça vaut la peine ou si je vais me briser l'âme encore plus. Je voulais juste avoir plus d'amis -- d'amis? Une bonne vie? Des opportunités? De la famille? Je sais pas. Mais plus qu'avant. Je sais pas si je vais m'épuiser, mais j'ai l'impression que je vais rater. Peut-être que la première étape, c'est de lâcher prise.  
Gaïa se mit la tête entre les mains.  
-Je voulais pas faire des mauvaises choses. Je voulais faire peur aux -- je voulais faire peur, je voulais faire sentir des mauvaises choses, mais -- je voulais pas le faire pour vrai, c'était juste une façon de m'assurer qu'ils allaient coopérer. Ils ont rien fait de mal, je -- j'aurais pas dû les forcer.  
-Siommé?  
-QUOI? Nom de dieu, tu peux pas juste m'interrompre quand je suis en plein milieu d'un… et puis zut. Y'a rien à apprendre de cette conversation, mais vas-y. Pose-la, ta question.  
-Pourquoi tu es ici?  
Gaïa soupira.  
-Y'a rien qui est libre. Rien n'a aucun sens. Même si je t'explique, est-ce que ça changerait quoi que ce soit? Même si tout ici est libre, rien ici n'est capable de changer. Ce serait en vain. Tout est libre de faire des conneries chaque soir, et ca ne sert à rien de changer. Vous n'arriverez même pas à faire quelque chose que vous essayez. Je vous promets que ça va mal finir pour vous deux. Vous devez attendre que quelque chose fasse mal, d'accord?  
-Est-ce que c'est une menace, ou c'est de l'aide dans la transition?  
-C'est encore pire. Expliquez-moi ce qui arrive quand on n'a pas d'aide pour passer dans l'autre monde. On n'a pas eu la chance de le quitter. On n'a pas de sens. Et peux-tu bien me dire pourquoi tu veux que ça te fasse mal? Ça fait quelque chose que vous soyez en danger?  
-Qui est-ce qui parle?  
-Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ça va faire mal jusqu'à la fin.  
-J'allais te parler de --  
-Non mais, maudine, c'est quoi l'idée de faire du bruit tout partout? C'est comme une boîte à musique dans mon cerveau.  
-Gaïa! pépia Estrella, et elle se jeta à son cou.  
-Oui, je suis moi, j'espère, fit Gaïa en se frottant le visage. J'ai pas eu de chance avec cette affaire, hein?  
-Je suis tellement contente de te -- Hm. On doit faire quelque chose pour trouver Siommé et contrecarrer ses plans.  
-J'espère que tu as une idée, parce que ça a l'air pas mal incertain d'où je me tiens. Et puis, on m'a même pas de boîte à musique. D'où tu veux qu'on tienne notre force? On n'a rien à lui proposer. On ne va rien pouvoir faire.  
-Je veux bien, mais on va retrouver notre force, et --  
Estrella arrêta de parler, mais comme d'habitude, Gaïa entendit quand même.  
-Tu veux pas rester ici? demanda finalement Gaïa.  
Gaïa elle-même fut surprise en entendant la tristesse dans sa voix.  
-Je… je pensais qu'on avait fait une bonne chose ici -- je -- dis-moi que ce n'est pas destiné à partir?  
Elle se frotta le front, énervée.  
-Je -- je peux pas encourager ça. On -- on peut rester ici, et -- compter nos -- c'est le temps de nous reposer. Je veux pas nous sacrifier encore une fois.  
-Mais -- Gaïa…  
Elle entendit quelque chose. Gaïa semblait se calmer.  
-Doucement, allez, rassura Estrella. On va le passer. Le -- le. Ah, bon. Si tu veux pas partir…  
-Non -- mets-toi pas mal à l'aise!  
-Même si je pars, je ne peux aller nulle part sans toi. C'est toi qui a le pouvoir, je te rappelle. Mais rappelle pas Lo'rié. J'ai pas de bons souvenirs.  
-De toutes façons, elle ne peut pas aider. (Elle se frotta le visage) Mais toi, Lo'rié, on fait quoi? On -- on repart?  
Elle se secoua la tête en s'apercevant qu'elle appelait Lo'rié.  
-Allez, bon, pas rapport ici. On retourne! Je veux pas te voir ici, on a déjà assez fait comme ça -- vas-t-en, y'a plus de place pour toi! C'est juste toi -- y'a plus de -- je peux plus surveiller les environs qui tu es là! Juste deux minutes, d'accord? Je veux voir Roselde. Y'a plus de Roselde, t'es -- allez, sors de là! LAISSE-MOI TRAVAILLER POUR MA FIN HEUREUSE! JE N'AI JAMAIS RIEN DEMANDÉ D'AUTRE! POURQUOI TU ME FAIS ÇA MAINTENANT, Y'A JAMAIS EU DE PROBLÈME QUAND ON TRAVAILLAIT! PEUT-ÊTRE QUE SI ON TRAVAILLAIT SEULES, ÇA AURAIT PLUS DE --  
Quelque chose tomba dans sa tête. Siommé avait laissé tomber une enclume. « Et si c'était avant, et qu'on voyait la fission entre Lo'rié et Siommé? Elles tombent, et... » Gaïa en avait assez, elle voulait juste se mettre en boule et dire à tout le monde de la laisser tranquille. Elle aurait presque pleuré / demandé à tout le monde de changer la dimension si elle n'avait pas voulu protéger Estrella.  
-On fait quoi? demanda-t-elle.  
Elle avait oublié qu'elle se faisait posséder, mais tant mieux.  
-Ouais, peut-être que c'est mieux toutes seules. Si on laisse tout le monde partir - ou, elles peuvent venir avec nous. Annila, Roselde -- elles peuvent nous voir. Mais -- changements de dernière minute.  
Gaïa baissa la tête. Migraine. Génial. Encore pire.  
-Et si -- je suis tannée de vivre comme ça. Il faut pas la posséder, il faut faire attention -- majs arrête de de dramatiser, tu vois pas qu'on peut pas continuer l'histoire comme ça? Il lui faut du calme -- il te faut du calme -- est-ce que je me soucie plus de toi que -- JE SAIS PAS QUOI FAIRE ET ÇA ME FRUSTRE! JE VEUX ME -- ARGH! JE VEUX ME RÉVEILLER ET QUE TOUT ÇA EST UNE ILLUSION!  
-On va à l'auberge, d'accord? Et les dieux -- ils ne vont pas te déranger demain.  
Estrella fit quelque chose et Gaïa s'endormit. Elle ne se réveillerait pas avant demain.


End file.
